Doom and Friends Watched Death Battle! (Rewrite)
by Doom King of Latveria
Summary: Set after UMvC3. while planning for his next plan for world domination, Dr Doom was suddenly being visited by some people he didn't expect to see. But when he try to get rid of them, one of them suggesting to him to join with them in their free time to watching some interesting show. what reaction will the king of Latveria show when he sees the intended program?
1. Author Note

**Author Note:**

**Hey, it's me, doom2099! You know, the guy who made the Doom and Friends watched Death Battle! story?**

**I'm really Sorry for those who like and still wait patiently for that story to come out. The reason why i can't make a new chapter for that story is for 2 reason:**

**My old fanfic account (doom2099) can't/won't open. Don't ask me how that happened, because i still trying to wrap my head at how could this happen! It was happening last year when i try to add another chapter of it. But when i finish enter my name in the Log In section, the website told me i was unable to access/opened my fanfic account! ((O,O))**

**And that was the reason why i using this new account to go to my old account and see the reason myself... until today, i can't find the reason how that happened. I suspect that my old account got hacked, but why? What so important about my fanfic account?**

**Some of the reviewer told and criticize me (It's okay! I'm not mad you :) ) that the story is too many grammar error, and the characters that react to the DB show is too much talking about their life experiences that are not too important to show in the story. Which i have to agree with them, because when i check and read the story repeatedly, it is indeed too long and many mistakes or words are missing in a few paragraphs. Which i have no choice but rewrite it again from the start, still i will write their perspective life and experiences when or before and after the event MvC was happening, but i will try shorten it :)**

**And that's all i want to say. Again, i'm really sorry for those who wait patiently for my DB react story to come out. And thank you for reading my story and enjoying every moment of the story, it's really mean alot to me to continued this DB react story :D**

**And for those that told and criticize the story, i really fine and appreciate it. Really, thank's for the reminder. It boots me to perfecting this story and making me more careful when writing a story. So thank you for the reminder and criticize! *bow* :D**

**As for the story itself, it maybe took week or month to finish the rewrite version of it. The new continuing chapter that i already make like Goomba vs Koopa, Mike Hanggar vs Zangief and so on will have to wait after i finish the rewrite version, and so again, i'm really sorry. ((^_^"))**

**And if you guys want to say anything about the my story, leave the review! So until next time! ;)**


	2. The Beginning

**Author Note: There will be shipping in the future (i can't wait to write the story of Doom having romantic feeling for Felicia! XD ). Also, this story has language, blood/gore, and adult themes due the to the being Death Battle itself.**

**And here the disclaimer:**

**Marvel characters belongs to Marvel Comic and... Disney**

**Capcom characters belongs to Tsujimuto Family**

**Death Battle belongs to (formely Screwattack) Rooster Teeth**

* * *

**Location: Doomstadt, Latveria**

**Time: [8:20 AM]**

Latveria. One of the most small and isolated European country, located in the Banat region. Latveria lies in eastern Europe where Hungary, Romania, and Serbia conjoin. It is surrounded by the Carpathian mountains, and also borders Symkaria to the south. The capital city of Latveria formely named Hassenstadt, but now it's named Doomstadt and is located just north of the Kline River. The population there reaches 500,000 inhabitants and consist of mixed European stock and Romani people, and even possibly Bulgarians who migrated in Banat during the Ottoman rule in Bulgaria.

This tiny and beutifull country was once a monarchy ruled by tyrannical king Vladimir Vassily Gonereo Trstian Mangegi Fortunov. But one day, a powerfull man by the named Victor Von Doom, a resident, waged a war with the monarchy with his incredible inventions and power. This is also act of revenge too for the death of his parents who dies because of the king himself. Upon his return from scholarship in Empire State University and obtaining a magically forged suit of armor from Tibet, he then liberated and slayed the king, and now became the Supreme ruler by the name of Lord Doctor Doom, ruling the small nation with his iron fist and army of his robot, dubbed the Servo-Guards and the Doombots.

Doctor Doom also has a council who obey him entirely. And the style of rule can best be described as an absolute monarchy (Doom prefers to call this an "enforced monarchy"), as it was revealed that there is no legislature, one of his minister boasted "Doctor Doom decides everything. His slightest whim is Latverian law!". While he has made life fairly prosperous and enjoyable for his people, he demands absolute obedience in return. Unknown to the rest of the Latveria people itself, Doctor Doom has place many devices throughout the kingdom to watch his people and even has hidden weapon to prevent them leaving without his consent.

Even thought is generally depicted as a rural nation with primitive economy and a population living an almost medieval lifestyle (likely enforced by Doom himself), the small country itself is consistenly depicted as a global superpower on-par with even surpassing any nation on earth, including the United States, and rivalled only by the likes of Wakanda, another small nation but powerfull as Latveria and was located in Africa. This is largely due to Doctor Doom himself being scientifict genius of the highest order, not only possessing but actually inventing numerous technological wonders, including time and interdimensional travel, personally creating a highly sophisticated robot army of myriad designs and capabilities, frequently coming into possession of-or outright creating-various devices that could be classified as weapon of mass Destruction. Thus, despite the country being both extremely small and economically backward, it is powerhouse in military and technological terms and therefore has a vastly disproportionate influence on global affairs relative to its size and GDP.

Speaking of the king himself, located on a mountain top outside and overlooking the capital of Doomstadt, lies The Castle Doom, the home and headquarters of Doctor Doom himself. It's medieval-styled palace that has 110 room that have been built in the 16th century by Latverian noble, Count Sabbat. Doom has lived in the castle since usurping the throne from King Vladmir, save for the brief periods when the throne was usurped from him by Prince Zorba or Doom's own "heir", Kristoff. Doom once destroyed the castle to quell a rebellion led by the exiled Prince Rudolpho. The rebuilt castle's general out structure remained the same, but current technology was integrated into the castle's structure in accordance to Doom's specifications.

Sitting in the throne like room was none other than the lord of Latveria himself, Victor Von Doom, or usually called by the enemy and ally by the name Doctor Doom. The ruler itself is dressed in green tunic, a cape and hood, with metallic limbs and face that is actually his armor of which is almost medieval-like in style, but with hidden high-tech weapons inside and On top of his tunic is a large brown belt with a holster for a high-tech gun.

Some people will say that he was fitted for the description of Grimm Reaper rather than a man with noble garb and wearing a crown in heas head.

Doctor Doom slunk back in his throne and clasped his hands while pondering about something. _Power. All men crave it. Some fight it for tooth and nail...Never understanding the struggle to hold it only leads to it slipping throught their fingers. Power always finds it's way to me, and always when it is most needed. _ He then sat up from his throne and took the steps down to the floor and then, he sauntered toward the massive window of his throne room. The window afforded Doom a considerably good view of small city bellow.

_Now, after i successfully merging this world with the world that Albert Wesker that lived in, my plan to achieve to conqure both of this world and that so called Capcom world is according to plan. _Doom thought in his mind, looking back to events that happened a years ago. Opened the palm of his right iron glove, a bluish-colored energy ball was instantly formed on the palm of his metal gauntlet. _Not only that... when Galactus try to consume both of the world and the heroes from the both worlds began banded together to defeat him, i secretly steal some of the power of the cosmic god himself and save it within my chestplate itself. Now, with this godly cosmic power i possess, my next plan for the age of Doom has begun!_

While Doctor Doom is busy thinking about his preparation for his next world domination, the entrance to the throne room was open and Entered the room was a Butler of middle age man. The man then approaching Doom and then bowed deeply before addressing Doom. "My lord, there are some of visitors who have been waiting for you in guest rooms."

Feeling his future plan being disturbed, Doctor Doom then looked intently at his servant and said, "You dare to interrupt me when i was thinking seriously, Boris!"

"I'm terribly sorry for interupting your privacy my lord," Said the butler named Boris while bowing apologize to his master. "But i came here to tell you–"

"I don't need men or woman to accompany me right now." Doom cut the Butler words coldly, while waving his metal right hand. "Command some of the Doombot to force them away. Doom don't want to be bothered by anyone, nor have the time to waste to such idly chatter."

"But my Lord, one of them insist to meet you now. He said there is something important to say to you, my Lord." Boris said again while still trying mantain his posture.

Doom was feel annoying with this. "I said, Doom don't want to be bothered–"

And then his gear in his head began processing the words Boris said earlier.

...

". . . .Did you just say... that there's a visitors... waiting for me in guest room?" Doom asked cautiously, wished that what he had heard earlier was wrong.

"Yes my Lord, they said they have business with you." Said Boris who nodded right about it.

_That was impossible! _ Doctor Doom said in his thought, dumbfounded of what he just heard. Doom has installed serious security systems all around and inside the castle itself. So when someone or something try to attack the Castle is detected, the force screens will spring up around the exterior walls and can reflect the attacks back onto its point of origin. Guards are also posted along the exterior walls at the times. Standard shifts include six Doombots-Knights on the higher towers, six warrior robots patrolling the lower parapets, four human Latverian guardsman watching the front gate and main entrance, and a minimum of three guardian robots patrolling the woods around the base of the castle.

And if that's what not enough, he also built a number of deterrents, including stunners, shock fields on the walls, doors and windows, and gas emitters that can fill a room with knock-out gas or exceedingly lethal poisons gas. And if that still not extreme enough, Doom also put some excessive measures such as Rainbow Missiles and Vortex Machines. Doom has built in triple-redundant protective devices around his surveillance and security systems, requiring an amazing degree of skill to neutralize the alarms or surveillance devices. Thus making Castle Doom one of the most tightly security place on earth.

But to his surprise, someone managed to enter his castle without triggering any single of the security alarms. _Blasphemer! There is no way someone managed to enter my castle without triggering the alarms. Even someone who trying to sneak from a miles away from Latveria, can be caught by the security camera from there! _Doom said in his thought while his logic mind began working how such could occur. _Unless that people have power of intangibility, such as the android the Vision, the power suit weak villian like The Ghost, or that mutant Katherine "Kitty' Pryde that can't the trigger the alarms._

"My Lord?" Asked Boris, worried by his silent master.

Glancing at his servant again, he then ordered him, "Return to your staff lounge, Boris. Let see if you speak the truth when i see for myself this so-called a visitors you speak of."

"Of course, Lord Doom." And with that, the butler then denoted a bow and left. After the butler left, Doom then went out of his throne room and to the guest room, where the so-called visitors it's definitely waiting for him there.

{**SKIP TIME}**

After walking a few seconds down every room in his castle with fast motion but calmly, Doom finally arrives on the 2nd floor of his castle. The 2nd floor of his castle contains the grand ballroom, the offical throne room (a high-ceilinged chamber where Doom holds his more diplomatic meetings), a formal dining room, servant's quarters, expensively furnished guest rooms, a music room (housing Doom's Hyper-Sound Piano), the castle museum (featuring the Latverian crown jewels and various mementos of Doom's conquests), the archieves/royal historian's office, the communications center, robot construction workshops, offices for various staff, and a balcony from which to address the public. Guard bunks and guard posts are scattered throughout this floor.

And it look's like his butler speak the truth, as Doom arriving in front of the guest room, he can hear the sound of some people joking around in the room.

_This is outrageous! My Castle, one of the most highly and strict security systems on this planet... is now being infiltrated by unknown visitors! _Said Doom in his thought, mad and also still not believing that his castle can be entered easily by strangers without his knowing. _It look's like i need to improve and upraged more of my security systems and my Doombots to the high level next time, so that Victor Von Doom can prepared anything that will throw at Doom. _

Opening the guest room door wide, Doctor Doom then enter the room. How suprised he was when saw who actually those the unknown people called visitors who had dared to enter his castle without triggering the alarm...

"Yo Doc, Long time no see! it's been while since the event Marvel vs Capcom 3 huh? I gotta say, this place is really nice!"

Sitting in one of the expensive seats in the room while holding a slice of pizza, was a man dressed in red and black jumpsuit with large oval shapes around the eyes and a logo, bearing his likeness, on his belt buckle. He wears a utility belt that represented as a small, solid metal gadget that takes the shape of some trademark logo. He also wears a harness around his upper body that keeps his two katana fastened to his back in an X-shape.

The man was not the only person in the room. Sit quietly beside him, was a man dressed in a bluish outfit that is sleeveless and resembles the uniforms that ninja wore back in the feudal age of japan. He has a long, red scarf wrapped around his mouth and extending to his back, almost looking like a cape. He wears a purple, sleeveless suit, with the shirt and pants separated by a large red sash and a loose-fitting metallic belt with several pouches. His ankles and wrists are wrapped in white cloth and he wears purple tabi shoes.

Next to the man in the ninja's outfit was a woman, who has... provocative appearances, which can attract the attention of any men. She have a long blue hair, and have what a appear to be cat ears and tail, and her white fur which barely covers her body, curvy set of hips, and her large breast to the point a bikini would cover her more.

She is not the only woman in there. not far from where the cat lady sat, there was another woman whose height almost reached the roof of the room, who was standing while reading a book. The woman have green skin, and long, dark green, almost-black hair. She wears one-piece aerobics outfit, black gloves in both hands and wearing white athletic shoes.

In addition to the giant woman, there was a man with striking looks staring at a painting in front of him. The man sports blue eyes, a blond ponytail with a blue band, as well as a red helmet with several "horns" and a blue, triangular crystal in the center of his helmet. His body is wearing what a appear to be futuristic armor, and he also has shoulder guards with the letter Z on both of them.

And lastly hanging on the roof of the room, a man wearing a costume almost the same as the man who greeted Doom while holding a piece of pizza. But instead red and black, the man costume is red and blue, with a spider symbol in the middle of his chest.

Doom knew who those people are, especially the other three that he recently knew from the incident that happened few years back.

The two men and giant women who wearing mostly red spandex and one-piece aerobics outfit costumes , is Peter Parker, Wade Wilson and Jennifer Walters, otherwise know as by their Super Heroes alias as Spider-Man, Deadpool and She-Hulk. The other three, who Doom knew was the other being from that Capcom world, was Strider Hiryu in Ninja outfit, and the demi-humans and armored blonde ponytail man was named Felicia and Zero.

"Well, thank's for introducing us all Mr. Author." Said the grateful Deadpool while winking playfully at the authors. The others are just confused (except She-Hulk because she can break fourth wall too) seeing Deadpool speak to who knows who.

"What are you all doing here?" Ask Doom demanded towards them. "And how you all get in here? there was no way you all broke in here without my knowing and trigered the security systems that i have been place around my castle!"

"Don't ask me, i just tag along with him." Spider-Man said defensively, as he descended from hanging with his cobwebs. "Besides, i didn't know we are gonna having fun in your castle, Doom."

Deadpool just casually finished the pizza in his hand. "Well, you could blame the author about it. He just want to put us all in his first Fanfict story." Deadpool replied while pointing towards Doom with his cherries, ignoring deathly glare of the host house. "Also, the Author also big fans of your Doom! "

Ignoring the unreasonable words of Deadpool, Doom then asked again this time with slightly high tone. "Doom demand to know, how you all can get here and what you all doing here!"

"Woah, Take it easy Doom-san!" Felicia said who trying to be friendly with the Lord Latverian. "Please, we just want to fun with you here. We do not mean to bad intentions to this nice residence."

"Yup, Just as they say Vic, we are all collected here by the author for his first Fanfict story." Answered She-Hulk who called Doctor Doom's nickname, while smiling at the Doctor. "Actually, the reason why we are being gathered here by the author, is to react to a series of video on the internet that will soon be played here."

"Doom doesn't have time to play your... what series video?" Asked Doom who want demanded but suddenly curious about the video She-Hulk talking about.

"Well, the series that we're gonna watch is called 'DEATH BATTLE'," Said Deadpool who began to explain. "Apparently, this is a internet show where 2 host named Wizard and Boomstick, talk about 2 characters from different franchise like comic book, video games, movie, cartoon, television programs and anime. After all said and done, the characters begin to fight each other to the death. The characters are analyzed with their respective powers, strengths, and weaknesses, to determine a winner."

"So, the reason you gather us all here, is to watch a gladiator show to death between two characters from a fiction?" Zero asked who then turned to Deadpool after staring at the painting in front of him. Before he was brought here, he would actually go back to sleep to his cyro-capsule at Maverick Hunter's headquarters in Capcom's world after handling another issue of Reploid that turned into Maverick. But on the way to the room, he met with Deadpool who suddenly appeared in front of him and asked him to go with him to repel his boredom. And either because he is just as bored as well or Deadpool has a seductive power to Reploid like him, he ends up join along with Deadpool to a place to drive ot their boredom. And that place was none other than and he was not expected, was the home of Doctor Doom, their former enemy who almost ruled his world after his is almost united with the world of Superheroes like the likes of Deadpool, She-Hulk and Spider-Man live.

Well, at least he has other activities to expel his boredom and can break for moment from his job as Maverick Hunter's , rather than he back to sleep again to his cyro-capsule to wait for next task.

"Yup, that's right my badass super robot soldier friend!" Said Deadpool who instantly gave Zero a thumbs up. "And believe me, it's totally gonna be awesome and worthy to watch."

"I don't know Mr. Wade, i think this show it's kinda... very violent." Felicia said, looking a little pale and scary after hearing about the show. "I mean, why would we want to watch something like that? I though you said we would do something fun to rid of our boredom, like partying or something."

"Well sweetheart, this IS a fun thing that i meant and that we will spend together in our spare time!" Said Deadpool to Felicia. "And fun facts, one of us will appear in this battle show."

Everyone (Except She-Hulk) then stared confused and curiously at Deadpool and also wonder at his last words.

"Wait, what? One of us is gonna appear in this show to battle other combatants from different franchise?" Ask Spider-Man while raising his eyebrows at Deadpool. "I don't know if should feeling low of how awesome superheroes like us is just being pitted against a fiction characters, or I'm so curious about this show." He added as he suddenly gleefuly said, "But count me in man!"

"So, who is the one who will appear in this show, Wade?" Asked Strider Hiryu as he finally speak when a few minutes just silently without a word.

"Sorry Sasuke, can't spoils the suprise for all of you. " Said Deadpool to Spider-Man while wiggling his index finger at Strider Hiryu, as the latter just slightly raising his eyebrows at the nickname. He then looked at She-Hulk and said, "Is that right my green giant hot woman friend?"

"That's right my merc friend, we have to watch the entire episode one by one to see who is fighting in this show." She-Hulk said as she put the book she had read onto a bookcase rack next to her. "So you want to join us, Vic?"

Doom who had been standing and listening then crossed his arms across his chest as he spoke, "I'm really intrigued with this show that you two have explained. But Doom has another job to do now."

"Oh please, don't tell me is gonna be plan to take over the world again." Ask Spider-Man who is perched on the edge of the chair being occupied by Deadpool, Strider and Felicia. "I'm mean, are you never tired doing that again for hundred times? Seriously Mister Doom, have you ever take you holiday from your work that threatening the world and even the universe alike?"

"Even before there was a MvC game, some of your plans to take over the world have failed because of your big ego and want to be more cool than your best buddy in college, Reed Richards." Deadpool added with jokingly tone.

Doom it's giving Spider Man and Deadpool an icily glare. "Hold your tongue you two, It's none of your fool business if i want to conquest for the better world." He said while glancing at Hiryu, Felicia and Zero. "Beside, that disgusting Albert Wesker man is coincidentally have the same motive as mine. So we have work together the merge the two world, even thought his method doing his assignment is disgusting." Doom explain while shaking his head. "It's really sad that we must depart after that event, for i have so munch use for the likes of him."

"You and your evil work..." Said Strider Hiryu coldly as he and Zero giving Doom an icily glare. Both really wondered, how and why they didn't strike Doom right now.

"Actually, Wesker is dead now in Resident Evil 5, Doom." Said She-Hulk, making Doom glancing at her in confusing. "At the end of that game sequel story, he was blown up by Chris Redfield and his friends with rocket-propelled grenades when they fight him atop volcano." She explain while giving shrug. "So... that's it."

"But don't worry Doom, i think your fellow mastermind friends will come back again!" Deadpool said while holding a box of pizza that he took out from... somewhere. "I heard a rumor that the creator of the RE (Resident Evil), Shinji Mikami and Tokuro Fujiwara, that they will bring Wesker back in their latest game sequel. But it's just a rumor and the Capcom itself still have not confirmed about it."

"Nah, i think they will bring him up again in the reboot series." She-Hulk said as she propped her chin thoughtfully. "Or in prequel where Wesker and Chris are still in one team S.T.A.R.S."

...

...

Everyone (Except Doom and Stider who just stared blankly towards She-Hulk and Deadpool) could only look strange and confused towards She-Hulk and Deadpool, as they weren't sure how take explanation of both of them. Until finally Spider-Man broke the silent atmosphere.

"Oookay... this is an awkward moment for all of us." Spider Man said, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "Anyway, are we gonna watch the show or what? Cause i'm kinda boring patrolling around New York City looking for bad guy and crime scene. But it seems safe and peace lately after the Merge incident."

"Well, i don't have a schedule for a music concert at the moment, so my music manager suggest me to take a break for moment." Felicia said, smiling in relief. "And my own orphanage Felicity House is now being taken care of by my best friend! She also advised me to take a break from my work of guarding and taking care of the orphanage kids!"

"I was gonna take a break from my work after handling some Reploid that going Maverick." Said Zero then pointed towards Deadpool. "Until he show up at my headquarters and asked me to come with him to get rid of our boredom."

"Again, sorry my man." Deadpool said apologetically as he raised his hands toward Zero. "I'm just told by the Author to collect you all. After all, you guys don't have any activities for the moment right?"

"I was going to meditate at a temple on the slopes of Fuji mountain in japan." Strider Hiryu calmly added while nodded his head at Deadpool. "And just like Zero, he suddenly appeared in front of me and asked me to come with him to repel our boredom."

"And again, sorry man." Said Deadpool who apologized again while patting the future ninja shoulder.

"And while i do not have any case to be resolved in the court office." She-Hulk added. "The Avengers and even S.H.I.E.L.D. does not have any mission or task at the moment for any superheroes. even some of the superheroes are enjoying their current vacations." She said with her arms folded over her nice... assets, while smilling at Doom. "So Vic, what do you think? You wanna join us?"

Still with the same stoic resolve, Doctor Doom replied, "As i said before, i'm busy and you presence here is unwanted. You all have 1 minutes to leave my castle before i summoned a legion of my Doombots to force you all out!" He warned them.

"Oh come on, mister Doom. Don't be such cruel and unfriendly towards us," Said Spider-Man who tried to communicate diplomatically and looking for a good reason at the Doctor. "We just wanna to having fun with you ! Maybe with this, you can be a better person and not confine yourself in this... rather creepy castle." He said while cautiously commenting the right words for the the interior of guest room.

"And don't think we don't know about you plan to conqure Marvel and Capcom world again, after you secretly take the power of Galactus as we try to defeat him, Doomy." Said Deadpool with a taunting smirk from behind his mask.

_How did he–! _Doom said in his thought, staring incredulously toward Deadpool who knew his schemes. He then stared intently toward the Merc with a Mouth while replied in a threatening tone. "Be careful with your mouth, Wade Wiston Wilson. There are consequences when accusing someone without evidence. And if only you were not my ally against Galactus, i already blast you on the spot."

"Sorry Doom, but it's already written in the author's script here." Said Deadpool with a light tone. He then took out a script of paper from behind his body...what the heck!? "It says here, that you take away some of Big G energy and you gonna use it for your next plan to take over the world. The text of this story is inspired by you arcade ending game in third MvC series."

"Enough with your nonsense, fool!" Doom said that his patience has begun to run out. His iron right hand began to glow, a sign that he had gather a lot of energy from his gauntlets and was preparing to fire his concussive blasts toward Deadpool.

Felicia did not want to see any fighting, decided to stood in front of Doom and then strecthing her arms. "Please stop!" Felicia shouted to Doom.

"Move away beast-woman! I have business to attend to with that clown!" Doom said that was getting angry.

"Please Mr. Doom, i'm begging you! What he did just joking around." Said Felicia as she pleading with her feline hands clasped together. "I know what Mr. Wade says sometimes can't be understood, but he just wants to make you happy by joining us to watch this show!"

"I know a lot about him than you people alike." Doom told Felicia. "And I've heard enough of that nonsensical chatter, now stand aside! Doom need to blast that fool to smithereens!"

"Huh Doom, you know that i have super healing factor that can heal from anything." Said Deadpool who tries to be innocent. "And that's the reason why everybody call me regenerating dege–oof!?"

Deadpool words stopped instantly when his head being hit simultaneously by Spider Man and Strider Hiryu. Deadpool who didn't like being hit then turned to his two friend and scolded them. "That was hurt guys! What was that for?!" Deadpool asked, holding his head in pain.

"You need to shut up, Wade." Said Strider with cool and calm tone. "You'll make things worse if you do not shut up."

"Yeah, Seriously dude. You collect us all to a place that we do not expect is a home of the monarch Latveria himself to drive away our boredom, and now you try to piss him off with your crazy words." Said Spider Man who was slightly annoyed with the attitude of Deadpool. "What's next? You gonna drop us on Magneto favorite bedroom?"

"Alright, Alright! I'll try to be quiet okay!" Said Deadpool raising both his hands for relieving. But then both his hands are placed behind his head while saying, "...for a moment."

Strider and Spider Man who heard it, could only roll their eyes. While Felicia is still trying to calm and also persuade Doom to join them to watch the show described by Deadpool earlier.

"Please, come join us to watch the show Doom-san!" Said Felicia who pleaded to Doom. "We just wnat to having fun with you, that's all!"

"And i've told you i do not want to!" Doom said that still angry. "Doom doesn't wasting his time with the likes of you!"

Not wanting to give up, Felicia then leaned closer to Doom and touched the chest of the sovereign ruler of Latveria himself. "Please, i know you are good person. You maybe mean and evil when we first time meet... but i know deep down in your heart, that you are actually a good person that want to have a friend too. So please, give us chance to show you our good intention!" Felicia said pleaded with her sweet and innocent face, as she then claps her furry hands together in begging. "Onegai mo, Doom-san!"

"Get off me, Woman!" Doom said fiercely while glared at Felicia.

Felicia remained unmoved and still held her position now that touches Doom tunic shirt. The Catwoman still stared at Doom with her sweet, innocent-looking face even though Doom looked at her with a look that could make anyone who saw him instantly frightened, even the very mention of his name makes lesser men tremble. But this woman still hold her own against his stare!

...

...

And somehow after a few seconds passed staring at each other, Doom felt his heart begin to soften at the plain and sweet look of Felicia.

_This is ridiculous! _Doom said in his thought, not believing what had just happened now. _I, Doctor Victor Von Doom, a master of science and sorcery, one of the top mortal minds and one of the most dangerous and powerful man on this planet, is being softhearted by thi... Beast-Human girl?!_

Doctor Doom has been called anything by everyone; Invincible Man, The Damned, Beast of the of the Balkans, and even being called Destroyer of Worlds and God. He knew that he was not just ordinary and mere mortal. He has been dipicted as one of the most brilliant minds on the planet, creating many complicated devices and tools like; time machine, a machine that can imbue people with superpowers, many types of robots, and he can even curing his arch-nemesis Reed Richards friends, Ben Grimm in his The Thing form. And thank's to his mastering over magic after he learned these abilities from his time with a secret order of monks in tibet and by traveling through time, he became the most powerful practitioners of sorcery, and his knowledge of spell-craft is even surpasses Doctor Strange's, the current Sorcerer Supreme. Even Strange himself admitted that Doom had enough magical ability that he might become the new Sorcerer Supreme.

Doom also have strong Indomitable Will, that can resist even the most powerfull telepathic and mind-controlling person like Purple Man and Emma frost. Even after being send and trapped in hell by his arch-nemesis Reed Richards and spent unearthly time being tortured by Demons, he never uttered a single utterance of pain, refusing to be dimished by those vile creature. Doom's armor also help him to augments his natural physical strength to superhuman levels, to the point where he is able to overpower normal humans and hold his own against stronger superhuman such like The Hulk and even Thor himself. The armor itself is also nigh-indestructible, capable of taking hits from the most superhuman foes to some cosmic level beings and protecting Doom from pyschic assaults, matter manipulation and even reality warping power, like one time he was being one shot by powerfull alien like Thanos with his almighty object, the Infinity Gauntlet . Even without his armor, Doom has proven himself to be skilled bare handed fighter, once even killing a lion with a single punch. Even more impressively, he once defeat and steal the power of other cosmic beings such as the Silver Surfer, Galactus and even powerful abstracts being the Beyonders by using only his scientific talents.

So why could he be affected and captivated by this Catwoman's gaze? This is doesn't make any sense at all!?

_Even the charm of that Asgardian witch, Enchantress , is useless against me, _ Doom said in his though, while remembering his first meeting and working together with Enchantress, the enemy of Thor. _But this woman gaze... somehow i am feeling charmed by this Catwoman stare!_

With a heavy sigh, Doom finally make his decision. "Fine then... i will join your little group." Doom said, Either he felt he was not strong enough to face Felicia's innocent and sweet face, or he had to do this to make them leave the castle even though he had power to force them away.

"Really? You really mean it, Doom-san?" asked Felicia, who smiled hopefully at Doom.

Everyone who heard Doom who seemed to want to join too, then turned their attention at the monarch of Latveria himself, hoping of what they just heard is true.

"Yes," Said Doom coolly who justify his words. "But just watch one episode and then–"

"YEAH! Arigato mo, Doom-san!" Said Felicia happyily that she immediately just hugged Doom head tighly.

"Agh! get off me, woman!" Doom said in annoyed, when he suddenly being hug tighly by Felicia and pushed toward her big breast... that feels so soft and comfortable.

(Author: *coughing* nice...)

Everyone in the room has a different reaction when they see scene. She-Hulk and Spider Man cheer happily while doing hand toss or so-called high five to each other, Strider Hiryu just a sigh of relief, Zero just staring at Doom and Felicia with some amusement in his face, and Deadpool just staring jealously towards Doom as the monarch being hugged and pushed by the Catwoman towards her huge and... nice soft assets.

"Oh come on! Really Mr. Author?!" Said Deadpool in jealously, while staring at the author and pointed towards Doom that still being hugged by Felicia. "What about me? I need some Boobies hug too you know!"

"Stop with your pervert words, Wade." Said Strider calmly. "It's better that Doom wants to join us."

"Yeah Wade, stop with your... whatever you spouting man." Spider Man added while looking at Doom that is still being hugged by Felicia with some amusument. "Do you want us to be kicked out of this place before enjoying the show first?"

"I'm suprised that madman finally wants to join us." Said Zero who raised his eyebrows at this scene. "When i first meet him, like you all said; evil, power hungry and hegemonic mastermind behind my world and you guys world are brought together. But i never thought he had a human heart too."

"Well, that's Victor Von Doom for you." Said She-Hulk who smiled happily at those two people (Doom and Felicia). "You and the others from your world maybe don't know much about Doom. But his kinda honored and gentleman guy, occasionally show warmth and empathy to others. He even once save Captain America from drowing because Cap's had earlier saved his life." She glance at Zero. "What surprising more, he also had soft spot for children too, such as Reed Richards and Sue Storm's daughter, Valeria. "

"Yeah, i remember saving Doom once in some airport during a terrorist attack, and he just thanked me and allowing me to leave alive." Said Spider Man who remembers the old incident with Doom. "But he still same, Evil and jerk. I mean, sometimes he places his own importance over others, and even he join and team up with us on a few occasions, even his arch-rivals, the Fantastic Four, he will just abandon them and will often try to subvert alliance for his personal gain." Said Spider Man with Deadpan look towards Doom, while remebering the time when he joined with Doom and other heroes to save the world from terrible treat, but in the end the Doctor will often abandon the person or the groups as soon as he gets what he wants. "Still, he always keep his promise no matter what anyway."

"Then i will watch him and strike him down, if he ever try to betray us." Said Strider with a calm and cold tone, staring intently at Doctor Doom.

"Forget about that. Just look how lucky he is!" Said Deadpool is still envious while poiting towards Doctor Doom who is still being hug tightly by Felicia. "And i bet the Author is gonna making a story of romance about these two."

Everyone just rolled their eyes bored (Except She-Hulk who just smirked) with the nonsense Deadpool words. While Doom tried to release Felicia embrace from his head.

"I said, get off me woman!" Doom said as he managed to escape from the arms of Felicia by force. He then glare at the Catwoman and said, "Remember this, woman. No one can't touch Doom. Even you become Doom allies now."

Felicia just giggles while sratching her right cheek and says, "Sorry Doom-san, i just really happy that you want to join us too. So much happy that i just hugged you!" She said with a slight embarrassment.

"You reason is acceptable." Doom said to Felicia. He then turned his attention toward the others in the room. "Now then. Before we began to watch the show, Doom will create some ground rule here."

Some people in the room began to feel that they would not like the rules Doom would say. "Why I've feeling that after this, we will have short time in here and being send out?" Spider Man asked everyone as he prepared to listen to the rules Doom would speak.

Doctor Doom then looked at She-Hulk and asked her. "Jennifer, you said that this show have the entire episode. So this mean this show is have series of dozens episodes, right?"

"You could say that, Vic." She-Hulk said, nodded in justifying.

After being satisfied to hear the answer, Doctor Doom then Locked his eyes firmly on everybody in the room and said, "We will only watch one episode for one day only, and after that we can continue the next day." Doctor Doom declared his rule to everyone. "And if you all break the rules the Doom has said, then prepare to suffer the consequences of you actions!"

Everybody (Except Zero and Strider just roll their eyes) just groaned hearing the rules that Doom had said. They hope to watch this internet show more than one episode together. But it seems Doom does not want his dwelling disturbed by the presence of all of them.

"Come on Vic, really? Just one episode and then done for one day?" asked Deadpool, disappointed by Doom's rules. "But I just hope we can watch it to four or five episode for one day, Doomy."

"It's your fault, Wade." Said Spider Man who blamed Deadpool. "You the one who send us here, and you know Doom is not the kind of guy who does not like his home disrupted." he added again, looking around the room they occupied. "I almost thought we are in Avangers mansion. But seeing these the ornaments here read the letter 'D' all, I'm sure we're not among those places... but in the residence enemy of the Fantastic Four."

"Well I told you guys, just blame the Authors! He just really like's Doom a lot and so he just put us here!" Said Deadpool who don't like being receive the blame while pointing to the author is located.

(Author: oh just shut up already, DP -_-"))

Doctor Doom then sits on one of the chairs with ornaments and decorations that look beautiful and quite expensive when viewed closely. While slunk back in that chair and clasped his hands, Doom then began said, "Alright then. Now show us the show that you and Jennifer have said earlier. Doom didn't like to wasting his time."

"As you command, my lord." Deadpool said while bowed to Doom in mocking way.

Doctor Doom just narrowed his eyes at Deadpool, knowing that the Merc with a Mouth is mocking him and Felicia went try to calm the Latverian dictator, while She-Hulk and Spider Man holding back their laughter at the sight, Zero just stared the scene in amusement, and Strider Hiryu just shaking his head. Meanwhile, Deadpool approached a large plasma TV in front of him and the others, which under the TV was a DVD player which already attached to the TV.

Now that last part was really catching Doctor Doom attention, as he furrowed his brows both of the plasma TV screen and DVD player.

_I don't remember installing that big plasma tv__in here…_Said Doom in his thought while staring suspiciously at Deadpool. _What did that clown and others do when i hadn't arrived here?_

As everyone taking/finding place to seat (except Zero who just like standing), Deadpool then pulled out some DVD disk from his pocket and put it in DVD. After he insert the disk, the screen then showed some text about the "rules" of Death Battle.

**Rules:**

**1). Combatants possess no non-canon knowledge of each other**

**2). To unsure a fair fight, character personality restraints from killing are ignored.**

**3). All other character traits & tactics are ignored and largely to be represented faithfully.**

**4). Research source prerequisites are generally determined equally unless specified.**

**5). No outside help.**

Now this caught the attention of the people in the rooms after they reading the rules. Doctor Doom is now more intrigued and fascinate about the show, and maybe he can take a notes of information from those Characters of their respective ability, skills, powers and their strengths, that can be useful for his next plan for world domination. Strider Hiryu and Zero get interested about it, and take some notes that can help to improve and amplifies their training battle skill, and maybe they can develop and create a new fighting style and techniques. Spider Man is more curios with who will fight later and want to learn these character, and maybe his hero's idol will be appear soon! Felicia is still bit worried and scary about the shows of people fighting to the death, But She-Hulk convince Felicia if the fight they are going to watch is not too brutal and might look funny later on. While Deadpool...

"Okay Author, f(Bleep!) with monologuing. Let's just get this show under road!" Deadpool said in his impatient tone, as he returning to where he was sitting and preparing to play the show with the remote DVd he held.

(Author: oh come on DP -_-"))

Deadpool hits the play button with the remote DVD and the people in the room will see a lot of new experiences of fighting and learning.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	3. Boba Fett vs Samus Aran

**Boba Fett and any Star Wars being mentioned is belongs to Lucas Film and... Disney**

**Samus Aran belongs to Nintendo**

**Marvel Characters belongs to Marvel Comic and... Disney**

**Capcom Characters belongs to Tsujimoto family**

* * *

As Deadpool presses the play button, they see an advertisement Called Netflix, a multinational entertainment company that provides streaming media, video-on-demand online, and DVD by mail. Felicia, being a pop star who dealing with media entertaiment, was very curious about this website as she never heard such website company back in her world. Zero and Strider Hiryu who rarely enjoy entertainment media like this are also interested in this website too, hoping maybe they can enjoy it if their have a free time. She-Hulk then explain to them that Netflix also expanded into film and television production as well online distribution.

Spider-Man who saw the ad felt familiar with the company's ads that appear at the TV screen. "It is me or this Netflix is kinda similar with the website we have right here?" Ask Spider-Man who feels there are similarities with this website with the website he always use when browsing in internet.

"That because that website we have here, is a parody of this real website, Peter." Said Deadpool who explained in matter of fact while calling Spider-Man real name. "If you want a real website like this, you should ask for permission from Marvel comics to make it appear in our comics."

Spider-Man who heard the nonsense of Deadpool, could only stare blankly towards the Merc with a mouth. "Yeah...thank's for the info, Wade."

"Quiet you two! The show it's starting!" Doctor Doom exclaimed as everyone were now seeing a opening of the show.

(**Cues: Invader – Jim Johnston)**

After the advertisement of Netflix, a metal wall covered in blood with spike sticking out of the ground with chains hanging from the ceiling. Then the name of title **Death Battle** appeared before them.

"I gotta say, the opening is really cool!" Said Spider-Man impressive with the opening of the show, as he bump his head enjoying the rock theme song. "The design of the title word, and the music is really fitting altogether!"

"Told you, is really worth to watch it!" Said Deadpool while nudge Spider-Man.

"But it also looks scary at the same time." Said Felicia a little pale and scary seeing the opening appearance of the show. "It's kinda reminds me of my friend back home, Raptor-san, who plays Rock Metal music and using creepy stage when doing a music concert."

"It's almost similar with my torture chamber." Doctor Doom muttered quielty.

Wiz: The bounty hunter. Galactic pirates of living beings.

**Boomstick: They blow shit up for cash.**

"So, this will be the battle between the Bounty Hunters, huh." Said Spider-Man who are very interested at this, even though he really didn't like about that kind of job. "Ooh, i bet they gonna using some High-Tech equipment and weapon."

"I have dealing with this kind of people several time." Said Strider Hiryu with coldly tone, while remembering some of his fight with certain arrogant Bounty Hunter. "And the last thing they got, was pain and miserable death because of their arrogant attitude."

"I had once faced such a person like that too." Said Zero who remember his fight with certain cool-headed and arrogant Reploid mercenary who is hired by his enemy. "He put up a good fight. but in the end, he die as arrogant bastard."

"Such bad guys are also back in my home too." Said Felicia shuddered, remember such people are still exist in her home and still hunted people like her and other Darkstalkers race. "But fortunately, my friend like Jon-kun, Hsien-chan, Morrigan-san and the others protecting us from those baddies, Meow!"

"Well, most bounty hunters do their business when being hired by those call them up, that's how they are really good at being professional bounty hunters." She-Hulk explained, lie down casually on the carpet and pillow in his hand. "But not all bounty hunters are cruel and only thingking about the rewards they will get later. Some bounty hunters in our world have good hearts, and have certain limit if they get a job. Like examples are Taskmaster and..."

"Me! The coolest mercenary in the world of course!" Said Deadpool with pride while pointing to himself. That made She-Hulk and Felicia chuckle and giggled, while Zero, Strider Hiryu and Spider-Man just rolled their eyes seeing Deadpool trait.

"Bah! what a bunch of common thug." Doctor Doom said bluntly, being not impressed. "They are only people with normal human skills, who only think about the stupid gifts they get later and other useless things. That's why i only choose people who have real superpowers, who have a way of thinking with Doom. And if there's none, then i just commissioned my Doombots that have greater ability than a bunch of common thug."

"Oh really? Is that what really happening, mister Doom?" Asked Spider-Man while looking at Doctor Doom with deadpan look. "Then what about that time you hired some B-Grade villians, and arming them with your highly advanced technology that started the Civil Wars between superheroes Doom?"

"Let me tell you that it's not my doing, Peter Parker. It's my prime minister who wants to take revenge on me." Said Doctor Doom with with calm and coldly tone, while staring back at Spider-Man and then continue to watch the show.

Wiz: A prime example is Boba fett, the most feared bounty hunter in the galaxy.

"Wait, what? No freaking way?!" Exclaimed Spider-Man in happy tone when he see who is the first combatant in this show. "Boba Fett?! Dude, i never thought he gonna be the first contestant in this show!"

"Huh? Who is he, Spider-kun?" Felicia asked curiously. She, Zero and Hiryu never heard such person. But seeing the happy expression of Spider-Man, it looks like this character is very popular in here.

Looking toward Felicia, Spider-Man then explains, "Well, that one man army was came from the Star Wars movie! It was the coolest and epic space sci-fic movie, that became a worldwide pop culture phenomenon in this world!" he explain it happily. "It depicts the adventures of characters that takes places in galaxy far, far away, where many species of aliens co-exist with human. People own robotic droids, who assist them in their daily routines, and space travel is common thing. But most of all, the most epic about this movie, is a wars between the two powerfull factions in the galaxy, the Jedi, who bring balance and peace, and the Sith, who use dark side power to bring fear through the galaxy!"

"And what most people love about this movie, is a character who use a kind of energy called "the Force", a spiritual and mystical energy field created by all living being that surrounds us, penetrates us, and binds the galaxy together." She-Hulk added. "The character that born with power of the Force have better reflexes, through training and meditation, and able to achieve super powers like telekinesis, floating, mind reading and etc."

"Not only that, my friend. Beside the setting, the storyline, the power and the character, the most popular of this show is the action of two side character that fighting each other with laser weapon called; Light saber!" Added Deadpool while driking a can of soda. "And the most memorable is the line of is..." Deadpool then clear he throat, as he trying to imitate some voice of character from that movie. "May the Force be with you."

"Wow, that sound really cool and fun to watch!" Felicia said with awe, already liking about the movie that was explained earlier. "Can we watch it with you guys?"

"Of course, anything for friends like you, sweetheart." Said Deadpool in his flatter tone, while stroke Felicia hair. That makes Hiryu and Spider-Man roll their eyes bored seeing Deadpool's seduction.

"I also really curious about the movie you guys have explained." Said Zero who seemed curious and interested about the movie. "Especially the light saber, it's kinda similar my Z-Saber."

"If you all have finished talking about the movie, i suggest you all focus on our spectacle now!" Doom remind them with a high tone. "Doom do not want to be distracted when watching."

**Boomstick: But don't forget Samus Aran. She's so badass, whole planets when she's done with them. BOOM!**

"Wow, so there are also female fighters which will pitted in this show too!" Felicia said amazed to see there women fighter that going to be on this show.

"And the one of the first major female protagonist and playable human female character in video game history." She-Hulk said smiling proudly of Samus's character.

"And the most hottest to, baby." Deadpool said while smiling pervertedly, that got him getting hit in he head again by Hiryu.

Wiz: i'm Wizard

**Boomstick: And i'm Boomstick.**

"What a weird name." Said Felicia while tilt her head.

"Probably to hide their identity from angry fans who hate them." Answer She-Hulk while eating a slice of pizza that Deadpool shares. "So if there some fans who hate them (Wiz & Boomstick) because they screw up the research and making the character they love to lose, and want to track them down, they can't find them and their real identities in itnternet."

"And that's the same reason why every superheroes hide their identity from public, so that our beloved family and closest person to us can be protected from unwanted incident." Said Spider-Man who added.

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze the weapons, armor, and skills of these two beastly killers and the answer the most important question of all: which of these two warriors would win...a Death Battle?

This is really getting insteresting for Doom and others, and agreed what that Wizard guy said. Who will win? Since it's a show for learning and fights, the people in in the room got them excited and yet nervous at the same time, knowing about the combatants and see them.

_Well, let see how this goes out. _Doom thought in his mind, while preparing to take notes of information from this battle show.

* * *

**(Cue to Star Wars soundtrack – Episode IV – The Death Star/The Stormtroopers)**

The first contestant Doom and the others see is a man wearing a unique set of armor and a cool looking helmet with a T shaped visor, he's also wearing a cape. They also notice he's wearing a jetpack and holding a cylinder-shaped blaster in his hand.

"Wow, look at him. He look's really cool!" Felicia said as her eyes sparkled for seeing Boba fett appearance.

"Well, even though Fett it's bad guy in the story, the dude has become a "cult figure" and one of the most popular Star Wars characters because of his mysterious personality and his cool gadget and weaponry." Spider-Man stated while pull off his mask a little as he drink a can of soda that is shared by Deadpool.

Zero who sees Boba Fett appearance for the first time, feel the sense of familiarity when looking at this combatants. _He almost exactly...like Vile. _Zero said in his though while comparing Boba Fett with some certain maverick hunter that went rouge in his world.

Wiz: Boba Fett is well known for his cunning, ruthlessness and brute force. But his killer instinct relies on his diverse arsenal of death.

"Cause baddass person not cool enough if they didn't carry enough weapon." Said Deadpool as he casually twirl his firearm with his finger right hand.

"Then let see how munch weapon this bounty hunter have." Said Strider Hiryu calmly, as he silently compare this fighter with the bounty hunter he knows in his place.

* * *

**MANDALORIAN BODY ARMOR**

**Nearly Indestructible (Doctor Doom and Zero is interested at this)**

**Micro Energy Field Cold (Doctor Doom and Zero is interested at this too)**

**Penetrating Radar (Strider Hiryu interested at this)**

**Protection from Fire, Poison, Acid, Cold**

**Retractable Drinking Straw (That made Spider-Man, She-Hulk, Deadpool, Felicia and Zero laugh and chuckle at that one)**

* * *

**Boomstick: Plus, he wears the most badass space suit ever.**

Wiz: That's no ordinary spacesuit, Boomstick; that's Fett's Mandalorian Armor, forged from nearly indestructible Duraplast containing a Micro Energy Field for dispersing impacts.

"So cool!" Felicia said, being impressed.

"It's kinda reminds me of Mr. Tony Stark Iron Man armour." Said Spider-Man while comparing it to the armor of his idol figure from the Avengers.

"Well, i heard Tony is gonna use some Nanotechnology to improve the ability of his Iron Man armor for heroic duties later." Said She-Hulk as she tell Spider-Man about some new info from the Iron Avangers.

"Really? Man, i wonder if Mr. Tony is gonna give some of his Nanotech to me." Said Spider-Man who dreaming of having that such armor. "Is gonna be awesome if the Nanotech just blending with my costume, and can do all of sort cool things. Such as can still survive outside the earth's atmosphere."

"Well Spidey, it's already happened in the Avengers Infinty War movie." Deadpool said casually. "But you still getting beaten up by Thanos, and then at the end of the story you will–"

(Author's: DP!? That's spoiler! =,='))

Deadpool just pointed his middle finger at the Author.

_So, Tony Stark is gonna upgrade his fancy suit to the super advanced and powerful level again. _Doom said in his mind while still focusing on the show. _Let see how his new armor fair against my armor when Doom will paid him a visit again in his home._

**Boomstick: This guy can have freakin' bomb blow up in his face and still walk away.**

"Damn!" Spider-Man siad in a suprised tone. "I was once hit by a bomb thrown by Green Goblin and still survived with a burn on my face. But i can't just walk away easily like that."

"For a guy who lose against me in ERB (Epic Rap Battle), he's badass in my book." Deadpool said, imprissive with the feat that Boba Fett show.

"Bah! A couple a bomb is nothing compared to Doom who take munch worse than that." Doctor Doom said with his arms crossed, while unimpressed by the Boba Fett feat.

"But are you can still walk away from that?" Ask Strider Hiryu who raises his eyebrows towards Doom. But after a few seconds passed and there was no reply from the Latverian ruler, Hiryu just rolled his eyes bored. "That's the answer of it..."

Zero was thinking about something. _Wonder if Vile can take explosion to the face too._ Said Zero in his though while smiling at the thought of the maverick that he says his rival of X, was hit by bomb explosion to the face.

* * *

**WRIST GAUNTLETS**

**Flame Projector (It remind Zero of his partner, X, who has this ability too)**

**Fibercord Whip (Almost same as Spider-Man Web shooter)**

**Wrist Laser (Deadpool and Spider-Man like this one)**

**Concussion missiles (It remind Spider-Man of Tony Stark weapon armor)**

**Stun missiles**

* * *

Wiz: His gauntles house a flamethrower with a reach of five meters, a fibercord whip, and numerous concussion and stun missiles.

"I have to admit, i'm impressed by the amount of things that Boba Fett gauntlet have." Said Zero, really impressed.

"Hmph! Those missiles are nothing more than a little fireworks." Doom scoffed at the arsenals that Boba Fett have. "I bet even Tony Stark can make better and powerfull than that!"

"Huh, mister Doom? Did you just admire about mister Tony?" Spider-Man said as he looked Doom with a shocked expression. Did the most dangerous villian like him just admiring Iron Man?

"After many years we fighting each other, and sometimes we work and fought together, i'm began respecting him and the others heroes..." Doom said calmly as he then looked at Spider-Man and other people in the room. "Regardless of often you all getting in my way, i giving my respect to all of you because how hard you fought in battle for you noble cause. I'm really like that, and that's why you all worthy to become Doom allies. " he added as he nod respect to them.

Everyone in the room was suprise to hear such statement from Doom. They did not expect that the most feared and dangerous villian like him has a good side in his heart.

"See? Told you guys see have good side of him!" Said She-Hulk smiled while nodded her head at Doom.

Spider-Man who is still suprised then commented, "Wow, Doom... i dont know what to say."

"I never thought a madman such as you have good soul," Hiryu said, raising his eyebrows. Still not believe what he heard. But then he nodded in respect too. "But maybe i can take it as a compliment."

"Aw, that's sweet of you Doom! Can i kiss you?" aks Deadpool happily, while smiling innocently at Doom.

Doctor Doom just stared intently toward Deadpool as he said, "Try as you might, and you body will disintegrate."

All the people in the room (except Strider Hiryu) just chukle and giggle at seeing Deadpool joke at Doom. Felicia sees it smiling happily towards Doom, who seems starting to show some of his good side. _I knew deep down in you heart, you are really a good guy, Doom-san. _Felicia said in her though.

After the shocking confessions of Doom and the jokes from Deadpool, they all went on to watch the show again.

* * *

**EE-3 CARBINE RIFLE**

**Fires in Short Bursts**

**Scope-Outfitted**

**Shoulder Sling (Reminds Zero of some Maverick who use this kind of thing)**

**Rock-A-Bye Rifle... (This make Deadpool and She-Hulk chuckling, and the rest of people in the room weirded out by this)**

* * *

Wiz: His weapon of choice is his EE-3 Carbine Rifle, an extremely accurate and powerful weapon which Fett often cradles like a child.

Everyone (except Hiryu, Doom & Deadpool) in the room sweat dropped at hearing this.

"Okay, i've seen all the episodes of Star Wars movies, comics, and even animations, but i've never seen Fett behave that way with his weapon!" Said Spider-Man, who little shudder at the info.

"Even i don't do that to my sword." Said Zero with deadpan look.

"Even me too." Hiryu agreed too with deadpan look.

**Boomstick: Yeah, i do that with my guns too.**

Wiz: That's not weird at all Boomstick.

Doom mentally facepalmed at this, even Hiryu also facepalmed too at hearing it. Are these two host are crazy or something?

"Huuh... guys," She-Hulk said weirdly, while poiting toward her side.

Everyone then follow direction where She-Hulk was poiting, and a little surprised to see Deadpool rocking his gun like mother who loves her baby while mumbling, "There there, my sweetheart. Daddy's here. killin' time soon." And that made everyone who near Deadpool then backing and shift away from him.

"Mind telling me why we have a friend like him?" Spider-Man asked, weirdly, while moving to sit next to Doctor Doom.

Wiz: Fill us in on Fett's heavy weaponry

"Let's us ignore this nonsense back to watch." Doom said to everyone, which made the others nod their head in agreement and went back to the show.

* * *

**MITRINOMON Z-6 JETPACK**

**Hands-Free**

**Up to 1 Minute of Flight (Doctor Doom unimpressed and Zero disappointed at that, but felt it was quite useful too)**

**Max Speed: 145 kph (Doom still not impressed)**

**Magnetic Grappling Hook (Spider-Man liked this one)**

**Anti-Vehicle Homing Rocket**

* * *

**Boomstick: Well, everybody and their grandmother knows that Fett can zoom around in his badass jetpack, but that jectpack also has a single anti-vehicle homing rocket, and believe me, you don't want to see this heading your way.**

"Bah! One small missile like that are still same as that fireworks that shoot out from his stupid wrist gauntlets." Doom said, unimpressed with Anti-Vehicle Homing Rocket. "Doom just blast it before he fired it, or Doom just summon dozen hidden missile toward him. I bet even Stark, are also will doing the same thing too!"

"I'm still really surprise you admire mister Tony, mister Doom." Said Spider-Man, still suprised and didn't believe a man like Doctor Doom acknowledge the ability Mr. Tony. He even wondered, what Mr. Tony reaction will be if he tells this to him later.

"I'm agree with you, Doom. that's not really big deal to me," Deadpool said nodding in agreement with Doom's words. "I'm probably just teleport right behind him and be done with him."

"Me too." Said Hiryu who nodded in agreement too. In fact, he alwasy do this to unworthy opponent.

"Or probably just catch it and then hurl it back the sender." Said She-Hulk who smiled confidently, while imagine she could catch and throw such a rocket with ease.

"Besides how he can only use his rocket once, but the jetpack he carry that would really give you an advantage in battlefield." Zero commented.

Seeing Boba Fett who can fly with his jetpack, Felicia is thingking about asking Morrigan to take her flying after she gets home later.

Wiz: That's right, Boomstick. In short. Fett is a human swiss army knife. He's killed hundreds of criminals, politicians and Jedi.

Everyone (Except Zero, Hiryu and Doom) is now shocked from what Wiz said. The most suprised person in the room was Spider-Man, because he didn't hear that from tv shows, comics and movie, probably from the spin offs of other Comic books, Novels, and other stuff that probably canon, just like the rules mentioned.

But hearing Fett killing hundreds of politicians, criminals and even Jedi who is actually people from the good side of the Force, making Strider Hiryu lower his head with scowl in his face, remembering his past as assassin in Strider program as a kid with his elder sister, who he had... no other choice...but to kill her, after learning that Strider progam had made his sister into a insane killing machine, and found that he and sister had been manipulated from the beginning.

_I'm sorry... oneesan. _Hiryu said in his though, looking sadly about his sister he slay in the past, while staring downward.

Felicia who sees Hiryu lower his head with sad expression then asked him. "Are you alright, Hiryu-kun?" Ask Felicia in concern while touch Hiryu right shoulder. "You looking... sad, meow?"

Hiryu then raised his head again and looked at Felicia, then said to the Catwoman in a calm and stoic tone that covered his sadness. "I'm fine. Thank's for you concern." He answered, as he continue to watch the show again.

Hearing him say like that, Felicia titled her head curiously and worried, seeing the Ninja expression earlier. She heard that Hiryu have really a bad past when being a member of Strider ninja, but she don't know munch about it. As pop star that makes people and children being cheerful and happy, she want to try to entertain Hiryu with her singing, and maybe Hiryu can be happy again and can leave his tragic past.

_I will try it later, nya! _Said Felicia as she nod her head and clench his two hand in determination. She hope will success at make Hiryu happy again, and then she then continue watching the show.

Wiz: he even held his own against Darth Vader...twice!

**Boomstick: Holy shit that's hardcore!**

"What, no way! he fought Darth Vader before!?" Said Spider-Man who was shocked, hearing and saw Boba Fett fight with the Sith Lord. "Since when and where!?"

"Hey! Easy there my Friendly Neighborhood friends," Said Deadpool as he try to calm Spider-Man down. "They have done it in comics, or more precisely in the Star Wars Tale issue number eleven."

"It is epic? Is Boba Fett wins against him?" Spider-Man asked hopefully.

"Well, it's epic yes. But i don't think Boba can't hold his ground against him for long." Deadpool answered."In the Issue of that comic story, Boba engage Vader head on and then two duel, if you can even call it that. All that happens for for couple pages is Vader swinging his lightsaber while Boba's remains seemingly stationary. Heck, he simply backs out of cantina, achieving nothing, while Vader presses him back, and then Vader disarms Boba."Deadpool explained as he shrug his shoulder. "You call say this really is not much of a fight, and more than that, this story is from Tales issue and it has never been brought into continuity."

"And there's the canon one. But like the one that Deadpool has been explain, this one is not so munch fight." She-Hulk added. "In the Canon one from comic, the fight has more situational elements in it, but that just all about it." She-Hulk said as shaking her head little. "Even though this really where the fight actually takes place, but initially, Boba is just fleeing to take the something from Vader, not fighting him."

"Well, that suck. I really thought he can defeat the Dark Sith." Said Spider-Man as he lower his head and shaking in disappointed. But a second later, he then rose back up and then said, "At least he still badass in my books!"

Wiz: he became leader of the Mandalorian mercenaries after the Galactic Civil War, and battled Mace windu to a draw when he was 12 years old.

"I hate to say this, but that is really impressive." Doom said as he impressed by Boba Fett achievement.

"Even my age was not that young when reaching A-Class rank as Strider agent." Hiryu said also impressed too.

"Should children of that age should have an happy time?" Ask Felicia in concern. "I mean, a kids like that should have a happy and cheerfull childhood."

"Well, sweetheart. Being badass doesn't mean we have a good and happy-go-lucky childhood." Deadpool replied. "Even some of us in this room don't have any good childhood."

"Yeah, he is right about that." Said Spider-Man dryly. "Most of the superheroes in this earth don't have any good past and happy childhood, because some problem or tragedy that happen before they become superheroes today." He said as he looking up, while remembering the past tragedy that happened to his uncle. "And that's motivate and drive us to become a great superheroes, proctecting the world from the danger and saving people day so they don't have tragedy life in their lives!"

"Very impressed with your speech, Peter Parker." Doctor Doom commented.

"Aw, it was nothing." Spider-Man said with a smile.

"And that's also motivated me and others Reploid Hunters to become a great Maverick hunters, while proctecting the world from the harm and dangerous threat from Maverick or others alike." Zero stated while also nod in approve of Spider-Man say earlier.

**Boomstick: Sam Jackson's got nothing on him.**

"Boomstick, i may really like you, man. But you do not mess with Samuel L Jackson!" Deadpool exclaimed.

"Yeah, he is really great actor when he playing as Nick Fury in Avengers related movie." Said She-Hulk as she agree as well.

Zero and Hiryu just took a sigh at hearing Deadpool and She-Hulk unreasonable talk. "How long will they stop talking about their nonsense talk?" Ask Zero while stroked his nose.

"Well, you will get used to their quirky nature and their strange conversations, Zero. Just like me and Doom." Spider-Man said while patting Zero shoulder. But then he looked curiosly at She-Hulk, hearing the cousin of the Hulk mention the name of familiar person in S.H.I.E.L.D. member. "And what's up with this Samuel L Jackson person playing as general Nick Fury anyway?"

Wiz: But with all his awesomeness, every so often, Fett will totally blow it.

"Oh no, they will not going to mention that, does it?" Said Spider-Man who wished his guess was wrong.

"Ohh, they gonna do it, Spidey!" Said Deadpool with big smile in anticipation.

"Uhh, what you guys talking about?" ask Felicia curious. Even Hiryu and Zero wondered what they talking about.

Wiz: he's fallen into the Sarlacc three times. Three! And the Sarlacc's not exactly running around, looking for snacks.

"Hah, told you!" Said Deadpool as he laughing hard.

"And you call that fool the most badass bounty hunter?" Doom asked as he staring blankly at Spider-Man, while pointing toward the TV screen, which showed Boba Fett falling into a gigantic sandhole beneath which there was a large, tented creature called Sarlacc's.

"Now i know what you two were talking about." Said Zero, staring blankly at seeing Boba Fett getting devoured by that Sarlacc. "Even my friends and enemies back in my world not that stupid enough to fall into same trap even it was 3 times!"

"The Sarlacc thingy looks scary!" Felicia said fearfully, as he seeing Boba Fett being eaten a live by the thing.

"I don't know if i should pitying or laughing for seeing him fall at the same hole." Said Hiryu staring blankly toward that scene. _And that Sarlacc's, is kinda reminds me of the monster i've once killed._ He said, as he remebering his past battled such kind of Sarlacc creature.

Wiz: Still, even with his ridiculous flaws, Boba Fett is whole new meaning of deadly.

"Hmph! I'm impressive with his skill and feat when he was a kid. But that fool is not worthy enough to be called new meaning of deadly." Doctor Doom said scoffed at hearing Wiz last part of Boba, which made the rest people in the room (except Felicia who shaking his head little seeing Doom trait toward Boba characters) roll their ayes bored.

"You never change, don't you." Said Strider with deadpan look.

_**Darth Vader**__: No disintegration._

_**Boba Fett**__: As you wish._

"His voice sound scary..." Said Felicia shivered as she hearing the chilling voice of this Darth Vader. She-Hulk who saw her innocent Catwoman friends shudder in fear, just hugged her to calm her down.

"And also cool at the same time." Said Spider-Man who also shivered too, but also amazed to hear his voice. "especially his iconic raspy breathing."

"His voice it's nothing more than dying person who was out of breath in his life support suit," Said Doom, unimpressed and not really intimidate by him.

"This Darth Vader kinda reminds me of evil being that i slay in the past." Hiryu said, as he take a look at this Vader person and compare it to the evil beings he once defeated in the past. "Except he don't use helmet or weapon to fight, and he is lot more bigger that him."

"And his kinda reminds me of my former leader," Said Zero, as he remembering former leader Maverick Hunter who ironically, turned into maverick himself. "but except he didn't wear a black suit like that to hide his face and intimidating foes alike."

After the Boba fett info is done, the rest of the people in the room really like this guy despite his lame flaws and his assasin like murder to politicians and even Jedi alike. Doctor Doom still not very impressive about Boba arsenal, but he is impressed with Boba accomplishment as leader mercenaries and battled Mace windu to a draw when he was 12 years old. Felicia and Spider-Man really liked his gadget and his jetpack. Zero is saying that Boba reminds him of his enemies he fought back in his home, especially the helmet of Boba wear that is similiar and look's same as his enemies. And the rest just found him really cool, even though he have a lame fault.

Now on to the next combatant...

**(Cues Lower Norfair – Super Metroid)**

The next contestant is a blonde woman wearing an impressive, smooth looking orange armor with a red chest plate and helmet with a green visor. She also appears to havee a cannon that looks like it's actually the armors right arm.

"Ohhh, i really like her! Escpecially when she strip those armor off and showig her nice body!" Said Deadpool while smiled gleefully at Samus. "I even have her ecchi and hentai pict!"

After Deadpool say that, he was smashed into the floor by She-Hulk. "Easy for you to say that, Wade." Said She-Hulk, while chuckled mischievously.

"Thank's for shut his pervert mouth, Ms. Jennifer." Said Spider-Man as he blushing hard behind his mask after hearing what Deadpool said earlier.

"Deadpool-kun mo hentai yo!" Said Felicia in her japan language (even though she born in US, she is mostly familiar and always use this language everywhere), blushing hard and covering her breast with her both hands after hearing what Deadpool say.

Wiz: Samus Aran was infused with bird-like Chozo DNA at a young age, increasing her strength, speed, and athletic abiltiy far beyond those of normal human being.

**Boomstick: How do they do that!? I want me some bird DNA!**

"Kinda reminds me the time when my cousin, Bruce Banner a.k.a the Hulk, transfusion some of his blood to save my life when i was in the hospital after when i was nearly killed by my father enemies." She-Hulk said, as she remembering her past that first transform her into being who she is and everybody know's today. "When i woke up and seeing my father enemies try to finish me off, i began transformed into like my cousin, but more feminine form."

"Or the time when i was doing field trip to the famous sophisticated corporate building in my city with my friend," Said Spider-Man, as he remembering his past before becoming a superheroes figure that everyone know today. "And i was gett bitten by a radioactive spider, that granting me this awesome power and change me to amazing superheroes figures as Spider-Man!" He proudly explained.

"Or the time when i was handed over to some experimental program called the Weapon X program, and being injected by spare jar power like old Wolvie's," Said Deadpool while get up and rub his head after being beaten by She-Hulk. "And then old Wolvie's and i broke out of the Weapon X laboratories, and deciding to start a new life as a mercenary and super-awesome anti-hero named Deadpool!"

"Your world is really full of super human because of some the experimental result, Doom." Said Hiryu while raising his eyesbrow at Doom. "I thought most of the superheroes i heard, are born from different world or training with otherworldy teacher."

"Huft, you have no idea, Strider." Doom replied, while thingking to try to make experiment on superhuman later.

* * *

**POWER SUIT**

**Shields Entire Body (Just like Doctor Doom armor)**

**Environmental Protection**

**Easy to Upgrade (Doctor Doom and even Zero intrigued at this)**

**No Restriction of Movement or Flexibility (Doctor Doom, Zero and even Stirder Hiryu and Spider-Man really impressed at this)**

* * *

Wiz: She wears the Power Suit, tpically in Varia form, shielding her entire body without restricting any movement or flexibility.

"Woah, it like having normal spandex suit, but in armor form." Said Spider-Man really imprissive with the function of the armor. "I wonder if mister Tony also inventing that kind of armor too."

"I have to say, her armor design is really elegant, effective and also strong at the same time." Doom said as he took a note and detail of Samus Power Suit armor to try creating such armor too.

"I wonder if the suit can fit me inside of it." Felicia said, as she dreaming wearing such cool armor and protecting his friends from evil bad guys and monster alike.

**Boomstick: Too bad it makes her look like a dude...**

Some of the people in the room chuckle at the comment.

"Kinda reminds me that time when i was become savage because of my anger took control, and my appearance took the form more masculine and monstrous." She-Hulk said, as she remembering the time when she become savage due to her transformed state briefly turning uncontrollable from radiation and almost destroying a small town in the part of American country.

* * *

**ARM CANNON**

**Easy to Upgrade (Doctor Doom and even Zero also intrigued at this too)**

**Power Beam (Reminds Zero of X Power Beam shot)**

**Charge Beam (Same as Zero and X of they Charge Shot)**

**Ice Beam (Zero and his friends have this abillity back home, and that reminds Felicia of her friends back home, Sasquatch, who also have this ability too)**

**Grapple Beam (Spider-Man interested at this)**

**Missiles**

* * *

Wiz: Her primary weapon, the Arm Cannon, has acquired numerous awesome upgrades over the years. Though, the basic Power Beam is a pea shooter with pathetic range.

"Kinda reminds me when the first time i teaching my former junior and now my partner, X, to shoot at some target practice." Said Zero as he remembering the time he teaching X when the first time become Maverick's Hunters at HQ back in his world. "But still, don't underestimate it, even though it's weak it can still do some damage."

"I'm agree with you, bro." Spider-Man said as he nodded in agreement.

**Boomstick: But when it's fully charged, it'll blow your face off. Bam! Shoop Da Whoop!**

When they saw Samus charge up and fired her powerful Power Beam attack, they were impressed.

"Woah, it's so cool!" Said Felicia as her eye sparkled, amazed by Power Beam shoot that have been charged up first.

"And i'm sure there's more in her arsenal then just that." Hiryu commented.

"Indeed, and it will be more stronger and versatile weapons than that first combatant." Doom added, while hoping to Boba Fett to lose.

"Mister Doom, do you ever heard the saying; 'Don't judge the book by it's cover'?" Spider-Man Ask Doom with deadpan look. But the Doctor just ignoring him.

Wiz: The Arm Cannon can also use an Ice Beam, a grapple Beam, and a plethora of seeking and super missiles.

"See? all that beam is more impressive than that Boba fireworks." Doom stated as fact. "And by my calculation, i bett that fool will lose his head by one of those imprissive beam."

"And now you already betting someone to lose now?" Spider-Man asked, raising his eyebrows in confusion. "We have not even got to the last part of info of Samus, are you sure if she-"

"I'm always right, Peter," Doom stated as fact, as he cut off Spider-Man words. "Doom always right when he see it."

"Sure you right, mister Doom." Said Spider-Man rolled his eye bored.

* * *

**SCREWATTACK**

**Powerfull Electric Charge (kinda reminds Zero of one his abilities he got from the enemies he defeated, and X too)**

**Temporary Invicibilty (Doctor Doom impressive at this)**

**Extremely Fast (Spider-Man and Hiryu impressive at this)**

**Namesake of an Awesome Website (Doom and others figured that's what their site is called then)**

**MORPH BALL ALT-FORM**

**1 Meter Diameter**

**Can Release Bombs (Deadpool like this one)**

**Jumping Ability (Spider-Man and Hiryu impressive at this)**

**Also Called "Maru Mari" (Felicia found the name is cute as she liked that)**

**Can Access Small or Hard to Reach Places (Spider-Man and Hiryu impressive at this too)**

* * *

Wiz: Samus controls the skies with the powerful and speedy Screw Attack, and if there's trouble on the battlefield, she can curl up into Morph Ball mode and slip away unnoticed.

"Her Screw Attack is really impressive." Zero said impressed, as he take a noted to try that move back in his world later.

"Look how she turn into that Morph Ball thingy," Felicia said, as he found the Morph Ball interesting for it's almost same like her when can roll like a ball too. "It's almost same when i was going into roll like a ball to tackle some evil bad guys, nya!"

"In a manner similar to Sonic the Hedgehog, of course." Said Deadpool as matter of fact, as he got curios stare from everyone (except She-Hulk) because who is he mentioned.

"Uumm, Deadpool-kun, who is Sonic the Hedgehog?" Felicia asked Deadpool in curious.

"Well, you will know him soon in later episode, sweetheart." Said Deadpool as he winked playfully at Felicia.

Meanwhile Zero is seen thingking of something after hearing Deadpool mentioning the name. _Sonic the Hedgehog..._ Zero said in his though, as he hearing that name before. _Where i heard that name before?_

**Boomstick: What the f...?! How does she do that?**

Wiz: Bird DNA, Boomstick. Bird DNA.

"And remember that, Chad." Said She-Hulk as she mention the real name of Host Boomstick that is not realized by others (except Deadpool).

* * *

**POWER BOMBS**

**Huge Blast Radius (Spider-Man, Felicia and Zero shocked and surprised at that)**

**Deals Massive Damage (Doctor Doom approve that)**

**Crystal Flash Healing Ability (This made everyone in the room take interest at this)**

**Deployed Only in Morph Ball**

* * *

**Boomstick: Samus also has freakin' huge supply of Power Bomb, which will destroy anything on the screen in seconds. Nothing survives!**

"Woah...that's scary." Said Felicia as she shivered seeing the explosion of that Samus bomb can make.

"With her Chozo DNA inside her body, and the armor and the amount of arsenal she have, she will be the force a force to be reckoned." Doom said, as he impressed and took all noted and info he get to try to make such arsenal.

_I wonder if she can defeat Solo easily in a battle. _Said Hiryu in his thought while dreaming seeing that bounty hunter who claimed his rival, being overpower easily by Samus.

Wiz: She is know to be the bounty hunter capable of taking on impossible missions, fighting massive beats and even wiping out an entire species.

The rest people in the room were really impressive with her capabilities against those kinds of odds, Especially She-Hulk who is really proud of Samus character. Doom even more to vote Samus to win against Boba Fett because of her Skills, amor and weaponry, far beyond normal human do, even Hiryu, Felicia and Zero is expect Samus to win in this battle. But Felicia didn't like and horrified the part where Samus wiping out an entire species... well as long that species is dangerous and scary, is fine with the Catwoman.

Wiz: However, she often make mistakes. Somehow she always seems to lose all her power ups and upgrades at the beginning of every mission.

"You got the be kidding me," Said Spider-Man, groaned in disappointment at that bit info. How come a badass bounty hunter like Samus always lose all her power ups and upgrades when starting every mission? "There's no way for her to just leave all her arsenal and equipment in her space ship every time she began her missions!"

"Maybe she forget about that?" Said Felicia guessing about that.

"If she forget about that, then she will always come back to her ship again to retrieve them every time she start her missions." Zero said in his sarcastic tone. "And she must be forgetful person if she does that."

"Hey, don't comment such thing towards my Waifu!" Said Deadpool defending Samus. "That just happening in a game and she is NOT forgetful person!"

"Huh, Waifu?" Said Spider-Man confused, never heard those word before.

**Boomstick: Man, someone get this chick a purse.**

"Nice joke, Chad!" Said Deadpool with a laugh before She-Hulk punched him in the back of his head.

"Deadpool-kun!" Felicia angerly said, as she blushing hard after hearing Boomstick sexist joke.

"Pervert." Hiryu said blankly toward Deadpool.

_**Samus**__: Time to go. _

Some of the people in the room really liked Samus. She's a Bounty Hunter just like Fett. She takes on impossible missions and her weaponry was very impressive, especially Doom who is now fascinated about Samus and her arsenal , and he want to know more about her and her arsenal, so he can maybe try to create some perfect soldier like her to add in his army. Spider-Man liked her Grappel Beam and want to create something similiar to that, if his Web Shooter suddenly not working. Felicia and She-Hulk like her badass figure and feels proud to have a female contestant in this show. Zero and Hiryu is impressed by her skills, and Deadpool liked her appearance and also her weaponry.

Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debateonce and for all.

**Boomstick: But first, we gotta pay off my double barrel, bazooka shotgun. Thank's to Netflix.**

As the advertisement for Netflix is busy, Doom and others go over to each other and begin to debate the two characters as they asked each other who would win.

"I still stand with my theory and prediction, that Samus is going to win in this fight." Doom spoke up as he crossed his arms. "Boba Fett may can fly, but his cunning plan and brute force are not macth against someone like Samus that have DNA alien inside of her, and she has more athletic and has more versatility to her arsenal." He explain his reason.

"I hate to say this, but i'm agree with him." Hiryu said as he nodded at Doom. "I fought someone like Boba before and he always lose to someone is too fast to him to hit. Even i already tell that Anti-Vehicle Homing Rocket is practically useless against someone as agille and fast like Samus."

"Same with them," Zero said as he nodded in agreement. "I had fought many maverick that have same capabilities as Boba back in my world, and they dropped to the ground like fly, after i and my friend hit them in the weak spot or using some of them weaknesses."

"Well, i'm fans of Star Wars, so i'm going with my favorite bounty hunter, Boba!" Spider-Man excited, hoping to see his favorite character to wins. "Since he's the cool looking one, and he fought the Jedi alike and the Dark Sith lord himself twice!" He said while glancing at Deadpool. "I'm gonna try search that comic you mentiont it earlier, Wade."

"Good luck with that, buddy, but i'm gonna stand with my Waifu Samus!" Said Deadpool happily.

While Felicia was thinking about her choice. "Well, i liked how Boba Fett can fly around with his cool looking jetpack... but i don't like he killing people," Felicia said, as she raised both her fist in anticipation. "But i hope Samus-san is going to win,because she is like awesome super heroine figure to me!" She said very optimistic.

"I'll go for Samus as well." She-Hulk said as she smile confident.

Spider-Man who looks suprised that he was the only person in the room who chose Boba and the rest of them many choose Samus to win. "Really guys? I'm the only one here who chose Fett?" Spider-Man asked as he looking at all the people in the room "Nobody in here joining me too? Oh come on!" Said Spider-Man who was a little disappointed.

"Sorry son, you've chosen your own path." Deadpool replies with his western accent while wearing his cowboy hat, which made She-Hulk and Felicia chuckle and giggled at seeing that.

"Sorry, Peter. We two also of Star Wars fans too, but we feel Samus is going to win in this fight." Said She-Hulk with guilty apologetically. "So sorry, Peter."

"Aw... you guys are no fun's." Said Spider-Man, lowering his head sadly

"Okay, enough all of you! The show it's about the began!" Doom exclaimed.

In the end rest of the people in the room choose Samus and Spider-Man are the only people in the room who choose Boba Fett, who the latter is really confident that his favorite character movie is going to win.

"Nice storyline, Author." Whipered Deadpool pleased while chuckled.

(Author: You really like seeing my favorite heroes suffer don't you? -_-"))

**Boomstick: Yeah. Well it's time for a death battle.**

**(Cues Metroid: Zero Mission – Title Theme Remix)**

The people in the room sees nothing but outer space until they see a orange space craft with an green visor and indicated that it's Samus ship speeding throught.

"Wow, Samus-san space ship look's really cool!" Said Felicia, amazed by Samus ship.

"Reminds me of some flying battleship back in our world." Said Zero who was reminded of flying battleship back in his homeworld.

Suddenly, Samus ship is getting hit by Boba's ship and she's hurled toward a planet that look's like earth.

"And here come's my Fett in the arena!" Spider-Man says happily to see his favorite characters appear.

"It looks like he has angered Samus for shooting down his plane." Hiryu said calmly.

Samus ship then crash lands into a futursitic city and gets out while Boba hovers towards the ground from wherever he landed from.

"This gonna be awesome!" Said She-Hulk smile excitedly, while pulls another soda can to drink.

"Let's see how this will going, shall we?" Doom said as he slunk back in his chair and clasped his hands.

**FIGHT!**

**(Cues Star Wars Episode V – Attacking a Star Destroyer)**

Samus fires her power beam but the projectiles easily dissipate before they could even reach Boba.

This caused Spider-Man, even Felicia and She-Hulk who voted for Samus just chuckle at seeing that.

"Wow, even X power shot don't dissipate that quickly." Zero said sarcasticly, while deadpan at seeing that.

"Hey, don't lose our hope on my Waifu just yet!" Said Deadpool still supporting Samus to win.

"Wade is right, this just only beginning." Said Hiryu calmly, still focus on watching the battle.

Fett counters and landed on few shots at Samus with his blaster, but Samus jumps up in the air and fired a missile at Fett, which hits. When she lands, Fett hits her with a Flamethrower. When Samus jumps back and shoot another missile, Fett flies up using his jetpack. However, Samus goes after him using her Screwattack and eventually hits him, which forces him on the ground.

"Hah, Told you so!" Said Deadpool happily seeing Samus turn tide of the battle.

"Yeah, yeah! Go fort Samus-san!" Felicia cheered.

"Dang it Fett! Come on, man!" Spider-Man cried.

**(Cues Star Wars Episode IV – Imperial Attack)**

Boba then fires his concussion missiles from his gauntlets onto Samus which caused more damage. The Chozo infused human morphed into her morph ball mode and fires his anti-vehicle homing rocket but it misses Samus.

She-Hulk whistles to see Samus doing that. "That's very clever there, girl." She-Hulk said.

"Indeed, Jennifer." Doom said nodded in agreement, as he recorded this with technology inside his mask for later use.

Fett cautiously creeps toward the doorway where Samus was as she sneaks behind him in Morph Ball mode and plants a Power Bomb near his feet, before exploding.

"Yes, she got him!" Deadpool cheered.

"That was nothing compared to what Boba had tank in his life as bounty hunter," Spider-Man boasted, as he still hoping Boba to wins. "He tanked bomb to the face, and the guy is still walk away like a boss!"

**(Cues Unknow Theme)**

Having withstand the blast, Fett sees Samus and fires a missele at her. Samus dodges by stepping to the side and freezes Fett using her Ice Beam. She then charges her Arm Cannon and at full power, Fett's frozen body starts moving as he tries to break free.

"Huh, Fett my man! You need to get out from that!" cried Spider-Man nervously, seeing Fett frozen by Samus Ice Beam.

"He's not going to make it, is he?" Zero said as he knows the outcome of this.

"Nope/No." Deadpool and Hiryu replied at the same time.

**(Cues Unknown Theme)**

Samus jump in front of Fett and aimed her Arm Cannon towards his head.

Felicia who knows what is gonna happen next, then hide behind She-Hulk as she don't want to see gruesome death, which She-Hulk didn't mind as she know the Catwoman personality. Doom who knows the end of it all, just smiling satisfied from behind his iron mask.

_Finish him. _Doom said in his though.

_**Samus:**__ You're mine._

Samus fired ther full powered Charge Beam point-blank, knocking his Fett's head clean off from his body. His head flies back downward, clanking to the ground

**K.O.!**

**(Cues Super Metroid – Main Theme Orchestrated)**

Everybody had look suprise (Except Felicia who still hide behind She-Hulk when Samus killing Boba Fett, and Doom just smiling behind his mask) and got their eyes widen at what just happened. Then, a few seconds later, Felicia then take a peek at the results at the screen and then cheer happily to see Samus wins, followed by Deadpool who jumped up and down like the crazed maniac he is.

"Yeah, yeah! Samus-san won! Won!" Felicia shouted with excitement, clapping her hands happily.

"Yeah baby!" Deadpool shouted in excitement too. He then looked at Spider-Man while smirked at him. "So, you are saying?"

Spider-Man had his jaws dropped and staring disbelief at seeing Boba Fett is being blown up in the head by Samus. Then the Wall-Crawling just groaned and shaking his head while saying, "I can't believe this happening..."

"Headshot, if i'm saying this." She-Hulk said as she claps her hands while smiling proudly at Samus winning.

"And it was most impressive." Zero said simply, as he claps his hands too.

"Indeed." Hiryu said simply too while nodding.

"Fantastic." Doom said as he claps his hands too while smiling behind his iron mask. _You are interesting woman, Samus Aran. _Doom said in his though, still smiling. _And you giving me an idea for my next Super Soldier._

**Boomstick: Holy shit! Did you see that, Wiz? That was insane!**

"And unbelievable that my favorite character is lose..." Said Spider-Man still lowering his head in disapointed. Then Zero patted Spider-Man back for comfort him from his seeing Fett lose.

Wiz: Fett battled like a champ, but in the end, Samus' superior technology and athletic skill trumped him hard. While her basic Power Beam failed miserably, Samus put her Chozo DNA to work by jumping and dodging around Fett's offenses. Boba Fett, who relies more on cunning and brute force, simply didn't have the means necessary to catch Samus.

"Doom always right." Said Doom while nodding sastified that his theory was right.

"I'm impressed by Samus perfomance earlier. Not only harder to hit but had better firepower than Boba as well." Hiryu said as everyone agrees with him. Fighting smart with brute force doesn't do well against someone with the bigger bag of tricks.

**Boomstick: He was all shooting over the place, but the space chick was just too quick for him. He even tried to use his homing rocket, but anybody whose blown up a lot of shit knows anti-vehicle rockets don't work too well with people.**

"Except if there's mass of people, i think it works too." Zero calmly suggest, which made Felica looked at the reploid warrior with look suprise and horror after what he said.

"Zero-Kun! That was bad suggestion!" Said Felicia scold Zero of what he just said. Which made Zero said "sorry" to her with his akward smile.

"Dude, You sound like Doom when he wants to kill somebody!" Said Spider-Man stated, which he realize that said man was sit right beside him. He then looked at Doom with an awkward smile at him and said, "Huhh... no offence, mister Doom."

Doom just narrowed his eyes at Spider-Man. "Sure you do, Peter." Doom said coldly.

"Again, nice storylines, Author." Deadpool whispered again as he wink eyes at Author where it is.

(Author: I don't even know why i'm doing this for you -_-"))

Wiz: Exactly. Samus is about four times smaller than the average vehicle, so there's only about a one in four chance for direct hit from Fett's rocket. Not to mention she kept moving, preventing Fett from getting a solid lock on her.

"Well, thank's for her Chozo DNA that give her more agility, she can dodge that easily like playing dodge ball." She-Hulk commented while smile, remembering her times playing dodge ball with her friends when she still junior high school.

**Boomstick: After that screw up, Samus manage to sneak around Fett and left a little surprise at his feet.**

Wiz: Fett's micro-energy field manage to minimize the damage he took from the Power Bomb, but by the point, it was all over.

"So, you are saying?" ask Deadpool in mocking tone at Spider-Man, which made the Friendly Neighborhood just shoot his Web at Deadpool face and made him falls to the carpet floor.

"Shut up, Wade." Said Spider-Man annoyed by Deadpool mock, which made She-Hulk, Felicia and Zero chuckle and giggling at seeing that.

Wiz: Samus froze Fett with her Ice Beam and finished him off with a Charge Beam to the face.

Some of them winced as they knew how Fett feel when his life flash before his eyes clean off his body. Felicia even let out a bit of tears in sad, seeing Boba Fett death, though she knew Fett was an antagonist in Star Wars movie that Deadpool and other had explained before, but she feel sorry and poor to see him died. She-Hulk who saw Felicia crying, the comfort and calmed the innocent and cheerfull Catwoman and told her, that what they saw just simulation battle and not really real (well, if these two character where've meet each other). That reason is enough to calm and Felicia as she smile in innocent again.

**Boomstick: She sure stopped him cold.**

Deadpool, She-Hulk and Felicia laughed and giggling at the pun, while Zero, Hiryu and Spider-Man just groaned and facepalmed, while Doom just rolling his eye bored.

Wiz: That's right Boomstick. The winner is Samus Aran."

As the scene ended She-Hulk and Deadpool then turned to all people in the room while smiling. "So, what do you guys think about this show?" Ask Deadpool to everyone.

"It was really cool and fun show, Deadpool-kun!" Felicia said cheerfully. "There was shooting, the jumping, the dodging, and the explosion everywhere! It's like we watching a real action movies!" But then she shuddered with eery look. "But i don't like the end of it, nya."

"Sure was that was a good episode..." Hiryu said calmly as he nodded. "It look's like coming with you it's really good choice."

"I'll admit it was pretty cool." Spider-Man commented. "And we can learn things from those character, from their trait, weapons, skills, feats, and what reason they like that too."

"Yeah, but i wish the fight is bit more cooler than this." Zero said slightly less interested with the fight.

Right after Zero said that, they heard Boomstick said something and something appeared on the screen.

There was flurry of punches covered in purple flames and then a japanese burning symbol that looks familiar to Felicia, Zero and Hiryu, hangs on the screen. Then they heard a creepy chiling voice.

_**Unknown:**__ Your soul is mine._

"That was scary voice." Said Felicia shivered hearing that creepy voice.

"I really don't know about that voice. But that symbol..." Said Hiryu as he frowned when seeing that familiar symbol that he saw earlier. "It look's familiar."

"Yeah, like we've seen it before." Zero said as he nodded in agreement too.

"As munch i've seen that symbol before too, i like to remind your time in my castle is over now." Said Doom who announced it all, as he got up from his chair and waved his right hand, a sign for them to leave. "Now leave this place!"

Some of them just groaned and sighing at Doom announcement, that sounds like forcing them to leave immediately.

"Well, at least we are having fun together." Said She-Hulk as she got up from her position lying on the soft persian carpet underneath her. "So thank's for joining us in our spare time, Doom. That's enough to make us happy to see you join us all." She said with smile.

"Yeah, Thank you for joining to watch the show with us, Doom-san!" Said Felicia with cheerful smile. "It's mean alot for us! Maybe we should do this again tomorrow!"

"You know mister Doom, i never say this to any super villains i face in my life, but..." Said Spider-Man while scratching the back of his head, a little hesitant to say something to Doom. But after couple of second later, he then look at the Lord of Latverian and said, "Thank's, you're really good man, mister Doom."

"I've never though a hegemonic person like you can open arm for us to having fun with you." Zero said while smiled thinly towards Doom. "But i guess you still have a good soul inside that armor of yours."

"You have my honor, Doom." Said Hiryu nodded in agreement.

"See, Doom? It's really not so bad when you have good friend hang's out around you." Said Deadpool while casually embrace Doom's neck like no he didn't care. "Maybe tomorrow i will bring some our friends from both Capcom and our Marvel together, so that our reaction show will be more interesting and exciting, Doom! If the Author has a plan for it."

Ignoring Deadpool words, Doom forcefully bat Deadpool hands off from his neck. "The pleasure is all mine, my friends." Said Doom simply as nodded towards each of them. He then narrowed his eyes toward Deadpool and say, "And you, Wade Wilson. I don't want to see anymore strangers that only give Doom nuisances." He stoically says. "Or else i will give you a pain that worse than what you experience before."

"Fine, fine! Whatever you say, Doc!" Deadpool said as he threw his hands up. "I'll will do as you say." He said as he approaching She-Hulk and the others while smirking and muttering quietly, "Nah, i will do that."

"Well, we take our leave then," Said She-Hulk with wry smile, as she and everyone hold Deadpool's shoulder. "It's really good to have fun with you Doom, so see you tomorrow Doom!"

"Yeah, Doom, have fun with... whatever you doing after this." Said Spider-Man awkwardly.

"Jaa nee! Doom-san!" Said Felicia cheerfully as she waving her cat hairy hand.

And with a blink of eye, they then vanish or teleported by Deadpool teleportation skills to where they came from. After that, Doom looking around at his guest room and found that his persian carpet beneath the chair he and the others sit earlier has lots of trash like beverage cans and pizza boxes can be seen scattered all over the carpet.

Doom just stare at the trash that her friends just thrown on carpet. _If they were not my friends, i already punish them really painfully. _Doom just shook his head. He just need to order his servants to clean it up later, while he worked for next experiment project. As he left out the room, Doom then scrolled through his video recorder tech within the specs of his armor and his iron mask, that record every scene and information from the show he and others watching earlier. Now he really more interested of watching that Death Battle show.

As he reading the necessary information of Boba Fett and Samus for his next experiment project, he realize he need some subject experiment before he even create a new super soldier for his army. Doom was thinking to order some of his subordinate soldiers or Doombot to forcibly take some people from nearby villages for experimental material. But then he shot down the idea, as he did not want to make his reputation bad even though he was the leader of this small state who had the right to rule and ask for anything.

_Then again, i can just kidnap some people from other countries... but i don't want to be annoyed by some superheroes that try infiltrate my home just to saving the people i kidnapped earlier. _Doom said in his thought while trying to think of fiding an easy way to get a sentient experimental subject, which he can geat easily without being noticed by the superheroes on this earth and even his... friends too. _If only i can take a people from another world..._

Walking down the aisle of his castle, he suddenly stopped walking and looked at big glass windows with beutifull ornaments at the edges of the window glass side. Looking up behind the glass window, Doom can see a planet that looks like the earth that visible in the blue sky during the day. Doom knew what he looking at was the planet where Felicia, Hiryu and Zero lives in... the Capcom world.

_I knows where to get it..._ Doom said in his thought as he resumes his way to his room. _And whomever fool try to stand in my when i will get what i want... they will fall to a might of Victor Von Doom!_

* * *

**Omake:**

**Revenge of the Bounty Hunter**

* * *

**Location: Aokigahara Forest, near the foot of Fuji mountain in Japan, Capcom World.**

**Time: [9:49 AM]**

* * *

Aokigahara. Also know as the Sea of Trees, is a forest on the northwestern flank of japan's Mount Fuji thriving on 30 square klometres of hardened lava laid down by the last major eruption of Mount Fuji in 864 CE. The place is also popular destination for tourist and school trips because several tourist attractions such as the Narusawa Ice Cave, Fugaku Wind Cave and Lake Sai Bat cave which are three larger lava caves near to Mount Fuji, the ice cave being frozen all around the year. Parts of Aokigahara are very dense, and the porous lava absorbs sound, helping to provide visitors with a sense of solitude.

And that's where Strider Hiryu is heading to, or more specifically, journey through the forest to get to a temple building near the foot of fuji mountain by just passing this forest.

_That was interesting battle show i ever watch..._ Said Hiryu in his thought, as he thinking back to the Death Battle show he and his friends had just watching in Doom castle a few hours ago in the world of world where superheroes/villians like Dr. Doom, Spider-Man or others live in. After Deadpool teleported he and others back to their respective places of origin, Hiryu said to the Merc with a Mouth that he liked the show he was showing and he would like to be picked up again tomorrow to watch the show again, which the redcostum mercenary happily said to him "Wait till the Author finishes his follow-up story!", which made scalm and stoically person like Hiryu just sigh tiredly at the Merc nonsense words.

_I wonder what he says is true, about one of us is going to appear in that show._ He said again in his thought, as he walked down the path in the Aokigahara Forest. He then look around the forest that he entered it, as he frowned at the scene around the forest that has be known as the Sea of Trees in japan.

Bones. Alot of bones human scattered around the ground, and there is also a bony skeleton that is dangling and tied to a tree. There's also a variety of dirty and torn clothes scattered near the bones, beside it, and there also some brokens items such as bags and suitcases that has been scattered everywhere.

For a normal people, a sight like this can be only found in the horror movies.

_I really took a pity for people who gives up on their life and just commiting suicide in this place... _Hiryu said in his thought while shaking his head. Besides having interesting and popular destination for tourist and school trips alike, Aoikigahara has become and is sometimes referred to as the most popular site for suicide in japan. Not only that, in recent years, Aokigahara has become internationally known as one of the world's most prevalent suicide sites, and sign at the head of some trails urge suicidal visitors to think of their families and contact a suicide prevention association. The forest depicted as home of all Yurei, a japanese spirit or soul that leaves the body after the human dies because some incident or commit suicide, and enters a form of purgatory, where it waits for the proper funeral and post funeral rites to be performed , so that it may join its ancestors.

Even thought Hiryu is japanese himself and respect his culture, but he still don't believe such myth. _I really don't like that. _Hiryu said in his thought again. _I remember this places become a nice training ground for Striders Elites. _He said as he remembering the time training as Strider agent with his friends... and also his elder sister in this places together.

But his pondering is stopped for a moment, as he stop walking and hearing something faint in the sky.

_Wait...that sound look's like – _But then his eyes widened suddenly, as he ninja instinct telling him to get away from where he stands now.

_**KABOOMM!**_

And sure enough, after he successfully teleported with his teleport device from where he stood, the place on his footstep instantly exploded, which made a cloud of smoke enveloping part of the forest. Hiryu then seen reappearing 4 meters from where he was standing earlier that went explode for some reason. After the blast smoke collapsed slowly, Hiryu slowly but calmly approached the former where he had stood and found something that made his eyebrows furrowed.

The ground that he stood earlier has formed a small crater of holes that have been burned and still visible small fire that burns around it. There were also small pieces of iron scattered inside the crater, and it made sure that one thing in the Ninja mind.

_S__omething or someone tries to shoot me. _Strider Hiryu said in his though, still staring at the crater of the explosion from what he suspected was the one who shot him.

"Well, well. It looks I have found my little prey that I was looking for."

Hearing a familiar voice in his ear, Hiryu immediately turned towards above him, a source of sound that he suspected as the perpetrator who tried to kill him earlier.

Floating on the air, is person in armor is a nimble full-body exo-skeleton. The man in armor is equipped with a large jetpack that resemble like giant wings on the back, that probably for high speed flight and a belt of concussive mines worn over his right shoulder, placed above a white, long featherly cape. The person in armor wields a big single weapon like a firearm, which has a futuristic design.

Hiryu who know who this armored person is, just glaring at that armored person while saying, "Solo…"

The armored person who Hiryu call him Solo, just laughing to hear his name mentioned by Hiryu. "Long time no see, Strider! You still look fresh after the last time we fought in Neo Hong Kong." Although his face was covered by the yellow glass of his helmet, Hiryu sure he must smile wickedly from behind his helmet. "I though you gonna miss me after some time, so I start to try looking you and finish my revenge on you!"

"I'm surprised you still alive after I managed to defeat and kill you back then." Said Hiryu in calmly and stoic tone, as he didn't show his surprise expression to his nemesis that floating above him. "I'm always convinced that you will not come back again after I cut your body into two for good at that time."

"I always back, Strider." Said Solo in venomous tone, as he glaring Hiryu through his yellow visor. "I always back with a new appearance, armor, and weapons, to finish my job."

"Your job are nothing more than just killing for money, Solo." Hiryu said still calm and stoically tone, as he glare at Solo. "A ruthless and dangerous killer, a lonely hunter who only trusts himself and takes great pride over standing alone as the world most so called "strongest man", unmatched and undefeated in battle." He listed some of the Solo bad traits like he was telling the weather. "I wonder now, how munch that pride of you than nothing more than just babbling, can beat me this time." He added, as he trying to mock the freelance assassin and also bounty hunter.

Solo who knew he was insulted by Hiryu, only growled to hear it. "We just see about that, Strider!" Solo said loudly, as he fired his futuristic firearms at Hiryu, which turned out to fire a laser beam that heading fast towards the Ninja.

Hiryu who saw it coming a miles away, easily teleported from the laser beam path that led to him earlier. He then appeared not to far away from the laser beam blast spot, and then he dash so fast towards Solo, and within moment he already 1 meter near the bounty hunter and preparing to swing his trusty and deadly sword, Cypher, at the bounty hunter. But as knowing the attack, Solo then moved out the way so fast (thank's to his speed boost in his jetpack like wings) that hiryu only slashing the after-images of the bounty hunters.

As he moved arounds in the sky, Solo then fire off a few Targeting Missiles from his long featherly cape at Hiryu, as the Targeting Missiles system target already locked on and heading straight to Hiryu. But the Strider ninja easily slashing the missiles down. Hiryu then charging up the energy within his Cypher sword, and within the seconds, he swings his sword again and the Cypher fire off an eclipse plasma beam at Solo, But the Bounty Hunter dodge it so fast with his jetpack flying speed capabilities.

"Hehehe! Not bad, Strider." Solo said, chuckled in maniacal. "Look's like your move still never changes since the last time we meet, and still looking impressive. But..." He said, as the part of the futuristic gun he held began start shifting and changing become wider. "I think it's my time to show you, just how powerfull my current self this time!"

Instead pointing his weapon at Hiryu, Solo then points it toward the ground and shoot large laser beam towards it. Hiryu just raised his eyebrow in confusion at seeing that, but still keeping his standby posture and still holds tighly to his Cypher sword. Suddenly, the ground beneath Hiryu start to vibrate fast and his ninja instinct telling him to get away from the ground he standing. And sure enough, one second later after jumping from the ground where he was standing, the ground beneath it erupted and came out a laser beam that almost hit him.

Having managed to get away from his bursting place earlier and move to other place, the new ground on Hiryu foot suddenly began vibrate as well like the first one, and Hiryu have no choice but moved out the way from his new spot and letting it burst with laser beam that came out from beneath it. This is happening for several seconds, until Hiryu stab some tall trees behind him by using sickles and began climb it to move away from that bursting ground zone.

As Hiryu hide behind random tall tree, he began planning about his next move. _His weaponry is really increasing since the last time i fought him. _He said in his thought, as he take a look at Solo who is done shooting his laser beam at the ground. _I need to finish this quickly and put him down for good this time._ He then recalled the show he had seen with his friends back at Doom castle a few hours ago, and imagined the technique of the attack move of Samus Aran. _Maybe i should try to combined Samus attack move with my own, and see how this goes out._

Meanwhile Solo which has finished fire off his weapons capabilities that he developed it, then looked down at the ground and around it in order to find his ultimate target, Strider Hiryu. As he look around looking for the Ninja, the advance mapping systems inside his helmet began beeping, as the system map showing the bounty hunter where the ninja is hiding. "You can run, but you can't hide from me, Strider!" Solo said loudly as he pointing his gun at the tree that Hiryu was hiding and fire off his laser beam towards the tree until it explode.

But Hiryu is appearing beside him and prepare to cut Solo down. But Solo is able to predict it, thank's to his advance mapping sytems inside his helmet, and the bounty hunter try to bat hiryu away with his gun. But before the gun able to hit Hiryu, the ninja is gone and reappear again below using his teleported gear, and began running fast towards Solo. When he saw hiryu below, the bounty hunter then fired again his laser beam at him, but the ninja jumps up in the air so high to dodge it and fired another plasma eclipse wave at Solo, which hits the bounty hunter and made him screaming in pain as he armor also took some damage from the hits.

"Damn you!" Solo shouted in anger, as he fired again a few missiles from his long featherly cape at Hiryu.

Hiryu who saw it, then charging up his extendable energy plasma sword and after that he swing it towards those missiles and destroy them easily. Frustated that his deadly missiles destroy easily by Hiryu, Solo then fire off multiple energy bolt from his futuristic gun and heading fast towards Hiryu. But the ninja saw it coming, deflect the energy projectiles with his Cypher and then he fire off energy plasma arrows at Solo. But the bounty hunter able to dodge it by flies up, which that what Hiryu wants to and he flying (Auth: or glide?) fast straight at Solo and immediatley drew his sword towards the bounty hunter and slashing him, which hits and him and forcing him on the ground.

"Argh, damnit! I will not lose again this time!" Solo said with anger, as he shooting his large laser beam again towards the ground and creating energy beam shockwave in his wake straight heading towards Hiryu.

Hiryu who saw it, then just run straight to it and doing some zig zags that move so fast that his like teleporting even though he didn't uses his teleported gear, Varja. Withing a moment, Hiryu is already in front Solo and the bounty hunter had not time to react when the ninja began to slashing him with his deadly plasma sword, which made the bounty hunter screaming in pain from every swing Hiryu sword slash him and his body began crack and slashed badly as he took damage. Seeing an opportunity to end this, Hiryu slashing Solo upward that made the bounty hunter body bounced into the air. Hiryu the teleported beside Solo body and catches him in midair, and then pile drives the bounty hunter into the the ground so hard that made a earthquakes that shook part of the forest around it and caused a thick burst of high smoke.

_**CCRRAAASSHH!**_

After the quake stopped and the thick smoke slowly began to disappear, Solo is seen lying motionless in the crater that Hiryu pile driver him earlier. The armor Solo is wearing is broken, and the pieces of it is scattered around the bounty hunter, and showing some of his cybernetic body part inside of it. Electric sparks came out around his cyber body due to severe injuries after being pile drive by Hiryu and his weapon are laying beside him, broken broken into pieces.

Hiryu then walk calmly towards the crater he made after slamming Solo hard into the ground. He looking at the body of the bounty hunter that still does not move.

Hiryu just shaking his and saying, "You never learn, don't you." He said in calm and stoic tone. "You arrogant is always be your downfall, and your selfish ambition is the root of the world's pain. Good bye, Solo."

After Hiryu said that, the ninja then disappeared in the blink eye using his teleported gear, Varja. Leaving Solo body motionless in the crater with his badly injuries and broken armor.

...

...

After half minute of silence and only gust of wind blowing the dust that can be heard, suddenly Solo hand and body began to move as he awake from his unconscious after the being pile drive hard to the ground by Hiryu. Solo who is still badly injured after the fight earlier, can only crawl slowly out of the crater with his remaining strength left. After that, he tried to stand up but the jolt of pain from his body made him refuses to get up and forcing him to just laying down on the ground.

"Damn you, Strider." Solo said, hissed in pain. His broken visor helmet features some of of his damaged face, which he seems to have gotten from the past. "Next time... i swear i'll get your bloody head and hang it in my room as trophy... even i will get it at the end of my life!" He said in anger. "Mark my word, Strider! I will come for you!"

"You will not get anything from my associate, scum."

A voice rasped person is shocked Solo who was still lying hepless with full wounds all over his body, who could only move his head right and left to find the source of the sound. But it didn't take too for him to find it, as he hear faint of footsteps nearby by.

The image of metallic boots appeared in his view, and Solo looked up to see to see a man... or robot? Who wears a green tunic, a cape and a hood, with metallic limbs and face. The man... or robot, stare at the hepless Solo on the ground, like a hawk staring at its prey below.

This man... or whatever it is, it's reminds Solo of his old boss who has long been defeated by Strider Hiryu hundreds of years ago, Grandmaster Meio. W_hatever this guy is... it give's me more chilling feeling than the old boss. _Solo said in his thought, as he have bad feeling when this... person or robot is near and staring at him. When Solo is about to reach his gun, he realize that the weapon he carry has been broken by his fight earlier with Hiryu. _Damn it! In times like this, my luck is running out!_

Solo who can't defend himself with such circumstances, can only stare at the person or robot in question, as he gathers his courage to ask, "What... the hell are you?"

Doctor Doom who just still staring stoically at Solo, just outstretched his right hand at him, as he said to the Bounty Hunter the words that would be burned into his memory until his dead. "Your Doom."

And with that, Doom then struck Solo with electric blast that made the Bounty Hunter scream in pain as he feel being electrocuted with high voltage. And after few second later, Doom then stopped assaulted Solo with his lightning bolt and as he seeing Solo it's not moving anymore, indicate that he has made him unconscious.

Doom who still standing over Solo unconscious body, just inspecting the Bounty Hunter body to head and toe. _This man has category that Doom all need for his experiment. _Doom said in his thought, while inspect the body.

A few minutes before the battle, Doom was going with his two Doombot, to one part of the earth in Capcom's world to find a creature (and possibly a human subject) that he could find and get for his experimental thing and make sure that his... ally didn't know about this. But when he opened portal to Capcom planets using his sophisticated technology and walked through it, he found himself not in the place where he expected. Rather in some city full of normal civilization, he ended up in the forest full of skeletons corpse that he knows as Aokigahara Forest, that looks identical to his earth. Before he can deal with his mistargeted portal, he heard sounds of commotion that not far away from where he appear with his two personal robot guard. Feeling his curiosity filled his mind, he decide to investigate it and after he got there he was surprised of what he found there.

Doctor Doom is seeing one if his... ally, Strider Hiryu, fighting against a man in flying battle armor. Doom is considered to help Hiryu (who is now he can trust as allies and friends), but feeling to just watching and observe the battle, feeling didn't want to interfere with Hiryu fun. During observation, he found the battle is kinda similar with the battle show of Samus Aran versus Boba Fett in the Death Battle he watched earlier with his... ally, Even Hiryu is imitate Samus Screwattack move to drop that person who Doom heard Hiryu called him, Solo. And the move is really effective if used with the right time.

"Master?" one of Doctor Doom robot, Doombot, is inquired to him while both of them approached him.

Doom who finished remembering the fight he saw earlier, then indicated a direction of where Solo unconscious body is with his head, as he said to his two personals Doombot, "Bring him to my lab, immediately."

Like faithful servants it is, the two machines then take his orders as they walk towards Solo body and lifts him up. While opening the dimensional portal to his castle, Doom began to ponder if he should see where Strider Hiryu went to, as he heard the ninja wants to meditate in a temple near the foot of Fuji mountain in this world.

_It didn't matter right now,_ Doom said in his thought, while shaking his head little. _Doom is already get all he needs for his experiment thing. Let the ninja have his peacefull time in here._

With that is done, Doom then go towards the dimensional portal he created to return to his home planet, followed his two Doombots that has the first to enter the portal that carry the body of Solo. He'd let Hiryu have his peaceful time, as he didn't want to bother with him right now while he worked, for the last thing on his mind getting his hands dirty.

* * *

Strider Hiryu who had made into the said temple and already in meditation position, suddenly paused as he feeling something strange. He then looking toward the temple entrance he entered which entrance itself its gaped wide, its massive wooden doors long gone, along with any furnishing other than the bare stone walls.

_Maybe Solo has gone from that forest. _Hiryu said in his thought. _And the after that, he began plotting for his next revenge and making his arsenals stronger against me when we face again next time. _He just sighed thinking about it. _No matter... i'll be ready too if we crossed path again._

And with that, hiryu then start closing his eyes and start meditation. Now he can finally get his peaceful activities after the exhausting day he had passed by.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	4. Akuma vs Shang TSung

**Author note: Again, thhere will be pairings and also OOC (sorry! i'm not really know much about some of these characters... but i will try my best to describe them as good, best and match with the real characters! XD ) in this story.**

**And here the disclaimer:**

**Marvel characters and any related is belongs to Marvel Comic and... Disney**

**Capcom characters and Akuma is belongs to Capcom Co. and Tsujimoto Family**

**Shang Tsung and any characters being mentioned is belongs to NetherRealm Studios (formely Midway) and Warner Bros.**

* * *

**Location: Doomstadt, Latveria, ****European country on Marvel World.**

**Time: [8:14 AM]**

The morning sunlight splashed through the Latveria soil. It was a peaceful, yet warm morning (especially in month July) for the citizens of this small country. The sun also illuminates some of the forest as well as the Carpathian mountains that surround the small country, which gives a magnificient impression on the scenery that surrounds the small country. The grass was dry, and had been yellow for weeks, yet the birds in the trees were joyful and sang vigorously, adding a beutiful impression on where the green land is near and within the country itself. That is what encourages the citizens of Latveria themselves, as they conduct activities and work outside their homes, while inhaling and feeling the fresh air from their isolated European country.

Throught the street of the village of inside the country below, early-rising citizens of Latveria is seen warmly greeting each other as they continue their work or just exercise on this sunny morning. While performing their daily activities, Latveria people themselves are always on guard by humanoid robots called the Servo Guards, who always maintain security around the villages and the city, and also to keep law and order of the small country. Aside from the inventions robots of their ruler himself, the Latveria itself also have their owns military defense too and appears to function in mutiple capacity; in addition to being responsible for defense of Latveria (or more accurately, keeping Doctor Doom on the throne), they have been commissioned to make arrest and function as Latveria's secret police.

But as the native of Latveria itself themselves, they were sure that something will happen today, and they were sure there was always something to do with their king.

_**KABOOM!**_

_**KABOOM!**_

_**KABOOM!**_

A series of explosion suddenly appeared in the sky of the city of Latveria itself, as most of the citizens themselves who heard it was startled by it, as they stopped their daily activities and looked up to try to find the source of the sound. One of which happens to the people who are in Old Town of Doomstadt, that located in Doomstadt and overlooked by Castle Doom.

As some of them were busy to try to calm themselves of their worries, assisted by some Latveria military men themselves, one of the locals' children who happen stand in that city with his mother suddenly pointed upwards while saying, "Mother, Look over there! Something is flying in the sky!"

"What do you say, honey?" Asked the mother of the boy, looking at the direction her son pointed to. But then her expression changed to dumbstruck with what she saw above the sky. "Oh my... What in the world is that!?"

Her mother and son were not the only ones who were shocked to see something above, as everyone around them looked up above the sky with the same expression as that mother and son.

_**KABOOM!**_

_**KABOOM!**_

Flying over the slightly cloud sky, an object resembling a man with wings was seen darting through the air, as The flying speeding objects were seen avoiding some explosions and firing from several planes pursuing the object. But the wing-like object easily avoided the firing from the plane-like jet, and the wing-like man object then retaliated by shooting from its hand that emitted a lightning flash, which instanly hit planes-like jet until it destroy to pieces.

All the people in the old town who witnessed the sight, can only be amazed and also stunned to see it. Among them then whispered and said about such a theatrical arrival, as they speculate that this have been the work of their lord Doom or even the gods have send his angel to come over and punish the people who commit a bad sin in the Latveria.

"Attention for the whole People of the Latveria!" Shouted a slurred and strangely metallic voice, that made everyone in the old town look at the source of the sound, coming from one of the Servo-Guards robots standing in front of them. "This is just an experimental exercise by Lord Victor Von Doom, who is testing his experimental results!" The robot said it announced in a loud voice as loud as a megaphone. " We will inform you when this current exercise conflict is resolved!"

"Are you sure about this, sir?"Asked one of the boys in the crowd at the robot. "We're not being attacked, right?"

The Servo-Guard robot immediately directs its expressionless look toward the young man. Making the latter who asked earlier was a little wobbled in shivering seeing the stare of non-emotional from the robot. "We assure you all, that this is just a simple exercise from the Lord Doom! no attacks are happening right now!" Answer the robot with its metalic voice. "So please keep calm and do not panic!"

"You heard the man, just please continue your daily works!" Said one Latveria military man carrying a firearm, yelled at everyone in the city. "Don't worry people! We will keep you safe!"

While the Servo-Guards and some armed Latverian military men convince the people Old Town of Doomstadt, the objects suspected by the some people as angels being shot by planes –like jets, are still happening above the city. If the people above the building can see clearly, the object looked like the angel had smooth looking armor which has a silver color, with a red-black chesplate and helmet with a gray visor. The angel-like wing behind the humanoid object is actually a jet wing, which each side of the underside of its jet-wing has a rocket booster, which allows the humanoid to fly swiftly across the air. The armored look-like an angel also appears to have a cannon that looks like it's actually the armors right arm.

The humanoid armored being is seen nimble enough to dodge the shots from the Jets, as the Humanoid armored angel-like being then respond back with its own energy shots from its (or his?) cannon armors right arm. The energy plasma beam hitting hard the planes in front and were sent spiraling towards the ground, emitting black plumes of smoke. After that, the armored angel-like being then flapping both his wings toward the remaining jet planes, that pulls out and fires numerous missile from its wings-like jet, hitting remaining planes and destoying them into pieces.

After there are no more dangerous targets in the air, the armored angel-like being then straight down, more precisely heading toward the wide green field next to forest called the Doomwood Forest. While landing on the vast green ground, suddenly the armored angel-like being directly besieged by troops a humonid robots that resembles the leader of Latveria himself, a Doombots.

All of Doombot's troops direct their futuristic firearms towards the angel armored-like being as one of them said in their metallic voice, "Target confirmed." As the robot doppelganger of Doctor Doom prepare to fire its weapon.

But before the robot and its other companion could squeeze the trigger of their firearm, the armored winged humanoid being immediately shoots first with its cannon arms, and shot an energy plasma beam at the Doombot that spoke earlier and it exploded into fragments. After that, the armored and winged-like being then dashed quickly before being hit by gunfire from other Doombot troops. The Doombots shoot at the armored winged-like being with their firearms simultaneously, but the target they shooting at was nimble enough to dodge with its super acrobatic movements; leaps over, rolls, and jumps to avoid them.

Then in midair, the armored winged-like being shoots plasma energy from its cannon arms, and it destroy some of the Doombots into pieces. After retracing to the ground, the armored and winged-like being gets into crouched position, as the being is seen covered with golden-green like light aura. And like a flash of lightning, the armored winged-like being instantly dashed quickly toward the Doombot army, enveloped in a golden green aura around its body. The Doombot immediately fired on their weapons at the armored winged-like being, but the projectiles bounced off and even stop dented of golden green aura around the armored winged-like being. And within the moment, the armored and winged-like being immediately rammed himself towards the Doombot's army until it crumbled, like a bowling bow that crashed into a bowling pin bowl.

After successfully crashing himself towards the troops Doombot had been destroyed, the armored winged-like being then screeching halt to stop its fast and unstoppable running speed force. the armored winged-like being then looked towards its (or his?) left side and notice the oncoming horde of Doombots converging on it (or his?). But before the first Doombot can shot an it, the armored winged-like being surprisingly it instantly transformed into a large iron ball, which is a red silver color. The Doombots then firing their futuristic firearms at the armored winged-like being that turned into morph ball, but the being morph ball mode proves too nimble to be hit. The armored winged-like being that turned into morph ball mode continue its fast rolling speed until it passing through the Doombots troops with his zigzag movement, that makes one and two Doombot unintentional ripped appart by the shooting of its fellow machines.

Having made it through all the Doombot forces, the armored winged-like being then change back to original form while flopping like a certain japanese armored heroic figure. Before the remaining Doombot troops can fire their futuristic firearms at the armored winged-like being, who it still in crouched up position, suddenly the ground beneath the Doombot army bursting into fiery explosion, making the army of machines on that ground was hit by the explosion and blown to pieces. Unknown to Doombot's troops before they blow up into pieces by the explosion, the armored winged-like being has planed a bomb shaped like a triangle near the robot soldiers while avoiding and passing the Doombot army in its morph ball mode earlier.

The armored winged-like being then stand up from his crouching position, and see the results of its (or his?) action earlier through its helmet gray visor without any reaction.

But before the armored winged-like being will do something, a large object immediately falls behind The armored winged-like being with big tremor and made the latter a little staggered. While spun around toward the source of a large quake that feels close behind it, and after the smoke of the fallen object was gone, The armored winged-like being can see clear what the object what was the source of the quake. In front of the armored winged-like being is a robot that has the same look as the Doombot's it (or his?) had been destroyed earlier back there, but it exceed its height and has a steel bulky body armour. The robot also have bigger arms and big shoulder spiked armor, and also bigger legs which has treads-like tank under its feets.

The giant Doombot staring The armored winged-like being with the both of its eyes lights up in bright yellow. "Terminated the target!" Said the giant Doombot with a metalic and booming voice, as he raise its arms to pummel The armored winged-like being.

But before the giant Doombot could land its big hands at The armored winged-like being, it was instantly shots by energy beam that made its whole body frozen and covered by thick ice, to make it stop moving. The armored winged-like being have fired an ice beam from its cannon arm towards the large machines. As the giant Doombot frozen body starts moving as it tries to break free, The armored and winged-like being directly leaned its arm cannon towards the head of the giant robot and it charges its arm cannon. Within a second, The armored and winged-like being then fires it full powered charge beam energy at the giant Doombot head, causing it to explode.

_**BAAMM!**_

...

...

After half a minute has passed, The armored and winged-like being then back off a few steps from the giant Doombot headless body, as the machine giant body began crumble and shatters into pieces. The armored winged-like being said nothing as it (or his?) looked at the giant robot that it destroyed without a word, as it just stand there like statue.

"Well done, my knight's." Said a voice behind it, who made The armored winged-like being then turned around and faced the source of the voice. The voice came from of Latveria's own ruler, Doctor Doom, as the dictator himself approaching the armored winged-like being. "You did well with the training i gave you, Dread Knight."

The armored winged-like being who Doom call it Dread Knight, then knelt down before Doom. "Thank you, Lord Doom." Said the Dread Knight in its slurred and metalic voice. Then Dread Knight riased his head to face Doom and gave an emotionless gaze from his helmet gray visor. "I live to serve you, Lord Doom."

"Raise, my knight's." Said Doctor Doom on Dread Knight, as the armored winged-like being then stood stood listening to its master's orders. "You have shown me the amazing results of your work. Now you can go back to where you belongs. I call you again is there if there is a need."

"As you command, my Lord!" Said the Dread Knight, who bowed respectfully to his master. Dread Kinght then brought up its jet's iron wings again, and with one flutter of its great wings, The armored winged-like being immediately flew up into the sky and dashed toward the castle Doom.

Doctor Doom who saw Dread Knight flying back to his castle, then smiled from behind his iron mask. _My supersoldier experiment is success. _Doom said in his though, who was satisfied.

After successfully getting the subject for the results of his experiment yesterday in Capcom world, Doom then returned with the body of Strider's enemy, the Bounty Hunter who Strider Hiryu calls him Solo. At first, Doom having a bit trouble in improving the cyborg body from Solo itself, because the shape of the engine system is more advance then the engine system in this world. But that does not mean an obstacle to the master of science and sorcery, as Doctor Doom scientist brain can thinks faster like a super computer and easily overcome that problem. Not to mention he once, and even sometimes, reprogram more complex machine as this; be an super dangerous artificial robot like Ultron, or some alien machine he found. And thank's to the info he took from the first episode of Death Battle that Deadpool and She-Hulk that showing him and others yesterday, he can finally finish his creations more quickly and add a little extra to its supersoldier strength.

_Looks like this will be my next compiler, to create another supersoldiers for Doom next army! _Said Doom in his though, while looking at the remnants of his Doombot army that was destroyed after the Dread Knight practice earlier. _I will send some of my Doombot and some villagers to clean up this mess... right now, Doom will be ready to meet his friends first. I'm sure they'll come in be in my castle shortly and have been waiting for me in my guest room without my knowing. _He said in his thought as he frowned. _How in the world that clown managed to sneak pass and appear in the guest room without triggering any security alarm! Doom have to interrogate him, even i will use my power to make the clown spill the words!_

Don't want to think long anymore, Doctor Doom then returned to the castle in his own way. With his mystic power, Doom body began covered in shimmering glow and in the blink of eyes, he vanished out of sight.

(**Skip time)**

After eating breakfast that has been prepared by his servant and go inspect some of his robots (not to mention his new creation, the Dread Knight, in the laboratories room) Doctor Doom was seen walking into the expensively furnished guest rooms he and others occupied yesterday.

_Now let's see, who is the next contestant fighter who will be present at the Death Battle show this time, _Doom said in his thought. He then clenched his right gauntlet iron hand tightly. _And i hope Wade Wilson still remember the rules i set yesterday. _

After a half passed, Doom already reached the room, and was in front of it. But before the Doctor could hold the door handle and can open it, suddenly the door of the room opened and Spider-Man head came out from behind the door.

"Oh hey Doc! I hope your morning day routine is good!" Cheerful greetings from Spider-Man on Doom. "So, ready for the second episode of Death Battle?"

"After seeing the first episode of the show you showed yesterday, i was intrigued by the show more than ever." Doctor Doom replied nonchalant, as he then glaring at the web-slinger. "But this doesn't change anything of how you all suddenly appear and brag in here without my permission!"

"Look, that wasn't my or other idea okay! That was Wade and miss Jennifer idea to brought here!" Said Spider-Man who defended while raising his hands. "Beside, you just fine and enjoying the moment we doing yesterday, right doc?"

Doom still glaring at Spider-Man, but grudgingly nodded at what the teenage superheroes said. "I will slide that for now. But i expect you and others to follow my rule." Doom said with annoyance. "Now, if you please step aside and let me in."

But Spider-Man looked a little nervous while wiping the back of his head. "Uhh... before we began to watch the DB, remember the rules you set yesterday?"

Doom was thinking for a moment after hearing that. And after a few seconds, the Latveria dictator understands what Spider-Man was getting at. "You don't say..." Said Doom who narrowed his eyes from his iron mask at Spider-Man.

Spider-Man instantly threw his hands up. "Woah, woah! Don't angry at me, Doc! It was DP idea!"

Without thinking, Doctor Doom simply pushed Spider-Man out of the way and stormed into the room. Once he comes in, what he sees makes him increasingly want to hurt Deadpool.

Besides Felicia, Strider Hiryu, Zero, She-Hulk and Deadpool, there are four new people in the room. She-Hulk was seen chatting with two men; one has an appearance of muscular man, wears a white gi and a black belt, and wears a red headband. Other one also as muscular as the first man, but wears a green bodysuit that exposes his bare chest, where an image of black dragon silhouette is tattooed. He also wears yellow boots, belt, and mask. The three individual were chatted near Felicia who is entertaining Strider Hiryu with her singing, although it only made the futuristic ninja nod his head several times enjoying Felicia singing.

Another one was a girl, who seemed to be fourteen in her age. The girl is seen near Zero and staring at the Reploid warrior with perplexed and extremely fascinated look, as the girl walking around at the Maverick Hunter and poking his head and chest, making the latter feel uncomfortable and annoyed at the young girl behavior. The girl is wears a pink t-shirt with the somekind symbol marks, a small blue jacket, black pantyhose, pink gloves, pink heeled shoes, two earrings accessories are shaped similar to the symbol marks on the pink shirt, and a headband. Additionaly, a grey steel like plate is in the region of her trousers.

On the underside of her legs, a humanoid creature... or maybe a robot, closely resembling a LEGO minifigure, was seen standing beside the young girl and just observe of what the young girl did.

And lastly, a man dressed in a unique garb was seen magically floating in the air in yoga position in the corner of the room, a bit far from the others in the room. The man is a very distinguished-looking man. He has black hair, that is graying at the sides, and a mustache. His odd looking ensemble is chosen very deliberately, as each article of clothing serves what a appear to be magical purpose. He wears a large protruding cloak that dangle long down, and has strange and unique medallion that attached to the chest of the robe.

The two people She-Hulk was chatting with were Ryu Hoshi and Iron Fist, or Doctor Doom know the real name of the Iron Fist is Daniel Rand. While the girl who was busy looking at Zero was named Tron Bonne, and a robot like LEGO minifigure below her foot is Servbot. While lastly, the man who is doing floating yoga on the air is Doctor Strange, or Doom knows him as Stephen Strange.

Deadpool who was busy eating his chimichanga, then noticed the presence of Doctor Doom in the room and immediately finished his favorite meal. "Oh hey look! The evil-doctor-now-good guy is here!" Said Deadpool while spelling Doctor Doom the new title he made loudly, which made everyone in the room took noticed of Doom. "So doc, i bring some more friends into your house. Really cool huh," He explain while motioning 4 new people in the room. "Also, this is Author request!"

Instead responding, Doom instanly strangled the neck of Deadpool with his right hand armour, and easily lifted the mercenaries from his seat. "You pea brain certainly not able to load the memory of the rules i have announced yesterday, isn't it?" Doom asked in a threatening tone. "I told you not to bring more unwanted people to my castle!"

"So-Sorry... i was... just try-trying make...your show... interesting!" Said the choking Deadpool, trying to release Doom's iron grip from his neck. "Be-Besides! This was... the Author idea! I-I just... follow his storylines!"

"Enough, Fool!" Doom said angrily, while strangling Deadpool neck tightly. "Doom sick of your absurd babble! Now it's time for Doom to –"

"Wait! Please don't hurt him, Doom-san!" Felicia said in concern, as she immediately holds Doom hand that strangled Deadpool neck. She even had to stop entertaining Hiryu with the song. "Please, all he want to do just make your home more festive with new friend!"

"My castle is not cinema place for commoner, woman!" Doom replied back angrily.

While Felicia is trying to stop Doom to harm Deadpool, others just look at the scene with worries that Doom is gonna force them out because of the Deadpool acts violating the rules. Among the new people in the room like Iron Fist, Ryu, Tron Bonne and Doctor Strange, only Iron Fist and Ryu seems little anxious about this.

"Are you sure Victor is really good man now, Jennifer?" Ask Daniel Rand of the Iron Fist hesitanly. "Last time we meet him, he almost trying to destroy our world with the world where Ryu and others lives."

"Naah, he's really become good person now, trust me." Said She-Hulk to Daniel casually, while smiling as she sees Doom still choke the life out Deadpool and Felicia still begged the Latverian lord to release the mercenaries. "If he is still a bad guy, we will not be in front of you and others to tell this. Besides, if it was not for the Author that made him a little OOC, he probably would not let us have free time with him."

Iron Fist and Ryu just stared at each other in puzzlement over She-Hulk's words. But then they just nodded their heads, understood a little with She-Hulk words. Although these two still just wary about Doctor Doom himself.

"Hey, are you sure that creep is good guy?" Ask Tron Bonne on Zero, while looking doubtfully at Doctor Doom. "I heard that masked-hood freak was dangerous guy in this world, and last time he almost trying to take over our world!"

"Scary..." Said the trembling robot Servbot, as the little cute robot hid behind Tron feet.

Zero who heard it, the respond while staring the scene before him with slightly amused. "Although he let us have free time with him last day, we still kept watch over him in case if he doing something fishy." Said Zero scrunching his brow at Doctor Doom. "But even thought i don't really know much about Doom compared to She-Hulk and others, but i feel he's changed a bit..."

Tron who heard Zero opinion, just scoffed about that last part staring doubtfully towards Doom. "Hmph! Well, i'm still didn't trust about that masked freak anyway." Said Tron, huffed in disagreement about that last part. "And i'm sure he'll do something fishy after this."

"Then what about you? From what i know, you came from a pirate family name the Bonne family, right?" Retorted Zero at Tron with smug smile. "I heard that you also doing bad things like robbing a bank or doing acts of piracy where you came from, i'm a right?"

"Hey! I have my lines when performing my job as Bonne pirate family, okay!" Said Tron with her face flushed in anger, but also embarrassed, when Zero knows her profession. "Beside, i'm not like most bad pirate like people know! We're good people! Sometimes, i even chastising and defeating some crime boss to the police because they doing something munch worse!" She said, as she turning her red face towards other direction and crossed her arms in her chest. "And it's not like i'm doing this for others that i love or not, stupid Volnutt's imitation!"

"Yeah! Do not prejudice Mistress Tron!" Tron Servbot added, defending and supporting her mistress/mother figure.

Before Zero can ask who this Volnutt is and why he is called his imitation, Doctor Stephen Strange then descended from his floating yoga and approached Zero, Tron and her little robot. "You could say, there was good heart even in evil people." Said Strange with a calm tone. "I've even helped Doom in freeing his mother's soul from the clutches of evil demon Mephisto once, and he has great respect for me since then."

"That also same happening to us too," The nonchalant reply from Strider Hiryu, as he join in their conversation. "He also seems to respect us, and he even said that we become his 'worthy allies' since yesterday."

"Huh? He just said like that?" Tron said, raising her eyebrow at Hiryu narrative. Even she herself never said such thigns to her archenemy that now become her huge crush.

After two and a half minutes passed, Doom finally released his hand from Deadpool neck after hearing a pleading plea from Felicia (although Doom still wants to try to kill Deadpool for violating his rules). Deadpool then stroked his sore throat after being strangled, and while he regulates his breathing he muttered few words like, "Damn you Author... karma will punish you next time," while Doom narrowed his eyes and Felicia quickly went to calm the Latveria ruler down before he dicided to try to strangled again or do something.

(Author: *just sticking out his tongue in mocking to DP* :p )

After that Felicia and Spider-Man then help Deadpool stand up. "You okay Wade? I told you to bring some more people was really bad idea." Said Spider-Man a little concern. He didn't know why but one part of his is happy to see Deadpool got hurt.

"Oh great... now you making the nerd spidey pyscho, Author." Deadpool mutter at Author, as he glance at Spider-Man and respond to him. "As for you Spidey, like i said, the more the merrier."

"Yeah, if you don't bring us to Doom castle." Said Spider-Man sarcastically at Deadpool.

"Silence you fools!" Said Doom who was still angry at both. He then looked at the four new guests (Ryu, Iron Fist, Tron and Strange) who was in the room and asked them all, "All of you! Give me the reason why you just accept invitation of this clown?" He said pointing towards Deadpool.

Ryu then came foward and said to Doom, "I'm and Daniel-san were finished our training in K'un-Lun mountains." He said in calm tone, that is instantly justified by Iron Fist who nodded true about that. "As we are going to take a break from our fighting exercises, Deadpool-san suddenly appears before us and advises us to have some free time with all of you." He explain while nodded at Deadpool. "When he said that you ahs become a good person, we still bit sceptical about it. But he assure us that you've become good person now."

"What suprise me, that he is appearing, that supposedly one of the isolated places on the earth and a dimesion that is quite difficult to enter by normal human at once. Not to mention the place appear only in eighty-eight or once a year depending on the tournament match held near the mountain of K'un-Lun." Iron Fist added, while gestured Deadpool with his thumb. "And this pretty crazy guy just appeared in front of us in a relaxed style like it was nothing!"

"Well, you could thanks to my trusty Teleportation belt," Deadpool boastly, as he wink his right eye with a playfulness towards the Author and the reader is located. "And also my popularity in every comic Marvel and every franchise that existing!" He added cheerfully. It made everyone in the room (except for She-Hulk who just smiles and Felicia staring confusedly with her innocent face) stares blankly at Deadpool of his nonsense.

Then Tron Bonne replied in irritatated tone as she pointed her index finger at Deadpool while saying, "This perveted jerk suddenly appeared in my private room on family pirate air ship!" She said with a flushed face. "And i was changing my clothes at that moment!"

"Maybe my teleportation belt is mistargeted me in wrong place," Deadpool Said with his mocking tone at Tron. "So, i'm sorry about that Tsundere girl-that-who-is-in-love-with-Volnutt!"

"Wha-What did do just you say!?" Said Tron with her shocked and also embarrasment red face. She then tries to attack Deadpool, but her Servbot hold his mistress/mother figure away from making riots. "Say that again you damned pervert!? I dare you say that again!?" she said in threatened tone, while trying to reach Deadpool to beat him.

"Huwaa! Tron-sama, please calm yourself!?" Said the Servbot Tron who tries to hold his mistress/mother figure. She-Hulk also helping the little robot in his situation, as the Hulk female version try to refrain Tron with her left hand only.

Doctor Doom just stroked his metal mask nose at the small commotion in front of him. Ignoring the childish commotion, Doom then turned to Doctor Strange and asked the man with the title 'Sorcerer Supreme', "And what about you, Strange. What makes you accept the invitation of this clown?" He said, pointing to Deadpool. "Do you also have free time too?"

Strange who stroked his chin then replied, "Actually, i was going to try a new spell of the spell book i received from Ancient One after i got home from his place." He said, while nodding his head toward Deadpool. "As i was going to try the first spell of the book, suddenly Mr. Wade Wilson appeared in front of me using his teleportation tech and startled me, almost to utter a false spell charm," He added, while shaking his head. "Fortunately i can keep my words, and if i read the spell wrong... by the Vishanti, whatever will happen to my stay."

"Hmph! As it come from the so called Sorcerer Supreme himself, you still need to discipline your attitude in using your magic techniques, Strange." Doom said with his stoic and arrogant tone, while secretly take interest about Strange spell book he said.

"Well, since you guys already here, are want to join with us in watching some epic battle show?" Ask Spider-Man at everyone, especially the five new guest (Ryu, Iron Fist, Doctor Strange, Tron and his Servbot) in the room.

Iron Fist (Daniel Rand) who heard that, only raised his eyebrows and said, "Ryu and i have been hearing about this show you are talking about," He said with a curious expression. "Even when Deadpool picks us up, he advises us to watch this 'Death Battle" show with you guys."

"Yes, i also heard from Deadpool himself about the show that he said there will be one of us will appear on the show," Said Strange is just as curious. "What exactly is this show, Mr. Wade?"

"Looks like i have not explained it fully about the show." Said Deadpool with a sheepishly, while moving away from Tron (who was already calmed by her little robot, Servbot, and still glaring at him) and She-Hulk. "Well, for short; this is a internet show where 2 guy talk about the 2 fighters from different franchise series, and the fighters begin to fight each other to the death." Deadpool explained.

"Hhmm... seems like to good to watch. But i really didn't like the part the 'Death' one..." Said Ryu who take interest about the show that described by Deadpool. "Maybe i can watch it, to see how this show works."

"I agree with Ryu. I don't really like about the part 'Death' one, but it seems like good to watch." Said Daniel who is also just as interested as Ryu. Though he does not like or approve this seemingly deadly battle he hearing, even thought he always face a dangerous situation that treaten his life when doing his heroic job as Iron Fist. "I want to see how these contestant fight, so i'm in!"

"Now hold on a second!" Said Tron who raised her hand up. "So you're telling me, you take me and Servbot number one to this place just to watch the show about barbaric fight to the death?!" she said, as she seems didn't not like about the show. "What do you think i am, Julius Caesar?! I'm not a bunch of meat heads who likes this crude barbaric battles!"

"Yeah, It seems a scary show..." Tron Servbot said quietly.

"Well, it seems interesting show... but i'm agree with Ms. Tron Bonne on this one." Said Doctor Strange who also agrees with Tron Bonne. "I'm not really like's a violent battle, especially if the fight is to death."

Tron who heard Strange words just smiled with pleasure. "See! Someone is agrees with me!" She said happily. "Even the magician old man agree with-"

But before Tron can finish her word, Doctor Strange then adds again, "But i'm really intrigued about Mr. Wade explanation of one of us will appear on this internet show." He said, while stroking his chin. He then nodded slowly and said, "Maybe there's nothing wrong with trying to see it myself, so i'm fine with this."

"What the–hey!" Tron sputtered indignantly at Doctor Strange. "But you just say agree with me a few seconds ago!"

"Beats me, this is new to me too." Zero replied with a thin smile and crossed his arms to his armor chest plate. "Even though i really didn't like the killing part is, but is really worth to watch it. I even learned a bit about the contestants who fought in the first episode yesterday."

"Yeah, Tron-chan! Come on, join with us!" Felicia added in cheerful tone. "I know it sounds scary and brutal, but is really fun to watch! Especially those action!"

"Hpmh! Like hell i'll be interested in that!" Said Tron unimpressed, while throwing her pouted cute face in the other direction and put both hands on his waist. "Besides, i should be doing other things i have to do right now than watching somekind barbaric fight!"

"Like going out with your blue digger boyfriend, isn't?" She-Hulk asked with a wide grin at Tron, causing the female member of the Bonne family of pirates blushing in embarrasment.

"U-Urusai!" Said out loud from Tron, as she blushing hard. "And how can you two know about Volnutt and my relationship with him, huh!?" She said to Deadpool and She-Hulk, who realized that they both knew the connection between her and with certain blue robot digger in her place.

**(**_Meanwhile, at some place in Capcom World..._**)**

A blue armored teenage digger and archaeologist named MegaMan Volnutt who is currently studying an ancient building under the ground, felt something weird as he shivering slightly. His younger sister, who is also a digger and archeologist too named Roll Caskett, seeing it then asked him, "Is something wrong, Onii-chan?"

"Huh, nothing... i think." Said Volnutt as he shrugged and resuming his work. "That's odd, i could've sworn i heard somebody talking about me."

"Well, it may be that your secret fans are in love with you from behind your back." Teasing Roll, while smirk at her adoptive brother.

"Roll-chan, that's not true!" Exclaimed Volnutt who blushed hard at hearing the blonde girl words he had considered his own sister.

**(**_Back again to Doom and his friends..._**)**

Servbot then tugged on Tron's little blue jacket and said, "Tron-sama, maybe we should join too." He said innocently at Tron. "This seems quite interesting also to fill our spare time."

"Ooh! Not you too!" Said Tron with annoyance, as she hitting the head of his little robot creations. "You should support me instead agreeing with the,!"

"But, Tron-sama... do you remember what Teisel-sama did say this morning?" Asked the Servbot as he stroked his head after being hit by his mistress/mother figure. "You should take a break and enjoy your free time. With this, maybe you can spare your time with other new friend and get rid of the tired work lately."

"I don't care what my brother tells me!" Said Tron irritated after hearing that. "As vice captain and responsible for the entire crew family of the Bonne pirate family, it's my job to keep an eye on every problem on our crew!"

"But, Tron-sama... Teisel-sama said–" But the words of Servbot broke off when Tron shouted again.

"I said no matter what my brother says!" Tron shouted with annoyance at his subordinate robot. "I can do whatever i want to–"

But before Tron could finish her word, she instantly stopped when she looking at the cute plain look from Servbot. The robot LEGO minifigure then formed a puppy eyes that pitched towards Tron, and made her unable to turn her gaze to other direction. Although Servbot is the robot of her creation, Tron's personality towards her creation is more reminiscent of a disciplinarian mother towards her children. She sometimes very harsh and demanding towards her Servbots, but is quick to praise and reward them for good performance. Even she sometimes scold them for their childish behavior, she is very caring and compassionate towards them when they're not performing any number of tasks.

Whatever Tron Bonne would have on her subordinate robot, instantly restrained because of his innocent expression, which made her unable to bear to see it.

_Damnit! Number one is very good expressing his pitiful expression on me, and so others too! _Said Tron in her though, as she try to maintaining her straight face. _And how in the world he learned such expression! I don't even remember installing a program feeling like that on him, or any Servbot i created!_

After like 1 minute passed, Tron then sighed as she said to her Servbot, "Ugh! Fine then, we will join them." She said with resignation.

"Huwaa! Arigato mo, Tron-sama!" Servbot said happily, before he leaped toward his mistress/mother figure and embraced her tightly.

"Hey! Get off me, you stupid!" Said Tron with her embarrassed red face, while trying to release the embrace of Serbot from her body. "Don't you see we are being stared here!?"

Sure enough, everyone in the luxurious guest room watching the scene with different reactions. Doctor Doom just staring blankly at those two, which he though was childish. Strider Hiryu and Zero can only sweatdrop, seeing the little drama from these two. Spider-Man, She-Hulk and Felicia just smiling happily at these two. Doctor Strange, Iron Fist and Ryu can only shake slowly at the little drama, but also smiled thinly at those two. While Deadpool looks touched while wiping his tears with tissue.

"Wow... that was beautiful." Said Deadpool who was crying touched, while covering his sneeze with his tissue.

"You know... this is kinda remind us when Mr. Doom was persuaded by Felicia yesterday." Spider-Man whispered to Deadpool, remembering yesterday's event.

"That because the Author did not know how to write a drama script for them, so he decided to take the drama scene from the second chapter." Deadpool replied back who is still touched at the scene, which made Spider-Man looking at the Merc with a mouth with deadpan look at his nonsense words.

But then Doctor Doom ruin the moment as he said, "Enough with that stupid drama of your, child." He said with unamused tone. "If you want to join too, i suggest you sit with the other and do not waste my time with your over-childish behavior."

Tron who doens't like being talked like that then responded fiercely, "And who do you think you're telling me to be like that, huh!" She Said while pointed at Doom face. "And don't even think me and my friends forgive you for the incident of my world and your world combined by your act and your baddies group! Because of you, i must willing to leave..."

Whatever Tron want to say next, she then instantly stopped when Doctor Doom giving her a threatening gaze. Doom then stepped closer to the mechanic genius of the Bonne family pirate, as he towering over her and making him like a hawk eyeing its prey. As he towering over her and continued to glare at the mechanic genius, somewhat a dim light reflected on his armour and his hooded cloak giving him a very threatening look.

Tron felt that she was staring at her death in front of her.

"Uwaahh! It's scary, Tron-sama!" Said the frightened Servbot, hiding behind Tron's feet. Even he felt his mistress/mother figure legs tremorously shaking.

"..." Tron didn't say anything, as she still standing frozen in fear at seeing the scary and intimidating appearance of Doom. She didn't even realize she sweating!

Both of them of them still staring each other, until Spider-Man then stands between them both and broke the chilling atmosphere. "Uhh... how about we just watch the show now and forget about this, okay?" Said Spider-Man is a bit nervous.

Doctor Doom who heard it then nodded his head, and broke stare with Tron. "Good idea, Peter." Doom said with his stoic tone, as he walked towards the luxurious chair he occupied yesterday. "Wade Wilson, if you please."

"Right away, boss!" Deadpool replied nonchalantly, as he take out the DVD disk from his pocket and walk over to the large plasma TV in front in the room.

While Deadpool puts a DVD casssette for the next episode of Death Battle, Tron is seen still trembling in fear after being intimidated by Doom. She then being helped by Servbot as well Felicia to sitting beside the Catwoman.

"Tron-sama, are you alright?" Ask Servbot in concern at Tron.

Tron was seen swallowing back her saliva, as she said in fear tone. "U-Uhh... yeah, i'm think so." She said cautiously as she glacing at Doom. she see the Latveria ruler himself is seen slunk back in his favorite chair and forgeting the incident with her a seconds ago like it was nothing. "I never thought he could be as scary like that if people near him."

"Gomen'nasai, Tron-chan. Doom-san is like that if he feels disturbed." Felicia said, as she trying to calm and convince Tron. "He probably meant that so we could be calm to watch this show. You can get used to his attitude if you can be calm, and maybe he will forgive you later on!"

"That because he take interests in you," said She-Hulk who teases Felicia, as she hug the Catwoman's neck. "That's why he always wants to listen to your words. Maybe Victor is secretly falling in love with you, Felicia."

"Jennifer-san! That's not true!" Said Felicia in embarrassed. There was a noticeable dusting pink on her cheeks. "I just meant to calm Doom-san, so that he would not hurt anyone else. And he was also four friends now, that's all!" She reasoned.

(Author: Oh, how wrong you are, Felicia... XD )

"Yeah, sure it is kitty." She-Huk said as she grin at Felicia, which made the Catwoman could only play with her two fingers while blushing.

After everyone sitting in a place they found it comfortable (Doctor Strange Sits flying between Spiderman and Doom. Tron Bonne sits between She-Hulk and Felicia in the floor with them, and while her Servbot sits on her lap. while Ryu and Iron Fist sat next to Felicia), Deadpool then hits the play button on the remote DVD and the DVD screen starts displaying the internet show they will be watching.

Before the show can even starts, then they watched another advertisement called GameFly. Much like Netflix, GameFly is an online rental subscription service, but instead movies like Netflix they specializes in sending video games from online and to mail.

"Huh, this GameFly company is kinda similar like some company back in my place." Tron said while raising her eyebrows when she saw the company's ad.

"So there's a company like this in your place too?" She-Hulk asked curiously.

"Well, of course there is!" Gloated Tron, as she holding her chest proudly. "In fact i've become a regular customer there! I always buy a good product to give to my crew, so they can work more better!"

But unlike the case with Servbot, as the robot of LEGO minifigure has a different answer. "But Tron-sama, we always hijack the company to take – OW!?" Servbot speech stopped instantly when he was hit hard on the head by Tron.

"Baka! Don't tell about that!" Said Tron whos is annoyed and also embarrassed who heard her secret exposed because of innocence of Servbot. "Don't ever spit about our work while i'm trying to impress them!"

"Heh, and here i'm almost think you've changed a bit after our last encounter." Said Zero who is snorted, which made Tron to glare at him.

After another advertisement on GameFly has ended, the Death battle log appears with metal and orchestra music accompanying the opening.

**(Cues: Invader – Jim Johnston)**

While Doctor Doom and his group that yesterday had watched the first episode of Death Battle are wondering what type of fighters are appearing next, Ryu, Iron Fist, Doctor Strange, Tron and her Servbot feeling fascinated when they see the opening theme.

"So this is the opening of the Death Battle show." Iron Fist said that looked impressive towards the opening of the show. "It's really cool if you ask me."

"I know right!" Spider-Man said, as he bump his head enjoying the music opening. "Even the music is still stuck in my mind after the first episode which i watch with others last day!"

"I'm gonna say, this is the coolest and impressive opening i ever see." Said Tron who looked amazed by the opening of the show.

"Yeah... except that scary graphic title." Servbot muttered quietly.

"I'm not really into that kind of the music, but that is look's impressive." Said Doctor Strange who looked impressive towards the opening. Even Ryu nods in agreement with Strange's opinion.

_Wiz: Street Fighter, Mortal Kombat. King of the fighting genre. And every good fighters needs awesome villians._

"Well, we have already awesome villians right here in the house!" Said Deadpool cheerfully as he embraced Doctor Doom neck. "I'm a right, Doomiey?"

Seeing the threatlessness of Deadpool against him, Doom then electrified Deadpool body with his left iron gauntlet hand, making the fourth wall breaker mercenarry screaming in pain when being electrocuted and fell down to the floor with his whole body smoky after being electrocuted by Doom.

"You do that again, and i'll make sure you will not rest in peace." Doom spoke in a low, threatening tone. "Do i make myself clear, Wade Wilson?"

"Oof! You no fun doc..." Said Deadpool in pain while trying to get up. The other can only sweatdrop when they see scene.

Spider-Man was having convertation with Ryu and Iron Fist after hearing the host Wiz mentioning about Street Fighter. "Wait, Street Fighter? Is that the tournament where you entering the fight with other most famous fighters from around your world, Ryu?"

"It's actually called the World Warrior Tournament at first," Said Ryu who explained calmly. "But when people often see fighters like us dueling on the streets, they are more familiar with this fight as Street Fighter."

"Ryu has been crowned champion for many years in that tournament, and i really impressive and respect that." Said Iron Fist, while tapping Ryu shoulder in proud manner. "Even Ryu once tell's me that he enter his first tournament in age of twenty-three years to test his skill."

"Wait, twenty-three? Even i'm still having trouble fiding a side job in that age to earn money for my aunt!" Said Spider-Man who was suprised and also amazed to hear the fatcs about Ryu. "Man, you are really greatest manly fighter i ever meet, Mr. Ryu!"

"Arigato mo, Peter-kun." Said Ryu while smiling at Spider-Man positive tone.

**Boomstick: Like Akuma, the ultimate badass with martial arts.**

Everyone from Capcom world who heard the names of man that familiar in their world, just stared at the plasma TV screen with thier surprised expression. This is not go unnoticed by everyone from Marvel world, as they see their Capcom friends staring shocked at the show after hearing the name of the first combatant.

"Hey! That is the scary man that hurting anyone in that Street Fighter tournament!" Felicia said surprised, while pointing towards the TV screen.

"So the sysmbol yesterday... it was him." Strider Hiryu said cautiously, remembering the preview that yesterday that had been shown at the end of the first episode of Death Battle.

"So this is what you mean either one of us or someone we know apppears on the show, Wade?" Ask Zero at Deadpool while pointing towards the TV screen.

"Yups, My super robot friend." Deadpool casually, while nudge Zero shoulder. "This is what me and Jennifer is talking about in the beginning!"

"Ryu, is that the evil person you have been talking about?" Ask Iron Fist to Ryu while pointing towards the TV screen as well.

"..." Ryu didn't say anything, as he was too surprised to see a man that always haunting and tempting him to drive to darkness powers appearing in this show.

_Wiz: And Shang Tsung, the sorceress vanguard of doom._

"Hmph! Another man who call his title doom," Said Doom scoffed with the tittle this Shang Tsung given. "This old cranky man is not worthy to given tittle of doom."

"I'm more really intrigued about this combatant sorcery origin." Said Strange who feel curious about this sorcerer information.

**Boomstick: He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick.**

_Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to find out who would win A Death Battle._

The first contestant, which is familiar to Ryu and everyone from Capcom side itself, is a muscular man wearing a sleeveless black gi with a piece of rope tied around him like a belt and brown eastern style sandals. He also has spiky, blood red hair with one part of it tied in vertical ponytail and red glowing eyes. Also, he appears to be wearing a necklace with the big beads around his neck.

"Now i'm remember. I've once meet and run into this guy before," Said Zero who remembered something about this Akuma. "He once challenged me to fight with him, as he wants to know how strong machine like me can fight."

"He is also seen in my place too! Like that time when me and my friends once meet him in the creepy world called Makai World!" Felicia said, looking a little scared while telling everyone about her experience. "He almost hurting my friend, especially Jon-kun, for the sake of fighting strong people, nya!"

"Is this scary dude who always appeared in each of your residence is normal in your world?" Ask Spider-Man to Felicia and other Capcom people in the room. "I heard from Ryu himself, he was one of the stronger fighters and always targeting Ryu for something, right?

"Yes, you could say that." Strider Hiryu replied with calm and stoic tone, while staring intently at the TV screen. "He always appears in the alleged place, only to find a formidable opponent for whom he fights and test their fighting skills." He explain while shaking his head slightly. "And whoever he fighting with... always end up in gruesome way."

"Damn, that sounds like the Juggernaut wont do when he try pick a fight with somebody." Spider-Man stated.

**(**_Meanwhile, at some place far away from Latveria country..._**)**

A man with blue eyes, red hair, and extremely tall and muscular figure which name is Cain Marko or better known as the Juggernaut, is having relaxing time on some beach in somewhere east america. While enjoying the beach view and his canned drink, he felt something stuck in his mind as he face became pout.

"Don't know why, but i'm feeling someone is talking about me right now..." Said Cain in his gruffly voice. He then smashed the can of drink he was drinking . "And somehow i wanted to fight with someone strong now!"

**(**_Back again to Doom and his friends..._**)**

**(Cues: Street Fighter IV – Old Temple)**

_Wiz: Akuma, Master of the Fist. Known as Gouki in japan, he's a living weapon. Ten times stronger than nearly every other street fighter._

**Boomstick: Plus, he looks freakin awesome. I want me some red glowing eyes.**

"Man, just thinking if this guy ever meet Hulk and pick fight... they will cause a collateral damaged to their surrounding if they ever fight." Said Spider-Man as he tried to imagine the battle between those two.

She-Hulk appeared grimaced and nervous when Spider-Man says about the fight. "Actually, Peter... it really happened."

"No way, seriously!?" Said Spider-Man who shocked at hearing it. "Then what happened after that?! Did mister Bruce win or something?"

"Well, you could say that." She-Hulk answered, with a slightly worried tone. "When me and team from the Defenders come to pick up Bruce in his place, i and others find Bruce already unconscious in his normal form, lying on the crumbling road beside that Akuma guy, staring at my cousin unconscious body normal-form." She explained the incident with a slightly moody tone. "When we tried to ask that big jerk of what he had done to my cousin, he just disappeared with his strange dark energy power of him. "

"When i can track him down using my spell magic, Ms. Jennifer suggest to bring soon Mr. Banner to headquarters to be treated further, which i am and the rest of the Defenders team agree too." Strange added. "When we manage to heal Mr. Banner and wake him up, he told us that when on his rampage state, he meet this man in black karate gi, as you guess it Akuma, and fight him head on." He said, as he shrugged off a little. "And you know the end of it from Ms. Jennifer."

Meanwhile, Daniel Rand or commonly called Iron Fist, was trying to awaken Ryu from his reverie. "Ryu, you okay there? You look a little tense."

". . . .is nothing to worry about, Daniel-kun." Ryu replied calmly while shaking his head.

* * *

**GOU HADOUKEN**

**Total Control (Doctor Doom and Iron Fist interested at this)**

**Can fire Multiple at Once (Iron Fist also interested at this too)**

**Shinku Hadouken (Zero remembers that his partner X once performing such move before)**

**Can be Charged (Similar like Zero Charged beam and That kinda reminds Tron of her lover... she mean her archenemy!)**

**Usable in Midair [Zanku Hadouken] (Iron Fist also interested at this too)**

* * *

_Wiz: Akuma has dozens of powerful special attacks; including the Gou Hadouken, A powerful blast with precision control. He can even use the almighty Shinku-Hadouken, which is, basically, a giant fireball of death._

"It's exactly like my Z-Buster, Axl gun and X buster." Said Zero staring interestingly at the energy generating moves.

"It's kinda reminds us of Volnutt-san arm cannon buster, Tron-sama." Said Servbot who reminded Tron of her archenemy.

"Yeah, it looks similar with Volnutt-kun arm buster cannon..." Said Tron who stared interested as well. Until she realized that Servbot mentions the name of the person she secretly loves, which made her hit Servbot head and scold him. "B-Baka! You don't need to say that name again!"

"OW! It's hurt, Tron-sama!" Said Servbot whined, while rubbing the spot he has been hit.

"I am still having difficult time to imitate your fireball moves like that, Ryu." Said Iron Fist who was amazed by the Hadouken shot. "Even though i've mastered inner energy techniques like Chi, i still can't pull out the same moves like that."

"Well, it's actually not fireball as it just 'wave motion fist' or 'surge fist'," Said Ryu calmly, while trying to forget about the thoughts that haunt him earlier. "Is achieved by the user to concentrating his or her Chi energy into a ball of tight energy in the hands, which can then be hurled at their opponent. Even though is not fireball, but it actually produce flame if you concentrate properly." He said as he pats Iron Fist shoulders and smiled at him. "So yeah, you could probably can do that."

"Well, then you must teach me how to do that then!" Iron Fist replied excited, which makes Ryu nods at him.

"Hmm, its also similar like spell-casting energy." Said Strange who is amazed by Ryu explanation of it.

**Boomstick: Man, if i ever fire a Hadouken in real life, i'mma die happy.**

"And everyone still trying to fire Kamehameha like Goku until now." Said Deadpool casually eating his pizza.

"Yeah, and everyone who are not familiar with the anime, will just staring strangely to the person who did that." She-Hulk added with chuckled, while imagining the Anime Lovers in the real world (Auth: us i'm mean.) trying to perfom that energy attack, but failed and being a center strange attention whoever saw that.

* * *

**SPECIAL MOVES AND ATTACKS**

**Gou Shoryuken "Dragon Fist" (Iron Fist, Zero, Spider-Man and She-Hulk likes that, While Deadpool remember pulling that moves before)**

"**Air Slashing" Hurricane Kick (Strider Hiryu, Spider-Man and Iron Fist like that too)**

**Teleport (This is intrigued Doctor Strange and Iron Fist)**

**Hyakki Shuu "Demon Flip" (Iron Fist interested at this)**

* * *

_Wiz: Akuma also uses the Shoryuken uppercut, a teleport ability, a swift multi-striking hurricane kick, and the Hyakki Shuu A.K.A the Demon Flip._

and the Hyakki Shuu A.K.A the Demon Flip.

"Haha! I remember pulling that move on Kitty before!" Said Deadpool who laughed to remember the incident he had once experienced.

"Wait, Kitty? As if... Kitty Pryde from the X-Men teams?" Asked Spider-Man who was surprised to hear the name of one member of X-Men called Deapdool earlier. "You once punch her with that move? What the hell! Why did you did that to her!?" He asked in disbelief

"Well, i'm just trying to encourage old Wolvie to hit me," answered Deadpool in casually. "Beside, that time we were being manipulated by some lame old supervillians called Doctor Bong, who is actually archenemy of Howard the Duck. So i don't have choice but to hit her and let Wolvie stab me in other to defeat that Bong dude."

But before Spider-Man can say anything else at Deadpool, the Merc with a Mouth was instantly hit in the head hard by She-Hulk.

_**SMACK!**_

"Deadpool, you're my best pal's. But if i see or heard you hurting a innocent girls like Kitty again, i'm gonna smack you hard that you can't even feel your ass for week." She-Hulk said in threatening tone, as she cracked her knuckles. "You got that, Ninja Spider-Man?"

"Ouch! I'm just following the narrator script okay!?" Deadpool reasoned, while rubbing his head after being hit. "And in fact, it turns out to be her clones created by that Bong dude after all!"

"Guess what? i'm also fighting that Doctor Bong too in my issue comic before," She-Hulk said stated the fact, while glared at Deadpool. "I defeat him using my fourth wall awereness, and what don't you just do that instead having to hit Kitty for following the narrator script?" she said with a frustrated look."I'm mean, For god sake DP! you are the most popular fourth wall breaker that can manipulated the Marvel narrator script!? Why you just do that instead?"

"Enough of you fool! Or else i will blast you two out of my castle!" Shouted Doctor Doom who silenced them, while Spider-Man just sweatdrop seeing that two argue with their nonsense.

Meanwhile, Iron-Fist is having conversation with Ryu about the moves that mentioned by Death Battle host. "Hey Ryu, how you can fly like that with that swift multi-striking hurricane kick?" Ask the curious Iron Fist.

"Uhh... it's kinda hard explain." Ryu said, while rubbing his face with his finger. "But you could say, i can do that by through the training."

* * *

**SUPER ARTS**

**Shinku-Hadouken (Iron Fist and Zero take interest at this, while Deadpool says that this is inspired from Goku Kamehameha)**

**Kongou Kokuretsu Zan (She-Hulk take interest at this, as well Iron Fist too)**

**Shun Goku Satsu "The Raging Demon"**

**Literally Translates to "Instant hell Murderer" (Doctor Doom take intrigued at this moves and likes its name, while the rest of people except Zero, Strider Hiryu, Deadpool and Doctor Strange, shivering by the name)**

* * *

**Boomstick: Also, Akuma's got a ton of Super Arts, but two really stand out. First there's the Kongou... Kokuretsu za... how do you say that? **

"Kongou Kokuretsu Zan." Everyone in Capcom side (Strider Hiryu, Zero, Felicia, Ryu, Tron Bonne and Servbot) and even Deadpool who can speak fluently japanese language said at the same time.

_Wiz: No idea._

"Wait, is he supposedly the smartest host in this show?" Said Spider-Man who confused to hear Wiz, which should be the smartest host of the show, not knowing what it was. "I'm mean, he should able to read that."

"Nah, chances are he's just pretending to be stupid, or tired to translate it for Boomstick." She-Hulk said as she grinned.

"For once, i agree with you, Jennifer." Said Doom who nodded in agreement.

**Boomstick: Well, i'm pretty sure that's japanese for "Fuck You Up!"**

"That's bad language, Boomstick-san!" Scolded Felicia after heard Boomstick translates it with a dirty word.

"And this is why i'm not agree to watch this show in the first place!" Said Tron with scowl, as she cover the left and right side of Servbot head, like a mother who prevents her children to heard such dirty words.

"Well, you could get used to it." convinced She-Hulk casually.

**Boomstick: 'Cause basically, Akuma punches the ground and things explode.**

They see Akuma slams his fist against the ground which creates a powerful shockwave that send his opponent flying.

"Damn! That must be one hell of punch!" Said Spider-Man amazed, while also winced seeing Akuma opponent being sent flying like that from that super punch.

"That almost look exactly like my Foot Dive move." Doom muttered quietly while taking similarities of Akuma moves with his own.

"To be honest, that was impressive strength i ever see." Said Iron Fist impressive with the force of the moment shown by Akuma.

While Ryu just kept quiet and stared at the internet show that shows person who always obsessed on him to use the Satsui no Hadou to his fullest extent.

**Boomstick: He shattered a whole friggin island just by punching it, Holy shit!**

Most of the people in the room (Except Strider Hiryu and Doctor Doom ,who still keep they façade, but impressive of what they heard) are shocked and jaw dropped at that.

"No way! He can destroy the island with just one hit?!" Said Tron who was shocked and still not believe in it. "What kind of man is he!?"

"Damn! Even heavy hitter like Hulk and Thor have difficult time in smashing something that big!" Said Spider-Man who surprised at hearing that fact. "Are you sure that guy was not exposed to Gamma radiation or something?!"

"Not if my cousin using his World Breaker mode." Muttered quietly She-Hulk, while remembering the event where's her brother come back from planet Skaar, and want get revenge on Tony and others who exiled him to space.

"Actually… it really happened." Ryu said calmly and stoically, which made everyone in the room, with no exception Doctor Doom, looked shocked towards the martial arts street fighter champions. "I eventually finds Akuma in some island (Author Note: known as Onigami Isle or the Gokuentou in Street Fighter Alpha) and challenges him to avenge my master, Gouken." He explain while remembering the incident. "While fighting, Akuma saw the potential within me to harness the ki of the Satsui no Hadou and to match him in battle. Telling me to fight him again when he has embraced the Satsui no Hadou fully to the point of giving up his humanity. He then strikes the ground with jis powerful ki and disappears. The island falls apart around me, and left me in the ocean to contemplate his words."

"Damn, that guy is evil! More evil than the rest Super-Villians i had fought in my daily lifes!" Said Spider-Man who started not liking about Akuma.

"It's kinda reminds me when Sigma try to subdued me with the Maverick Virus." Zero muttered quietly.

_Wiz: But that's not the deadliest weapon up his non-existent sleeve._

Everyone then turn their attention at the show again and they see Akuma performs a move where slides he to his opponent and the screen goes dark that's followed by rapid punching that show purple flames. Once the move ended, the opponent is laying on the ground unconscious... or dead, while Akuma has his back turned with somekind japanesse symbol on his back glowing.

Some of the people in the room who sees that moves just awed at that, and some of them even shivering when they see Akuma perform that.

_Wiz: The Shun Goku Satsu, Also know as the raging Demon literally "Instant Hell Murder"_

"Geez... i don't even want to think what happen on the opponent who was hit by the attack." Said Spider-Man who was horrified seeing that moves. "He must have taken a lot of punches to make opponent don't move again like that."

"It's more than just that," Said Ryu calmly, which made everyone turn their attention at him again. "Not only he will kill or even destroy his or her opponent, but also turns his foes bad sins against them, and eradicates their soul."

"That's scary!" Said the frightened Servbot, as he hiding behind Tron's body.

She-Hulk who hears it, immediately turns to Strange and ask him, "Strange, you sure my cousins don't having any side effects, mystic injuries or anything when we pick him up at that time?" She ask worriedly.

Strange who looked at the worry of She-Hulk, then answered it calmly, "Well, you don't need to worry about that Ms. Jennifer. Aside some bad and minor injuries on some parts, i do have found some wounds that have dark energy that is still left on it." He said while caressing his chin and recalling the events of what She-Hulk meant. "Fortunately, i able to purify and healing the rest of the wounds and injuries which has the dark energy... and it seems there's nothing wrong or adverse effects on Mr. Bruce soul after that."

"Well, luckily for me, i always go to church every week." Said Deadpool casually while eating his Chimichanga. "So when i prepare for my killing job, i always praying to the god to forgiving me while doing my job."

Some of the people in the room just staring Deadpool with Deadpan look, and some of them just sweatdrop at hearing confident words.

"I... don't think it will work like that, Wade-san." Ryu said, sweatdrop at Deadpool.

**Boomstick: Man, i'm totally gonna name my first kid that. The Raging Demon at full power is fatal. This guy is a freaking onslaught of pain.**

"Who have the right mind named their child by the name name of moves that supposedly killing peole?" Asked Tron, staring strangely and while disliked that Akuma deadly moves.

"Apparently, he is the one who gonna do that." Said Zero while staring blankly at the host Boomstick.

_Wiz: That's right, Boomstick. Akuma lives for one thing and one thing only: Fighting. _

"Hmph! Using his power for barbaric way's." Said Doom while shaking his head at what Akuma had done all his life. "This man is more like mindless brute fool, who just shows that he is the strongest in the world."

"What about you who always saying; that you're the one who should rule of mankind and the world itself?" Ask Hiryu who raised his eyebrows at Doom.

Doom who heard the question, then looked at the former Strider's agent and replied flatly, "There's different between the goal to lead the world and showing the strength of power, Strider."

_Wiz: He travels the world day and night, searching for worthy opponents. He's an unstoppable human holocaust, losing only once to his brother Gouken. But after a brutal rematch..._

Some of the people in the room cringed and horrified at the image of Gouken laying against the wall with his blood splattered all over it and Akuma iconic symbol is painted on the wall above Gouken. Everyone saw that as horror for Akuma murdering his own brother. Especially Ryu, who was horrified and devastated for seeing his master Gouken. Ryu even remembering that time when he arrives on the scene, witnessing the corpse of his master and also his father figure.

_Gouken-sensei... i will make sure to defeat you aniki, and make him pay for what he has done to you! _Ryu said in his though, as he glared downward and clenched his right hand. _I promise to you, that i will never use Satsui No Hado to defeat some opponent... especially him!_

Meanwhile everyone who heard this fact was shocked and horrified knowing that fact. Some of them feel angry and hate about Akuma doing this to Ryu. And some of them sympathize with Ryu who saw his teacher dead, especially Iron Fist, When he saw Ryu staring downward with his right hand clenched hard. Iron Fist knows how sad and pained his sparing partner himself when he saw that info, especially the feeling of losing someone who is very close to him.

_Ryu... i'm really respect of you. _Said Iron Fist in his though while respecting Ryu. _You still going forward and never give up in completing your training even though the dark past still haunts you._

While Ryu still pictured his deceased master and vows to get back Akuma for killing his master, suddenly he felt his shoulder patted by someone beside him. "Ryu..." Said a man next to him, who made Ryu thought came back to the present , as he see Iron Fist staring at him. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure someday, if you training hard enough, you will beat him for murdering your master." Said Iron Fist try to be wise, as he patted Ryu shoulder and look at his fighting partner with determined look. "I will also be there helping you to defeat him, if we encounter him. I'm promise you on that!"

"Yeah! Let's punish him for hurting you and killing your beloved teacher, Ryu-san!" Said Felica also determine too while clenching both of her paws hand.

"Yeah Mr. Ryu! We will helping you to take down this evil guy!" Said Spider-Man with the same determinations face.

"Don't ever give up in achieving your vision Ryu," Strange said sagely, while smiling at Ryu. "I see you someday will become strong and great man in the future."

"We are always on your side." Said Zero with the same determined look too. Strider Hiryu who is been quiet also seen nodding in agreement towards Ryu.

Ryu who sees everyone (except Dr. Doom) he knows in the room who encourages him and wants to help him in defeating his master and also foster fahter killer, can't say anything and stared at everyone with a feeling he could not express. "Minna-san..."

But then Boomstick ruined moment with his bad joke.

**Boomstick: Oh hey look, he can finger paint.**

...

...

Everyone fell silent after hearing making that joke. Then everyone ,and even Doom himself, glaring at the show, specifically on one of its hots: Boomstick.

"Did Boomstick just making a joke... over a person who died because of his sibling?" Said Spider-Man as he narrowing his eyes at TV screen.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY, BOOMSTICK-SAN/YOU (bleep!)HOLE" Tron, Felicia and even Iron Fist yelled at the same time at Boomstick joke.

"Woah, way the ruined the mood, dumb(Bleep!)." Said Zero staring blankly at Boomstick.

"That is not really nice, Mr. Boomstick." Said Strange as he shaking his head at that joke. Even Doom is silently agree and frowned about that joke.

"That's kinda the Joker (Bleep!) joke when he make mess with Batman or other DC heroes." Said Deadpool to She-Hulk, which made the Amazonian-girl-like woman nod in agreement. Even Deadpool and She-Hulk do have some pick-up lines when making a joke.

Ryu who hearing Boomstick making joke over his dead master/foster father just clenched his fist again while his eye was twitching.

_Wiz: It was rumored that Akuma sacrificed his soul to a demon in exchange for the strenght to defeat Gouken. But this has been declared non-canon._

"Thank god, that's not really happened!" Spider-Man sighed in relief, as he heard many tales and story about people making a deal with a demon... which ends up badly in the end.

"I'm still skeptical about the demon part is. But is really not a good idea making a deal with some shady people." Said Tron while remembering some crime boss she once meet back in her place.

"You right about that, Ms. Tron," Strange agrees with Tron's words. "I do meet some man and women making deal with evil beings like that, and it's always end ups badly for the person doing that." He said with grim. "I'm really shame and took pitty about someone will do that for quickly gain his or her goal."

Doom who heard it then looked down with downcast eyes. The Latverian ruler remember the time when he made a pact with some trio demons name the Hazareth Three, which involved sacrificing the woman he loves, Valeria, during his youth in order gain more power. To atone his sins, Doom then delivered the children of his arch-nemesis Reed Richards and Susan Storm, member of the Fantastic Four, for the death of his love and also on the condition he got to naming Reed's daughter after Valeria name. Since then, Doom considers himself to be the self-appointed guardian of young Valeria as he feels this is the way he can respect and redeem his sin over the death of Valeria.

**Boomstick: Akuma's got one major problem, though. His stamina is absolutely pathetic. He can dish out the pain, but he sure can't take it.**

"Kinda disappointing if this man who supposedly stronger fighter don't have many stamina." Said Zero slightly disappointed with what he heard about Akuma physical strengh.

"Well, even the greatest martial arts also have limits too you know." Iron Fist reminding, while Ryu nodding agreement with that.

_Wiz: It's crucial for Akuma to have total control over the fight. He takes an extremely offensive approach. Always moving, always attacking_.

"And never make the opponent have chance to make a move on him," Hiryu said with a calm tone. "Overpowering them maybe effective, but you never know when your opponent uses another tactic to turn the table."

Everyone in the room agrees on that. While it's good to have total control over a fight, but you'll never know if your opponent has any other tactics to turn things around with another trick of them.

**Boomstick: Yeah, screw defense, give me more ways to hurt people!**

"That is really bad thing, Boomstick-san!" Said Felicia scolded at Boomstick.

"Nah, i think he refers to Akuma." She-Hulk convince Felicia what Boomstick mean, while compare Akuma attack move with her cousins, the Hulk.

_**Akuma:**__ I am Akuma, and i will teach you the true meaning of pain!_

_Hmph! I will show him the true meaningof pain, you brute fool! _Doom said in his though, while scowled at Akuma. _Let's see how his So called Satsui No Hado can last long against the might of my power, when Doom will find him in his world!_

With the analysis and the facts about Akuma have been completed, everyone had mixed and different feelings on the borthers of Ryu teacher. Doctor Doom, Strider Hiryu, Zero, Iron Fist and She-Hulk, liked his energy attacks and fighting prowess, but they were disappointed with his stamina. Spider-Man slightly scared about Akuma and shudder to imagine if he fought him in the battle, but he admits that he's good fighter. Tron Bonne and Felicia really hate and dislikes him because of his family issues and how evil he is seeing how he murdered his own brother and also Ryu teacher martial art.

Ryu, despite hating him, also saying that Akuma maybe evil person but he's strangely respectful to children and doesn't kill unless he has reason – either because someone has agreed to a fight to the death or because someone outright tries to go after him. This surprise and intrigued everyone, especially Felicia, who have fondness of children too and has her own orphanage, seeing Akuma really respect on kids despite being a killer.

Now onto next combatant...

**(cues The Soul Chamber (Classic) – Mortal Kombat)**

The next contestant is an old martial artist master wearing purple, eastern robe. He looks extremely wrinkly with long, ghostly white hair as well as his mustache and beard which are long and thin as well. But what makes them confused and strange to look at the show is, some scenes showed him as elderly, and someshowed him as quite young.

Spider-Man cocked his head in confused. "Wait, did we just see him as elderly man back in the opening, or this is just was his photo when he was young?" Asked the wall crawler, confusing at the photo.

"Well, we're about to find out about that buddy!" Deadpool replied in cheerful tone while eating another chimichanga.

Doctor Strange raised his eyebrows and tilt his face, as he said, "Hmm... his really reminds me of Baron Mordo because of his face and appearance are similar."

"Don't remind me of that incompetent sorceress again, Strange!" Snapped Doom, as he seems to have to remember again some incident with a man that Strange has mentioned.

_Wiz: Shang Tsung is cunning sorcerer from Outworld and scheming pawn of Shao Kahn. He's extremely adept in magic and a well rounded fighter._

"On other hand, Doom really surprised and impressive that this old crancky man know's how to utilize both magic and physical combat at the same time." Said Doom who was intrigued and impressive about Shang Tsung fighting moves. He also use such combination too thanks to his studies at secret of monks in tibet before.

"I'm agree on that one," Said Iron Fist amazed by the info. "Never seen in my life someone using his or her magic and hand-tto-hand combat at the same time. It's kinda similar like me when i'm using my Chi energy to strengthen my fighting prowerss."

"I heard some of the fighters in my world also using such mystical power when fighting." Said Ryu while recalling some of the people he meet using such power back in his world.

"Me too! I and others also using magic too when fighting!" Felicia added happily.

* * *

**FLAMMING SKULLS**

**Can Attacks in rounds of one, two or three (kinda similar with one of the Zero moves energy attacks)**

**Fire Damage (Iron Fist liked this)**

**Swift and Deadly (Strider Hiryu, Deadpool and Dr. Doom approves that)**

**Unlimited supply of human scalps (Felicia, Spider-Man, Tron Bonne and her Servbot shuddering about that)**

* * *

**Boomstick: This guy can shoot flaming skulls, which is pretty awesome–**

"You call that hideous power awesome?!" Exclaimed Tron Bonne incredulously, as well horrified, as she pointing at the TV screen. "Seriously, what's up with the people today, liking something weird as a thing today?"

"Hush, just enjoy the show, Tsundere." Shush She-Hulk in mocking tone at Tron, as the latter giving the giant bosom woman with a glare.

**Boomstick: But, where the heck does he keep them? I mean, seriously, how many skulls can a person carry around with them?**

"Dunno, maybe you can ask the Predator about it?" Said Deadpool while shrugged casually. "They always carry a lot of skull bones while hunting in their movies."

(Auth: Which is also one of the author favorite movie franchise XD )

"Okay, that was combination creepy, and yet cool at the same time." Caustically commented Spider-Man, hoping they're no Super-Villians using that kind of thing.

* * *

**HOT ESCAPE**

**Teleport Ability**

**Extremely Fast (Strider Hiryu silently approves that)**

**Wide Range (Dr. Doom and Strider Hiryu liked this)**

**Burns Victims when Appearing Close Enough (Dr. Doom, Dr. Strange and Iron Fist intrigued at that)**

**Sucker Punch! (Most of the people laughed on that one)**

* * *

_Wiz: Tsung can teleport around the battlefield with a special move called "Hot Escape"._

"Intriguing, i never heard a teleportation spell that can burn some opponent when he or she appear next to them." Strange said in curious tone, while stroking his hairy chin. He began planning to search this magic spell in his library.

"That's reminds me of Blaze heatnix. He also using that moves against me and X before." Said Zero wile remembering some animal-base reploid he fought before.

**Boomstick: Wah! Sucker Punch, Bitch!**

That brought a few laughs, especially Iron Fist who laughing hard at that and said, "Haha! I'm remember Cage once use that phrase when he fought that Wrecking Crew villians back when i was teaching him martial arts moves that time!"

"Really? I though he learn those moves when he was still a wild street fighter." Said Spider-Man who surprised about that bit info.

"Well, he sort of like that. But he also gifted athleted before receiving superhuman abilities back before he was recruited as volunteer for somekind experiment in Seagate Prison." Iron Fist explained his time with said teammate. "I'm sort teaching him some of my martial arts moves, and learning how to couple leverage with his strength in order to increase his combat effectiveness against more powerfull oppenents."

"Woah... can i study with you about martial arts too?" Asked Spider-Man as he took interest at the Iron Fist martial moves.

"Sure, but after i can learn how to use Hadouken from Ryu of course." Iron Fist answered casually as he tapped Ryu back. Which the latter just smiling at him.

* * *

**MORPHING**

**Can Change into Anyone he Knows (That suprise everyone, especially the Marvel side group, Zero, Ryu and Felicia, as they fought someone like that before.)**

**Copies Abilities and Stats of Subject (Similar with Zero after he gains the special ability or weapon of his defeated enemies)**

**Enables Hundreds of new Strategies**

* * *

_Wiz: He can morph into whoever he wants, giving him tons of skill sets, it's like fighting a hundred different foes combined into ones._

"Okay, is that reminds you guys with someone?" Asked Spider-Man who looked towards his Marvel side group.

"Yup, that is similar with a mutant babe, Mystique." Said Deadpool as he mentioned the name one of the subspecies race mutant of their world.

"And speaking about her, i still have an unfinished business with that (Bleep!)." She-Hulk spoke in a low, threatening tone while cracked he knuckles.

**(**_Meanwhile, at some place far away from Latveria country..._**)**

In one of the small apartmens in one of the cities in France, a young woman who have red hair, yellow eyes and dark blue skin which covered by her white clothes, suddenly shudder in fear, as she feeling someone have talked about her behind her back in threatening way.

Taking out her cellphone, a woman by the name Mystique then dial someone. After finishing pressing the call button on her phone touch screen and hearing her call channel being picked up, Mystique then speaks to the caller, "Hey, Erik... maybe this time i didn't want to participate in your plan to infiltrate the Avengers base."

**(**_Back again to Doom and his friends..._**)**

"Yes... that also reminds us of that invasion of the Skrulls race that happened ten years ago." Said Dr. Strange while remembering the incident of invasion war of shapeshifters aliens called the Skrulls.

"Skrulls? You mean that being who can enlarge his fists, as well stretch body in inhumane way in fiery-rocky?" Asked Strider Hiryu, as he remember encounter such figure when the merger events of Capcom and Marvel world happened. "You mean that Super Skrull?"

"Yup, that's him, buddy." Spider-Man replied while nodded. "He and his pals trying to take over our world by using their morphing power to confuse us. Worse of all, that was happened after we finally solve the Civil War and mister Bruce problem after he went out to space." Explain Spider-Man, as he cringe when recalling the events he mentioned. "God... we almost killing each other just to find out who is the fake one!"

"Those lizards are really good hiding behind their skin using their shapeshifthing and technology combined," Doom explaining too, while crossing his arms across his chest as he recalling the day of that invasion. "Even those who have superior sense like Wolverine and magic of Strange have trouble finding the real one." He added while smiling smugly behind his metal mask. "Luckily, Doom was not one of the super heroes fool who easily tricked by their power, as he successfully able to negate their ability and reveal there disguised thank's to his superiority awareness and technology."

"Yeah, and you helped us to find those jerks thank's to your fancy tech." Said She-Hulk sarcasticaly. "Even thought you did little participate in our war against them."

"That would be beneath me if i ever joining, Jennifer Walters." Replied Doom coolly. "Beside, without my little invention, you all will be just as blind as a deer that walking into a lion cages."

**Boomstick: Man i wish i can morph into anybody i wanted. I can have some fun with that!**

"Please tell me he didn't change into THAT kind of fun that i'm thingking right now!" Said Tron sharply, while glaring daggers at the show. "Is this idiot also perverted too?!"

"Yeah! Boomstick-san is really a pervert guy!" Felicia said irritatedly, as she moved covered her breasts with her furry paws hands. "He also even did it while in the first episode me and others watched yesterday, nya!"

"Don't worry girls, we have someone to fill that role." Said She-Hulk grinned as she cracked her knuckles again.

Deadpool paled in fright of what She-Hulk meant, as he stay a little way from the former, and Felicia and Tron. He then glared at the Author while whipering, "Remember Author, Karma is real!"

* * *

**STRAIGHT SWORD**

**About Three Feet Long**

**Secretly Hidden (Dr. Doom liked that)**

**Of Unknown Made (Most everyone in the room were curious and intrigued about it)**

**Prefers Fist and Magic Over Swordplay (Dr. Doom and Zero disappointed, but Ryu and Iron Fist approved of this)**

* * *

**Boomstick: He also has razor sharp Straight Sword, though he usually keeps it hidden for surprise attack.**

"A really clever move this Shang Tsung was. But it's really shame he just a scheming pawn of someone ruler." Said Doom impressive, and then shaking his head in slightly. Doom himself also uses such tactics when he fights against someone who can turn the table of the battle.

"I'm kinda approved about that," Commented Ryu who nodded approves about the style and manner of fighting Shang Tsung. "As honorable fighter, you should takes any challenge head-on and doesn't use any advantage to win a battle."

"Ryu, you making me even more respectful to you man!" Iron Fist said as she patted Ryu back in amazed.

"Me too, i'm really also respect of you, Ryu." Said Zero who smiled proudly towards Ryu. Hiryu also nodded in approves when hearing Ryu speech.

Ryu who heard all the comment on him just scratching his cheek while sheepishly said, "Uhh... arigato mo, minna-san."

_Wiz: Shang Tsung possess one other strange, but usefull ability._

"Okay, why i didn't really like the sound of it." Said Spider-Man as he slightly shivering when hearing Wiz said such small info. "Not to mention, i suddenly feel a chill whatever Wiz is gonna explain about Tsung possess this other ability."

"Ooh, you about to find out, buddy." Said Deadpool in sinister tone.

_Wiz: Long ago, when he was caught cheating in the Mortal Kombat tournament, he was cursed, by the elder gods, to rapidly age until an untimely death._

"So that's why this old geezer look's so old than my brother. Well, that's kinda deserve him!" Tron bluntly said at the info. "Even i'm not cheating when doing my job as Bonne Family Pirate."

"And neither most of contestant of World Warrior Tournament," said Ryu as he frowned about it, as he remembering some of the fighters he had faced in the tournament before. "Nonetheless, some of the contestant able to bring some of the blunt and sharp weapon from outside, undetected from both jury and guards of tournament, making them win easily, but being banned to enter the tournament forever."

"But, is it that bit exaggerating?" Asked Felicia in concern. "I'm mean, i know he is cheating, but making him grew old really fast until death it's kinda horrible." Even if one of the orphans at her Felicity House doing prank and scare other orphans, she never punish them with violence.

"Nevertheless, the old man needed to be punished." Doom coldly said without caring.

"But my question is, how he can be portrayed as young in his introductory info?" Asked Spider-Man curiously.

"And also, what kind of spell he can morph himself into some other being in his world?" Added Stramge, who also curious about Shang Tsung magic. "I know some of the spells to change a person look into someone else view. But i want to know from Shang Tsung himself, how can he change into someone else like that."

"Like i said, you guys are about to find out soon!" Said Deadpool dramatically, as he said it slowly for suspen effect. "And you guys will not, really like it!"

Before anyone can ask Deadpool about it, Wiz then continued about his explanation.

_Wiz: The only way to prevent this fate would be to absorb the souls of his victims._

"WHAT?!" everyone (except Dr. Doom and Strider Hiryu, but they also surprised about it) in disbelief and horror.

* * *

**SOUL STEAL**

**Sustain Youth**

**Restores Energy and Health (that reminds Felicia and Zero from certain Bat-themed figure)**

**Gains Opponent's memories and skills (that reminds Spider-Man of certain X-Men members)**

**Uses Skills for Morphs**

* * *

**Boomstick: He can literaly eat your soul, Your Soul! Not only can this heal him, but he also gets the memories from the souls he devoured.**

_Wiz: This helps him copy the move sets of other fighters as he morphs._

"Now i see where that sudden chill feel come from..." Said Spider-Man in disbelief at the info.

"Dude, that was sick!" Said Iron Fist in disgusted and disbelief.

To see the example of what Wiz just said, the people in the room then sees Shang Tsung grabbing and lifting a defeated opponent (who is Liu Kang), before pulling his soul out of him and absorb it through his free hand. The corpse of his victim turning into a wizened dissected husk by the act.

Tron Bonne was seen trying hard not to vomit at the scene, while her Servbot hiding behind her back while shouting, "SCARY!"

"That's... that's a... horrible!?" Felicia stuttered in shocked and horror at seeing it too.

"And here i though Akuma was monster." Strider Hiryu said while glaring intently at the scene.

"Told you guys!" Said Deadpool casually.

Dr. Strange just scrunching his brow at what Shang Tsung has done. "Absorbing souls is one of the most dangerous and immoral forms of black magic," Said Dr. Strange while explaining. "Not only does the soul not pass onto afterlife, it remains trapped in the being unless its willpower is able to overcome the host and take over the body."

"Well, hoping that some magician out there never use such kind of thing." She-Hulk assures, while shivering at the thought someone trying to claim her soul and others alike.

Dr. Doom just nodded agreement about it. But there something secret that he hid from other people in the room that he now call them "allies". _Good thing i didn't mentioned about using such sorcery to unworthy fool i come across._ Said Doom in his thought as he kept watching the show.

For some reason, Hiryu take a glances at Doom in suspiciously, as he feeling something was concealed by the powerfull dictator.

**Boomstick: So really, his curse became his deadliest weapon. *Sarcastic* Good punishment there, gods.**

"Whoever those gods are, they really dumb(Bleep!) to decisive some punishment." Said Zero while giving deadpan at the show.

"Either those beings are fool or just plain doing it for a test." Said Doom narrowed his eyes at the info.

"Well, that's how video game character become to be today. If there's nothing iconic about the characters, then they didn't get much credit from players who played the game, which is kinda sad." Deadpool explained casually while shrugged. "But don't worry about this bastard, he finally being (Bleep!) up by Shao Kahn in MK 9 sequel."

But like most logical person in the world, most people in the room just ignore Deadpool nonsense, or just staring at him weirdly. Deadpool then glaring at the author as he said, "Okay i'm gonna kill you after this!"

**(Cues The Soul Chamber (Classic) – Mortal Kombat 9)**

_Wiz: Shang Tsung has lived and fought over a thousands years._

"Yeah, thank's to his curse of course." Said Iron Fist while glaring at the show.

"Even i can still live long thanks to the advanced medicine and treatment at my place, without inclusion of the Dark Arts." Hiryu said in disgust.

Ryu even wondered if dangerous man like M. Bison also did the samething like Shang Tsung too.

_Wiz: his sorcery, powers, and brutal fatalities are rivaled by few, and he's claimed the title of grand champion of Mortal Kombat several times. Almost bringing about the winning streak necessary to allow Shao Kahn to invade Earthrealm, key word being "almost"._

**Boomstick: Yeah, unfortunately for Shang Tsung, he actually pretty much sucks at accomplishing his goals. He's super powerful, but like most villians, he can never got get around some goody-two-shoes getting in the way of global take-over.**

"Yeah, story of our lives." Said Deadpool casuallyas he drink his can of soda.

"Yup, and that's always happen everyday in our world!" Spider-Man said with proud tone. "Some super-duper villians trying to take over the world, but then they butt always getting kicked all the time by our goody super heroes!" He added while puffing his chest foward with his heroic pose, as he slightly snickered. "Kinda sad to see some villians who had already planned his evil scheme from days or even years ago, just ended up ruined by our arrival to save the day."

Spider-Man was startled from his speech, when suddenly a coughing sound was heard in the room. Turning to the source of the coughing, the Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man found himself being stared intently by Dr. Doom. Soon the former realized that Doom is still regarded as villians even thought he and others have become friends with him (even though still bit wary).

With his embarrased face, Spider-Man then sheepishly apologized to Doom. "Uhh... sorry Mr. Doom... no offense there."

"Noted." Doom replied simply in flat tone, as he glare at Spider-Man.

That brought a few laughs and chuckles from the people in the room when they saw Spider-Man being stared irritatedly by Doom because his speech earlier. Still, they feel that this is first and small step for them to get know each other in friendly and peacefully terms.

_Wiz: His only notable victories have required treachery and deceit. But keep in mind, Tsung's not fighting any ordinary meat-heads. He's fighting demons, other sorcerers and gods, and even in defeat, he somehow keeps coming back more lethal than ever._

"Exactly like me." Muttered Doom, as he knows have been fighting something inhuman and others alike, and still back, seeming return from certain death thank's to his Doombot inventions.

_**Shang Tsung:**_*Pointing his finger at his opponent* _You... Will... DIE!_

After the biography and the facts about Shang Tsung ended, all of them then express their opinions about the sorceres from the world and also the video game of Mortal Kombat. The first thing about Shang himself, that he was a monster, more so than Akuma. Dr. Doom like's his clever minds and formidable abilities. Ryu and Iron Fist really like he's fighting skill, but disliked about his personality and the way using his dark sorcery. And the rest people didn't really like and hate him because he's cheater, schemer (which Doom quietly related too) and also using his powers to devours the souls of countless victims to sustain his youth.

_Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, but before we end this debate, i need some cash to buy more rats for genetic testing._

**Boomstick: What?**

"What?" Ask most of the people in the room at the same time. Especially Felicia, who looks excited when Wiz said rats.

_Wiz: From Gamefly._

Most people in the room like Dr. Doom, Zero, Spider-Man, She-Hulk, Deadpool, Iron Fist and Dr. Strange began debating who is gonna win between Akuma and Shang Tsung in Villians fight. While the rest people like Felicia, Ryu, Hiryu, Tron Bonne and her Servbot didn't participate because they don't like about these two characters, but they gave their opinion on the skills of the two combatants.

"With his fighting skill and energy attacks, Akuma maybe the strongest fighter, but his stamina is balls." Said Zero with his critical tone.

"Yeah, even my brother could take this buffoon down." Bragged Tron while eating a potato snack with Servbot, which was shared by Deadpool earlier.

"Kinda agree with the Megaman lover here, the red big guy bite off more than you can chew." She-Hulk casually said, while ignoring Tron glares at the remarks she said earlier. "But i will choose the red big guy. Let see how he can handle the most cheated boss in MK and also video game history."

"I'm with Jennifer on this one!" Deadpool cheerfully said while pointing his thumb at She-Hulk.

Spider-Man gave his thoughts. "As much i really hate baddies, i'm going with Shang Tsung. He's bit tricky with his evil magic. Tsung will gonna be tough to beat." Said Spider-Man giving his reason, while drinking his soda can.

Strange nodded in agreement about that. "I have to go with young Parker in here. Shang Tsung is quite the diverse and cunning adversary man he is."

"As much i like Tsung for his cunning way and dark sorcery, Doom will go with Akuma instead." Doom said calmly while holding a glass of wine. (Auth: Don't ask me how he got that -_-")) "I bet that wicked old man never perfect to delivering the final blow to his enemies in his life."

"I have to go with Doom here, as much i hate Akuma for killing Ryu master." Added Iron Fist, even though he didn't want to admit it, but he only choose Akuma because his fighting prowess. Looking at Ryu, Iron Fist asked his training partner, "Is that okay with you, Ryu?"

"It is fine, Daniel-san." Said Ryu who nodded no problem about it. Even he didn't really like about Akuma (Gouki) himself, he want to see how his master killer fair against the sorcery trick of Shang Tsung.

In the end Zero, Spider-Man and Dr. Strange choose Shang Tsung, while Dr. Doom, She-Hulk, Deadpool and Iron Fist choose Akuma. The rest of people didn't choose a side of these 2 character because how they both evil, and they just want to see how the fight goes out.

**Boomstick: Death Battle!**

**(Cues The Tower (Classic) from Mortal Kombat 9)**

Akuma is seen walking onto the stage, which appears to be in a temple high above the clouds.

"Kind similar with some the temples in K'un-Lun place." Commented Iron Fist when he see the stage.

Once Akuma is seen reaches the center, he quickly jumps away from Shang Tsung entering the temple with his "Hot Escape" moves. Akuma makes some distance and readies himself to fight.

"So this is how the story goes when they meet each other?" Asked Tron while raising her eyebrows at the beginning of the battle scene. "Kinda lame if you ask me."

"Well, then you must sees the first episode of this show, Tron-chan!" Said Felicia cheerfully to Tron, as she began recalling the first episode of the Death Battle show. "It was like cool sci-fic action movies! It was in space and there is this Boba spaceship shooting this Samus spaceship down to some planet!"

"The first is short if you ask me," Zero added while remembering the first episode of Death Battle show. "But overall, it's cool to watch."

"Hush, now the battle is about to begin!" Said Deadpool in hushed tone to them, as the battle show is about to begin.

Now everyone will see the battle they waiting for, especially for the new people (Dr. Strange, Ryu, Iron Fist, Tron Bonne and Servbot) in the room. They were eager to see the awesome battle that their friends had talking about earlier. Now who will reign surpreme; The Supreme Master of the Fist of Street Fighter champion... or The Deadly sorcerer of Mortal Kombat?

Only one way to find out...

**FIGHT!**

Shang Tsung fires a flaming skull, which Akuma jumps over to dodge it. Akuma shoots two chi energy attacks, or Hadoukens, at Tsung which he blocks.

"Woah! Those dude evenly matched countered each other moves!" Said Spider-Man amazed by the fight.

"Having mastered the original form of the Ansatsuken art fighting style, Akuma fighting style is based in the same vein as the all-around characters, with a much more offense-oriented design." Ryu explaining, as he focusing watching the show. "Akuma overall style focuses on completely dominating the opponent and preventing counter attacks."

As Ryu said that, Akuma is seen attacks Tsung, as the sorcerer distracted by the energy attacks that Ryu master killer shoot earlier. Akuma first using "Demon Flip" and then combos him with a hurricane kick followed by Akuma Shoryuken Shang into the air. While in the air, Akuma then combos him again and finiches the combo with a Shinku-Hadouken, and now, Shang is on the ground.

"You right mister Ryu, this guy is mean serious business!" Said Spider-Man while stared wide eyed at the fight.

"The red big guy doesn't give Song (another alias Shang Tsung) chance to land hit on him." She-Hulk said as she smirked at the fight. "Kinda like my cousins way when smashing time."

"Pretty much curb-stomped him to paste." Iron Fist said who enjoyed the fight. Although he likes such fighting moves, but he prefers his opponent to give him challenge first.

But it look's like Shang Tsung won't give up that easily.

As the people in the room sees Akuma is about to grab Tsung and finish the fight, the sorcerer morphs into yellow and black ninja wearing a mask covering his lower face.

"And here comes my man, Scorpion!" Exclaimed Deadpool as he fist shangking in excitement when he sees Shang Tsung turn into some MK characters.

"Etto, did you know this yellow ninja guy, Wade-kun?" Asked Felicia confused.

"Of course baby! He's also going to appear in this show too in the future!" Replied Deadpool playfully at the Catwoman.

(Auth: Deadpool, what did i say about spoiler!? -_-*))

Deadpool seemed to ignore it and then replied to the Author's words, "Hey Author, if Pinkie Pie can spoiler her own episode in Deadmanx513 story, then why can't i do it too?" He said out loudly, which made everyone near him staring weirdly at him.

"Is that right, my fourth wall breaker pony friend?" Asked Deadpool while winked to somebody he mentioned.

**(**_Meanwhile, at some place far away from Capcom and Marvel Universe..._**)**

A pink ponies by the name of Pinkie Pie that somehow able to hear what Deadpool had just said, then replied, "That's right my awesome fourth wall breaker Anti-Hero friend!" She said in cheerful tone while winked back.

"Huh, Pinkie, who are you talking to?" Ask her friend who also pony too, that have rainbow theme named Rainbow Dash, staring confusedly at her pink ponies friend.

"Nothing, Dash! Just some of my friend talking to me from different story!" Answered Pinkie with same cheerful tone.

". . . .ookay." Said Rainbow Dash, staring weirdly at the crazy party pony friend. But then she shake those weird thought aside and ignore it. She and Pinkie then continued to watch the same internet show as Doom and Friends watching, with their other pony friends.

**(**_Back again to Doom and his friends..._**)**

For some reason, Akuma stops and stares as if this caught him by interest.

"Huh, the hell is he doing?" Asked Spider-Man in confused when he see Akuma stop fighting.

"The reason why Akuma just stopped is because he want to inspect if Shang Tsung new look was worthy for his challenge." Ryu Answered calmly while still focused on the show. "Akuma pride himself for battle, as he keep searching for new strong opponent to worth for battle. So that's why he inspect Shang Tsung new look first before he engage him."

Tron who heard the explanation just facepalm at it while muttering, "What a stupid meat-heads." She then staring ludicrously while exclaimed, "What it's he, some guy who gonna buy something special in grocery store?!"

"I agree with Tron-chan," Said Hiryu calmly, which made the vice, and sometimes chief, of the Bonne Family Pirate slightly startled. " Don't lose your momentum and focus from distraction in front of you. You should always be acting, never reacting to something new."

Shang Tsung in this form recovers and takes advantage.

_**Shang Tsung **__(as Scorpion): __COME HERE!_

Tsung new form throws a rope dart at Akuma, which blood is drawn, and pulls Akuma towards him. Now Tsung take his turn uppercutting the Master of the Fist.

"Damn, you right man." Said Spider-Man as he along with Tron and Felicia cringed at Tsung new form punching Akuma.

Once Shang new form did that, a man in a purple shirt appears just briefly from the left cornerof the screen with a funny expression on his face.

_**Man **__(Dan Forden):__ TOASTY!_

Most people in the room were dumfounded and take aback (except Doom and Hiryu who no showing surprise, as those two spent their lifetime honing their senses for anything. But they did raise an eyebrows at that) at that sudden odd moment. While Deadpool and She-Hulk chuckled at that.

"Man, until today, i'm still love Dan Toasty voice!" Said Deadpool happily, while mentioning the name of sound programer and also music composer of MK.

"But it's sad that the Netherrealm Studios guys didn't add his voice again in Mortal Kombat X." Said She-Hulk slightly shaking her head while trying to suppress her chuckles.

Felicia who was curious of what Deadpool and She-Hulk talking about, then turn her head at the people near her and ask, "Etto... should we ask them about that weird man that appear suddenly?"

"Nope/Just continue to watch it." Said many response from people near Felicia, as they trying to ignore it with their straight face.

Shang then morphs back into his normal self and juggles Akuma with flaming skulls that burst from the ground.

"Dude, even though we just watch the example of it, i still creeped out by this move." Said Spider-Man while shivering at the scene.

Strange was thinking of trying to use similar attack like Shang Tsung, as he reminded himself to do that later after this.

Akuma gets behind Shang and throws him across the arena. He uses his teleport to get behind Tsung and kicks him, which Shang blocks. Akuma then tries to hit him with a Hadouken, but Shang uses Hot Escape to get behind him and slashed him with his Straight Sword.

"Ouch! That was cheat move there." Said Iron Fist who winced with some of the people in the room at seeing Tsung finally using his hidden weapon.

"As much i hate this old geezer, i'm kinda happy he finally use that sword." Commented Zero as he grin at the scene. "But i'd love to see him use it entirely rather than just use it for surprise attack."

"For once, i'm agree with you, machine." Said Doom who nodded in agreement. Zero just glare at him because of the remarks, but then he shake his head to forget about that.

With Akuma stunned, Shang Tsung grabs him by the neck and begins draining soul which is also regaining his health.

That made everyone in the room shivering and disturbed at seeing Tsung doing that.

"You know... he kinda reminds me of miss Anna from the X-Men." Said Spider-Man who shuddered while mentioning one of the mutant heroes members of the X-Men.

"Yeah, both of them able to absorb the talents and abilities of the people she touch." Added She-Hulk. "Minus, the soul sucking part."

Before the sorcerer of Outworld could even drain all of the soul of Akuma, the Master of Fist able to breaks the grip with a hurricane kick and then uses the Kongo kokuretsu Zan and Shang is sent back hard by the shock wave.

Akuma teleports toward Shang, punches him a handful of times and then throws him again across the stage.

"Damn, this guy is really didn't like being touched." Said Spider-Man as he winced everytime he sees Shang Tsung getting beating up by Akuma insistently.

"Like Doom who does not like to be touched by anyone but he deemed trustworthy." Said Doom in monotone voice. Then Doom take glance at Felicia while wondering, how is Felicia able to touch him when his armour lethal security systems can stun and killing anyone who might come in contact with him?

_Maybe i need to look this further immediately. _Said Doom in his thought while inspect his gauntlet for a moment, and then continue watching the show.

Shang is seen regains his balance and lands on his feet. Shang morphs into akuma, indicating he absorbed enough of Akuma soul to gain his skills.

"Well, this is looking bad for Akuma, as Shang Tsung able to steal some part of his soul and using as advantage." Said Strange as he and others lean forwards to see how this going in the end of the match.

"But you know what they, nothing beat the original!" Deadpool responded while shaking his hands anticipation.

**(Cues Street Fighter Theme)**

The music is tensing and the group from both Marvel and Capcom side is tensed up, and some of them a bit excited to see who is gonna win in this final battle. Akuma or Shang Tsung? The Original or The Fake?

Only one will survive!

The real and the fake Akuma leap into the air in slow motion and then they all start punching and kicking each other in lightning speed, neither falter as they slowly try to overpower each other.

Most of the people in the room (except Doom, Hiryu and Ryu, who just keep calm, but they were impressive about it) staring wide eye and with their mouth agape, seeing the two unstoppable force clashing into each other in awesome ways.

"You know what, forget about what i say! This show is really cool to watch!" Exclaimed Tron as she staring amazingly at the fight.

"Woah! Even though the other one is fake, they both evenly matched each other!" Said Spider-Man who also amazed by the clashes of both combatant.

"Kinda like seeing Bruce and Juggernaut trying to overpowering each other." Said She-Hulk while grinned, remembering the time she saw her cousin Hulk form fighting the bulky armored villians of Juggernaut.

Suddenly, the fake Akuma able to overpowers the real one and knocks him to the ground. As the fake one prepares to use his Kongo Kokuretsu Zan.

"Uh oh, this is not good for Akuma if his not getup quickly." Iron Fist said as he anticipated for what happen next.

For some reason, Ryu feels hoping to see Akuma being defeated by Shang Tsung. But he shrug that off from his thought as he keeps continue to watch the out come of this.

Now people in the room believes Tsung gonna win this battle, as the sorcerer it's prepare to use Akuma power finish it.

But it didn't happen.

Suddenly, Akuma leaps back to his feet more faster before Tsung able to unleash Kongo Kokuretsu Zan on the Master of Fist. Quickly, he unleashes the Raging Demon on Shang who too late to slam his power on him.

After the move ended, Akuma has his back turned again with his familiar symbol glowing on his back while the fake Akuma, lying on the ground, dead. The sorcerer morphs back to his original form while all the souls he have for long time escaped from his body and floated to who knows where.

**K.O.!**

**(Cues Street Fighter IV – Trailer Music)**

"Now that was i called awesome!" Deadpool cheered, as he and She-Hulk were hollering and giving each other high five.

"It's really cool battles!" Felicia cheered too despite never really liked every violent moment of it.

"This is really cool battle we ever seen, right Tron-sama?" Servbot asked her mistress/mother figure in happily tone.

"Yeah, it's even more impressive than some of the battle we see back in our home." Replied Tron who impressive at the battle. But then she huff and said, "But that doesn't mean it's more cooler than our battle against some wild Reaverbot!"

"Well, what do you know... My character i choose lost again." Said Spider-Man as he showed a glint of disappointment. But then he claps along at the results. "But i guess Tsung did well against Akuma."

"Yeah, and the battle is way more cool and fast-paced than the last episode." Said Zero as he clasp along too.

As Doom clasp along too with everyone, his mind began to make plan after seeing the battle. _Now i really want to know more and research more about this Satsui No Hado energy, and see if i can get my hands on that such power._ Said Doom in his thought, imagining the tremendous power he could obtain if he knew how Akuma energy worked.

Somehow, Ryu is feeling disappointment at seeing Akuma wins against Shang Tsung. Nonetheless, he was really impressive with the showdown as he clasp along too.

**Boomstick: Oh, man. That was way too close!**

"Yeah, Akuma will sure wakig up up in afterlife if he didn't raise up quickly." Iron Fist stated, which made everyone who choose Akuma side nodded in agreement.

_Wiz: No kidding, Boomstick! Akuma's raw power and speed pressed a distinct advantage early on. But Tsung's own cleverness and wide array of skills quickly even the odds._

"Yeah, the old geezer probably dead from the start if he didn't have such kind of tactic." She-Hulk commented.

**Boomstick: It looked like Akuma had the whole thing wrapped up, but Tsung's morphing skills saved his ass.**

_Wiz: Akuma's pride for battle almost cost his life. As he stopped to see if his new face was worth a challenge._

"And that was the dumbest thing to do in the battlefield." Said Zero with deadpan look. "I rather test it first, to know what kind ability he possess, rather than looking it first like some guy who want to buy something worth in grocery store."

"I know right right! That just plain stupid!" Tron exclaimed in irritate tone.

"But, Tron-sama, did you always do that too when goes to supermarket?" Asked Servbot innocently, who got himself getting hit by Tron.

"Baka! Don't speak about it openly in here!" Said Tron in annoyed, as well embarrased at the leaked info.

"Just as i said, don't lose your momentum in a fight, never allow the opponent to dictate the terms of the fight." Hiryu calmly reminded everyone about the part.

"Right, gotcha that, Hiryu." Replied Spider-Man who nodded in understanding.

**Boomstick: After switching up strategies, Tsung managed to steal enough of Akuma's soul for some extra health and new abilities.**

"It's really creepy..." Felicia shuddered at that moves.

_Wiz: But, it wasn't enough. In the end, Akuma skills as a fighter proved unmatched._

"As much i really hate him, i'm really respect that." Admitted Iron Fist who nodded in respect at Akuma fighting prowess. Ryu also nodded along about it.

**Boomstick: I mean, Tsung lose to Liu Kang all the time, and compared to Akuma, Liu Kang's the nicest guy in the world.**

Most people in the room were giggled and chuckled at seeing this Liu Kang serious face being replaced by a smiley sticker for his head. The stoic person like Hiryu and Doom just staring blankly at the picture.

**Boomstick: There's no way he could take Akuma's constant punishment.**

"Well, i'm nicest guy in this world too! But i will going easy on him!"Deadpool joked with his happy tone, which made most of the people in the room giggle and snicker at him.

"That doesn't mean you can defeat him just being nice on him." Said Hiryu with deadpan look at Deadpool. "In other way, you the one will mostly getting beaten up by him."

_Wiz: As Tsung isn't used to winning on his own, he wasn't perfect on delivering the final blow. Leaving him wide open for the experienced Akuma to unleash his ultimate weapon._

"Doom was right." Said Doom who nodded sastified that his theory earlier was right.

"And here i thought his own longer experienced could win this match." Said Strange in slightly disappointment tone. "But i guess no matter how many warrior soul he taken and gained, he really didn't have any mean necessary to perform a finishing blow."

**Boomstick: The Raging Demon of Instant-Hell-Murder-Awesomeness!**

"Awesome, yet also terrifying..." Said Spider-Man who shuddered at the move.

_Wiz: And so Shang Tsung fell once again releasing his devoured souls, again._

"May that thousands souls can rest in peace, has they been abducted and trapped for so long..."Said Strange while offering prayers and reverence for the souls that once Shang Tsung possess. Even Felicia, Hiryu, Ryu and Iron Fist also praying for the poor souls.

**Boomstick: Looks like Shang is all "soul-ed" out! ha ha, get it Wiz?**

She-Hulk, Deadpool and Felicia just laughed and giggling at the pun, while the rest of people in the room just groaned in annoyance or staring blankly at it.

"That's the worst pun i ever heard in my life." Commented Tron with deadpan look. "Even my brother can make something better than that!"

"Yeah, and i really wondered why guys can laugh at such pun," Said Spider-Man while turning his head at Deadpool. "Seriously, even the standup comedian in Brooklyn can make better than this crap."

"Oh sure it is, Spidey!" Replied Deadpool while smirked, as Spider-Man just sighed boredly.

_Wiz: The winner is Akuma._

As the scene ended, She-Hulk then paused the video for moment, as she and Deadpool turned to look at 5 new guest (if you want to include Servbot) while smiling. "So, what do you guys think about this show?" Ask Deadpool to them.

"It was really cool! I didn't know there was an internet show like this before!" Answered Iron Fist, who expressed hi admiration. "Most of the internet show i see just showing some funniest video about animal, or just bunch of editing trick about something."

"I'll admit it was really enjoyable." Added Ryu who impressive, as well surprise at the show. "And it was really surprised me that Akuma appeared in this show."

"We actually are surprised as you, Ryu." Said Zero as he and others from Capcom side nodded in agreement. "We didn't expect to see one of the people we know from our world appearing in this show."

"But it makes me wonders, how the makers of this show know so much about Akuma." Said Hiryu while questioning about the show.

"Well, that's the internet power for you guys!" She-Hulk replied while winked in playful manner.

Then Tron expressed her own opinion about the show. "To be honest, it was really good show. Me and Servbot number 1 never seen such cool show in our home." Said Tron in admiration. But her face turn into annoyance while saying, "But it doesn't change anything that you make us to watch this kind of barbaric show!"

"But, Tron-chan, you just said that this fight is more impressive than the battle you have seen in your place." Said Felicia while raising her eyebrows in confusion at Tron.

The chief of the Bonne Family Pirate was stuttered at that statement. "Th-That's just – i'm just bluffing that's all!" Exclaimed Tron who tried to reasoned, with her face flushed in embarrasment.

"Sure it is, Tsundere girl." Deadpool taunted with small grin, as Tron turn her head at the Merc With a Mouth with furious face.

"What do you just said, you creep pervert?!" Ask Tron demanding.

Next was Dr. Strange who expressed his opinion at the show. "It is really interesting show indeed. My most fascination was the info, as the hosts tell all those comparisons to figure out who'd win." Strange explain with interest.

"Well, glad you guys enjoyed the show!" Said She-Hulk who smiled at the reaction. "Now let see who's gonna fighting next for the next chapter of fanfict story!"

As She-Hulk pressed the remote of DVD and pressed the on button, the people in the room now heard Boomstick say something whi;e they see a text on the screen.

**Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

The music was composed of angelic choir along with brass instruments. The contestant was female, wearing a skin tight outfit that's red and blue with stars on them as well wearing metal bracelets on her wrist and wearing a golden tiara on her head. Her stern face is beutifull to the people in the room and also has soul piercing blue eyes.

For some reason, the people from Marvel side (except She-Hulk and Deadpool) feeling something familiar when they see this woman combatant, which will they watch it in the next episode.

"It is me... or i'm the only in here who feeling familiar with this hot babe?" Ask Spider-Man who is feeling familiar with the woman featured on the TV screen.

"No Peter... you are not the only one who feels it." Said Strange as he furrowed his eyes at the screen.

"Well, what do you know, it's Wonder babe who is gonna appear next!" Said Deadpool in excited tone. "One of the best and also my favorite super gals in DC comics! Really love's all her appearance in game and animation series, especially in that new movie of her!"

"Yeah, and i still have rematch with her after that crossover JLA and Avengers comic series." Said She-Hulk while grinned. "Maybe i should ask permission to John Byrne or any guys MC for crossing over."

". . .Okay, i'm lost there." Said Spider-Man while staring weirdly at She-Hulk and Deadpool.

The after that, they also heard an flirting feminime voice shortly after. But this one making every Marvel people in the room feels on the edge.

_**Unknow:**__ Goodnight, Sugar._

"Wait... is that –!" Said Iron Fist who felt familiar with the voice. But then Dr. Doom cut him in the mid sentences.

"As much i want to know too, your time in my castle is over now." Doom said ou loud, as he stood up from his chair and waved his right hand. "Now leave this place!"

Everyone in the room, save for Hiryu and Zero, just moaned and groaned in annoyance at Doom announcement.

"Seriously, who have the the idea of having fun with this hooded freak?" Asked Tron incredulously while pointing at Doom.

"Why don't you just ask Deadpool about it," Replied Zero while motioning at Deadpool with his thumb. "Apperently, he have briliant ideas to put us here and spend our time with Doom."

"Listen, it's not my idea if we're going to spend our days here!" Deadpool retorted in annoyance. "If you want to blame someone, is the Author himself! Cause his fans for Doomy so he then got the idea to put us here!"

"Will you ever shut up, Wade?" Asked Hiryu who annoyed at Deadpool nonsense. "If you didn't heard, we need to go home now."

"Right, our time having fun was up." Said Deadpool while stood up and stretched out his hands. "Alright guys! Time for us to go home now!" He announce it out loud to everyone, as he then muttered, "Man, i just hope the Author can write two chapters at once in this story... getting tired picking up other people from the two franchise at once in one day."

As everyone began standing up from their seats after watching the show, the new 5 people (Dr. Strange, Iron Fist, Ryu, Tron and Servbot) can't help but really enjoying the show as they want Deadpool to ask him to pick them up again tomorrow. They also give their thank's to Doom, for being allowed to spend their time together without feeling hostile to each other, even though some of them still warily at the monarch.

Before Deadpool or Strange can teleport most of people in the room to where they belongs using their tech and magic, Doom then warn Deadpool not to bring anymore people which made chaotic in his castle or else he will taste his force. Deadpool say yes straightaway, but then he murmuring, "If the Author have a plan with that."

Everyone then bid their farewell to Doom, as the master of science and sorcery himself reply with bending slowly. After seeing Deadpool and Strange using their power to teleport most occupants from his luxurious guest room, Doom then look around his slightly messy room. A slight anger appear behind his metal mask at seeing the scenery.

_Calm down now, this is not the place nor the time for a philippic. _Said Doom in his thought, while shaking his head slightly to suppress his anger. _The Servant will do their part to cleaning this disgusting trinkets, right now Doom have other affairs to attend to._

As he exited the room, Doom then re-watch a snippet of information of Akuma and Shang Tsung from Death Battle show using advanced computer-assisted within his armor. As he watch and listening the information of the show, Doom began formulating plan and strategy for his next plan.

_Now... let see how's the so called "Master of Fist" can stand against the might of Doom power!_ Said Doom in his thought, as he clench his fist which covered and surged by green electricity.

The ruler of Latveria was ready for upcoming battle with Akuma.

* * *

**Omake:**

**Brawn vs Brain**

* * *

**Location: Somewhere in countryside on Japan, Capcom World.**

**Time: [1:55 AM]**

Japan, A developed Asian country that know to the world wide as one of the leading countries in technology affairs. In fact, almost all the leading technology in the world today it's market has been dominated by the land of the Rising Sun. Despite the small nation, Japan has sufficient military power complete with modern defense systems such as AEGIS and large fleet of destroyers, making their own brand of army called, Heiho.

Aside from technological advances development and great military system, Japan still held the tradition of their ancestors to date, which include that some of them still believe in mystical things beyond common sense. For example, most of the Japanese people believe if some areas are sacred, which made them make a regulation and warning for domestic and foreign people who would like to visit such sacred place with careful and cautious.

Particularly, on one of the isolated roads called Kousyu Street, an old flagstone road which passes through a cave with trees and rocks by the wayside, adorned with a humanoid budhist statues called Jizo statues. Usually such roads are commonly found in remote areas of the villages in Japan, and used to be tourist attraction because of the beuty and warmth from the natural path, especially on a sunny morning.

But in the early night like this, with a full moon glows in the black night sky... a scenery like this usually only exists in horror movies, which normal people will avoid this kind of place.

Except for one person.

In the darkness of the cave mountain range, near the Kousyu Street, a lone figure is seen pratice in martial art moves. The figure was human in form, a man to be precisely, although his features were demonic, his hair sticking up in a firey mass, a longer tuft in the center bound by simple cord. He was clad simply, in a dark black karate Gi thay was tattered at the shoulders, a rope acting as a simple belt. A string of prayer beads lay around his neck, his feet covered by a simple pair of wooden geta sandals.

But the most terrifying of all, it's dark and reddish Chi aura around him. His eyes were inhuman, black with white pupils, and unholy power seemed to flow around him as he threw punches and kicks at imaginary opponents, his Chi aura flaring red with each movement.

This terrifying man was named Akuma, or most people in Japan know him as Gouki. He is an emotionless and powerful warior fixated on mastering the deadly arts of dark energy-based force called The Satsui No Hado, sometimes translated as the Dark Hado.

Akuma was cold and extremely powerful warrior whose sole reason for being is to hone his fighting skills by battling and destroying any sign of emotions, aside from occasional bursts of anger, and rarely smiles. Occasionaly, he likes to test himself against worthy opponents he come across.

As Akuma was about to perform some of his signature moves, he suddenly stopped, as he feels something was bothering him.

_Was it Ryu? _Akuma said in his thought, thinking about the young Japanese man that once a student of his long dead brothers, Gouken. _Did he finally embrace my path? I have been feeling a strong surge of chi similar to my own..._

As he musing about it, his ear picking up a faint sounds that not far away from where he standing. The sounds itself is coming from the front of mouth of the cave, as he heard it closesly that sound itself is getting closer to him.

_What this? Someone is coming here? absurd. _Said Akuma incredulously in his thought. _None of these weaklings have guts to come this place, nor brave enough to challenge me. _He added while lowering his stance. _Whoever they are... they just wasting my time and energy just for beating them senseless._

Akuma was sure that the place he now occupies and the area around him was desolated from any human settlement, nor human activities can be seen or heard from kilometers and miles away. The only thing to be signs of life activities are some animals he met when he first came here, whatever it is deer or night birds. Still, Akuma know such kind of animals also have an instinct and feeling inside them, when he stared at them the animals just ran away, like something scared them.

From his point of view, the feelings between these people and others alike, is more of a nuisance than anything else. However, deep inside his heart, he also felt pride in his victory and the fact that it made the normal people respect, admire and fear his power was rewarding too.

Nevertheless, Akuma didn't care about others, neither have feeling about it. He was warrior, not a man who have time for such petty thing.

Begrudgingly, Akuma have no choice but to cut his training exercise time to wait the source of the sound to show they face. He then sat in his meditative state, cross-legged and hands on knees, as he waiting those source of sounds to come here.

As he heard it closely, he heard not only one footsteps that he heard. He heard two, three... or maybe more of it which seems to run in a group.

And after waiting for half a minute, the source of the sounds finally showing their form... and it makes the Master of Fist raise his eyebrows at who those source of sounds.

In front of him was a group of people... no, some sort of people in green and silver iron-planted skin that covered most of their bodies.

If his mind was correct, those... thing was called Robots. The robots themself has a height similar to his, have a proportional body and hold some sort of futuristic firearm in their hands. Their green eyes flashed at him in threaten way, as the Supreme Master of Fist didn't flinch at it.

He had to admit, this was a rather surprising one.

_What is this... mockery?_ Asked Akuma in his thought while staring at those humanoids with emotionless face. It didn't really interest him of what those smart weaklings (people) out there has been creating when he was doing his business. He just saw these machines as mangled toys that can break easily. But he remember fighting some of those things and it really give him challenge... but it just made him dissatisfied sooner or later as he destroy them.

One of the robots in front of the group then walked forward and said with slurred metallic voice, "As the order of our lord, we ask you to immediately submit yourselves to royal majesty, Victor Von Doom, absolute monarch of Latveria and rightful ruler of all humanity!" It said as it aimed its gun at Akuma, which followed by others machines. "We will use our force if you do not want submit yourself immediately!"

Akuma was not intimidated by those threats, nor their appearance and presence of its group. In fact, he looked rather nonchalant and unimpressive with those threat, as he still sitting in the same position and with the same meditative state, never a single move muscle when the robots talking to him.

But when the robot mentioned his master name, it made him raise his eyebrows. _Victor Von Doom? Where i've heard that name before... _Said Akuma in his thought, as tried to recall such name in his memory.

But the same robot then broke Akuma thought with the same threat. "As order of our lord, you must immediately surrender yourself to our master or we will use force to make you come!"

That made Akuma mind came back to reality, as he starred that robots with a stern face.

"You dare to challenge me, machine?" Asked Akuma while scoffed at the robot. "Whoever created you all, they must be foolish to send their toys just to captured me."

Like most emotionless machines, the robot seems didn't acknowledge Akuma words, as it and others still hold their grounds while pointed their guns at him. "We order you to immediately to surrender yourself as soon as possible now!" The robot said with same metallic voice. "Or else we will use our force to make you to come along with us!"

Akuma stare those machine with piercing red eyes, unflinchingly at those souless gaze. The robots still with the same position, staring back at the martial art with their own gaze and pointing their gun at him. Neither side willing to give up from one another.

After half of minutes has passed, Akuma then standing up fron his meditative state and said to those robots in challenging tone, "Then show me what you can do, machine."

Outside the cave, some of the robots that similar with the ones inside the cave was standing guard in front of the cave. These robots group are heavily armed than others one inside the cave. They had been assigned to keep watch outside, and should the others that already inside the cave can giving thier signals for outside group to come to aid them inside should their target (Akuma) proven to be problem for them to overcome.

_**KABOOM!**_

A sudden explosion suddenly shook the front of the cave, which made the whole groups of robots who keeps standing outside the cave broke from their position and stood at the cave within a second. But before they can go inside and check the situation, suddenly, a red blurr object appear and dashed towards one of the robot, which totally explode upon when the red blurr within its reach. No finished with one robot, the fast-moving red blurr then continued its destruction path, destroying some of the robots that still dissociated.

After feeling all the robots in front of it had all been destroyed, the red blurr object then stopped slidding and the fast moving object reveal itself. It was none other than Akuma himself, as the stronger martial arts had finished his problem with the group of robots inside earlier, by destroying them into pieces using his Chi power.

As Akuma saw these mangled machines he destroyed it and looking out of the cave, he noticed more of these machines has filled the entire front outside of the cave, no doubt they already preparing to swarm the place if their comrade failed to capture him.

When the robots notice him already outside the cave, they began pointing their firearm at Akuma and prepare to shoot at him. But Akuma was prepared for that as he quickly made a palm strike motion with his right hand, and he shot a wave of pure energy and Satsui no Hadou flame, and struck these machine and exploded, destroying them into pieces.

Some other robots who able to dodge the attacks fastly, then reacted to the intrusion by shooting at him. But the Supreme Master of Fist easily dodge it by shift to the left and right fastly in inhumane way. When his distance is closed enough with them, he then using his powerful martial art moves, as he destroy these hapless machine that near him with punch and kick without giving them a chance to react.

Akuma then sensed something coming from behind him, and he was proven right when his right arm blocked oncoming attack punchs from one of the robots that try sneak up on him, and threw the machine at another of his comrades followed up by a powerful swift roundhouse to their bodies, causing it to shattered to pieces.

Four robots then lunge at Akuma and circled around him, throwing their fists and feet using their knowledge about martial arts from their databanks computer systems. But for a man who had been praticed martial arts throughout his life, this was nothing but a warm up for him as he effortessly blocked every attack coming at him from all direction, almost as if he could predict when and where they were coming.

Growing tiredly from their attacks patterns, he then leaping into the air. "Tatsumaki..." Akuma let out, on a deep and demonic, yet low voice. "Senpuukyaku!"

He spun on the air like a rotating blade, his extended leg hitting those robots in one, two, three, four times in a row, and counting. Using his swift multi-striking hurricane kick, he successfully shattering their bodies when his fast rotating kick hit them.

Finished with these robots, Akuma then noticed a few more robots still left not far from where he stands, as these machines pointed their guns at him and shoot him. But Akuma saw it for miles away, as he leaps forward from the ground several heights, letting these robots miss their target. Still in the air, he then delivers several aerial Hadoukens at those robots and destroy them.

Akuma then landed into one of the fallen machine that still intact, forcefully shattering the head with his strong bare foot. After he feel no one attempt to attack him, the Martial Arts Champion frowned his forehead toward those machines he destroy it easily.

"Is that the best you all can muster?" Ask Akuma while growled at those robots. "I expect more from the toys like you. But you just make me a little consoled here."

As Akuma stood over those machines, he feel the ground he standing at begins to shaking, as if something lumbering towards him with giant footstep. As he turn around his back, he then find the source of the tremor was comes from a robot, that has the same design as those robots he had been destroyed, but it exceed its height and has a steel bulky body armour. The robot also have bigger arms and big shoulder spiked armor, and also bigger legs which has treads-like tank under its feets.

The giant robot staring Akuma with emotionless bright yellow eyes. "Secure the target to Lord Doom!" It said with booming metalic voice, as its arms rise in threatening way.

Akuma who was not unfazed by the towering behemoths, then pulled his right hand back and clenched his fist. Before the robot can land its hands to pummel him, the Master of Fist then punch the chest of the giant humanoid machine using his strong Shoryuken uppercutting moves.

_**KA-POOWW!**_

Not only Akuma Shoryuken moves ripped and destroy the body of the behemoths, but making its head severed and thrown upward when his fist hit its chin. After the move he pulled, the giant machine then fell to the ground violently.

_**CRRAASSHHH!**_

After the giant machine has fallen, the head of the robot that Akuma had beheaded using fist ealier then fell right under the front of his feet, which the martial art champion picked it up easily with his right arm despite the size of the head is bigger like a boulder.

"Hmph! What a pitiful attempt." Said Akuma with unimpressive tone, while gazing at the face of the giant robot head he picked up. "Whoever sends this toys at me is don't have any guts to face me directly. Instead, this person have these little puppets do to its job."

But the more Akuma looked closer at the face of beheaded robot, the more he felt himself washed in some sort of familiarity. _This Doom... the toys that call it their lord... _SaidAkuma in his thought, as a image of hooded cloack figure flashed through his mind. _Could it be that man?_

His mind began to recall the incident that once happened before. He remember the events of five years ago, as he once participate in the chaoctic battle between two world after some anomaly power merging both of the worlds together. He remember fighting some of these "Super heroes" as it called, escpecially the giant green monster who call himself "The Hulk" and win against him. He remember working along side people from his world and Super Heroes from that world, to save their world from a giant god who call himself Galactus. Though his only motive was to fight with a strong opponent, as he didn;t care if the world turn into total chaos, as long his thrill to fight powerful beings is satisfied.

His mind immediately dispersed when he suddenly heard man's voice. "Your demonstration of skill was admirable," Akuma instantly tense up when he heard it. "Pointless... but admirable."

Akuma snarled, looking around the area as he try to find the source of the voice. "Who's there?" Akuma demanded, as he red demonic aura flaring around him. "Where are you? Show yourself!?"

"I expect more than the so called demon himself." Said the voice, who seems didn't impressed with Akuma threatening tone. "Very well then, you wannabe demon."

After a few seconds snapping his head back and forth to discern the location of the voice, Akuma finally spotted the source of the voice.

Hovering not far from him, was a man (judging by the posture) in green tunic, a hooded cape, with metallic limbs and face, who was sitting in a futuristic floating chair. The man like Grimm Reaper himself slumped in his chair with his head he leaned in his right gauntlet hand, as he staring at Akuma.

Now Akuma finally remember who this Doom person was.

"You..." Said Akuma with stern face. "Now i remember, you are the one who made this world and the world you belongs merging together." He said while cocked his head. "I must say, your world that have full of people with ridiculous power has given me satisfaction in fighting against the strongest opponents."

The metallic-hooded man by the name Doctor Doom scoffed at Akuma. "Typical for brute fool, always picking up a fight just to satisfied his own bloodthirsty for battle." Doom commented, clearly trying to mock the Martial Arts. "A man who only purpose of his lives just to take thrill of battle... must be have brain is less than half the size of an acorn."

Akuma just ignore his mockery. "For a madman that almost conquer of the world, you just bark and no bite." He taunting back. "Typical for egomaniac... you and Bison are no different at all, always hungrier for power and new land to conqure."

"It's better than killing your own brothers and pursues Ryu just becuase they didn't submit or turned thier path to the power Satsui no Hado." Doom retorted back in matter of fact. "You're just mindless brute fool who have little empathy for those who close to you, while great ruler like me still have humanity to others."

Akuma was on edge when he heard Doom mentioned about his past. _The hell he able to know that?_ Asked Akuma in his thought while narrowing his eyes at Doom. He was sure he never tell his grim past out loud to someone, nor he never slip such info to anybody he fights with. And hearing this man know about his past and his goal for doing such thing is really making him startled in surprise.

_Could this man had meet Ryu? _Asked Akuma in his thought, while trying to make theory of how Doom knows his past. _No... why would Ryu telling about his past to to this man, unless this cloaked fool wants know more about Ryu and his fighting moves._ He dismiss such thought. _No... why would this man really interest about his past? That's fool!_

Shaking his head sligthly, Akuma then glaring at Doom. "I kill because the weak do not deserve to such power!" Akuma snarled while raising his fist angrily. "Ryu is not ready yet! But he will turn to the Satsui no Hado, the Murderous intent. It is the only way he can be a true warrior!"

"A warrior, or just mindless monster who just only lives to murder and destroy anything in his path?" Asked Doom calmly, which Akuma sworn that his tone was like a challeging him. "You obsess over Ryu because you need someone else to turn to your path, so you can feel justified in your action."

"Enough talk!?" Akuma bellowed. His red demonic aura flaring around him as well his patience began to thin out. "Stop with your babbling and explain to me, why you using these toys of your to attack me?!"

"To the point i see... very well then." Said Doom while clasped his hands together. "The reason why i send my Doombots after you, is because i really interesting about your power, the Satsui no Hado." He explain his motive. "Despite i only heard the handful of it from Ryu himself, i still need more research and the actual example of it. So i ordered my royal troops to capture you, and with that i can further examine the power of that energy and try to harness it."

_So Ryu did tell him..._ Now Akuma finally able to pieces the puzzle information together. _But wait... _But his thought then stopped when he feel something amiss with Doom explanation. _What did he mean by heard it from Ryu himself? That boy surely will not tell such thing to this wicked man! _He said incredulously in his thought, while giving Doom a contemplated stare. _Unless..._

Giving Doom with a glare stare, Akuma then asked at the monarch, "What are you doing to Ryu?"

Doom just waved his left hand without a care at the question. "It's none of you business to know what i'm doing to him," Asnwered Doom with a flat tone. "What i want to know is how your Satsui no Hado work? So tell me about it."

Akuma just snickered at Doom goal. "You think this kind of power can you harness it with your intelligence? You are laughable." Said Akuma with a sneer, as he giving Doom a look that made any normal person blood run cold. "This power can only be obtained by training, a training that WILL make you hurt. It WILL make you bleed. And it WILL push you to the breaking point: mentally, physically and spiritually." He said, suppressing each of his words. "So it's useless to use your intelligence to try to take this power out of me, because that just useless!"

Doom was nonplussed by Akuma threat, as he remained stoically calm. "I'm sure there is a saying; "Where there is a will, there is a way."" Doom replied back with slightly elevated tone. "If you doubt of my intelligence, then you've understimated MY insurmountable might, for Victor Von Doom is no mere mortal!"

"No mere mortal you say?" Asked Akuma while sneering at Doom statement. "A man like you, that hiding behind that cloak and metal skin of your is not mere mortal? I really must beg to differ."

Doom just leered at Akuma, as he slightly leaned forward while giving the Martial Arts a glare. "You will reveal to me the source of your power," Said Doom demanded and threatening tone. "Or you will die!"

But Akuma seems to ignore the threat and put fighting stance. "You dare challenge me?" Asked Akuma while tighten both of fist. "You fool, you have no chance of defeating me. My skill are unparalleled!"

"A rough effort." Said Doom while descend his floating chair down. "Were we not enemies, i would invite you to serve me." He continued while disembark from his chair. "But alas... you are gonna be one of hundreds who will crushed beneath my feet."

"I don't serve to no one, or even joining anyone." Said Akuma loudly who stomped the beneath him hard, which made a tremor that Doom can feel from where he standing. "Now come forth! I will show you the power of my fist, as well show you how futile you're attempting to take Satsui no Hado from me!"

"A minor setback that is easily remedied." Doom replied before starts flying at Akuma at rapid speed. Which Akuma saw it too, and immediately ran fastly and charged forward to meet the former head on.

The moment they were within range of each other, they began threw each of their hard punch, which flows with their respective energy and aura colors; Akuma with red Dark Hadou power, and Dr. Doom with yellow electric-charged. Both landed and sent a shockwave of washed-out of their energy aura across the area, which instantly shattering and burning object that close near them; rocks, pile of uproot and dead woods, and grass who were near them at once.

Akuma pressed forward with his own a series of his martial arts. Was surprise him that Dr. Doom was still managing to hold his own despite he strike him with his fast-paced and strongest physical strikes.

_I never thought this Shinigami-like person could also be an expert and keep up with my attack. _Said Akuma in his thought while staring impressively at Doom. _This man is no different than Bison himself._

As Akuma lost in his thought, he didn't realized that one of his attack had been misses out. Doom who seeing the opening then landed a heavy punch that propelled Akuma up the ground, and then uses the opportunity to combo him with his electric attacks, which the Master of Fist almost losing half of his stamina. Doom then finish it with a hard punch that actually brought Akuma to knee.

While regaining his strength, Akuma then looking at Doom with surprise look. "Impressive. Last time i saw you, you just using power from a distance when attacking." He said while wiping blood from his mouth. "You are the sixth person who can keep up with my Ansatsuken moves."

Doom still raises his fighting stance while answering back, "Now you know of what Victor Von Doom can do." He said as he fist enveloped by a luminous yellow aura. "And that just a small part of what Doom was capable of."

Akuma just snickered at another Doom statement. "But it's sad that you used your armor to fight, rather than fighting me in a honorable way." Akuma said with mocking tone.

"As if that matters." Replied Doom as he shot a laser beam from his fingers tip of his gauntlet at Akuma.

Akuma quickly able to dodge it, as the laser struck the ground behind him. Akuma then lunging up with a straight punch, but Doom seemed to sidestep him and somehow countered it with mighty throw that him to the ground with a heavy thud. The martial arts quickly recovered and revive just in time for Doom to close on him, and land an expertly placed right hook.

Doom pressed his assault with a series of blows that actually managed to push Akuma back. But then Akuma able to turn the tide of the battle, as he managed to countered Doom pyshical attack. When he saw an oppening, he uses his uppercut move on the dictator while shouting "**Gou Shoryuken!**", uppercutting the tyranical ruler into the air. Before Doom can hit the ground, Akuma then jumps on him and combos him, and then he ended it with hurricane kick.

However, after Doom crashed into the ground, he gets up quickly from that pummeling like it was nothing, which Akuma took notice and became annoyed by it.

Trying to showing superior might, Akuma then reared back and threw a charged ball of his Chi energy while shouting, "**Gou Hadouken**!" at Doom. But the latter just sidestep it easily and let it struck the boulder behind him, shattering it to gravel.

Doom who sees it, then turning towards Akuma while tilted his head with no hint of being impressed. "Tell me that is not the best you muster, Master of Fist." Doom coldly mocked. "I thought you were the most stronger champion of Street Fighter tournament as people of this planet say."

"Arrogant fool..." Said Akuma growled, as he cupped his hands together and started to draw his Dark Hadou energy, shaping it into a sphere between his palms. "Let see how your skin look like when i destroy that fancy metal skin of yours!"

Doom took note of that as he saw Akuma focuses his power to prepares to let loose his one final blast. Before Doom knows it, Akuma then fires his powerfull energy beam at him while shouting, "**Shinku-Hadouken**!" which straightly coming fast at him.

But Doom didn't dodge or even moved out the way, as he sure can take it. With his left gauntlet already charging with yellow energy, Doom then fires his own huge sustained energy blast from the gauntlet.

The two beams finally collided into each other and are at a near-standstill. The two titans (Akuma and Doom) pushed their attacks, as they try overpowers each other using their respective energy blast.

And after a few seconds, the beams of the two then burst into huge ball of light explosion, which can be seen from a miles away.

_**KABOOMM!**_

Doom and Akuma trying to close their eyes from intense huge light explosion, as they shielding their eyes with their arms, while both still hold their ground against the shockwave explosion as they being engulfed by it.

...

...

After a few minutes have passed, the explosion had begun to fade as Doom then lowered his hand and look around him, as the surroundings were covered with thick smoke by the large explosion that was caused by his energy blast beam collided with Akuma energy beam earlier.

Doom then narrowing his eyes as he try to find Akuma with slight befuddlement... and ample amusement.

"That was quiet the display of power," Said Doom with a hint of amusement, while looking for Akuma from behind the thick smoke that surround him. "But to face Doom, is to one's end."

"Then let me end your arrogant life with my fist!"

Doom who hears Akuma voice the turn around, but instead full appearance of Akuma, what he saw was blood glowing red eyes staring directly at him from behind the thick cloud of smoke.

But before Doom can do something, Akuma came straight out from behind the thick smoke with a red, demonic aura flaring around him as he slides at Doom while shouting, "**Shun Goku Satsu**!".

_**KA-BAAM! BAAM! BAAM! BAAM!**_

If there's people outside the tick smoke, they can clearly see a spark of row purple flames followed by sound of rapid punching. When the sequence of exploding purple flames and sound rapid punching began stopping, as well the thick smoke began to disappear, Doom is seen laying on the ground unconscious... or dead, with his hood and cape tear and burn in every part. The armor itself is dented and crushed like a canned drink, as fist marks can be seen in every part of the dented armor. Akuma has his back turned with his japanese symbol glowing red on his back.

Once the fight has ended, Akuma then staring intently at Doom immobile body on the ground. "I have never faced a worthy opponent like you since the last time i fought that Galactus god." Stated Akuma as he scoff at Doom. "But is really disgraceful that you using that fancy metal skin of your to fighting instead using a real bare skin to fight me!"

Few seconds passed and there's no response from Doom himself, Akuma then began to leave the motionless body of the Latverian Dictator, as he thinking that he killedhim with his deadliest moves.

"Come back in a hundred years... if you are still alive." Said Akuma as he flexing his muscles while walking back to the cave.

_**Bi-ziit! Bi-ziit! Bi-ziit!**_

Akuma then stopped walking when he heard a very strange sound, like a high pitched chirping or hissing. If his ears weren't deceiving him, it was coming from within Dr. Doom motionless dead body.

He take a glance to look at Doom body again, and he gritting his teeth in annoyance of what he saw.

A electric sparks came out from Doom unmoving body, followed by fire that came out from the steek bodies. The steel mask popped off from his head, revealing a robotic face which emit smoke from the sidelines of the machines. After that, the rest of the body began to crumpling down in a heap of metal and cloth.

This was one of the Doom most notable inventions; a Life Model Decoy or LMD. But most people in his world and himself call it, the Doombot, a exact mechanical replicas of the real Doom who look like him, talk like him, and even act like him. Individualy, each Doombots have an advanced AI (artificial intelligence) so the Doombots even believe themselves to be Dr. Doom. These "Body Double" appear when Doom cannot risk his own life, and are often responsible for Doom return from certain death.

Akuma just stood over the destroyed clones of Doom, as he staring at it in confused and annoyance. "Nani?"

"As i said before, your demonstration of skill was admirable." Suddenly, the sound of the original Doom came from nowhere, making Akuma jolted in surprises. "Pointless... but admirable."

But before Akuma can find the source of it, he suddenly being engulfed by giant column of light, that made him unable to move as well feeling his gust twisting inside of him. Then suddenly, red streams of light bounded him tightly. Then he was brought up into the air, and then a huge magical glyph of light cirlce formed below Akuma, which is brightly lit in golden light.

Akuma was struggling to moved his body, as well trying to break those magical red streams of light with his strength. "Guh! What kind of trick is this?!" Akuma bellowed as he trying hard to break free from this magical bond.

"If you are wondering, that was called the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak." Said the voice Doom as Akuma snapping his head back and forth to find the man. Akuma finally found Doom, sitting in the same flying throne chair as before, while looked down at him. "And trust me, when inform you that no any being can break free from the spell of Oshtur itself."

"You!" Said Akuma, conforted in rage. Until he realized something. "You... you just toying with me from the start!"

"Of course, i have little time to waste my energy on the likes of you." Doom replied cooly and stoically. "I assume that you're not surprised by this turn of events."

"You coward! How dare you using this kind of parlor tricks against me!?" Said Akuma in anger, while struggling to break off the magical lights that bound him. "I seek the ultimate power! I will not be stopped by mere coward like you!"

"I do as i choose, and i answer to no one!" Doom exclaimed as he raised his right hand. "Now, this farce is over!"

As Doom snap his finger of his right hand, 10 circles of luminous magic pentagrams suddenly formed and encircled Akuma, who still strives to break the magical lights that bind him strongly. And to Akuma dismay, he didn't have any more stamina in his body, as he use it when fighting against the duplicate of Doom. Meanwhile, the 10 magical pentagrams which circle Akuma began to shine brightly, and then each of it fired a huge laser beam that come straight fastly at him.

Akuma who don't have much energy left in him, just staring desperately at magical laser beams as he said one final words in his thought, _Is this... defeat?_

At once, there was a huge explosion when each of laser beam hit Akuma, causing a huge explosion which can be seen from miles away.

_**KABOOM!**_

...

...

After the light show of explosion began to fade, Doom then drift down using his high-tech floating chair. Doom silently proud of his sorcery talent thanks to his knowledge of spell-craft and his potential in the mystic arts that comes from the Roma (i.e. Gypsies) heritage of his mother.

After the smoke of the explosion began to thin, Doom then stepped from his hover throne chair and walked towards the black object lying on the ground, which he know was Akuma himself.

Sure enough, Doom found Akuma motionless in the ground, as the latter suffered a severe injuries all over his body, with badly burn marks due to being hit by the magical laser beams earlier. The Supreme Master of Fist shirt had been burned and torn out, exposing his muscular and half-naked damaged body.

Doom stopped and stood near beside Akuma motionless body, as he shook his head in shame. "If only it were that Richards that lie before me instead of you." Doom muttered.

Just then, 2 Doombots appears beside Doom, as one of them spoke to him, "What your orders, Master?"

Doom simply nodded at Akuma unmoving body and simply said, "Get him to our lab, immediately."

Without a word, the 2 Doombots then did what Doom commanded like a loyal servant. As Doom created a portal dimensions toward where he came from, he then looked at Akuma unmoving body which being carried by the Doombots. _If you don't want to tell me source of your Satsui no Hado power, then i have to look for it myself. _Doom said in his thought with slightly annoyance. _Even i must torn you body apartto find it!_

With all it done, Doom and his 2 Doombots that carried Akuma body into the portal. After they get into it, the portal then vanishing in flash of purple.

* * *

**Location: K'un-Lun mountain, China, Marvel world.**

**Time: [9:18 AM]**

In another part of the Marvel World, deep in the heart of the mountains of China, lies the mystical city of K'un-Lun, a city filled with mystic arts and ancient temples. The city can only opened to earth in every 88 or 10 years, depending on the results of a fighting tournament that being held in near the mountaints.

Within one of the city like villages, many temples have a oriental and Asiatic design, as well their beutiful well-kept garden. A few bugs can be seen were buzzing around enjoying the many flowers that had been planted in the garden.

In one of the courtyard of the temple, two men can be seen praticed their martial art skills. One of them wore a white karate Gi, red fighter gloves and a red headband. And the other one wore a green bodysuit that exposes his chest, where an image of dragon silhouette is tattooed. The latter also wears yellow boots, belt and mask.

This was Ryu and Daniel Rand of the Iron Fist, who was a hours ago with Dr. Doom and others they know watching some interesting show called Death Battle in Doom Castle.

As Ryu was about to perform his signature uppercutting moves, the Shouryuuken, he suddenly stopped moving with an unreadable face, as if something is bothering him lately.

_This feeling... why i feel something heavy in my heart seemed to just disappear? _Asked Ryu in his thought with his scowl face. _Is like... someone has taking my heavy burden from my heart._ He shaking his head slightly to ignore it. _No, it probably has something to do with K'un-Lun realm itself. Daniel-san said that this realm can make any hardened man feel calm when entering this realm._

Iron Fist who sees Ryu stop moving, then walk towards him. "Hey, Ryu, you okay there?" He asked in confused. "You seemed lost back there. Is something bothering you?"

Snapping back to the reality, Ryu then looked at Iron Fist and replied, "It's nothing, Daniel-san. My mind just wander somewhere." He assures Iron Fist with smile, as he trying to change subject. "So, you want me to teach you how to release a Hadouken?"

"Of course, that was you promised me a hour ago." Said Iron Fist while grinning in anticipation. "Come on, let's practice it in other courtyard!"

And in that day, Ryu then teachs Iron Fist how to release his energy attack from his body. But the champion of Street Fighter also didn't realized that in that same day, the killer of his master has been defeated by certain ruler of Latveria without his and other knowing.

* * *

**to be continued...**


	5. Rouge vs Wonder Woman

**Author note: Again, there will be pairings and also OOC (sorry! I'm not really know much about some of these characters... but i will try my best to describe them as good as i can! XD ) in this story.**

**Also, i apologize for the long wait. A weeks ago, I need to watch over my father at the hospital, which i and my family took concern about it :(**

**but today, as my father finally recover back from the pain, i can go back to finish this chapter! :D**

**anyway, here the disclaimer:**

**Marvel characters and Rouge belongs to Marvel Comics and... disney.**

**Capcom characters belongs to Capcom Co. and Tsujimoto Family.**

**Wonder Woman belongs to DC Comics and Warner Bros.**

* * *

**Location: Doomstadt, Latveria, European countries on Marvel World.**

**Time: [8:14]**

Another morning sunlight splashed throught Latveria soil, as the citizens of this small but yet powerfull country doing their daily activities in peace while being keep supervised and guarded by the Servo Guards, a robot security made by their leader, Doctor Doom.

Even though the police robots have secured their small country from various crime and established a law-enforcedment in check for years, they still feeling nervous and agitated when around these robots even though they live side by side with the police robots when their leader (Doctor Doom) ruling after he dethroned their old tryannical ruler, King Vladmir.

But is best just to keep quiet and get along well with the security guards, as they fearing that they will angered their powerfull lord further when he find out that his people didn't accept, and neither liking his invention. The last time someone bluntly said out-loud about the invention of their lord in bad manners, is getting executed in inhumane ways.

Speaking of their lord, Dr. Doom is seen walking through the corridor of his castle. He then walk throught the stairs that lead down to fourth sub-basement, as more laboratories and workshops are placed there for his secret project or invention.

Dr. Doom then arrived at a heavy steel door of the secret rooms, as the door itself is seen being guarded by a pair of Doombot. These sentinels units – resembling him – moved aside as he approached, and the door split in the center and slid into pockets on either side.

He then stepped into massive chamber stacked with hundreds of computer machine, science chemicals equipment, and hundreds of 3-meter-tall acrylic glass cylinders, each large enough for an adult human to float freely inside. These containers were filled with stasis-gel; and floating in this viscous goo – attached to tubes and wires – were several of his experiment bodies of creatures in various stages of growth. Some of them look's like humanoid, and others look like mutated animal with their distorted and freakish faces.

As Doom gazed each of his abomination creation, he then felt a little sense of dread if ever his allies (he still debating whether or not he called them as a his friends) found out about this room and his creation.

_Bah! What i'm thingking. I do as choose, and i will do as pleased to complete my goal! _Doctor Doom thought in irriated, as he look away from those acrylic glass cylinders of his experiment. _I just hope that clown and the others didn't found out about this places. Otherwise, my strict code of honor will means nothing and tarnished just because of my secret ambition! _

Doom then left these experiment alone, as he turned a corner and walked down another. Doom meet and passed one of his Doombot which he placed here to guard and secure this room, if only someone could succeed in entering here without being know/realized by both Doombot outside.

At the end of the hallway was a titanium door – this one guarded by a battery of laser cannons – weapons that could cut a human into chunks of meat in the blink of an eye. Doom didn't need to instal a identification device like hand print, eye scanner or full-body scan to lower the sophisticated and deadly systems to bypasses, As he approached the portal, the automated guns dropped like submissive dogs and the blast doors slid open for him.

Doom then entered a chamber the size of a Medieval cathedral's chapter house. Music was playing inside. It was a beutiful and melodious piece reminiscent of Beethoven. It had in fact been written by Doom himself, and he had composed it using his perfect talented artistry that made any artiste and non-artiste jaw dropped and amazed by hearing it.

As Doom finally enter the chamber, he then stopped at one singular object that had been placed in the secret chamber.

It was a single darkened cylinder stood in the middle of the chamber, like a rare relic set apart from a museum's collection and given its own special display area. Doom went up to the container and peered through the acrylic glass. A blue spotlight turned on above, reacting to his voiceless command, illuminating the man contained within. He was naked, floating in the thick stasis gel in the fetal position, eyes shut. The man was muscular, with a blood red hair with one part of it tied in vertical ponytail that some strands of his hair floated upward. Connected to him were umbilical cords and tubes; and probes were attached to various parts of his torso and skull.

_Akuma..._ Said Doom in his thought, as he gazing at the floating man with frowned face behind his metal mask. _The brute fool still don't want to spill his beans._

After successfully defeating and captured Akuma yesterday, Dr. Doom then try to interrogate the Master of Fist in his torture chambers and demanded him to reveal his source of his Satsui no Hado power. But to his irritation again, the martial art brute still hold his ground and bark at him, taunting him that he will never find what he looking for even at the end of the time. In respond, Doom then calmly activated his the torture machine that chained Akuma arms and leg, which emits high voltage electricity and made the martial arts master grunting in pain. Doom just staring Akuma in impressive, as well fascinating, as the brute still survive and hold his consciousness for several hours from his torture despite yesterday he beaten him with his strongest magic attack. But after learning the episode of Death Battle he saw yesterday with others, Doom knew that Akuma stamina was weak; he may have dish out the pain, but he sure he can't take all of it. And it proven right as Doom turn on the torture machine again for the fourth time, Akuma then dropped and lose consciousness after so many punishment he take form the machine.

After checking Akuma pulse and found out that he still live, which making him impressive to learn more about physiology about the martial arts, Doom then take him to the lab and use his experimentation way to look into his body. He then finally found out Akuma genetic profile, and physiology showed incredible result, especially the energy signature within his body. Not only that, after running some test and calculation, he found that Akuma can actually control the amount of that energy flowing in his body with ease. Subtle circulation into his chi and whatever capabilities he have with him. Akuma are like mini fusion reactors, to put it in different terms.

But the problem is; how he gonna extract the energy within this brute fighter?

He does have device that can absord and suck the energy of godly entity such as Galactus and Beyonder, but such device has been damaged long ago after once absorb such powerfull energy. Some of the part component of the machine is forfeit after sucking such much energy, which made the component inside the machine heat up and destroyed after finishing absorbing. Not to mention that some part component he made to create such machine is really hard to make and find, mostly because he got that from alien shuttle space ship that long ago crashed into Latveria soil or other part of the earth.

But that still not gonna change Dr. Doom to get what he wanted.

_Fine then... if you don't want to comply, then i have to force you to become my royal lapdog!_ Doctor Doom thought, as he turn his head to left, particulary at the flat computer screen which stands and connected to the cylindrical glass tube that contained Akuma.

The computer flat screen showing somekind of blueprints that depicted a human-shaped marking that resemble Akuma, but with some changes in several parts of his body. For example; his left hand is a slightly bigger, which if it look closely, the hand itself appear to be mechanical. The eyes in his left is covered in metal which in the middle has a red eyelids like a light bulb. In his back, a set of metal Bat-like wings was attached to his back. Four extra arms is seen hidden beneath his back, and the rest of his chest is covered by metal armor.

A columns of data chart appears when Dr. Doom touch (even though he wears metal gauntlets all the time, he can do it thank's to his exert technopathic control) the blueprints, as the scheme section on the computer screen itself showing analytic data that each of it reads; "Augmentations Strength and Speed", "Greater Ki Manipulation", "Flight Speed Maximum: Mach 5", and "Proto-Adamantium Armor". Lastly, below the blueprints and all of these data chart and list, there is a rectangle screen that read "PROJECT CYBER-AKUMA/GOUKI" on it.

_If you will not be my knight, then you will be pawn that i can easily created by my will. _Doom in his thought, while staring back towards cylinder tube containing Akuma. _I don't have to worry about to turn you into some soulless killing machine. After all, you don't have kind of respect even heart after killing your own brother, right?_

After 1 minute staring and checking of the systems that keep Akuma bodies stable inside the container tube, Dr. Doom turned and left the lab chamber. He stopped only once to turn his face back again at Akuma motionless body that floating inside that cryonics water tube, as if sensing the brute moving... well if the so called Master of Fist can try to overcome the dosage of biological fluids that he inserted before he put him inside that cryonics water tube, which keep him unconscious for long period of time before he found a better use for him.

Turning away from the sight, Doom then finally left the lab as he have other things to take care of, mainly, focused on increase the defense systems all over his country and little paperwork about some political. And at nine o'clock, he will join with his worthy friends that no doubt and suspiciously had been waiting for him in his guest room.

* * *

**Location: Guest Room on Castle Doom, Latveria, Marvel World.**

**Time: [9:13]**

Once again, the expensively furnished guest room of the Castle Doom is now being used and occupied by Doom so called "Worthy Friends", as many staff of the castle can hear some chatter of people in the room when passing and cleaning some of the thing in front of the room.

Many of the staff was surprised that the room that was very rarely occupied in the castle began crowded by the arrival of strangely guest (which some staff recognize them as superheroes that they masters are always battling with them) who suddenly appeared in it. Even the chief of servant and the most trusted butler of Lord Doom, Boris, was baffled when he first discovered this, as Lord Doom himself was rarely invite and bring some people and guest outside their country for important meeting. But it's best to not questioning their lord, as they fearing they will angering their lord and making them tasting the wrath of their lord.

Speaking of the guests themselves, some of them was seen casually chat with each other, and the rest just of them doing something to repel their boredom, as they wait for the host of this castle room to come.

Jennifer Susan Walters, or the world know her as She-Hulk, was lying down on a smooth carpet on the floor of the room with her right hand supporting her head. Covering her yawning mouth with her left hand, she then said, "Well, thank's for the intro sequence of the fic's, Author. Kinda long if you ask me."

(Author: Sorry, just want to add suspense in this story. So the reader know what happen to Akuma after Doom captured him. *awkward laugh while stratching my head* :3 )

"That's okay, i'm also curious with what you gonna tell to the readers about that jerk fate in the hands of Doomy." She-Hulk casually said while playing with her hair. "Even thought he deserve that, its kinda twisted sick fate for me to liking." She added while shrugging. "Well, at least Doomy change him into that cool version of his cyborg counterpart in that 90's Marvel Superheroes versus Street Fighter game."

"Uhh, you say something Mrs. Jennifer?" Ask Peter Parker, or better known as Spider-Man, to She-Hulk while kept his gaze at a comic he reading that entitled "Star Wars Tales".

"Nothing Peter, just thinkering about something." She-Hulk assured as she sit up while combing her hair with her fingers. "Hey Peter, how about we make a bet on something?"

"A bet?" Said Spider-Man who was interested while lowering the comics he was reading. "Well, i'm always good at a betting in school, even my friends always frustrated at losing in terms of betting against me." He said proudly while raising his eyebrows. "So what kind of bet we gonna betting?"

While motioning with her head, She-Hulk ask Spider-Man while smiling at him, "See our three new members that Wade brought into this room today?" Which Spider-Man turn his head to what She-Hulk pointing at.

In addition to the five members (If you want to include Servbot) Deadpool has brought yesterday, that was present in the room again, there's a three new extra members in the room today; one is male and two of them is female. Like all the people in the guest room, three of them wearing costumes and clothes that are unique and eye catcher for normal people.

The male new one is seen having a chat with Ryu, Iron Fist and Zero, while leaning against the wall in the room and looking at the right and left of the room with warily, as if he didn't trust the surrounding he was brought into. The man wears a blue-yellow trousers costume. On his mask, there are two black or dark blue "fins" where his eyes are. He has two blue shoulder pads, gloves and boots. His two gloves has three access holes for something to come out from it.

And the two new of the female is seen happily and jokingly chatting with Felicia, Tron Bonne and her Servbot. The first woman is a beautiful African-American woman with a tall and curvaceous figure. She has long and wavy white hair which she wears freely down her back and blue eyes. She accessorizes with multiple gold and purple bracelets on each of her wrists sarong with matching gold hop earrings, a gold choker necklace and a single gold anklet. She also wears a reddish purple bandanna-like headband wrap.

The second female is also beutifull too, with her long green hair, her arousing gothic clothing, and her bat wings on her back. Tron Bonne is seen staring at those two and Felicia in jealousy because of their beutiful and attractive body posture to look at, which is noticed by the second female as she pinching her cheeks in teasing manner. Tron almost strangling the sexy gothic woman but she was prevented by Servbot, who was strungling to hold his mistress/mother figure because of his small body. The bat and gothic themed sexy woman chuckled in amused, while Felicia just tilting her in confused and the African-American woman jsut shaking her head.

To those who on Marvel side know The man in blue-yellow trousers costume, and the African-American woman in curvaceous black and yellow liner costume, was Logan and Ororo, or most the people of the Marvel world know and simply called them as Wolverine and Storm, the two veteran of the X-Men teams. And group who was on Capcom side know the woman in arousing gothic costume was Morrigan Aensland, a succubus from Makai Realm and the same place of where Felicia lives.

"Okay, If Doomy see that Wade break the rule about bringing people into his castle and punish him by shocking him with his lightning power, you gotta do me favour for month." She-Hulk then explain the bet as she Smirking playfully."And if he see that and just chocking Wade until his run out oxygen, i'm gonna be your maid for month and also wearing a maid costume of course."

Spider-Man just staring the female version of the Hulk in disbelief with that bet. "Miss Jennifer-"

"I already told you Peter, just call me Jennifer, it's fine." She-Hulk interjected Spider-Man calmly.

"Right, sorry Jennifer." Corrected Spider-Man. "Well i'm kinda like about the bet is... but you know that i have MJ in my side." He reminded her. "So if she sees me walk with another girl, doesn't matter if she was famous super heroine like you, she kinda bit jelous if she found out that i walk with another hottest and pretty girl like you."

"Ooh, so the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man is not so friendly taking a friendly bet for his friend." Said She-Hulk in hurt tone, but Spider-Man knew she just mock him. "Then what's the point giving your title "The Friendliest Super Heroes Teenager" if you refuse to play with his friends?"

Spider-Man sighing in irritation at hearing it. As much as the bet look promising, he can't risking being seen by his girlfriend, Mary Jane Watson or MJ for short, if he lose the bet and follow She-Hulk promise for month. MJ may knew that he had worked with several girl in his career as a superheroes, but that did not mean that MJ could allow him with other woman for long hour, afraid that if she found out he was playing with other woman behind her back. Not to mention that time when he working with that cat costumed super-criminal girl, Black Cat, to take down a boss criminal Kingpin, Black Cat suddenly kissing him for their victorious battle... which MJ discovered that right in front of her and didn't take kindly of what she saw, almost want him to ended their relationship if him didn't fast to explain what was going on.

That was the most bad and embarrassing in his career as super spider heroes. From that day to this, he really regretted taking that kiss from that cat-themed criminal, as he vow to try keep his distance from any girls that try to flirt with him.

With a heavy sigh, Spider-Man then looked at She-Hulk with thoughtful look, and then stretched his right hand at her. "Guess i don't have choice then..." Said Spider-Man while sighing and then ask, "Are you really good at hiding someone from others?"

Still smirking playfully, She-Hulk then grasp Spider-Man hand and shaking it. "Don't worry Peter, i was an expert in this matter while working as a reliable lawyer. Even my client is really sastified and like the way i maintain their privacy." She said while wink at Spider-Man. "So don't worry, nerd boy!"

As Spider-Man And She-Hulk shaking their hand with the deal, the door of the guest room opened and enter the room was the host of this castle they are waiting for, Doctor Doom.

She-Hulk and Spider-Man was the first two people in the room that see Doctor Doom entering the room, as Spider-Man himself shout, "Oh hey look! The good doctor was here guys!" he announce which made every person in the room stopped what were they doing and looking at Doctor Doom. "Morning Mr. Doom. Feeling good today?" Greet Spider-Man.

"And ready for another awesome DB episodes?" Ask She-Hulk while smiling at the mornach.

While clasped his hands behind his back, Doctor Doom then comment to those two, "After the past two days you showed me that interesting show, you all get my attention and interest, which made me honorably to join with you all to watch that show." He said as he give them coldest stare and assumed the pose. "But that doesn't mean you all properly welcome here, as you all sudden pressence in here is unwanted. Doom doesn't like uninvited people in his castle without his knowing and approval!"

"Really, Doom? after all these days you saying to us that we are your worthy friend, you still see us as nuisance?" Said Zero as walking towards Doom with deadpan expression. "Then what do we have to do to persuade you? fight you again like the last time when you little evil groups try to merge our earth and try to conqure it again?"

"That remains to be seen, machine. Doom doesn't tolerate a strangers who are wasting his time!" Doctor Doom snarl at the Maverick Hunter.

"My, My, you are really hard man aren't you, Doctor Doom." Said a feminine voice behind Doom, as the powerfull mornach turn his head attention towards one of the new guest, Morrigan. "My feline friend is right when she told me that you still act like a scary and un-friendly man towards others, despite you trying to making amend and friendship towards us after that world merging incident." Said Morrigan as her lips turn into sultry smile towards Doom. "Still, i thank you for you to creating such incident. It was the most fun thing in my life since that time when Makai world is being threatened by Pyron and Jedah, and i was enjoying every moment of that, helped myself in the caped heroes little brawls!"

"Etto... i don't think the word "Fun" was not a good thing to describe our two worlds that were almost destroyed, Morrigan-san." Stuttered Felicia while smile awkwardly at her succubus friend.

"But It look's like your stripper friend didn't care about the fun she mention that." Said Tron Bonne sarcastically while felt annoyed by Morrigan appearance.

"Kinda agree with you two there." Said the African-American woman, Ororo Munroe or better know as Storm. "But to be honest, even thought that day was almost becoming doomsday to all of us, i kinda like how we put aside our difference and stand together to stop the biggest threat that trying to destroy our world." She said while smiling slightly as she recalling the events. "That was memorable day to all of us, not only we recognize as Heroes to both our world, but both our world is now having a good relationship in diplomatic program and alliance in both of the world goverment after that incident."

Tron Bonne who hearing Storm words, only humming at that events that mutant girl talking about. "Hmm... Well, i suppose that was good thing to both our world then," She said before tapped her chin. "I probably can do some explore some of the part of you guys world to see the difference between this world with ours, and see whether is worth to try to visit some of the place that was good for me and my crew to visit."

Doctor Doom was not having none of that, as he just staring Morrigan with the stink eye. _That clown... he defy my rule! _Doom angrily in his thought, as he turn his head around the room to see if there's any new people in the room.

Sure enough, beside four people (if you want to include Servbot) that Deadpool took and dragged yesterday to his room castle now, Doom noticed that beside Morrigan was another people which he knows as a Storm, which the member of team X-Men is having chat with Tron and Felicia in front of him now. While the last one was Wolverine, who the latter is being near Ryu, Iron Fist and Zero, and was staring at Doom with distrust look in his face while saying to the three of them in hush tone, "I still don't trust that metal freak." Which Doom able to hear it thank's to his parabolic ear amplifiers fitted inside his metal helmet mask, which he didn't care about what that lone-wolf of the X-Men said.

"Ummm... Mister Doom, you alright there?" Ask Spider-Man near Doom, confusion with the doctor silent stare towards other occupants in the room.

Instead getting respond, the teenage superhero flinched in fear when he see Dr. Doom turn his gaze at him with deathly stare and ominous aura. "Where's that clown, Peter?" Doom ask in a low, threatening tone.

"Um uh, Wade you mean?" Ask Back Spider-Man in nervous tone. "Well... he is-"

"BACK, baby!" Shout Wade Winston Wilson or everyone called him Deadpool, as the mercenary appeared suddenly in the room using his teleportation, while holding and carrying a pile of pizza boxes and canned drink. "Alright guys, this is our snack to accompany for today!" he announce cheerfully before he noticed Doctor Doom in the room. "Oh hey Doc! Good to see you finally arrive here!" He said as he put the pile of pizza boxes and canned drink down. "So ready for another DB show?"

But instead answered, Doom just turn his head toward Deadpool with the same expression and dreadful aura as he showed it to the Spider-Man earlier. He then raising his hand which now sparked in green electricity, as he prepare to do something worse to the Merc with the Mouth.

**(**_Meanwhile, outside the castle..._**)**

Many farmers in western and Soviet Europe use advanced scientific equipment and techniques, and that's no exception with Latveria country itself. Despite the small country still having a primitive economy and a population living an almost medieval lifestyle, the people in there can still use sophisticated tools to help their lives; like example in plantations and agriculture. Thank's to the advanced techonology invention from their Lord Dr. Doom, there soil nutrients are always enriched with fertilizers and plant rotation is always carried out to preserve the soil.

The example alone can be seen on this large farming land below the mountain of where Castle Doom supposedly, as some farmers were seen working on their farm, which also belonged to the Lod Doom himself.

A young male farmer was seen sitting on the rocks, while rubbing his sweaty forehead after planting some vegetable seeds for several hours. "Woah, didn't think that planting seeds is very tiring." He said while looking at his work. "I thought it only takes a few minutes to plant all these seeds."

"Really, son? You planted those seeds just six meters away and you already exhausted?" Asked the middle-aged man beside him who is his father, as he still seen planting some seeds. "Even your great grandma in her young age, can work fastly plant all these vegetable seed in this vast area without tiring easily like you." He said smugly joking at his son.

"Well, i'm not her in her workaholic mode." His son replied in annoyed. "Beside, i'm just wanna become chef like that famous american chef in the TV. Father knows that i'm good at cooking for our family."

His father just sighing heavily at hearing it. "Son... i know that your dream was becoming famous chef from this country and make our family proud." He father said sourly while facing his son. "But i and other can't risking to see you getting big trouble to go outside from this country. You know the Latveria government is being strict recently since that big incident with that otherworldy threat thing. Not to mention, Lord Doom himself is forbid us to not venture far away and longer outside our country unless he say so." He explain dryly while giving his son a sad smile. "So i'm sorry, but this is the best thing to lay off for the moment. You don't want to getting on Lord Doom bad side, right?"

His son just groaned at hearing that. As much he didn't like about the rule their leader applied now, his father is right. When that big incident which brings together two different worlds has been done by their Lord Doom, a chaos was occured in Latveria at that time and lord Doom presence wasn't in there to solve that, as he go out and try to conqure that new world. But much worse of all and also mysteriously, after that big threat was over, the population of Latveria which used to number 500,000 residents, was just only 300,000 in all Latveria soil. No one in Latveria knew how part of their community disappeared, even the Latveria guardsmen were confused when they found out about it. Lord Doom himself who heard and found out about this didn't take this kindly, as he furiously punish half of the guardsmen who did not do the job well. Nobody know what happen to those poor half of the guardsmen and didn't try theorize it, as all people in Latveria knows what happen when somebody reckless and stupid enough to try to make angry of Lord Doom.

After that, Lord Doom then instruct all of the Latveria citizens that still exist within the country to never leave the border of the country if they don't want to be punished, which all the citizens agree and hope their leaders know about the whereabouts about them and bring back their families and loves one who disappear after that incident.

"You right father," His son said while sighing and dipped his head. "We just hope to the god that Lord Doom can solve the problem that we face now."

"Glad you know that, son." His father said while smiling slightly before pat his son's shoulder. "Come on, let's go finish this before the rain start to wet us."

His son just begrudgingly follow his father, as he then stood up again and continued his work planting those vegetable seeds.

Until he stopped suddenly when realized what he father said earlier. "Wait a second..." He said as he looked back at his father. "Father, this is nine AM in the morning and the weather is not even cloudy day," He said incredulously. "How can you be sure we getting rainfall today?"

As the fate answer his call, a distant a loud thunder sound was heard, which made everyone in farm field and the young male startled by it. Except the father of the young man, who did not react in the slightest and just calmly continue his work.

"Is that answer your question, son?" The father said while smirking, as his son just staring him in flabbergasted.

**(**_Back again to Doom and his friends..._**)**

Deadpool is seen stuck on the granite wall of the room, with the burnt burns all over his body after Dr. Doom blast him with electric power. He then slowly slumped to the floor, leaving a human-shaped marking of himself in the wall, but surprisingly the wall itself didn't have any damaged and only charred despite Doom blast Deadpool with bigger bolt of lightning.

"Damn you... you heartless author." Deadpool said, grimacing in pain while trying to stand up. "I hope... i-you better... paid me up after this story."

Before his healing factor able to heal most of his body, Deadpool was then being lift by Dr. Doom, as the mornach lifting the merc by gripping his neck tightly and glare at his face.

"You dare to break my rule again, fool?" Doom said while spoke in a low, threatening tone to Deadpool face. "Now as i said yesterday, i will gonna make you suffer for breaking my rules again!"

"Sorry... it was... just some review... request–!" Deadpool said between his chocked voice trying to release Doom stranghold from his neck. "Beside... author himself... have no... choice but to... take that request!"

But Doom didn't care of what Deadpool nonsense said, as he prepare to brandish his other fist that surge with green energy aura at the mercenary head. But Felicia who saw that, then acting fast as she instantly grab Doom hand with both of her paw hands.

"Yamete kudasai, Doom-san!" Felicia said while trying to reason to Doom. "Please, he just wanna to bring some friends to watch this show!"

"I don't need anymore people to make a mess to my castle!" Doom shouted, as he still trying to hurt Deadpool.

While this happening, some of the people in the room can't help but just sweatdrop at the commotion. But some of them like Morrigan find it funny to see the dangerous dictator like Dr. Doom who was going to punch Deadpool to the death (If he can kill him X3 ), was being convinced and reassure by innocent and cheerfull girl like Felicia. Others like silent type like Zero and Hiryu just rolled their eyes at seeing that comical drama, but Still they find it hillarious too when seeing it.

Logan, or most people call him Wolverine, just staring with deadpan look as he staring the scene before him and others. "You sure that Doom is change now? Hard to believe that tin-plated freak like him is changed now after what he did to both our world." Said Wolverine in gruff tone to others near him. "When Wade drag me and Ororo from our relaxing time with others to this damn place, he told us with his crazy, and also longest bull-crap quotes, "That the great Doctor Doom has changed because of an author fanfic from Indonesia and also a nerd-fan of Doom, turning Doom into good guy so he can be put in his reaction DB story with other Marvel and Capcom characters!"." He explain while try to imitating Deadpool voice. "Yeah... something like that."

"Well, you and us are in the same boat, Logan." Said Daniel Rand, the Iron Fist, as he watching Felicia still convinced Doom not to hit Wade, who the Mercenary still struggling to pry open the Doctor gauntlet hand from his neck. "But, after Wade assured us to try to come with him to this place and seeing Doom interact with us for a few hours yesterday, part of me feeling that Doom maybe changed afterall."

"Like hell i'm gonna believe that," Wolverine response in rude tone. "After what he did to all of us, to the world, and to the we befriended with Ryu and others from his world, i don't think i'm gonna befriend with him even if you guys want to pay me to be near him."

"As much i really didn't like Deadpool to drag us here and try to befriend with Doom, i'm kinda having sort of emotion regarding the past two days with Doom." Zero said honestly. As reploid, he also have complete free and thought processes comparable to that of human. "I don't know why, but... despite the strange behavior of him calling us his "worthy allies" and suspicious motive to be with us, i'm also have feeling that Doom did indeed change a bit for the past two day." He added while staring Doom with a look of suspicion. "Still, that doesn't change anything as we still keeping an eye on him, and we will ready if he proved to do something strange to all of us."

"Whatever, as long i'm seeing him still trying to be god or something, i'm gonna claws that stupid tin mask of him from his ugly head." Wolverine remarked in an ominous tone, as the fist of his right glove popped up three silver metal short blade like-claws from three access holes of his gloves.

After 1 minute trying, Felicia finally managed to calm Doom and stopped him torture Deadpool more, which made some people who didn't been near with Doom for the past two days was suprised to see her managed to convince him. While the others who have been near with Doom was not surprise at all, but still wondering how Felicia able to convince the doctor to join with them and still letting them in this castle without deadly confrotation.

On other hand, Deadpool neck was able to be released from Dr. Doom gauntlet, as the Merc with a Mouth staring at the writer and threaten him, "Remember author... karma is (Bleep!)" while regaining his breath after being choked by Doom.

After satisfied hurting Deadpool, Dr. Doom turn his gaze towards the three new member (Wolverine, Storm and Morrigan) in the room as he ask them, "Now, explain to me why you fool would like to just follow this clown advice and making this grand room more mess by your trash trinkets?" he ask while pointing at Deadpool, who the latter was still sitting on the floor rubbing his strangled neck.

Morrigan was the first one to respond Doom question, "Well, i was going to some places in your world searching for fun, and my castle is still dull of scenery and boring assignment as every other day in Makai World. Even my little cute sister, Lilith, was taking a trip and playing with that big white ape from that himalayan mountain from my world." She explain while giving Doom flirtatious smile. "Until i meet a Deadpool and told me an interesting show that he will gonna watch with others in this place. So i'm just come along to this place and was surprised to see many familiar faces in here, including my feline friend here too." which Morrigan smiling at Felicia, as the Catwoman giving her a peace sign and smilling back at her. "Now i can tell this is gonna be interesting show, if Deadpool-kun here is giving me a truth."

"That's right babe, and you gonna like this one DB episode we about to show you guys!" Said Deadpool gleefully, before he was hit in the head by Dr. Doom, hard enough to make him slumped back to the floor.

"Silent fool! I still don't forgive you of what for your reasoning here with others who make my place soiled by your hands!" Snapped Doctor Doom in angry. He then turn his attention to the last two new members of the room, Wolverine and Storm. "And what of you two mutant reasons to just follow this lunatic man advice?" He asked with disdain look towards them.

Logan or Wolverine, who didn't like the way Dr. Doom mention their racial group, just grumble and glaring at Doom with hateful look as he didn't answer the question. Ororo or Stom, who seeing her teammates just silent and staring at Doom with hatred look, then take the initiave to spoke up at Doctor question, "Well, Logan and i, and the rest of the resident of Xavier Institute student body and school was actually having preparation to take an education visit to Cherry Spring Park tonight, as the news say that this gonna be perfect day to watch Milky Way from the earth view." She explain politely, albeit begrudgingly. "Me and Logan was going to take some snack in local supermarket for our supplies when visiting later. Until Wade suddenly appear in front of us when we get the chance to open the door of supermarket."

"Yup, and the idiot is telling us go with him to watch some cool show about battle to the death or something. And for some oddly and bull(Bleep!) reason, we instead come along with him as we forget about our snack." Wolverine added suddenly, as he then turn his gaze at Deadpool with annoyed look. "Alright bub, you got a half minute to tell us why you put us in this damned castle of that tin-plated freak, before i shoved your (bleep!) with my claws." He threatened at Deadpool.

"Geez Logan, are you not really tired with that grumpy tone and behavior of yours? I know is kinda iconic for you as Marvel comic anti-heroes, but you need to change it man, just like Doomy here." replied Deadpool nonchalantly, as he rose from the floor and rubbed his head. But Wolverine still glaring at him. "And i was going to explain it before Doomy smack me."

"You know what Wade, let me explain it for them." Said Spider-Man as he takes initiatives to helped Wade.

Facing the 3 new members in the room, he began clearing his throat and explain. "Alright, the reason why you guys have been brought here is because we gonna watch a internet show called "Death Battle", that depict two people from different show like video game, movie, comic superheroes, western and eastern cartoon, and made them fighting to death." He explaining while feeling uncomfortable with the last part of what he explain. "Well... even thought it maybe sounds gory in the last, but it's kinda cool show with the background, skill, power, feast and analysis of each characters in the show and makes us realize that there are people with superpowers other than us in this universe that we don't know." He continued. "Not to mention the battle itself is really cool as the winning character is determined by the analysis made by the host's own program show, which the reason why she or he wins in this fight is very reasonable."

Morrigan who listened to every word Spider-Man explaination, was humming interestingly at it. "hmmm... it seems i made a good decision in following you, Deadpool-kun." Morrigan said while smiling innocently. "Well, might as well join with you all in watching this show. It maybe enjoyable once i saw this interesting battle."

"Well, except for that... violent death of the character when we reached the end result of the battle, Miss Morrigan." Express Doctor Strange uncomfortable, which Felicia, Tron Bonne and Servbot nodded in agreement.

Wolverine who have been listening, start feeling bit interest in that. "Never heard of that kind of show before... but seems pretty good to hear." Wolverine said while crossing his arms in his chest. "But for you sake, Wade. I hope this show is gonna be worth for us! Ain't have time if you turns out just babbling some (Bleep!) nonsense to us!"

"Beast me Logan, this is really good show to watch despite me, Ryu and others aren't really unfamiliar with this show." Suggest Iron Fist while nodding his head at Wolvrine. "Besides, there's will be some surprised in this show for us. Like example when we shocked to see the killer of Ryu master was appear in this show."

That made Wolverine curious, as he felt like knowing who the person was Iron Fist speak. "Ryu master... killer? You mean that black karate man named Akuma or something?" Asked Wolverine, which Iron Fist and Ryu nodded in justify of what he says. "So that guy huh... yeah, i once meet and fought that old-man before, and that battle almost took our life if i didn't claws his hand off of me." He explaining while recalling Akuma person. "So, how's the fight yesterday about that Akuma whole stuff?"

"Is quite exciting if you ask us. Not to mention some of these moves skill is really intrigue me to learn more and try to practice those moves in real life." Iron Fist concluded while smiling. "So, you want to join us?"

After 5 seconds of silence and thinking, the lone-wolf of the X-Men spoke up, "Alright then, if Wade and you guys want me and Ororo in here to just watching somekind of battle, add me then as long the battle is (Bleep!) good." He said with a sigh irritated. "At least i'm not gonna sitting and sleeping in quarter room for hours just waiting for kids to go stargazing tonight." He added while turn his head towards Storm. "And you, Ororo?"

Storm then sighing softly as she spoke, "Well, like you said, we still have plenty of time before we all leave tonight." She said with her arms under her breast. "But I hope we can go back quickly to the supermarket before my favorite food is consumed by other buyers."

"Alright! That settle then!" Said Deadpool happily as he walk to the towards the DVD player which is already in the room. Doom just narrowed his eyes at Deadpool, seeing that the room is now increasing again because of the Merc with a Mouth still break his rule about bringing people to his castle.

Doom just narrowed his eyes at Deadpool, seeing his guest room is now being to crowded for him to liking. Again, the monarch just letting this slide for now, as he began thinking better and painful punishment for Deadpool if he ever break his rule of bringing more unwanted people to his castle again.

"Woah, thank's author! That was good paragraphs!" Said Deadpool sarcastically, as he insert a disc of another episode of Death Battle show on the DVD. "Maybe i can repay you by visiting your house and plant a bomb in front of you."

Everyone began taken a seat that they feel comfortable (Wolverine seat next to Ryu and other male group, and Storm and Morrigan is seat with the women groups in the room, who is now separate and make their own group next to all males in the room). Before opening of the Death Battle even start, once again there is advertisement which the host named Boomstick mentioned a site called Go Daddy. It is a computer website that is a publicly traded internet domain registrar and web hosting company, which Storm, Spider-Man, Tron Bonne and Felicia interested at the function and usefulness of the website company.

After that done, the title logo and opening heavy rock of The Death Battle are showed up, which made the 3 new members of the room fascinated by it.

**(Cues: Invader – Jim Johnston)**

Wolverine was whistling when he saw the intro of it. "Not bad, kinda reminds me of some wrestling competition that being held last week." Wolverine said in impressive.

"That's right my old Wolvey! Me and Spidey here always bumping our heads each time in excitement whenever that baddass song what's about to begins!" Exclaimed Deadpool in happy tone, as he and Spider-Man bumping their head up and down following the rhythm of the music. Wolverine just grunt in irritated when he heard Deadpool called him with that nickname.

"That was kinda Samuel, Jubilee and other childrens want to listen when they are bored." Said Storm while smiling slightly as she remembering some students back in the Xavier institute. "Even though i never fond of about rock music like this, but i have to admit it that is really good."

The first thing after the opening intro, was the show shows dozens of female superheroines wearing unique costumes for combat. Some are modest, and others not so much.

Some of the males in the room like Spider-Man and Iron Fist was blushing hard, as they trying their best not to think dirty thoughts despite the thought their world was also full of that costumed superheroines. Dr. Strange and Ryu also have similar predicament too, as they turn their gaze to other direction to hide their embarrassment. The peverted male like Deadpool was smiled gleefully at all the females. Wolverine just whistling and grinned at scene, and while the stoic males like Strider Hiryu, Zero and Doctor Doom wasn't affected at all.

The females group – who didn't realized the discomfort of their males counterpart groups – like Morrigan and Felicia are showing interest at these costumed superheroines as they remember seeing such figures before the merging incident of their world. Tron Bonne is seen puffed her cheeks in annoyed and jealousy at these costumed superheroines, as their costume really fit for their beutifull and curvaceous figure.

_Wiz: Superheroines. Millions have drawn to these modern myths of comic book lore._

All people in the room, especially the females in the room was smiling at the mention of heroines. Storm and She-Hulk who they also superheroines too also feeling proud of theirself, as Storm even remembered the time when she help her people back in her tribes homeland. People in there were worshipped her as a goddess after her power over the weather manifests itself before being recruited by Professor X for the X-Men.

**Boomstick: Or you could, uh, just be drawn they way they're drawn.**

"Ohh, i really love how the artist today drawn these babe's with that great design!" Deadpool exclaim in happy tone, as he hugging a Dakimakura (a type of large pillow from japan, which the pillow have covers of anime characters on it) which he pulled out of nowhere.

"Oh, sure it is." Zero said flatly while rolling his eyed bored. Even though Zero didn't really care about someone appearances, include woman, but he have to admit that it was really beutifull to look at.

_Wiz: Like Anna Marie, the Rouge..._

If yesterday people in the Capcom side in the room was surprise to see a people they know and familiar was appear in this show, now people in the Marvel side, especially Wolverine and Storm, was more surprised (except Deadpool and She-Hulk) to see someone they know and familiar with appear in this intriguing show.

"What the – okay, for the past two days was really surprising for me to see my favorite Bounty Hunter and mister Ryu master killer was suddenly appear in this show," Said Spider-Man while staring surprised at the show. "But this one here... is really BIG surprised!"

"If i remember correctly, this woman was a part of the member of your team, Logan-san?" Ask Ryu while staring curiously at the show.

"It Sure it is," Said Wolverine while nodding slowly, as he and Storm was staring the show with their eyes wide open in surprise. "So this is what you mean of some surprised you just saying, Daniel?"

"Exactly! But like Peter said, this one is really giving me big surprised!" Said Iron Fist who were as surprised as Wolverine and other Marvel group side in the room.

"But what surprise me of how the host know Anna identity." Storm said in surprise and suspiciously at the show. "How the in the world these host know about Anna name? Are you sure this is really fine?"

"Hey, it;s okay Ororo, i assure you that those guys who making this show will not making any funny business thing with their knowledges about the contestant's." Said She-Hulk assures Storm from her feeling. "I'm sure you gotta find it interesting once you guys venture to the info."

Dr. Doom who still keep his trait calm, was also equally surprised to see this, but still hidden and maintain it behind his mask. _This show is keep making me more interesting. _Doctor Doom said in his thought while gazing at the show in fascinated.

**Boomstick: And Diana Prince, the Wonder Woman.**

"So i guess you all know about this one too?" Ask Strider Hiryu with calm tone to the people of Marvel side in the room. But instead one of them responding to his answer, he see that most of the people of Marvel side in the room just silent and staring the second combatant with curious look.

"Actually, no... i think?" Spider-Man said while scrunching his brow. "I never heard this super babe before, and neither she is in our world. And i don't think she come from any other franchise comic i read before." He said while thinking deeply. "But i have feeling that me and others once have meet this hot chick before in the past."

"You got that right kid." Wolverine said while he and the rest Marvel side group (except Deadpool and She-Hulk) nodded in agreement.

_Wiz: I'm Wizard and He's Boomstick._

"What a funny name's these two have." Said Morrigan as she chuckled in amused, followed by Felicia who is giggling.

"Nah, i bet that was just their nickname." Said Tron Bonne as she scoffed at that idea.

**Boomstick: And we're here to watch two chicks duke it out! CATFIGHT!**

All the females in the room (except She-Hulk and Morrigan) has bad feeling that Boomstick is so gonna enjoy this episode. All the people in the room hoping that Boomstick doesn't say anything embarrassing or other pervertedly thing, as he already been saying a lot of crap already.

_Wiz: And it's our job to analyze thier weapons, armor and skills..._

**Boomstick: And maybe a few other things.**

Okay, scratch that. All the people in the room (especially the female like Tron Bonne) knows no doubt that Boomstick is gonna take advantage here. Might as well tolerate him as much as possible... if among them have strong sensitive patience to hold their anger.

_Wiz: To find out who would win, a Death Battle._

"Alright guys, here a goes our cool show!" Said Deadpool in excitement, as Spider-Man also seen nodded in anticipation at the show.

"Well, looking forward to this, bub." Said Wolverine as he can't help but grin in interest.

**(Cues: X-Men (2000) – The X-Jet)**

The first contestant is a young woman, which is familiar to the people of Marvel side in the room (especially Wolverine and Storm), is a young woman wearing a green and gray mixed skintight suit. Her hair is curly and brown with big white streaks in it.

Wolverine and Storm is still wary about the show, especially if the show knowing a lot of things about one of their teammates who appeared at this show. She-Hulk who noticed their uneasy about the show, just sighing as she can feel their discomfort.

"Look, i assure you guys nothing bad will happen when the host know about us," Said She-Hulk calmly reassure to Wolverine and Storm. "We have been watching these in here –"

"In here you mean in this house of that hooded tin-plated freak?" Wolverine cut off while staring Dr. Doom with his re-engaged glare, which the latter just staring back at him with blank stare. "I know Wade was crazy (Bleep!), but this is just cross the line of his crazy attitude. Putting all of us here to watching somekind of show that the host knows every our (bleep!) identities, strengths, and weaknesses, and watching it at the home of the most evil man in the world that almost (Bleep!) the two different worlds?" He added while rubbed his temples. "I just hope god can give me a power to truly kill Wade for good this time..."

"Oh come old Wolvey, don't say like that." Said Deadpool with a laid-back and cheerful tone. "Beside, is not like the end of the world or something. Doom indeed changed a bit, just ask author who write this," He said while wink his left at the author place supposedly. "Is that right bro?"

(Auth: Umm... yes? *scratching his neck in nervous* sorry DP, i'm maybe fans of Doctor Doom, but i'm not really know a lot about him aside reading his wiki and playing as him in some marvel related video game. *chuckled awkwardly* so yeah... there you have it ^-^"))

Deadpool was startled in surprise by the truth. "But... i though you already..." Deadpool stuttering in perplexed. But then he threw his hands up in indifferent. "You know what... i really don't care about this, as long i'm still cool in this story." He said while muttered, "Stupid Weboo..."

"You done with you imaginary friend (Bleep!)?" Ask Wolverine with annoyed look, seeing Deadpool talking to himself. He even wondered why he still befriend with this crazy mercenary.

"As much i hate being drag here by Wade, i think mister Doom is really change a bit." Spider-Man said while motioning his head at Doctor Doom. "Don't know why, but i feeling to try get close to doc here and trying not to provoke him... if my spider senses aren't tingling." He said while joked.

Wolverine and Storm just looking at each other, untrust if they should believing any of this. With heavy sigh, Storm then said to them, "I just hope what you all said is true... about all of this like nothing happened while watching this show."

"Relax, is not like the Superhero Registration Act will happen again after this." Deadpool said convincingly while pat Storm left shoulder with reassuringly. "I'm promise to you guys, that i will never leaked and tell this to any other beside you guys. And it's not like i'm gonna sell off these DVD on the streets like somekind of seller of pirated tapes."

"We have talked about all of this first, even Doom agree not tell this to his remaining associated and just keep it for himself." Added She-Hulk while pointing Dr. Doom with her thumb. "And if he honor word he always talking about were nothing more than (Bleep!), we all will not be in this room and spend time without any hostility between us right now."

"I assure you all, that Doom always kept his exact word even to his former enemies." Doom said with calm and casual like tone.

"Still, we gonna keep an eyed on you in case you are nothing but a good liar." Zero said flatly as he giving glare at Doom. Strider Hiryu also followed too, as he giving Doom his icy glare.

Doom who was not amused and intimidated at all, then staring back at them with his eyes squint. "I like to see you all to try that," Doom challenge them. "Let see how you all fair against my might for second time."

Before any of them can throw blaspheme or do acts of violence to each other, Felicia then immediately standing between them as she try holding them back from fighting. "Etto... can we just watching the show in friendly manners and try not start fight," Felicia said with awkward smile. "Did we just agree to become friends now and try not to fighting each other again, Onegaishimasu?"

Staring at each other for a few seconds, Zero and Strider just sighing irritated as they finally back down, while Doom just rolling his with annoyance. Felicia was right, they supposedly become friends after spending time together and put aside their difference and past in this friendly time, not to started the war that almost took their respective worlds to chaos just because of their feelings that are still vengeful with each other.

After they calming down and convinced by others, they finally resumed watching the show.

_Wiz: Owen and Priscilla back-to-nature hippie commune in Caldecott County, Mississippi. Here they gave a birth to Anna Marie who enjoyed the attention of her Aunt Carrie on from her mother side. The commune failed attempt to use native american mysticism to reach the Far Banks resulted Priscilla's disappearance._

People from the Capcom side in the room who don't know much about Rouge felt very sorry and sympathy towards the mutant heroines. Even Felicia shed tears because of pity to see the story of life of young Rouge, which is really similar to her previous life before becoming pop-star.

But for the people of the Marvel side in the room was completely shocked when hearing this bit of info, again, especially to Wolverine and Storm who which they both had known for a long time and were friends with Rouge for several years was surprised to heard this.

"Dude, Is that right? What they said is true?" Spider-Man asked in disbelief, as he turn to the two X-Men members in the room. "Why you all never tell this to other superheroes like us?"

"Even if we knew this, we won't talk about it like some stupid celebrity news." Wolverine stated while still staring the tv screen in bewildered. "She was once sought help to Charles to find out her past after she join us. But to her disappointment, the old professor wasn't able to help much because something inside her after that spending so much time with the Brotherhood of Mutants, making him unable to do his mind psychic thing." He added while lowering his head. "I really pity about the kid having, a mind memories and only barely remember her own name and some of her people she close with... which is similar to my problem."

"Back there, Charles welcoming her into the school and even make her a probationary member of our team. But me, Logan and the rest of team who once fought her still suspicious about Anna, threaten to leave the school should she be accepted, even though none of the active members aside me, Kurt (Nightcrawler) and Logan had even met her before." Storm said while looking down in shame while recalling the event she mentioned. "However, Professor Xavier is adamant and convinces us to stay and asking us to accept Anna presence here. But our stubborn still refused to accept her presence here and still think her as enemy that will soon turn on us." She added while slowly smiling. "But nonetheless, she then become a part of our team and tried gain our trust. Time of time passes, she slowly gain full trust of the rest of us after she risking her own life to save Logan fiance, Mariko Yashida, and helping Peter (Colossus) from his injured."

"Well, that's good to hear it from you guys." Spider-Man said as he and others smiling when hearing it.

"But i guess that mutant changing (Bleep!) Mystique didn't take this change kindly right?" She-Hulk ask in anticipation. "I'm mean, all the mother in world will love to see her kids grow up into a good person. But i don't think a mother figure like Mystique will appreciate her daughter turn into good guys like us."

"Nah, i heard from Anna herself that she already meet her and explain to us, that Raven agreed with her... well, reluctantly agreed." Wolverine replied casually. "Raven and the rest of her Brotherhood gang's once try to attack our mansion to get Anna back, believing that her daughter must be controlled by Charles to make her abadon the Brotherhood. After the rest of her Brotherhood team making us busy, successfully infiltrated the mansion and knocked out Charles, Raven found out that why Anna join with our team is because Charles might be her last chance to control her power, which make Raven agree with her daughter and left."

"But i guess she was finally agree with you guys because some point view change in her life after long time joining with your team, right?" Zero guessed with curiosity. And Zero guessing proved true, as Wolverine then turn his gaze at him and nodded and grinned at him.

"Ah! That was so sweet!" Said Felicia happily to heard it while clapping. People from the Capcom side in the room was glad and happy as well when hearing it too.

_What a noble heart _Said Doctor Doom in his thought, while rolling his eyes. As much Doom really interesting when hearing this, there something he didn't like about it. If there was one thing Victor Von Doom despised, it was a traitor. But then again, this was come from perspective and feeling of his worthy frie – allies! Which he can't force them and reluctantly agreed about it.

**Boomstick: They were problably so high at the time that they didn't notice she was gone.**

"Or something terrible happened to them when doing this magic trick." Said Spider-Man while frowned. "Seriously, what was this all about native american mysticism to reach the Far Banks thing anyway?"

"The Far Banks is a dreamland from Native American mythology, where the rules of the physical world no longer applied in there." Answered Dr. Strange while furrowed his brow. "The realm also a residents for several powerfull spirits, which i heard that some Native American shaman try to perform ritual sacrifice to his or her own people for the spirits of the Far Banks, so their spirit gods will satisfied and welcoming them in their realm."

"Okay, that was messed up place i ever heard." Iron Fist said, as he and Ryu frowned in hearing this. Even people in the K'un-Lun realm didn't perform such dark ritual.

"That's evil! Why would people want to do that for come to such a place?" Ask Felicia in outrage as well scary in hearing about this realm. Even Tron Bonne is seen shivering in fear as she hugging her Servbot, who the little robot also shivering in fear too.

"And i thought Makai World was the only harsh and scary place in the world." Muttered Morrigan in calm tone, while taking interest at this Far Banks.

"But wait! If Miss Rouge hippie commune people perform such ritual, does this mean this is have to do with Miss Rouge mother disappearance?" Said Spider-Man as he began to connect both dots together. "So... does this mean-"

"Don't ever finish that web head!" Wolverine interuptly saying, before Spider-Man can finish his thought about Rouge. "I don't like when some dumb kids trying to theorized a whereabouts of some parents kids really badly." He said while glaring at Spider-Man. "So i suggest to shut your mouth! We don't have any clue to proof this theory if it was true."

"I'm on old Wolviey here's, Spidey." Deadpool said while nodded towards Wolverine in agreement. "As much i like to crack joke too, i don't think it was good thing to try to theorized some missing parents whereabouts like MatPat theorized some video games and movies story."

Spider-Man was startled of what they said. "Hey, i'm not really serious about it guys!" Spider-Man exclaimed while threw his hands up. "It's just theory, not all theory was proven true right?"

Storm was sighing heavily when hearing this. "As much i didn't like about all of this fact, i think we should to try to help Anna about this problem." Storm said with concern look. "If she still thingking about her past, i'm afraid that her mental sanity will break in bad condition."

"If she agree to let us solve her dark past of course." Wolverine said in calm tone. "Even Charles still trying to solve it too by helping and curing her mental physic. Still, Charles even warned us not to push Anna further about her past, fearing if that will make her mental state going insane."

"Well, if you all want to solve Miss Anna problem, i'm ready to join it with you all in helping this matter." Said Dr. Strange politely to Wolverine and Storm. "I'm willing to become volunteer in this problem, as i will try to investigate this Far Banks realm."

"I really interesting about this so called Far Banks realm, because i never heard such realm before until i heard this." Dr. Doom stated with a cool tone. "So Victor Von Doom will lend his hand on your search of Miss Anna mother, as long Doom will get to see and study this Far Banks realm."

"My, what nobility heart you all have." Said Morrigan while slightly chuckles in amusement. "May i participate in your scouting missions too? Maybe i can have some fun while joining your noble quest in finding some poor lost soul as well investigate this unique realm." She said with playful smile. "I really wonder what such kind of dreamland has to offer when we got there."

"Morrigan-san, i think this is serious problem not to be taken lightly!" Felicia exclaimed to Morrigan with disapproving look. The Succubus just giggling at her Catwoman friend.

"Don't worry, i'm just joking around and i'm really serious to help them." Morrigan stated while patting Felicia, which the latter just sigh in relief.

Seeing everyone they know (even they barely know from that two world colliding incident) in the room want to help them solve the problems is experienced by one of their teammates, makes Wolverine and Storm just staring at them with astonishment and happy look. They didn't expect to receive many help like this in many years, which made the two members of the X-Men like them can't help but feel flattered and accept their generosity.

But they still feel wary and suspicious about Dr. Doom offering his help to them, but nevertheless, the two X-Men member reluctantly accept his offer, but still keep in eyed on the mornach. After the two X-Men members thanked everyone, they resumed their watching.

_Wiz: Carrie took over Anna's care and, in her grief at the loss of her sister, was strict and authoritarian guardian. _

"Well, that's parents do, always trying their best to keep their children save and grown up into good people." She-Hulk casually said as she remember her time's with her parents.

"Still, is not really good if some parents is too much overprotective on they child's." Said Storm while shaking her head slightly in disagree. "When my parents were still live, they never doing this strict to me in order to protect me."

"Kinda reminds me of Teisel, when the first time he didn't allow me in his missions." Said Tron Bonne with irritated gaze as she, and along with Morrigan, sighing in annoyance while remembering their closer parents figure in authoritative role as guardian.

"But i suggest you all appreciate your parents that has raised you all. After all, their method is really worthwhile to us in the end." Said Doom who expressed his opinion.

Spider-Man was sighing heavily at hearing this. As much he really enjoy the childhood times with Uncle Ben and Aunt May, he still wondered about his real parents whereabouts when he was handed over by his real parents to Uncle Ben and Aunt May.

_Wiz: Anna Marrie was a rebellious child and her equally poor relationship with her father promted her to run away from her home as a young teenager. This promted her nickname as "Rouge"._

"My, what a naughty little girl she is." Said Morrigan with playful grin. She also kinda rebellious too when her servants and her associated family promted her as successor to the throne of the Aensland family. Although she is rightfully the ruler of Makai, she keeps avoiding her responsibilities and continues her life as before.

"Huh, kinda reminds me of Jubilee and Laura." Said Wolverine while smiling slightly, as he remember the time when he become the mentor of the two teenage mutant he mentioned.

**Boomstick: At some point, Rouge grew to close to Cody Robbins. In the heat of the moment, Rouge kissed Cody.**

"She is-what!?" stuttered Tron Bonne while flustered in embarrassed, as she cover Servbot eyes from the screen.

"Woah! Didn't expect that to happen!" Said Iron Fist in flabbergasted, as he and Ryu blushing in embarrassement.

"I know i've been doing this with MJ for couple time, but i'm still really can't shake those feeling after she kiss me." Said Spider-Man while awkwardly scratches his neck.

Morrigan is seen chuckled in amusement. "I really love when two boy and girl making sexual intercourse with each other." Said Morrigan with flirtatious smile while reminding her times when every times she comes to human world.

"Man, what you look at that!" Deadpool said happily, laying himself on the couch. "Remember the times when i first time kissing Rouge in my won video games."

"Wait... you once kissing Miss Rouge?!" Ask Spider-Man as he, Wolverine and Storm staring incredulously at Deadpool. "Since when you do that? You do know that Miss Rouge has already have Mister cool Gambit as his boyfriend!" He added while reminding Deadpool about Rouge really have boyfriend with certain X-Men member.

"Well, Peter, let me tell you something awesome after our MVC games and before your new solo games release this year." Started Deadpool casually while putting his hands behind his head. "Back in the 2013, i was making own solo video games as i began calling developers like High Moon Studios to create such game. Hell, Even i hires Nolan North himself as my favorite voice actor!" He explained. "But then the High Moon Studios rejected my idea, which i have no choice but to sets off some explosives at the studio, which forces them cooperate. After that, they send me their game's script, which i found it really boring, so i just draws all over it with crayon as the screwball balloon dialog sugesting to me. After many glitches/unfinished areas throughout the game, the result of me blowing the game's budget. I was forced to call High Moon multiple times to coerce/bribe them into finishing the game."

"And it was really worth in the end, as you game finally has been made and it was success." Added She-Hulk which ends the explanation Deadpool, as the mercenary giving thumb up at her. "Well, it was really impressive game, especially that joke you made with the player." Said She-Hulk while smirked. "As someone who can break The fourth wall breaker too such me, I was really laughing hard when playing you in that beat em up game."

"Yeah, even though it was really good game and my fans really enjoying it, not all them really impressive about it." Deadpool said while wrinkling his face with irritated. "Some of those review aggregation from other website criticized the repetitive gameplay, controls and combat of the game. Some of them said that my game strayed from the typical stuff, and other even said that nowhere near as awesome as Deadpool would have you believe." He explain while snorted at the end. "But (Bleep!) them! At least i got nomination for the best of show, and several site even wrote positive impression of my demo game that was shown at Gamescom and the E3, also including Joystiq and Gamespot."

"Well, not everybody was perfect. That include when making game too." Said She-Hulk as she patting Deadpool shoulder while understanding what Deadpool feeling. "But it was paid off now, as many fans of yours glad to see the game is exactly like in you comic do, say; the humor, the original story, and the true to the comics." She added in words of encouragement. "And beside, not many comic book character can pull off the humor like you did in that game, which many fans really love it and i really proud of you. So don't let that criticized slow your skills in entertaining western comic readers!"

Deadpool was shedding tears slightly when hearing She-Hulk cheer and compliments. Deadpool then wiped his tears as he touched by it while saying, "Well, guess you right babe... it was really worth in the end, as many my fans and other really love it." He said as he turn his head towards the readers while smiling widely. "I really thank you for you guys and my fans out there that still following me today! I will keep my work to entertain you guys and make your day full of happiness by my awesome fourth wall breaker story!"

"...Okay, I lost there." Said Spider-Man while staring blankly at Deadpool and She-Hulk.

"Count me in too, kid. Cause this is the reason why i every time go to the church and praying that god can make Wade shut up for years." Wolverine said, while message his nose with irritated. Storm was also seen shaking her head slightly at hearing Deadpool and She-Hulk nonsense conversation.

"We better try to ignore them and continue our watch." Said Storm suggesting, as Spider-Man and Wolverine nodded in agreement about it and turn their attention to the tv screen.

**Boomstick: For some reason, her latent mutant power emerged, and Cody was left in a coma. Traumatized by the experience, Rouge was decided to pack up and leave.**

All of the people in the room except Wolverine and Storm, was shocked and cringe at hearing and seeing this info about Rouge latent mutant power first emerged. Some of them can't help but feel sorry and sympathetic at Rouge again, as the member X-Men was left Traumatized by her own power.

"Did she tell you all about this too?" Ask Iron Fist with surprised look to Wolverine and Storm, which the two member of the X-Men just stared the floor with a sad look.

"Yeah... Anna may have amnesia problem with that her head, but the girl did tell about this even though it was bit foggy for her remember." Wolverine replied with frowned look. "She even when so far to say and tell this power of her as curses... which i and the rest of us can feel her pain as mutant."

"I'm not really expert about you guys world, but did people in your world can tell if the person have those... mutant power inside of them?" Ask Zero cautiously, as he try not make any racism to hurt their feelings.

Wolverine just growl slightly, as he didn't feel to answer it. He then glance at Storm as he then nudge the woman gently while saying, "Ororo, i think you should tell them..." which the latter just sighing heavily.

But before Storm can answer Zero question, Doctor Doom then suddenly bluntly answered, "A mutant is a human being that possesses a genetic trait called the X-gene. It causes the mutant to develop superhuman powers that manifest at puberty." He explain flatly. "Although, our world able to detect people who have this Homo Superior races traits, the accuracy of this is the subject of much debate in our world, even the most brilliant mind such as me still have hard finding this accuracy of this is the subject."

"Well, thank's for the info (Bleep!)." Said Wolverine growled slightly and glaring at Doom, which the doctor himself ignore him. Storm on other hand let out a sigh again.

"Doom is right, and not even Professor Charles himself can't able to pinpoint the next mutant people will born, as the subject it's random to appear." Storm added with dryly. "But we do know that if some mutant or non genetic mutations are married to normal human or other mutant, the power of the mutant will be hereditary in the child they are born with, as the child itself will have different power after they giving birth." She explain while smiling slightly. "My mother, N'Dare, was the princess of a tribe in Kenya and the descendant of a long line of African witch-priestesses and a natural gift for sorcery. She then married to the man named David Munroe, a normal American photojournal people, which become my father. After some tragedy in my lifes as child, my power then manifests itself, and i was worshipped as a goddess by my homeland tribe before being recruited by Professor Charless and tells me that i was part of mutant races."

"Woah, your world is really full of strange powered people." Said Servbot in wonder, while Tron Bonne were seen clutched both sides of her head with her hands when hearing that explanation. Despite Tron know that their otherworldly neighborhood have super powered like in the manga and anime she read and watching, hearing this info from themselves is really making her minds in pain of how outlandish and utterly ludicrous the whole story sounded.

"Hmm, it was almost the case like the Darkstalkers in our world." Said Morrigan hummed in fascinated, as indeed that the Darkstalkers like her and Felicia really have similarity with the mutants. "Look's like your world is really have something in common with our world."

"Tell me about it." Remarked Wolverine with gruff tone while continued watching the show with others following.

_Wiz: After some time finding herself, she finally found her place among the X-Men._

"But i guess she's now happy with you guys right?" Spider-Man asked to Wolverine and Storm, as the two member of the X-Men happily smiling to themselves.

"Yes, and now she become a part of our family until today." Storm replied with a smile. Wolverine is snorted as he then nodded in agreement.

* * *

**PHYSICAL ATTRIBUTES**

**Height: 5'8" (As tall as Morrigan and Storm)**

**Weight: 120 lbs**

**Eyes: Green**

**Hair: Brown with white streak (Felicia and Servbot found it really beutifull to look at)**

* * *

_Wiz: Rouge has possessed a variety of different powers over the years. For this duel, in particular, we will use the most well known version; the original iteration from the comics and television show._

"What's up with this possessed a variety of different powers?" Ask Tron Bonne with curiousity, as she didn't know much about this particular member of the X-Men they seeing now.

"Well, you will know it soon enough, flat-chest tsundere." Said She-Hulk teasing with a grin. Tron Bonne herself who didn't like being called that just glaring at She-Hulk, which the Amazonian like woman just smirked when being receive that stare.

"But i'm really curious about what Wiz mean about the original iteration from the comics and television show," Said Spider-Man in confused. "What did he mean by that? Did some people out there who likes us drawing us in comic book and made it to television show as cartoon and life-action movie?"

"Spidey, we are comic book characters after all that's why." Deadpool stated as matter of fact, which made everbody in the room (except She-Hulk) just staring at him with deadpan look and rolling their eyes in bored at his nonsense.

* * *

**POWER ABSORPTION**

**Activated Through Contact (Morrigan interested at this)**

**Absords Memories, Talents, Personalities and Abilities (Zero found it similar with his and his friends power)**

**Temporary Transfer (Just like Zero and his friends power)**

**Can Use Copied Abilities (Just like Zero and his friends power)**

**Can Be Lethal Through Prolonged Contact (Some of the people in the room shivering in dreadful)**

* * *

_Wiz: Her deadliest weapon is her skin. With just a touch, she absorbs a person memories, talents, personalities, and abilities, whenever superhuman or not, to use for herself._

"So that's what he mean by possessed a variety of different powers!" Said Tron Bonne with incredulously. "Seriously! She is like armed combat mech with all variety of weaponry inside her body!"

"Well, you could say that, kid." Wolverine respond casually while massaging his neck. "Like the host said, Anna has many different memories, talents, personalities, and abilities of the person she touch with her skin. No matter who you are... unless if you're somekind robot that is." He explaining.

"When she once still with Raven, she attacked the Avengers and fight me and the rest of my team using her more lethal version of her powers. She was hard to beat back there and make me and one of the Avengers member, Falcon, immediately knock out after she absorb our talents and strenght for long period of time." She-Hulk added while shivering slightly as she recalling the incident. "Without any negative feedback on her after she absorb our power, she cannot control the minds of the ones she absorbs... well, besides she have my green skin of course."

"That it's really similar with my, X and Axl power when defeating some rouge maverick." Said Zero while taking interest at this. "I and my friends have advance system that installed on us called the Learning System. A system not unlike the Variable Weapons System in its copying and adaptation of certain weapons, but adapts various abilities and techniques of opponents and enemies, and even goes as far as copying the kind of power and possible energy projection emitted from the attack."

"Speaking of copying abilities, did miss Anna able to control her powers?" Asked Strider Hiryu calmly.

"For the first time, no. But when she join our team, yes." Wolverine replied while nodded his head. "When Anna found out that she was mutant, she was really having trouble controlling her own power, which making the poor girl like her always covering herself with all of sort clothes when going out."

"But when she later join us in a good side, Professor Charless then helping Anna to control her power, by rectified this by telepathically removing the psychological barriers stunting it." Storm added while smiling slightly."After some processing with Professor Charless, Anna finally able to develop and control her power normally, making her touch lethal or non lethal at will."

"That's good for heard! Now she can doing her daily happily live without worrying hurting anybody with her touch!" Said Spider-Man while nodding in approved.

**Boomstick: To bad it knocks them out cold, and if she holds on long enough, it's game over.**

"Thank goodness she now able to control that." Doctor Strange said in relieved.

_Wiz: Tenacious foes, like Juggernaut, can resist it, but in the end, no one is safe Rouge's parasitic touch. _

"Wait, she once absorb Juggernaut power?!" Asked Spider-Man in disbelief. "When did that happen? I thought Juggernaut body was shielded by that super red armor of him, which is supposedly making him unstoppable big red guy."

"Since when he try to infiltrate the X-Mansion and try to murder his step-brother, Charles." Answered Wolverine with frowned look, which made Spider-Man and the rest Marvel side group (except She-Hulk, Deadpool Dr. Doom) staring him with wide eyes. "Back there, we having trouble to keep him away from Charles before the bald-head professor can turn into paster by his step-brother big hands. But luckily for us, we able to stop him and trick him thank's to his mindless brute tactic that we easily defeat him."

"And Anna tell's us, that he feel alot stronger after she touching Cain hands which is not covered by his armor." Storm added.

"Never thought Professor Charless have a brother like him." Commented Iron Fist in surprise when hearing that bit of info.

"Damn, i wonder what Cain Marko feel's now after that battle against you guys." Spider-Man wondered while stroking his chin.

**(**_Meanwhile, at some place far way from Latveria country..._**)**

Meanwhile, said the figure was enjoying his time in some local bar in Manhattan, New York, America. While attempting to forget some of his defeat in the past, Cain Marko or better known as Juggernaut, was seen drinking some glass of beer in his hands.

But before he can ask the barman/maid to add his drink again, Juggernaut suddenly stopped as he face frowned while griping the beer glass tightly, making the glass cracked and almost to the point to break. All the guest inside the bar that sitting beside Juggernaut trying not to get close to him and sit far away from him, as they can feel that something was angering the big man which they don't wanna to get caught by his anger.

A female waitress who also sees Juggernaut behavior, was walking towards him slowly and trying to ask him in nervous tone, "U-umm... d-do you want to add your drink again... sir?"

"Nope babe," Said Juggernaut flatly and gruffly, as he stand up from the seat. "But i feel to need punch something today."

As Juggernaut said that, he then leave some money on the table bar and get out of that bar. Making some guest in the bar feeling relieved and also confused seeing him leave so suddenly.

**(**_Back again to Doom and his friends..._**)**

_Wiz: For every second of contact, Rouge can keep these powers for full minute. Though sometimes, there's unforseen side effects._

"There's a side effects of her power?" Ask Iron Fist while raising his eyebrows. "Talk about getting power from others."

"Anna may control her powers now, but like the host said, sometimes the victims of her powers proved to have a lethal side effect, on the victims and herself." Replied Storm while started explaining. "According to Professor Charless himself, This fact has since been corroborated by the discovery that Anna absorption power never developed beyond the stage of its original manifestation. The transfer of abilities is usually temporary, lasting for period of time relative to how long contact is maintained." She continue with a slightly worried tone. "For example; if Anna is absorbing the total psyche of a person, there is a risk of personality overwhelming her and taking control of her body.

"Damn, no wonder you guys always kept an eyed on her condition," Spider-Man while feeling sorry for hearing that. "But it's lucky that she is now join with you guys, as this will help develop her own power properly."

Felicia also took a pity at Rouge too. But at the same time, she also reminding herself to wear clothes constantly to protect her skin.

* * *

**Ms. MARVEL'S POWERS**

**Super Strength (She-Hulk and Wolverine liked this)**

**Flight at Subsonic Speed (Strider Hiryu, Morrigan and Zero interested at this)**

**Near-Invulnerability (She-Hulk and Wolverine liked this too)**

**Enhanced Reflexes (Spider-Man, Iron Fist, Zero and Strider Hiryu liked this)**

**Seventh Sense (most people in the room was curious and interested at this)**

* * *

**Boomstick: She held on to Ms. Marvel for so long she absorbed her powers permanently. Now she's got super strength, speed, and near invulnerability.**

"Yeah, thank's for reminding me of that, bub." Wolverine remarked in gruff and dryly tone, which made Storm looking at him in understanding and patting his shoulder. After all, Wolverine was best friend of Carol Danvers a.k.a Ms. Marvel or Captain Marvel. "That day, Carol memory almost lost after being absorbed too much by Anna when she returning home from grocery shopping. But luckily, Charles able to restore her memories quickly, except that her alien power was lost on that day."

"But why did Carol never mentioned this before?" Asked Spider-Man with shocked and also curious expression. "Furthermore, if she once has been super powerless before, why i still see her kicking some baddiess ass with her awesome energy attack?"

"Well, to answer your question Peter, it's because she once had been captured by an alien race which unlocked the full potential of her power that turns out still exist inside her body." Storm replied gently, which Spider-Man and other people in the room stare the mutant heroines of the X-Men with surprise and curious look. "When Carol have a close relationship with our team, she once then joined our team after she lost most of her power, and become our ace pilot and intelligence operative. Sometimes later, when we journey into the space and fight against a alien race called the Brood, Carol was suddenly captured by these aliens and being experimented to become brood like them." She began explaining. "However, after Carol completes the transformation and subjected to an evolutionary ray that triggered the latent potential of her augmented genes, she transforms into a new superbeing, calling herself Binary, a unique and perfectly amalgamated Kree/human genetic configuration that could tap the energy of a "White Hole"."

Most people in the room were amazed and interesting about this Ms. Marvel Binary form, especially Spider-Man who also like the Avengers team really excited when hearing this info. "Cool! Even though never heard about of white hole before, even my teacher sciences class never mentioned this before, but i bet it was awesome!" Said Spider-Man with astonishment. "So what it is like? Did she can emit bright light and fire a energy cosmic or something?"

"Well, sort of like that." Wolverine replied while grinned at Spider-Man nerdy excited behaviour. "But don't try to piss her off in that form. Cause if you do that, her anger can give the Hulk a moment of pause." He joked. "Trust me, she will blow off an entire space ship armada of that alien Brood guys all by herself."

"...Okay, that was awesome, and yet terrifying at the same time." Spider-Man remarked slowly, as he picturing Ms. Marvel Binary form power with amazed and terrified look.

"Logan..." Said Storm with disapproving look at Wolverine's explanation that feel was made up like that. Wolverine himself responded with a wry grin at Storm, who the mutant of weather manipulation just sighed.

Zero who noticed Wolverine grin, then ask while raising his eye brow, "He's lying, isn't it?"

"Well... he wasn't telling the truth," Stormsuddenly replied, while slowly choosing her words carefully. "But he wasn't exactly lying either."

Dr. Doom on other hand, was thinking about to studying Ms. Marvel again later on, as he really interesting about the info from the two X-Men member giving him and others. Doom once studied the history of the former Air Force pilot turned Human/Kree hybrid heroine. It was amazing what splicing Kree DNA with Human DNA could do to person. But hearing something about this full potential of Carol Human/Kree hybrid power and her Binary superform, make Doom more conviced that there are something more from this Kree race biology.

Doom began thinking wether he should send some his most advanced Doombot's to the planet Hala and kidnap some Kree race there for his studied, as well to know their secret Biology beside their technologically advanced militaristic.

**(**_Meanwhile, at some place far way from Latveria country..._**)**

High above the sky of Commonwealth of Massachusetts, America, a blonde haired woman in a full bodysuit and surrounded be a glowing yellow aura, was superheroine by the named Ms. Marvel, which is now take the aliases of Captain Marvel, was flying in high speed while supervise the condition of the city below.

While taking a good look at the city of her hometown, the Human/Kree hybrid heroine of the Avengers team suddenly stop flying and floated between some cloud, as she face turn into frown. _Don't know why... but i feeling something bad will happen if don't act quickly about it._ Captain Marvel said in her thought, while having agitated look in her face.

Without waiting, Captain Marvel then pressing the communication tool that was in her left ear, as she contacted someone. "Hello Sharon, it's me, Carol." Captain Marvel said between her anxiety. "Can you make appointment with Fury now? I need to talk to him about going to the Kree world, as i have bad feeling something will happen if i'm not go there quickly."

**(**_Back again to Doom and his friends..._**)**

**Boomstick: No that i blame her, though. I'd be holding on to Ms. Marvel for as long as i could.**

"Oh please tell me he didn't think any perverted thought again, isn't it?" Asked Tron while glaring at the tv screen with flushed face.

"Oh my, what naughty man we have here." Morrigan Remarked with flirtatious smile. Felicia was seen covering her chest with her paws hands, while staring the tv screen with pouted look with her cheeks flushed with in emberassment.

"Well, i'd probably do the same like Boomstick too." Said Deadpool while smiling gleefully at the thought, which made him get a raw punch by She-Hulk.

**Boomstick: Plus, when she's unconscious i could...**

"Boomstick-san!" Shouted Tron Bonne and Felicia simultaneously as they faced blushing hard, feeling disgust of what Boomstick thought.

"Dude, that was sick man!" Said Spider-Man with reddened face behind his mask. Other male like Ryu, Iron Fist and Dr. Strange blushing in emberassment, and other stoic male like Zero, Hiryu and Doctor Doom just staring blankly.

"...Male always be male." Remarked Storm while rolling her eyes bored, while Wolverine just snorted.

"Still, it's really fun when playing with some male like this host. We can easily trick them to doing something that can make them obey our needs." Commented Morrigan which smiled amusedly.

"Tell me about it." Said She-Hulk with wry grin and also nodded agreement about it. She remebered do that too when dating with several male who interesting... at her nice figure.

_Wiz: She also gained a seventh sense, the ability to subconsciously predict her opponent's move._

"That's cool, kinda similar with my spider-sense." Said Spider-Man with interest, as he trying to forget Boomstick perverted thought earlier. "Except that my spidey sense can't predict of what my opponent next move look's like. But that still cool to me."

"So how good this seventh sense of her?" Asked Strider Hiryu calmly while also taking interest at this.

"Ooh, the girl is really good using that useful trick of her." Wolverine replied while recalling his teammate Rouge in action. "I remember when she still join with Raven and after absorbing Carol, she use that to predict where Kurt (Nightcrawler) would appear using his teleportation."

"But sadly, according to Professor Xavier and Henry (Beast) research, This ability was not always reliable, however, and would randomly and sporadically activate." Storm added, while remembering the explanation from the leader of the Xavier Academy Institute and one of her and Wolverine genius teammate member, Beast. "Even Anna herself is clueless, as she don't know how to activate her seventh sense when she need it."

Such as confirming Storm's words, Boomstick then explained the same thing as said mutant weather manipulation.

**Boomstick: But her seventh sense doesn't always seems to work. **

"That's what i just said already." Storm stated casually.

**Boomstick: That or the writers forget about it, cause Rouge get her ass kicked a lot.**

_Wiz: For plot convenience._

"Uh, excuse me, did you just heard what Miss Ororo had said?" Spider-Man commented while raising his eyebrow of what the two host talking about. "Seriously man, what's up with this writer and us being comic book character anyway?"

"Spidey, we ARE indeed a comic book characters. Do i have to spell it again for you and people in this room?" Answered Deadpool in slightly irritated tone. "Like Boomstick and Wiz said, the reason why our ass sometimes get kicked a lot by super-villians, is because our writers forget or too lazy to write it. And also, this is for plot convenience for our story, which our creator found it really useful, as many fans found it really interesting to read."

"And do you guys ever heard the quotes "No pain, no gain."? Cause that qoutes was the reason why our creator creating such plot for us." She-Hulk added while smiling genuinely. "Even though we have awesome superpower, doesn't mean we are invincible. We have clear limit to it and must overcome those limits to solve the problems at hand; by our hard work alone or doing it as a great team." She explained. "That's why our creator, or god, put us in that situation so that we can become strong enough to inspire others to never let their dream or goal down just because there's a probelm in front of us. We must to overcome that problem with sweat of our hard work, so we can achieve our goals and dreams with good and satisfying results for all of us."

"Damn right, it is babe!" Deadpool exclaimed happily, as he and She-Hulk doing high five to each other. While the others just looking at those two in confused, but as well amazed by She-Hulk speech.

Spider-Man who blinked at She-Hulk speech earlier then commented, "Okay, on other hand, i was really confused by what Wade said earlier. But on other hand, Jennifer qoutes was..."

"Pretty inspiring for those of us who are solving challenge that we facing today." Strider Hiryu finished as he take interest at She-Hulk speech.

"And here i think that those two are just crazy lunatics," Said Zero while smiling slightly. "But i guess those two really have good mind and heart after all."

"Yeah... except that babbling nonsense they always keep saying." Commented Tron with deadpan look, which made Felicia, Morrigan and her Servbot giggling.

"Still, Wade-kun and Jennifer-san really keep us in happy with their joke. So that's why i really love them as friend!" Said Felicia cheerfully.

**Boomstick: And damn, she's got a hot ass.**

"Damn right it is man!" Exclaimed Deadpool gleefully while some of the male in the room (except Zero, Hiryu and Doom) blushing by what Boomstick said. Well the females in the room (except Morrigan and She-Hulk, who just smiling sweetly) also blushing in emberassment.

Wolverine on other hand, just chuckled at the host comment. "I'm not gonna lie, the girl sure have nice ass. Even it wasn't my standard." Said Wolverine with wry grin, as Storm shot a disapproving glance at him.

"And here i thought after you finally married with Mariko, you will not be filthy again at seeing another girl." Remarked Storm with stink eye, which Wolverine just chuckled at hearing her words.

_Wiz: What?_

**Boomstick: Hey, that counts as a superpowers in my book, Wiz.**

"Me too!" Said Deadpool gleefully, while some of the male in the room just blushing in embarrassment.

"Well, it's not surprising for super babes to use their... natural appearance as tactic." Spider-Man said cautiously, well trying not get more embarrassed.

"Hmph! You think so!" Said Tron while huffed in annoyances, as she turn her head toward Felicia, Morrigan, She-Hulk and Storm with jealousy... specifically, their appearance of their body.

Felicia who notice Tron looking at her with a sour face, just tilting her head while asking, "Umm, nande Tron-chan?"

"No-Nothing!" Tron said quickly, as she switched her eyes to other direction while trying to cover her red face. "I'm just thinking about something, baka!"

**Boomstick: While she's not invincible, she doesn't have any real weaknesses either. She's a classy southern belle, who'd i like to take out to dinner.**

"Well, as long ye' don't being kissed by Anna to the death which happened to her former boyfriend, ye will be fine." Wolverine joked with wry grin. Suddenly he was being slapped in the shoulder by Storm, who he asking her, "What?"

"I suggest you don't bring that info again. If Anna was brought here too, she will be angry at you." Storm scold Wolverine with disapproving look.

_Wiz: Who can fly, lift building, and can kill people just by touching them._

**Boomstick: Never mind!**

Some of the people in the room just chuckled and giggling at Boomstick's failed attempt to trying dating Rouge because of her power.

"But i guess after she joining with you guys, Miss Anna didn't have any problem dating with someone, right?" Asked Spider-Man at Wolverine and Storm, with curious, as well concern look at Rouge abilities.

"Yup, even though Anna is now able to control her power, Remy (Gambit) are always reminding Anna to always wear thick clothes every time they go somewhere to dating." Wolverine replied while referring a certain X-Men member in his team, who is now officially is Rouge lover. "Over time, those two are doing great, watching each other back as they began developing their feeling to each other after that."

"As long nothing wrong with those two, i guess is fine." Said She-Hulk as she nodded her head, while smiling at that thought of Rouge and Gambit dating.

_**Rouge: **__Ain't that enough?_

With the analysis and the facts about Rouge is done, everyone began voice their opinions about the absorbing mutant heroines of the X-Men. Everyone, especially who didn't know much and rarely seeing Rouge, does like her unique ability to absorb powers through skin contact, which it sounds lethal. But thank's to revelation of Wolverine and Storm, their glad that Rouge can able to control her powers now after she joining with the X-Men team. Though Wolverine and Storm said, that she still wear gloves and cloths to prevent and just in case if her powers going unstable, which everyone didn't mind and agreed about it.

Everyone in the room, especially the females like Felicia, Morrigan, Tron Bonne and She-Hulk, tolerates and respect Rouge for who she is and what she does. She seemed like a nice girl who wants to get along as the girls, especially Morrigan, really interesting about Rouge and want to meet her in person.

As they promised, all the people in the room will try their best to lend their hands in helping Rouge finding her mother.

"There's something bugging my mind after all of this Anna info," Said Iron Fist as he turn his attention at Wolverine and Storm again. "Did Anna have formal combat experience in the battle? I'm mean, she can't always depend on that power right?"

"Nah, Anna has shown a fair knowledge of martial art when she once adopted by Raven." Wolverine asnwered casually. "And when she joining with us, Charles even trained her to protect herself against sort of telepathic attacks in case somenone trying to use her."

_Man... wonder if Professor X can train me to protect my mind from any that mind trick attack. _Spider-Man said in his thought, while thinking to pay a visit to Xavier institute. _And with that, i don't need to worry about my sight vision getting trick again by Mysterio._ He added while recalling fighting a villians some villians name.

On with the next contestant...

**(Cues: Wonder Woman (2009) – Ending Theme)**

The next contestant is the same one they (except Wolverine, Storm and Morrigan) saw on the last episode. The contestant is woman with long black hair, wearing lingerie red costume that have linear gold at her breast costume and above the pants. The pants itself colored blue, and patterned with stars. Tall boots and she also appears to wield a rope that could be a lasso.

While the Capcom group side was dazzled and admiring this Wonder Woman figure, the Marvel group side just staring this Wonder Woman in silence, as they slowly, but finally knowing and realizing who this super heroines figure really is.

"Wait a second... i think i knew who this super babe is," Said Spider-Man with wide eyes, as he came to realization of who this contestant. "I've seen this woman before."

That got the attention of Capcom group side as they turn their heads towards the Marvel group side. "So i take you guys has meet this Wonder Woman in person?" Strider Hiryu asked.

"Well yes! She and the other legion heroes from other universe of course!" Answered Spider-Man with a utter shout, which made the Capcom group side just staring at him with confused and curious look at his statement.

"What young Peter mean is that our world once meet and collide with other universe," Doctor Doom added while clasped his hand together. "A parallel universe of earth that exactly like ours, full of that mentally-challenged individuals who style themselves like our world."

"Wait, so you telling me that there's other different version of your earth, and you earth once together with them?" Asked Zero with curious look.

"Sort of like that," Iron Fist replied while nodding his head in acknowledged. "But that was long ago before we meet you guys."

"Yup, back in 90's and 2000, DC and Marvel comics are working together to try to publish their crossover franchise ever in comic history," She-Hulk added while smiling, as she pausing the Death Battle show with remote. "They gave the title of our crossover comic event as "DC versus Marvel", and It was limited series crossover that have 4 issues, which depict me and the rest Marvel superheroes and supervillian cast fighting the DC superheroes and supervillian cast for dominant super individuals in the universe."

"And then, there was another epic crossover between us superheroes and was called JLA slash (/) Avengers." Added Deadpool with uncharasterically serious. "But the worst part is, i was not included too in that crossover despite the fact i was really popular way back before that two comics publisher can create such event." He said while began crying in comical tears. "I really hate those two publisher! Can't they realized that i also popular too back in 90's! Why they did this to me?!"

As Deadpool crying in comicaly while being comforted by She-Hulk, the rest of people in the room just staring at him and She-Hulk with blank look and sweatdrop at they explanation, which is didn't makes sense to them.

"Can you two lunatics just give us a explanation that all of us can understand?!" Asked Tron Bonne in annoyed. "I don't think i will sane enough to be near you two for just 1 minute!"

"Even my brain processor sytems can't take all of that nonsense words." Zero added while rolling his eyes.

As everybody try to process of what Deadpool and She-Hulk saying, Dr. Strange then step in and trying to correct the explanation of the two Fourth-wall breaker.

"I think what Mr. Wade and Miss Jennifer referring here is the event of contest... or war between our world and those other superheroes world of where this Wonder Woman reside, long before the events between your world occured." Dr. Strange began explaining. "You see, theres once a powerfull being named Krona, a malevolent deities from a far way universe that seeking the truth of creation of the universe by destroying every universe he come across."

"The contest... or the war was really cosmicaly wide, as the battle itself almost cost our world and them being destroyed one another." Dr. Doom added while recalling the events.

As some of the Capcom group members were curious and shivering by the explanation, one of them noticed something strange with the explanation.

"You two had said contest about this events two times," Said Strider Hiryu as he raising his eyebrows. "Why do you called it that?"

Spider-Man was the one who answered the question of the futuristic ninja. "Well, if my memory is correct... an alien old dude from our universe, called himself the Grandmaster, try to prevent or slowing down Krona missions by challenging him to play a game." Spider-Man explain the events. "Still, the Krona dude is pissed off after he loses the game, almost resulting both our world destroying one another because of him."

"That was unbelievable," Tron said while staring incredulously at the explanation. "And you all just play along with this stupid game instead defeating this Krona person?"

"Hey, that's not easy, okay," Iron Fist replied while recalling the events. "Like the incident with you guys last year, everybody try to understand the situation before we engage them head on."

Morrigan who able to heard what Tron said, can only chuckled in amused. "My, it look's like this world keep making me more surprising the longer i know a bit from you people." Morrigan said with amused, while turn her attention to Marvel group side with flirtatious smile. "Tell me, my heroes, what kind of pleasure and interesting moment when you gentlement meeting those other heroes?"

"Uhhh... i don't think i will called it entertaining or happy moment, as our universe almost got destroyed by that big incident, Miss Morrigan." Spider-Man replied, while feeling uncomfortable by Morrigan question. "But to tell you the truth, it was kinda exciting to meet other awesome super heroes from other universe, especially the heroes has similarity with one another." He added while recalling the events. "Well... except that we can't properly welcoming them in warming and family way, as we just start fighting with each other in misunderstanding, as well trying to save our world from doomsday."

"Yeah, back then, everybody from both side dislike other methods of the way they handling their problem from their perspective." She-Hulk added, feeling uncomfortable when she began explaining it. "Really, both our leader teams become irritable and short-tempered, blaming each other of how they work and for everything that is happening."

"Yeah, it's really (Bleep!) up back then." Wolverine remarked dryly. But he slowly smirked while saying, "But it was really worth experience, cause we never felt this kind of excitement before in the past."

"You guys are really bunch of meat-heads." Said Tron while facepalm. And here she thought being heroes was saving the days and defeating some bad guys for noble heart as well for better future. But turn's out, some of them just doing it for a thrill experience.

"So what happen after that? Did you guys manage to save both of you guys world with team work?" Asked Felicia with curious child-like look. "Oh, and what happen with those other superheroes that you guys came cross with?"

"Well, babe, even thought i didn't being included in that crossover, i tell you that we success saving both our world after we put aside our difference and past," Deadpool answered with laid-back tone. "In the end, both side working together and kick Krona (Bleep!) for greater good! But sadly, we must depart to our respective home after that." He explain while shrugged. "And that's all, cause the writter didn't have any idea again after that."

While the rest the Capcom group were amazed and intrigued by the information, Strider Hiryu was having thoughful look as he remembering something. "This threat incident you all talking about... is really similar with the merging incident that had happened in our world many times before."

Now it's Marvel group's turn to take attention to what Strider Hiryu just said, especially the part where their Capcom friends world had previously merging with some other world before.

"Wait... you guys had been in this situation before?" Asked Spider-Man in bewildered while turn his head at members of the Capcom group. "Then why you guys never mention this before? Or better yet, never tell this to us when the first time we meet?"

"Beat's me, probably because we just too busy with our work after that world merging thing." Replied Zero with nonchalant. "Still, that was really cool experience for us, as we never meet those guys before and neither heard thing or two about something from their world." He added while grinned slightly, as he recalling the events. "I remember being stranded in the world of full costumed superheroes like you guys, Or maybe the time when me and X teamed up with a girl-like reploid named KOS-MOS and Fiora from that Xeno world or something."

"Yeah, i also have similar situation like Zero-kun in here, as i remember being followed and chased by this two girl as they came from this United Galaxy Space Force members or something." Tron said while scratching her cheeks while recalling the events she had experience before. "And then, when we suddenly appearing in numerous world with other strange people with no explanation whatsoever, we then have no choice but to teamed up together to solve this weird events." She explain with slightly embarrassed tone. "I also heard that Volnutt-kun fighting this Doronjo figure and beating her gangs."

"I've once meeting with some stronger warrior throughout my journey to become stronger fighter as well training myself." Ryu added while scrunching his brow, as he recalling the life of his journey. "When the first time we meet, i found out and learn that some of them having similar fighting style like Ansatsuken moves; like this Kyo Kusanagi with his Kusanagi martial arts, and Ryo Sakazaki with his Kyokugenryu Karate style." He explain while mentioning each name of the fighter he has met before. "I also meet this fighter named Jin Kazama and Kazuya Mishima, as both of them have same fighting style that similar with the Ansatsuken moves. But both of them also have dark energy that similar with Satsui no Hado inside of them, which really made them formidable in the battle."

"My, such interesting people you had meet, Ryu-kun. Wonder if i can meet those hardened men too." Commented Morrigan soothingly with flirtatious smile. "It reminded me of when Makai World is having sort of disturbance, which making me have a sort alliance with Demitri-kun to solve this." She said as she prop her chin with both of her hands, while recalling the events. "Throughout the journey, me and Demitri came across some interesting people along the way. Especially that cute girl like Nakoruru and Marion, or that pretty Norse warrior Valkyrie!"

"Me too! I also meeting with some good and cool people when that big incident happened!" Felicia added with cheerful smile. "When i don't know where to start, i was being helped by this wrestler man named King and he was seems nice big guy!" She exclaimed while recalling the events."Oh! I also once meet and befriend with another idol named Athena, as we then joining together as idol duo and making amazing concert by our sweet performance!"

While some of the member of the Marvel group listening with interest at the members of Capcom group story, Spider-Man was whitsle in amazed. "Wow, guess you guys and us have same thing in common huh." Spider-Man said while nodding. "So... what happen to these guys you all meet?" He asked with curiously.

Before some of the members of the Capcom group can answer that question, Deadpool then interject before they can answer it. "You know, as much i really love hearing about some company making their franchise characters crossing over to another franchise company and making profit of themselves, i think we should stick with our time watching the DB show." Said Deadpool interjected while pointing toward Dr. Doom with his thumb. "Even Doomy here seems a little bit annoyed by you guys interrupting the watching time because of your chatter, and i don't think the author of this story have a time to tell the reader about all of those crossover thing."

"As much i despises him because of his behavior he brought here, i agree about one thing of his words..." Dr. Doom remarked in an ominous tone, while turn his head at the people in the room. "Doom doesn't like a fool's that wasting his time, especially if these fool is interrupting his time doing something that interesting him!"

Some of the people in the room like She-Hulk, Spider-Man, Felicia just laugh in awkwardness when hearing that, while the others like Zero, Strider Hiryu, Iron Fist and Wolverine just rolling their eyes and glaring at Doom with cold and hostile stare.

But then Strider Hiryu suddenly saying, "Really? If you didn't like being interrupted by our small talk, then why i see you listening to our story about us crossing over to another world?" He asked with flat tone, as the high-tech ninja know he saw Dr. Doom seems listening during their chatter.

But before Doctor Doom can respond to that question, She-Hulk quickly cut in between them. "Woah! you know what, let just continue our watching time guys." Said She-Hulk while reassure Dr. Doom and Strider Hiryu. "You two both know that senseless fight like this just wasting our time further right? So how about we stop this and let just continue our free time by watching this cool show."

After staring each other for couple seconds, Strider Hiryu and Doctor Doom then broke their eyes contact with each other, which made some of the people in the room sighing in relief. Nonetheless, the people in the room can still see both of them steal a glance at each other with hateful look.

Felicia who saw Strider Hiryu and Dr. Doom still treat each other with distrust and hostile look, can't help but sighing with sadly. _I just hope our friendship will not be broke up by this... i don't want to see anymore fighting because of this._ Felicia in her thought with genuine concern look.

After they began calming themselves down after the merging information, She-Hulk pressed the ON button on her remote and the show they watching continued.

_Wiz: To the uneducated nerd, Wonde Woman may seem a cheap clone of Superman._

**Boomstick: With Superboobies!**

"Hell yeah, it is!" Exclaimed Deadpool gleefully, while some of the people in the room just groaned or blushing in emberassment.

"Dude, stop with the pervert comment!" Rebuked Spider-Man while blushing behind his mask. "You make all male in this room look's bad man!"

"Oh come on, Spidey! You know the best thing about hot chick is their big bust!" Deadpool replied with pervertedly smile. "And you know all male will mostly bow down by that nice cleavage's!"

"Wade-Kun, Anata wa totemo hentai shite iru!?" Exclaimed Felicia in japanese, blushing in embarrassment while covering her breast with her hands.

"Well, it's the best weapon against male like you guys." commented She-Hulk with chuckled followed by Morrigan which chuckling in amused.

"...I hate all the male in the world." Said Tron Bonne with sour and disgust look, While the Servbot then trying to calm his mistress/mother figure.

While shaking at the Deadpool antics, Zero then ask another question to the Marvel group side. "So, who this Superman guy that Wiz mentioned?"

"Remembered the information we tell you about our merging incident with other universe heroes counterpart?" Asked She-Hulk to Zero, which the reploid answer it with his nod. "That's the leader of of their world heroes, and one of the most strongest heroes we ever faced!"

"Yeah, even though he wear his red pants outside his blue spandex suit." Asked Wolverine while smirked, as he along with She-Hulk, Deadpool, Iron Fist and Spider-Man laughs and chuckled recalling Superman appearance when they first meet him.

_Wiz: But in reality, she's a whole different story. Created from earth, born by gods, trained by ancient warriors..._

Now all people in the room, especially the members of Capcom group's, were entranced by the intriguing description of super heroine like Wonder Woman.

**Boomstick: maker of Wonder Bread!, designer of Wonderbra!**

"Boomstick-san..." Muttered Felicia with pouted look at the show with her bright cheeks.

"I swear if i ever meet this jerk, i gonna pummeling with my Gustaff mech into bloody pulp!" Said Tron Bonne with anger, as she hugging Servbot tightly, which made the little Lego robot suffocated in comicaly.

"Well, if you want to pummel some pervert guy, i think Wade was the best solution to do that." Said She-Hulk with a jest, while pointing at Deadpool with her thumb. "He was the best punching bag for all women since 96's!" She added jokingly, which made Deadpool twitched in irritated by the joke.

"Excuse me, i know i've been punching bag for some hot babes in the comics and other media for some years, But i don't think i would gladly take a hit just like that for someone who have serious anger issues okay!" Responded Deadpool with annoyed look at She-Hulk, which the latter just look at him with wry grin.

_Wiz: Boomstick, that's not true!_

**Boomstick: See, i can do it to Wiz!**

"Yeah, and that was good joke too, bub." Commented Wolverine with snickered, while Storm was staring at him with frown look.

* * *

**PHYSICAL ATTRIBUTES**

**Height: 6'0 (Taller than all the girls in the room, except She-Hulk)**

**Weight: 130 lbs**

**Eyes: Blue (same as Zero has)**

**Hair: Black**

* * *

_Wiz: Wonder Woman is the incredibly powerful and near invincible ambassador of themyscira, and self-appointed protector of the earth._

"That was reminds me of Thor when he say the same thing like that." Said Spider-Man while referring the Norse god heroes from the Avengers teams.

"Yup, and that was now Thor catchphrase wherever he was going beat some bad guy or his brother into pulp." Said She-Hulk while nodded in acknowledged about it.

**Boomstick: And she dresses like a striper, a patriotic stripper.**

"Seriously!? What's wrong with the female today?!" Shouted Tron Bonne with annoyance, as she then get up and pointing each female members (Morrigan, Felicia, She-Hulk and Storm) in the room, specifically at their attire. "And you guys! do you all have no shame wearing such lewd and not appropriate outfit, huh?!" She asked with anger as well annoyance in her voice. "Or you guys just really desperate for attention? Really?!"

"Oh? Is something wrong with the way our dress is, little girl?" Asked Morrigan with playful demeanor. "Or maybe you don't have any dress like this in your home?"

"Nah, probably she just jealous that she doesn't have gorgeous body like ours." She-Hulk quipped while chuckling with amused. While the other two girl like Felica just tilting her head in confused, and Storm just sighing tiredly.

Tron Bonne felt her left eyes twitch at that taunt, as her anger began rising. "...why you!"

Meanwhile, the males in the room (except for Deadpool and Wolverine who just grinning and smiling gleefuly, while stoic one like Zero, Strider Hiryu and Dr. Doom just staring blankly) resisted the urge to confirm as they face blushing hard while trying to keep quiet.

"You know... sometimes, i really like the way that females super heroines clothes they are wearing right now," Spider-Man remarked while turn his attention somewhere to hide his blushing. "nor i didn't mind about it at all."

"Gotta agree with that one, kid." Said Wolverine with wry grin, as he and Deadpool (smiling gleefuly) nodded in agreement about it.

* * *

**MASTER COMBATANT**

**Trained since childhood (Strider Hiryu have similarity with that)**

**Skilled at Armed & Unarmed Combat (Doctor Doom, She-Hulk, Storm, Wolverine, Zero and Strider Hiryu were imprissed)**

**Prefers Fist over Blade (Ryu and Iron Fist nodded in approval)**

**Best of the Amazons (All the girls in the room were amazed at this)**

* * *

_Wiz: Diana prince has been trained by the amazons as master combatant since childhood. She duelled the best of the best for the right to be crowned Wonder Woman._

She-Hulk was whistling impressively. "Diana is sure have a great time in such mythical land." She-Hulk remarked while smiling. "Wonder if can i able to visit such a land and hone my skill too like her. if must be great having trained with the best Amazonian people like Diana!"

"You want to count me in too, as i really wonder what such place of Greek mythology like that has to offer than some realm i've once visited." Said Morrigan with sweetly smile, as she dream of being in place that is said to be occupied by only a Greek immortal super-women and remained aloof from the world of Man.

"Oh! Count me in too!" Added Felicia cheerfully while dreaming hold music concerts and entertain all residents on the island.

"Me too, babe!" Added Deadpool with gleeful and perverted smile. "I want to see those beutiful–"

But before the mercenary can say anything about joining, Storm then quickly cut in, "I suggest you don't come along with us, Wade. We already know what you dirty thought said." Storm said with a glare, which made the mercenary head slumped down.

"Come one, babe. I don't even finish my thought yet..." Deadpool whined in dejected.

While keep silent as he watching the show, Strider Hiryu was remembering once traveling to such place with the same name. As the place indeed lived on by full of all-female tribe of warriors that live in a secluded and unexplored land, but the female tribe was not really from the descendants of the Greek gods or goddesses themselves, as they just normal tribe's.

_Wiz: Her unearthly powers are divine, granted by ancient Greek gods and goddesses._

"Speaking of gods and goddesses from Greek, does anyone know the news from the Hercules now?" Asked slightly out loud from Spider-Man. "I never heard and see him lately after that Typhon incident."

"Wait! So the Hercules and other Olympian gods and goddesses was exist in this world of your?" Asked Felicia with surprise, as she and other members of the Capcom group now turn their attention again at the Marvel group side.

"Well yeah, he, his father Zeus, and other Greek gods and goddesses from that mount of Olympus exist here." Replied She-Hulk casually while grinned. "In fact, when Hercules become the part members of the Avengers, I've once dating and even sleeping with Hercules once."

That last but of info was enough to make the rest people (except Dr. Doom, Zero and Strider Hiryu, who just staring blankly) in the room be taken aback by the info, as everyone staring at She-Hulk in disbelief with bright cheeks in their face.

"What the hell! are you serious right now, Jennifer?" Asked Spider-Man incredulously, while his face turned red with embarrassment behind his mask. "So the rumor i heard in the news, that you dating with him last month was true?!"

"Well... you could say that," Replied She-Hulk with wry grin, slightly embarrassed. "Me and Herc happens to have been a long-term crush, but turns out to be much more of a... misogynist than i can abide."

"Je-Jennier-san, is that true?!" Exclaimed Felicia while blushing. Never thought her giant friends has been dating with one of the legendary figure like god!

"Really now?" Asked Zero, as he and Strider Hiryu and Storm staring at She-Hulk with blank stare.

Dr. Doom just huffed with disgust. "Hmph... i expect better of you Jennifer. But is not really surprising of what you and other Avengers always doing in your spare time." Dr. Doom said while shaking his head with sour and disgust look. "You all Americans are really have foul and impure thoughts in your lifes!"

"Well, what can i say," Responded She-Hulk casually wih shrug. "He is really hot you know, Especially that thick hair in his chest!" She added with wide grin. "Wonder what's he thinking right now."

"Perhaps the great Hercules probably waiting for you on your home bed now." Teased Morrigan while giggling in amused.

**(**_Meanwhile, at some place far way from Latveria country..._**)**

Located at 721 (or 890) Fifth Avenue in New York, America, was a famous building for the headquarters of America's famous superheroes group, the Avengers Mansion.

This three-story townhouse was originally built in 1932 by industrialist Howard Stark as his Manhattan residence. It was eventually donated by Stark's son, founding Avenger Iron Man (Tony Stark), through the charitable Maria Stark Foundation. The mansion served as the longtime home of Earth's Mightiest Heroes, providing housing, training, and medical facilities for Avengers members as well storing other vehicles and equipment for other important tasks concerning the safety of the world.

In one of the bedrooms in that Mansion, a tall and extremely muscular man with assortment dress like a Roman/Greece was seen standing in front of the window of the room. This tall and muscular man was Hercules, the Olympian God of Raw Strength from the Greek Olympus Mountain and the son of Zeus. He was now became top members and as well strongest members of the Avengers teams.

While looking throught the windows with unreadable expression, Hercules was mumbling, "Where is she now i wonder..." while crossing his two muscular arms in his chest.

But when Hercules was thinking of someone, he didn't aware an middle-aged man waering black butler entering the room. With a polite and professionalism, the butler man approched Hercules.

"Ah, Master Hercules," the butler man said, stating his presence in the room. "I thought you with master Tony and other Avenger teams on the mission, Master Hercules."

Turning his head to the butler man, Hercules then replied with smile. "Nay, Jarvis, i'm just waiting for someone that's all." Hercules replied while turn his attention back to the outside the window. "Beside, Tony has advise me to look after our headquarters while relaxing for a while."

"I see..." said the butler man named Jarvis while nodding his head slightly. "But if i may ask, who are you waiting for, Master Hercules?" He asked with small curiosity.

With a wide grin, Hercules responded. "Well, i just waiting for my beutifull Amazonian to come to me and accompany me in our sweet bed!"

"...Oh." That's what can Jarvis said as the butler expression turn into sheepish after hearing the last part of what hercules just said.

**(**_Back again to Doom and his friends..._**)**

* * *

**POWERS FROM DEMETER**

**Superhuman Strength (She-Hulk and even Felicia, Tron Bonne and Morrigan liked this)**

**Superhuman Durability [Resist all but blades and bullets] **

**Magic Resistance (Dr. Doom and Dr. Strange interested at this)**

**Enhaced Healing Factor (Wolverine and Deadpool liked this)**

* * *

_Wiz: From Demeter, she received superhuman strength and durability._

She-Hulk whistled impressively at the info. "Wonder if can get power from this Demeter too," Said She-Hulk while smiling imagining herself received the power from the Demeter. "Maybe i can matched Herc and my cousin in spare fight."

"Kinda similar with the power i received from divinity and faith of my homeland tribe and Gaea herself." Storm stated while remembering her time as Goddesses in his homeland tribe in Kenya, and being blessed by Wakanda god and by one of the elder Gods and Goddesses, Gaea.

"It also similar with the power i received from my father." Muttered Morrigan quietly, while remembering his father, Belial Aensland, the head of Aensland family and one of the most powerfull leader of Makai Kingdom.

**(Cues: Justice League Main Theme)**

**Boomstick: And you know that bitch mailman god with the wingy shoes?**

Wiz and Spider-Man said at the same time, "Hermes?"

"So you do know about some some Greek mythology, Peter?" Asked Dr. Strange curiously at the teenage superheroes.

"Well yeah, it was the legend that always taught to me and my friends at school during history lessons." Answered Spider-Man with small proud. "It was kinda interesting to know more about the Greek god and goddesses, as well to know more about their awesome story."

"Oh really? You sure not watching too much Percy Jacksons movies?" Asked Deadpool with a joke, while refer to one of the famous films about ancient Greek gods and goddesses. But Spider-Man just looking at Mercenary with question look.

* * *

**POWERS FROM HERMES**

**Flight up to Mach-5 Speed (Storm, Dr. Strange, Dr. Doom and Morrigan were interested at this)**

**Superhuman Reflexes [Faster than Superman] (everybody was amazed and impressed at this)**

**Superhuman Speed [Up to Hyper-Sonic] (everybody was amazed and impressed at this too)**

* * *

**Boomstick: Whatever, he gave Wonder Woman the ability to fly and move at super sonic speeds.**

"That was impressive." Said strider Hiryu while he and Zero nodded impressively.

"That is really fast as the Quinjet." Commented She-Hulk while mentioning the plane of transportation of the Avengers teams.

"Wow, that was so fast!" Exclaimed Felicia with amazed look. "Maybe she even faster than you, Morrigan-san!"

"Well, i will really glad to compete with her in flight race, if we ever meet." Remarked Morrigan with impressed, as she imagining herself doing contest with Wonder Woman in flight race.

"And Carol probably try to compote with her too, if they ever meet again." Added Wolverine with smirk.

* * *

**OTHER POWERS**

**Enhanced Sight, Smell, Hearing, Touch and Taste (similar with like Wolverine and Strider Hiryu)**

**Multi-Lingual**

**Increased Wisdom (reminds Storm when she becomes Goddesses)**

**Superior Empathy (the girls in the room like this)**

**Animal Raport (Exactly like Wolverine, and Felicia interested at this)**

**Other Useless stuff (Felicia was curious about this)**

* * *

_Wiz: She was given numerous other powers from enhanced senses, animal raport, and blessings of wisdom and empathy._

"So does that mean she can talk to animal?" Asked Tron curiously at the info.

"That doesn't work like that kid," Wolverine replied, as he also have the same abilities that Wiz has mentioned. "When it comes to dealing with some animals, you will know good enough at reading and understand their feeling when you have this skill, able to solve many of their behavioral problems with easy."

"And according to history i once read, if the user able to mastering all the connection with the nature of the world in spiritually, in some future, you will able to have telepathy link with them and able to communicate with them using your mind alone." Added Dr. Strange as he remembering some old history book he once read.

Felicia was thinking about the information that being described earlier. _I wonder if can communicate with other animal beside cats._ She thought while tapping her chin.

**Boomstick: Besides the obvious cannons resting right below her neck –**

"Huh? Cannons?" Asked Felicia in confused, as her musing was stopped when Boomstick mention about cannon.

Deadpool was giggling pervertedly. "Well, i will answer that for you babe!" exclaimed Deadpool gleefully at Felicia. "What he means by cannons was that –"

"Don't you dare to finish that, Hentai!" Shout Tron in anger, as she cutting Deadpool perverted explanation.

"Yeah man! You making all the man in this room look bad!" Added Spider-Man with irritated look.

* * *

**LASSO OF TRUTH**

**Forged by Hephaestus (which Spider-Man explain was the God of Blacksmith)**

**Unbreakable (Dr. Doom and Storm interested)**

**Infinitely Elastic (Spider-Man interested at this)**

**Forces Prisoners to Tell the Truth (which Dr. Strange found it similar with his amulet, the Eye of Agamotto)**

* * *

**Boomstick: Her Lasso of Truth is a piece of unbreakable string that, well, makes you tell truth.**

"That was really similar with the Eye of Agamotto." Said Dr. Strange as he held the said amulet. "The amulet itself are able to perceive any truth of person, and also able to see past all disguises and illusions, see past event, and can track both ethereal and corporeal beings by their psychic or magical emissions."

"Which is better than the line detector that always used by the police and other justice departments." Remarked She-Hulk while crossing her arms below her breast. "Me and other lawyer from GLK&H has having a trouble getting some Supervillians to spill their beans about their illegal activities."

"Yeah, these guys sure are (Bleep!)" Said Spider-Man with annoyed look while nodding in agreement. How can some high ranked super-villians always getting himself out from the law than normal criminal crooks?

"In Latveria, it was getting rotten in jail, torture, or better yet, execution if whoever broke the law that i have been set it." Dr. Doom stated calmly in matter of fact, which made everyone that near him scooted away from him.

Spider-Man who is now scooted over beside Wolverine, just whispered, "Glad i was born in New York... or else, i'm sure i was sleeping in creepy dungeon cell now."

"And you still belief he changes now?" Asked Wolverine with blank look. "Kid, i don't know what kind of (Bleep!) Wade had told you about this tin-plated freak."

Now people in the room see the scene of Wonder Woman mother, Hippolyta, interrogate a man in military outfit named Col. Steve Trevor, as the man was tied up with the Lasso of Truth.

_**Hippolyta**__: __What other depraved thoughts must be you thinking?_

_**Col. Steve Trevor**__:__ God, your daugther's got a nice rack._

Boomstick and Deadpool loudly proclaimed at the same, "Hell yeah, she does!"

_**SMACKK!**_

Which results the Mercenary getting punched in the head by She-Hulk.

"Thank's for the comment, Wade. But i think you should watch what were you saying." She-Hulk said with ominous smile and aura, while stroking her right knuckles after hitting Deadpool.

"I swear i'm gonna pummeling him into paste!" said Tron in annoyances, as she and Felicia covering their breast while blushing hard.

"And this the reason why most of my team didn't really like him." Said Storm while sighing.

Morrigan was thinking some... naughty thought after hearing the info about the Lasso of Truth... specifically, a BDSM.

_I wonder if Lilith-chan was ready for another our little private party... _said Morrigan in her thought while thinking about her so called "Little Private Party". _I just love how her cute moan and scream enter my ear._

While they didn't aware of what Morrigan is thinking, all the girls that near her (Felicia, Tron Bonne, Storm and She-Hulk) felt a chill at their skin when they close to her, as they slightly scooted away from the Succubus.

* * *

**BOOMERANG TIARA**

**Returns After Each Use **

**Razor-Sharp Edge (Strider Hiryu silently approve that)**

**Can Cut Through Most Substances (Zero, Strider Hiryu and Wolverine were impressive)**

* * *

_Wiz: She use her tiara as long range throwing weapon, using it's razor sharp edge to slice open her enemies throat._

"Damn, never thought a girly accessory can be deadly sometimes." Said Spider-Man while cringe at info.

"It probably have something to do with the God of Blacksmith you explain earlier." Strider Hiryu stated while nodding impressively at the tiara.

"That's kinda similar with Boomer Kuwanger abilities." Zero muttered quietly with grim, as he remembering the day his parnert, X, taking down one of the corrupted members of Maverick Hunters.

* * *

**BRACELETS OF SUBMISSION**

**Indestructible (reminds Spider-Man and others Marvel members in the room about Captain America Shield)**

**Formed From the Aegis of Zeus**

**Blocks Blades, Bullets, Beams and other attacks (reminds Spider-Man and other Marvel members again about Captain America shield)**

**Can Discharge Lightning**

* * *

**Boomstick: Wonder Babe wears the Bracelets of Submission, indestructible steel gauntlets forged from the remain of Zeus legendary Aegis. These babies can block all sort of attacks.**

"That's really how boy scout shield work." Said Wolverine with impressive, referring to the weapon use by one of the superheroes from his and other Marvel members world.

_I wonder if can get similar metal such as that for my arsenals invention... _said Tron in her thought while smiling broadly, as she dreaming to have such material for her Bonne Family machines invention. _The Bonne's Family Pirate will totaly invincible without fear of damaged by all kind of attacks!_

_Wiz: She has perseved throughout the years, fighting a huge variety of foes, even killing the Greek God of Wars, Ares._

"Wow, so they have their onw version of Ares too? And she able to kill him?!" Exclaimed Spider-Man with surprised look. "Damn, wonder what mister Hercules thinking when he see this."

"So what does your Ares version look like?" Asked Zero with small curiosity.

"Well, just like Herc, he's hot too." Answered She-Hulk with wry grin, which made most of the male staring blankly at her and made most of the female (except Morrigan who smiling sweetly as she imagining such figure) blushing hard at info. "Okay, okay i'm serious okay? He is indeed hot," she continued while throw her hands up defendively. "And he also cool to look at too, especially when he using his favorite axe."

**Boomstick: Heard that, Kratos. A chick beat you to it!**

"Huh, who's Kratos?" Asked Felicia with confused look, while glancing at the Marvel group members. "Do you guys also have this Kratos guy too in your world?"

"I think not," Storm replied, while she and the rest of the Marvel group members (except She-Hulk and Deadpool) slightly confused about the name. "And i don't think we ever meet this Kratos person before."

"Yeah, and i don't think mister Stark or any Avengers members know about it." Added Spider-Man while scratching his head in confused look. "And i bet even shield groups never mentioning about such person too."

"Well, what Chad (Boomstick real name) mentioned was that Kratos guy from God of War video game franchise." Answered Deadpool casually. "His really popular among the Playstation video games fans today for his brutal personality and the way he fights."

"And now he have a kids in his side now, thank's to that new sequel made by Santa Monica and Sony!" Added She-Hulk cheerfully.

"Do you two ever shut up?" Asked Wolverine with irritated look.

Wonder Woman is now is seen striking her shield against an enemy neck.

_**Wonder Woman**__:__ Let's see your smile now!_

With the analysis and the facts about Wonder Woman is done, everyone began voice their opinions about the Goddesses heroines of the Justice League.

The people in the room really amazed with how Diana became the great super heroine known as Wonder Woman, and the fact she was able to beat other stronger god was enough to gain the respect of the rest of male group in the room. Even Dr. Doom himself is really impressed with her achivement as a great warrior.

Others like Strider Hiryu, Zero, Spider-Man and Dr. Strange really liked all the arsenals that Wonder Woman have. While the girls like Felicia, Tron Bonne, Morrigan, She-Hulk and Storm really amazed and admire her.

_Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and fore all._

**Boomstick: But first, i need singles from my very own stripper, thank's to Go Daddy.**

"Alright guys, it's time to discuss who would win in this catfight!" Exclaimed Deadpool as he clasp his hands with excitement. "Can't decide who i should pick, cause both of them is hot as hell!"

"You and your perverted thought..." Remarked Strider Hiryu with deadpan look.

Like Deadpool said, they began discussed about who would in this cat – i'm mean, Death Battle!

Strider Hiryu, Zero, Iron Fist and Ryu believed that Wonder Woman because she is more trained fighter in combat and was trained since childhood, which is disadvantage for Rouge. Not to mentioned, her godly arsenal and powers at her disposal. But Dr. Doom argue that even with all of that skill and her godly powers, Wonder Woman will having trouble and probably lose to Rouge mutant power, as the Amazon Warrior herself didn't have many protection in several parts of her exposure curvaceous skin body, which made her as easy target for the mutant heroine to touch and absord her godly strength. Wolverine himself for the first time, having to admit that he really agreeing with Dr. Doom opnion this time, even thought he really didn't trust the monarchs.

As for the the females (Except She-Hulk as she already vote for Rouge) in room, they can't really decide who will they choose to win, as they both really inspiring superheroine figure with a great wisdom and warrior spirit to protect the world from evil threat, which they didn't really care who would win.

In the end, Strider Hiryu, Zero, Iron Fist and Ryu vote for Wonder Woman, while Dr. Doom, Wolverine, She-Hulk and Deadpool vote for Rouge. While the rest the people who didn't choose any combatants just wanted a good fight.

**Boomstick: Now it's time for a catfight Death Battle!**

"Are you sure you don't know where this jerk live?" Asked Tron At She-Hulk, as she really annoyed by Boomstick personality.

"Hush, the battle is about the start now, flat-chest tsundere." Quipped She-Hulk playfully at tron. Which made the Vice/ sometimes leader of the Bonne Family pirate huffed in anger.

**(Cues: Rouge theme from X-Men vs Street Fighter)**

The battle began when the peoples in the room see Rouge flying high in the sky. But unaware to her, something invisible following her from the side. For people who have normal views, they can only see a blue sky with white clouds that Rouge skipped while flying.

But for who have better eyesight or trained sharp vision like Strider Hiryu, he knew that something was following the mutant heroine of the X-Men.

"look's like something was lurking Anna," Said Strider Hiryu as his sharp eyes caught something on the show. "By the look's of it, i think it was somekind of plane or jet."

"Really? Where?" Asked Felicia with curious, as she along with Tron and her Servbot squinting their eyes to try find the said flying vehicle. "I don't see it, Hiryu-kun..."

"Neither do i." Spider-Man said while put his hand over his eyes for better eyesight. "Maybe the plane have somekind cloaking device to made itself invisible?"

"And i think was owned by Wonder Woman herself." Claimed She-Hulk. "Sadly, when we first time meet, we didn't see her using such vehicle."

"If that is true, then plane or jet has the same technology that our Blackbird aircraft uses." Said Storm while mentioning the main source of conventional transportation of her and Wolverine X-Men teams used. "It was thank's to upgrade from our friends, Forge, as he using some of the alien technology after we get it from the likes of Shi'ar empire."

"Yeah, and sometimes, when we lose a bet, one of us must clean the Blackbird for week." Added Wolverine with wide grin.

"Huh, looks like you guys have the same thing that my gang's have." Said Iron Fist with smile, as he recalling the day he made friendly betting to his friends in the Defenders teams and Heroes for Hire, Inc.

Suddenly, a silhoutte flies out of the jet at sonic speeds and slams into Rouge. But thankfully, Rouge safely lands on the ground in a nearby town. The one who attacked Rouge is none other than Wonder Woman.

"See? Told you so." Said She-Hulk while smiling that her guess is right.

Now the people in the room will see who is going to walk away from the this catf – i'm mean, superheroeine fight! The mutant superheroine of the X-Men, or the Goddesses of Amazon of the Justice League?

**FIGHT!**

Before Rouge could make her move, Wonder Woman draws her tiara and hurls it at her which Rouge get sliced by and blood is drawn.

Some of the people in the room cringe and startled by it, despite the fact they are getting use to this show.

"Man, i still not getting use by that first drawn out blood thing." Said Spider-Man as his eyes twicthed at seeing the brutal scene.

"Like i said from the start, you guys will getting use to it." Said Deadpool casually, while watching the fight with excited look.

But for a woman like Morrigan, who likes spending most of her time in Human World and satisfy her own desire for thrilling experience, she just smiling in delights at the show while muttering, "This reminds me when Demitri was able to draw some blood in my skin..."

With Rouge stunned at a split second, Wonder Woman zips behind her and roundhouse kicks with enough force to send Rouge across the street. The Amazon catches up Rouge and kicks her several times in the stomach that's followed by Diana flying behind Anna and elbowing her in the back.

With Rouge stunned again, Wonder Woman grabs her with Lasso of Truth, and slams her around the street which made some craters every time she being slammed. Rouge is reeled in like a fish on a line and then gets an uppercut into the sky by the gifted Amazon. Wonder Woman then starts zooming around Rouge, punching her hard everytime she passes her at supersonic speed.

"Look's like your friend having trouble dealing with that Greek warrior." Remarked Zero while crossing his arms. "She was being curb-stomped pretty easily from the start."

"Yes, it seems the odds don't seem to be on miss Anna side." Said Dr. Strange with concern look. "I just hope miss Anna able to go throught all of this with minimal wound."

"Don't think just yet, bub. I'm sure the girl able to beat that chick in this fight!" claimed Wolverine with proud, as he hoping to see his younger teammate wins in this fight.

"The mutant is right, you people need to be patient to see how this will going throught." Said Dr. Doom with calm tone, as Wolverine giving him glaring look at the remark.

**(Cues: X-Men theme hard rock remix)**

The punches continued further until Wonder Woman doing big fatal mistake, which she didn't realize about it. Wonder Woman hit mutant's face, which resulted the part of her powers and even part of herself is getting uscked away by Rouge mutant power.

"Now it's Anna turn the table now!" Said She-Hulk with excitement.

"Well, Diana didn't cover most of the part of her body skin, making her easy target for Anna to absorb her powers." Stated Storm while focusing on the fight.

Rouge took advantage of this, removed her glove and touched Wonder Woman bare leg with her gloveless hand and absorbed even more of her powers. Wonder Woman struggled and broke free, but now, Rouge is stronger, faster, and tougher than before.

While the Amazon Warrior is putting effort to remain conscious, the Mutant Heroine pummels her in the back, then elbows her in the neck and then knocks her back with a kick combo.

"Woah, this is getting intense!" Commented Iron Fist with astonished look. "Never thought animation like this can be this superb!"

"Even though is not really happening, i have to admit, it was really impressed." Strider Hiryu acknowledge calmly.

Not realized by others who focus on the show, Deadpool slowly pulled out a box of tissue from behind him, which he then took a strand and rubbed it on his nosebleed nose.

Wonder Woman recovers and tries to catch Rouge with her Lasso. The Mutant is ready this time. She catches the rope and hurls Diana to the ground.

Rouge appears behind Wonder Woman, in a split second, Wonder Woman zips behind Rouge and tries to hit her with her tiara. Rouge counters the tiara by hitting it back, (propelling it back on Wonder Woman head) slide kicks her in the air and uppercuts her.

"So much for Sailor Moon attack." Said She-Hulk as she chuckle at the failed attack of Wonder Woman using her tiara.

"So that was the attack move called?" Asked Morrigan while raising her eyebrows at She-Hulk. "I never thought your western heroes also shouting your attack move too."

"Heh, probably just one of her nonsense thing." Said Tron while scoffed at She-Hulk.

While said the gigantic and voluptuous heroine just smirked at the vice, but sometimes leader, at the Bonne Family Pirate. "Ooh, be careful what you said, Tron-chan." Warned She-Hulk at Tron. "Last time someone saying that, he or she received a kick to the head by Usagi herself."

**(**_Meanwhile, at some place far away from Capcom and Marvel Universe..._**)**

A young teenage girl with golden blonde hair that tied into two buns/pigtails, odango hairstyle, woke up from her sleep while exclaimed, "What did she just say?!"

Until she realized she was in the clasroom at her school and seemed to be asleep in the middle lesson, as every students in the room looking at her with surprise and amused look.

The girl quickly covered her mouth, as her face was flustered in embarrasment of what she did, which made everyone in the room just giggle at her vagary.

The teacher in the room was giving the girl a disappointing look. "I don't mind you talking to yourself, Usagi Tsukino." Said the teacher with irritated look. "But i would rather not have you talk out loud, especially in the middle of our lesson."

"Go-Gomen'nasai, sensei!" Stammered the girl by the name Usagi, as she bowed in apologized.

The teacher just shake his head while sighing in annoyance. "This is the thirty time you did this bad and weird habits since our first grade, and i'm truly hope you learned your lesson, Usagi-chan." Said the teacher as began continue his teaching. "Now then, let's open another page of..."

As the teacher continued, Usagi slid down in her chair trying to hide her embarrassment. Her friend who beside her left, then slightly leaned over her while whispered, "What was that? Tell me is not another dream of you dating Mamoru."

"No, is not..." replied Usagi while covering her face with ther hands. "But i was dreaming about a green giant girl talking about me."

**(**_Back again to Doom and his friends..._**)**

Back again at the show, as Wonder Woman stops Rouge by punching her repeatedly at super speed and then try to finish the combo with her kick, which gets blocked by Rouge and sends Wonder Woman into the sky with a backwards flip kick.

"Even thought Wonder Woman has been said to have immortality thank's to her gods family and had been trained since childhood, it seems she didn't have many tricks left after her god power was sucked out by Rouge." Commented Zero while staring intensely at the fight. "If this fight was canon and both of them know each other, this fight will be easy for Wonder Woman in the first place."

"Yeah, Anna sure have a moment of her life beating that stripper heroine in this fight." Said Wolverine while grinning seeing his younger teammate getting an upper hand.

The fight getting intense as both female fighters are bouncing back and fourth who gets the upper hand.

Rouge follows but lost sight where the Amazon went. Wonder Woman, out of nowhere, start speed blitzing Rouge again for a handful of seconds until Rouge block one punch and delivers some of her own.

The music in the background began getting intensifies, as the two are now flying around and blocking each other, trying to gain the advantage. Wonder Woman send Rouge to the ground with a dive kick

Everyone in the room were tensed and nervous, as they feels this is the final standoff.

As the two female super-heroine glare at each other at ground level, Wonder Woman suddenly dashes forward with a flying kick.

Big mistake.

With fast reflexes, Rouge ducks under the kick and gains the upperhand as she grabs Wonder Woman.

_**Rouge:**__ Goodnight, Sugar._

And then, unexpected things was happened in front of them, as the people in the room see Rouge plants her lips on Wonder Woman and the match is sealed. Wonder Woman collapses to the ground, dead as doornail.

After that, Rouge strikes her own victory pose.

**K.O.!**

Most of the male in the room (Zero and Hiryu were flushing sligthly, as they quickly hide their face away before anyone notice. While Doom almost taken aback at the scene) blushed at the final moved that finished Wonder Woman. While the girls (except Morrigan who smile in amused) were the ones who blushing hard in embarrassment, as they didn't expect seeing such... sexual scene in front of them.

While everyone trying to shaken up those inappropriate scene, Felicia suddenly smell something strange thank's to her super sensitive smell.

"Hey, what's this fishy smell?" Felicia spoke up as she trying to find the source of the smell.

"Nothing to worry about babe! Probably just our trash that littering the carpet." Deadpool quickly responded while trying to hide his pile of tissue which using it to his nosebleed. He then hid it under the persian carpet which he and other occupied it.

**(Cues: X-Men Movie Theme)**

**Boomstick: Woo-hoo-hoo! This goes down in history as the best Death Battle ever!**

"For you of course!" Said Tron while growling irritably.

"Why i'm not surprised." Said Morrigan with flirtatious smile.

_Wiz: Poor Wonder Woman was more than match for Rouge, but then, she touched Rouge face._

**Boomstick: Wonder Woman is a trained fighter, so naturally, she would strike her opponents weakest spots, like the neck, stomach, joints and, well the face.**

"If only she covered most of her skin, maybe Wonder Woman would be able to win faster if her strength was not absorbed." Commented Iron Fist, as Ryu nodding in agreement about it.

_Wiz: In the end, her failure was a result of her thorough Amazonian training._

"And like the reploid have said a second ago, this battle will sure end differently if they both knowing each other." Stated Dr. Doom calmly, which Zero just glancing at him for the normal remarks.

"Etto, do you think Diana-san world any people who have the same abilities as Anna-san?" Asked Felicia with curiousity, as she turn her attention again at the Marvel members group.

"We don't know know about that, Felicia." Replied Storm while tried recalling some of the heroes she and other Marvel members meet in Wonder Woman world. "But judging by the similarities between us, i think there is possibility they also have people who have the same abilities like Anna too."

**Boomstick: And her stripper outfit. Her legs was begging to be grabbed there. Though personally, uh, i might have grabbed elsewhere.**

"Oh, for god sake! I'm gonna kill this pervert jerk!" Exclaimed Tron with ominous aura, as she hugging Servbot tightly, making the little Lego person suffocated by the embrace despite being robot.

"Agian, i agree with the man." Said Wolverine with a wry grin.

"Yup, male is always male!" Said Morrigan while chuckled in amused. She didn't realized and even sense a pair of arms, which belongs to Deadpool, appear behind her and trying to grope her breats.

_**SMACKK!**_

Until She-Hulk able to stop it by punching the crazy mercenaries head.

_Wiz: Wonder Woman powers may be godly–_

The people in the room then see a stats of Juggernaut and Rouge appears in the screen.

_Wiz: But Rouge has take similar powers before, so there's no reason to say she couldn't here. Adding Wonder Woman strength and speed to Rouge own power gave her a huge advantage, drastically turning the tide._

"You guys is right." Said Spider-Man with astonished look. "She once suck Cain strength before!"

**Boomstick: A few high flying combos and our favorite X-Girl had Wonder Woman on the ropes.**

_Wiz: And with her combined speed, reflexes, and seventh sense, she outmaneuvered Wonder Woman with one fatal kiss._

"Well, that was... unexpected thing i've seen in my life." Said Dr. Strange as his cheek turn slightly red in embarrassment.

"That kiss will always remember in my mind now." Said Deadpool with gleeful smile while rubbing his head after being hit. The girls in the room (except Morrigan who just smiling sweetly) just staring at him with deadpan and glare look.

"I have no comment about it." Said She-Hulk as she rolling her eyes bored.

"Is this Anna also do this too in real life?" Asked Tron at Storm with flushed face, as she trying to shake the image out of her mind.

Storm just sighing tiredly at the question. "No, i don't think she ever do that in real life, nor even mentioning about it to other girls." Storm replied. "We will be surprised if we ever found out that she was lesbian all along."

"Well, i guess that's relieving..." Said Felicia while sweatdrop at the thought. Even though she didn't have problem with person who have same-sex attraction, she still embarrassed at the thought.

**Boomstick: Rouge sure "made out" this fight.**

Deadpool, She-Hulk, Felicia and Morrigan just laughed and giggling at the pun, while the rest of the people in the room just groaned and confused at the pun.

"Ans here i thought Bobby (Iceman) was really bad making some joke." Said Wolverine with grunt.

"Well, at least he try to cheer us up." Said Spider-Man while shrugged. He sometimes always do that too to his friends or to some villians he fighting with, whether to boots some moral or just simply lighten up the mood.

_Wiz: The winner is Rouge._

At the scene were ended, Deadpool then turn his head at the three new occupants (Wolverine, Storm and Morrigan) in the room and asked, "so, what do you guys think about it?"

"Well, gotta admit that Anna appearing in this show was really surprising for us." Replied Wolverine with impressed look. "And that fight was really dobe, even though it was just animation."

"But are you sure you will not do something fishy when you showing us this?" Storm asked while taking wary glance at Dr. Doom. "Not to mention you dragged us into Victor home, who is now know more about us all because of this show?"

"I assure you two that i, Victor Von Doom, will not try do something ludicrous as giving and share this vital information to some fool." Assured Dr. Doom with stoic look. Even though the people in the room can't see the expression of the monarch, they feel there was something hidden by him.

"Speaking of this show, i wonder if Wonder Woman and other heroes from her world see this show too," Said Spider-Man while imagining Wonder Woman and other heroes he and other Marvel members meet in their world react to this show. "I bet they just speechless as us!"

"Not to worry about that, Spidey, cause other author fanfict by the name Firestorm808 just writing story about Wonder babe and Young Justice teams react to this!" exclaimed Deadpool with cheerful tone, which made everyone in the room just staring at him with blank and confused look again.

**(**_Meanwhile, at some place far away from Capcom and Marvel Universe..._**)**

In the secret sanctuary in another universe, a superheroine by the name Wonder Woman, or know as Diana by her closer friends, was watching the same show as Doom and his allies, with a team of younger super-heroes and side-kicks team by the name, Young Justice.

As she focused on the show, Wonder Woman suddenly feeling something creeping her gut, as she hugging herself.

But that didn't go unnoticed by others, as another superheroine beside her by the name Dinah, or Black Canary, noticed this.

"You okay there, Diana?" Black Canary asked with consufed look.

Shaking her head slightly, Wonder Woman then turn her head at Black Canary and said, "Nothing Dinah, just something on my mind that's all." She reassure her friends. But when she turning her attention again at the show, she can't help but muttered, "But i feel that some crazy and pervert person was talking about me and others..."

**(**_Back again to Doom and his friends..._**)**

"Still, this was really interesting battle i've ever seen!" Commented Morrigan with smile while hugging Felicia neck from the back. "I didn't expect such man made illustration like this was really fun to watch! It's like watching Ryu-kun and other powerful man fighting in that World Warrior Tournament!"

"Yeah, even though it was kinda brutal. But i think i will get used with this kind of show." Said Felicia with smile, even thought she was having trouble seeing such horrific show.

As they give their oppinion on the show and the episode, then they see a teaser of the next episode of the Death Battle show, with Boomstick announce it with its distinctive hoarse voice.

**Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

The first thing they heard was 8-bit music and what they see is a field with strange floating blocks with question marks on them.

Then, a strange walking creature with a shape of mushroom walking through the field. Shortly after, a four legged turtle appear and runs in the opposite direction.

As they walking closer to each other, they immediately stopped and looked at each other, indicating they would fight with each other.

**FIGHT!**

"Huh? What's with that weird legged thing?" Asked Tron with confused look at the teaser.

"As much we want to know about that regular enemies of Mario World, i think our time was up here." Said She-Hulk while getting up from his sitting position. "Like Vic rule said, one episode for one day."

As each members from both side of the two different world began standing up, Dr. Strange then reminding to Wolverine and Storm that he will be ready to help them if they ever prepare for operation to located the wherebouts of Rouge, Anna Marrie, mother if needed. As other spoke up about joining to assist too, Dr. Doom then walk towards the two X-Men members as he tells them that he will sincere to help them in their quest to finding Rouge biological mother soul in River Bank dimension.

This also Dr. Doom chance to gain their trust (which rarely he do this to some superheroes) as long he can research about this mysterious dimensions, and he really assure them that he didn't have hidden agendas when trying to help them, which Wolverine still didn't fully trust him and will keep an eye on him.

Everyone then began to bid their farewell to each other and lastly to Dr. Doom, as Dr. Strange and Deadpool using their magic and teleportation devices to teleport back to where they came from, leaving Dr. Doom once again in his room.

_Another day with some... interesting peasant, _said Dr. Doom while sighing. _I wondered how i still keeping them here and didn't kill them when i see them. _He added while rolling his eyes. _Nevertheless, at least Wade and Jennifer giving me and others somekind of entertaiment that is really worth to watch. Not to mention some vital information about other world that i kind later use! _

But as much he can use this opportunity for his own gain, he can't help but feeling something has resurface from the bottom of his heart after being burried for long time and never been felt for sometimes.

_Comfort... a feeling that i have been sunk to the bottom of my heart after i put on this mask. _Said Dr. Doom in his thought, as he realised that he felt comfortable. For the first time in years he felt at peace, and this notion disturbed him deeply._ Have all these years of scheming to dominate the earth led to this? That all of my extraordinary skills and my enormous intellect pale in comparison the simple pleasures of their life?_

As he ponder about it and began to leaving the room, Dr. Doom then felt something beneath his metal boots when taking a step. Looking down for the moment, what he saw making his eyes twitched in irritated.

Trash. Lot of trash, from canned drink to pizza boxed, scattered all over the persian carpet and some part of his guest room, making the beutiful classic room tarnished by the rubbish thing that being thrown away by the people he now called them "worthy allies".

He didn't even want to to think of what that strange smell that his advanced receptor device, which attached to his metal mask, were smelled under the carpet.

_Yes. It is absurd for my extraordinary skills and my enormous intellect pale in comparison from those fools. _Dr. Doom thought while his left hand emit spark of lightning between his fingers.

* * *

**Omake:**

**The Perveted Quest of Wade Wilson #1**

* * *

**Location: Xavier's school, America, Marvel World.**

**Time: [6:39 PM]**

The Xavier School for Gifted Youngters, or officially called Xavier Institute for Mutant Education and Outreach, is a special Institute founded and led by Professor Charles Xavier to train young mutants in controlling their powers and help foster a friendly human-mutant relationship. In the mid to late 1700, the land was settled by Charles Graymalkin and his wife Marcia.

Little is known about the this period, although Charles did bury his son... alive after beating him... nearly to death, due to finding him having intimate relations with another... boy from town. Seriously...

Sometimes later between the late 1700 and early 1900, a large Neoclassic mansion was constructed on the land near Breakstone Lake just Outside of Salem Center, New York. The estate was inherited by Brian Xavier and he lived there with his wife, Sharon and their son, Charles, until Brian untimely, accidental death. Charles Xavier was born and raised in the mansion. After Brian's death, Sharon married his once colleague, Dr. Kurt Marko. Marko and his son, Cain, lived at the mansion thereafter. Sharon died not long after the marriage, and the ownership of the estate passed on the Charles. Charles is the tenth generation Xavier to own the mansion.

After graduating Oxford University, being drafted in the Korean War, and battling ancient evil entity named Shadow King in Cairo, Egypt, Xavier decided to devote his life to protecting humanity from evil mutants and safeguarding innocent mutants from mutant oppression, believing that both could peacefully coexist. Xavier worked with fellow mutation expert named Dr. Karl Lykos and Dr. Moira MacTaggert, and they began discussing the idea of founding a school for mutants. Before recruiting his first students, a mysterious man calling himself Cable, arrived at the mansion. In exchange for teaching him about the present, Cable aided Xavier in equipping the mansion with advanced technology.

Prof. Xavier first student was the 11-year old Jean Grey, who had been traumatized when she telepathically experienced the emotions of dying friend. Later, Xavier met Fred Duncan from F.B.I., who introduced him to a young Scott Summers. Scott soon into the mansion and, over the following months, Xavier recruited other students including Bobby Drake, Warren Worthington III and Hank McCoy. Some time later, they began receive and save so many innocent mutant, and together, they began formed a team called, the X-Men.

Despite the X-Men and other youngster student of the Xavier School has been saving the world from mutiple occasions, raging from other evil mutant and other dimensional threat, but like any other normal human, they also have limits and need time to take breaks.

And today was the perfect time to take it, as they began do something nice outside the school they live in.

Inside one of the dormitory hall of the building, most of the Xavier School students was seen in their casual clothes, as they preparing their supplies in their backpack. Some of them seemed to only gather with others while chatting casually, as they appear didn't need to take too much luggage for their trip.

The trip in question has been announced today by Prof. Xavier himself, as they will hold a field trip to the Cherry Spring Park tonight for education visit to look and learns about the Milky Way from the earth view. The news report on some programs in TV also mentioned that tonight was perfect day for some who love to stargazing, as they reported that today was a clear night without any heavy clouds that covering the sky of most of the country in America.

As other students was preparing their supplies or just having fun chat with their friends, one of them is having her mind elsewhere.

Walking along the dormitory hall and passed many students, was a girl with tomboyish look, with brown eyes and short black hair. The girl wears a darker red and black undershirt while her boots, shorts, and sunglasses all is shade of teal.

This girl was name Jubilation Lee, or most people and friends alike called her as Jubilee. She is one of the students and also the most younger staff member of the Xavier Institute. Like many other resident of the institute, Jubilee also mutant too, possesses the ability to generate what she calls her "Fireworks", or "Lumikinetic Explosive Light Blasts", a energy globules that vary in degree of power and intensity.

While chewing her favorite bubble gum, Jubilee head turn back and forth looking towards the students.

"Where these two could be?" Jubilee asked to no one, while still looking at the student that surrounding her. "There's no way they both stuck on some traffic jam, The supermarket only 10 kilometers from here."

"Hey Lee! What's you up to?" Call someone behind her, as Jubilee turn her head at source of the voice.

It was young man who ran slowly towards him. The young man himself have slightly spikey short brown hair and blue eyes. He wears denim jacket and white shirt inside his jacket, and wears blue jeans pants and sneaker shoes.

This man was name Robert Louis Drake, or Bobby Drake for short. But most people call him by his superheroes aliases as Iceman. Like the name stated, Bobby Drake was mutant with the superhuman ability to lower his external and internal body temperature, projecting intense coldness from his body.

As he approached the Jubilee, Iceman asked his fellow X-Men teams, "I saw you pacing back and forth from one corridor, i guess you looking for someone?"

"Yeah, and i've been waiting for them for couple hours." Replied Jubilee while checking her phones. "I heard Logan and Miss Ororo going to a supermarket nearby, so also request them to buy me and others our favorite snack for our trip." She explain. "But now, it's been 6 hours and they both haven't come back. There's no way they stuck on some traffic jam, considering the supermarket only 10 blocks from here."

"Blame those New Yorkers, they always busying themselves with their overworked." Stated Iceman with sarcastically at the people of New Yorks. "But yeah, it's kinda strange to heard those two are late, especially in this fine days for us to go somewhere."

"Nope, we already here kids." Announce someone from behind them, which made them slightly statled. Looking behind them they see Wolverine and Storm approached the two of them while greeting students they pass. "Sorry we late, kinda have little thing to solve back there." Wolverine replied again with half-hearted smile. "Especially the thing that Ororo really want to get just to make me drive my bike a miles away."

"Well, if is not Wade fault, i already grab it first and we already here in 1 minute." Responded Storm with blank stare.

"Eh, you guys finally back!" said Jubilee while approaching them with annoyed look. "The hell took you guys long? Somekind bad guys rob a bank or something?"

"hey, like Oro said, this what Wade fault," Wolverine answered with shrug. "If it wasn't for him and his crazy thing, we won't be late to come home."

"Wait, Wade?" Asked Iceman with confused look. "As if... Deadpool, right? What are you guys doing with him at the supermarket?"

"Nothing, aside some trivial thing the insane man spouting for the last 3 hours." Answered Storm quickly, while trying to keep the secret about her and Wolverine being transported to Dr. Doom castle and watching the Death Battle show. "Anyway, is it all preparation was ready for school trip?" she asked while changing the subject. "Aren't there any new information from other staff when we leave?"

"Well, mister Scott (Cyclops) was having meeting with other members like professor Henry (Beast), professor Xavier and other in the meeting room, probably about the safety of our trip." Replied back Jubilee while fixing her hair. "Other staff like miss Emma (Emma Frost), mister Lucas (Bishop), and Kurt (Nightcrawler) was organize and help students prepare their items for their trips."

"Speaking of other staff, there's any of you seen Anna and Remy?" Asked Wolverine while remembering the former he mentioned being combatants in Death Battle show. "Don't see that casanova couple since noon, where's they up to now?"

"This morning? Yeah i've seen them going to a mal to buy new clothes for the trip." Iceman answered with shrug. "After they get back here, they went into miss Anna room."

At the same time, the said people were having chatter to one another in one of the room in the school.

The first was male, with red (with black sclera) eyes and auburn (briefly white) hair. He wears a greenish yellow jacket suit and black leotard suit inside, and blackish blue trouser pants. And the second was a female, with auburn hair with streak of white, and green eyes. Like the male, she also wears jacket suit, but shorter than the male himself while the colous itself is green, and wears long jeans pants.

The male and female was name Remy LeBeau and Anna Marrie, or most they friend called them Gambit and Rouge. Those two couple mutant heroes have different ability; Remy or Gambit, have the power to take the potential energy stored in an object and covered it to kinetic energy thus "charging" that item with explosive results. While Annaor Rouge, have the power to steal the power of other people and any super human throught her skin contact.

While having conversations with his offical girlfriend, Remy or Gambit was having feeling of fretful moment when talking to Anna or Rouge.

"Honey, i told you to wear a shirt that you already have when we first date, and it was still look hot on you!" Said Gambit to Rouge in tiredly. "After all, there's so many your beutiful shirts you already have through this year."

"But i can't help but attracted by those shimmering thing!" Rouge replied with glee, as she holding up tow pair of clothing. "Those babe are sure good when i wear it! Not to mention the silk they use when making it!"

"Yeah, sure it is..." said Gambit in defeated tone, as he looking at the contents of his wallet, which he feels light. Sure enough, what he saw inside just only few coins. "The shirt sure is really cost my dollars to penny."

Noticing her boyfriend looked at his own wallet with his gloomy face, Rouge then exclaimed. "Oh cheer up, sugar! You said you want to see me in pretty shirt don't you? While you should happy about it!" She said with annoyed gaze. "Beside, you said yourslef that you gonna buy these beuty for me, don't you?"

Startled by it, Gambit almost dropped his wallet. "Woah, easy there honey!" said Gambit while threw his hands up in defense. "I swear for the sake of our love, nothing more!" he reasoning. "And beside, the part when i want to see you more hot in those pretty thing is true!"

"Alright, so which one i should wear?" Asked Rouge while showing and directing the two new clothes she was holding.

In respond, Gambit just shrug his shoulder. "Well, anything that suit our date in the park tonight." Said Gambit while turning his body towards the door of the room. "But if you want to hear good advice, i suggest you wear something that really catchy." He added while winked playfully. "I'm sure you can figured it out what i'm mean by that!"

And with that, Gambit then came out of Rouge room, leaving her lover who could absorb the strength of any beings alone in the room.

Rouge could only sigh in annoyance. "Something, boys is really perverted thing in the world." Rouge stated boredly for the moment, as she turned cheerfull. "But on other hand, boys like Remy can be good gentlement too!"

Rouge then approached the bed in the room, as she seen a lots of cantons-shopping bags containing clothes bought at the mall this afternoon with Gambit. Even though she was independent woman, she sometimes have a trait of her mother (Msytique) when seeing something good looking to buy.

While looking at the pile cantons-shopping bags piled up in her bed, Rouge was thinking of what clothes she had to wear among her new clothes. "Okay, Remy wants me to wear something catchy in the eyes," Said Rouge rummaging something in the shopping pile. "So... which one? All of this is pretty eyed catchy to me."

After 10 seconds, she then pulled out a golden-white gain without arms. "Umm... this one?"

"Babe, it is really eye catchy, but i don't think such shirt is really fit for you to go to some national park with a lot of family themed people alike." Said a mysterious male voice behind Rouge, which oddly enough, the mutant heroine comply with it as she rummaging again at pile of cantons-shopping.

"Right... how about this one?" Rouge siad while pull out a brownish blouse.

"Nah, too broing." Replied the mysterious male voice again, as Rouge just comply without suspicion and search for another clothes.

"Then... this one?" Rouge asked again while pulling a white Ruffled Top shirt.

"Did Remy told you to wear something catchy to look at?" this time the mysterious male voice asked Rouge. "How about something short and sexy, which showing a good amount of your hot skin?" he suggested. "With that way, Remy and even other guys will sure drooling at your appearance!"

Rouge just raising her eyebrows at that suggestion. "Well, i have that kind of shirt in wardrobe, but i want to wear all of those new shirt that Remy just buy now." Responded Rouge with doubt. "I just... don't want an incident happening when someone touch me."

As mutant who have the ability to steal power from other beings throught skin contact, Rouge was having sort of trouble throught her life. Despite having controlling her own power thanks to the teaching of Prof. Xavier and her friends in the X-Men teams, sometimes her powers always triggered with no reasons, which made some of her closest people keeping safe distance from her whenever she doesn't wear clothes, and that's making her feel uncomfortable.

Still her friends in the X-Men and the students of the institute still support her, chatting with her like an ordinary person and making her consider as part of a large family in the group, making her happy to be able to join and become part of them.

Still, she can't get rid of her thoughts about her past event, especially her dark past when she kissed her old boyfriend when she can't able–

"Okay, stop there Author!" Exclaimed the mysterious male voice to the story writer. "I know you are simple and good writer, but is it necessary to write that dark past paragraphs?"

(Author: Sorry, just trying to make it look more suspense and interesting to read *with apologetic look* ^-^"))

"Whatever." Said the mysterious male voice with scold tone, as he now turn his attention to Rouge. "Now babe, how about you take a shot with those shirt. You might find out how nice it is when you wearing it!" He added with encouragement word.

With heavy sigh, Rouge then take the clothes in question. "Well, it's good shot... might as well try it." said Rouge while opening her wardrobe and taking out the clothes in question. "Just hope any pervert male will not try to touch my tight."

"Oh yeah, sure it is babe!" said the mysterious male voice with smooth tone. Unknown to Rouge herself, was enjoying her changing clothes.

After 1 half minutes passed, Rouge finally done with her clothing. She now wears the thin white shirt, which still showing her nice assest, that she added by wearing a blackish brown jacket with slightly long sleeves. Below her body, she wore a purple skirt, in addition to the black belt accessories that make the skirt firmly attached to the waist.

To anticipate her mutant power didn't happen again, she then covered some of her still-visible skin with a few additions, such as her hands covered with whitish gray gloves, a yellow scarf covering her neck, and long green socks covering her feet up to half her thighs.

While standing in the mirror, Rouge saw the results of her little experiments of her combination. "Well... this look nice." Rouge said as she turned her body right and left at her appearances. "I think there's no problem with this clothes, as most of my skin covered with some little accessories." She commented with smile. "Yup, i think some normie will have no problem shaking hands with me!"

"See? I told you it looks catchy to look at!" said the mysterious male voice with happy tone. "Now you can go out with your boyfriend and your pals with no problem when they near you!"

"Yeah, its really true." Said Rouge while nodded. "Hey, thank's for the–"

And then she stopped, as she finally realized someone has been in the room and talked with her for couple hours.

With dumbfounded look, Rouge then turn around to the source of the voice and turn-out that the mysterious male voice was none other than Deadpool himself, as the mercenary himself sitting casually with both hands behind his head at the chair.

Below the chair he sitting on, a pile up tissue was son the floor next to his left with red like blood on it, which no doubt Deadpool use it to wipe his nosebleed after witnessing Rouge changing time.

Rouge with her face turning flushed in embarrassment, pointing towards Deadpool with her shaking index finger. "Ho-How... how do you get in here?!" Rouge stammered with gawk mouth.

"Oh, this my special Omake story by author, that's why i here!" Deadpool answered with gleeful smile. "And babe! You never lose your hot rack and booty for years!" he added while giving two thumbs at Rouge.

Instead answering, Rouge feels her hands clenched with hardness, as her guts feeling with rage.

Back again to other occupants in the school as they preparing to leave their school for their trip to Cherry Spring Park.

"Alright, is everyone ready?' Asked a girl with brown long hair that tied up into ponytail, while staring to all of the students in the hall of the Xavier Institute. In additions of the ponytail hair, the girl wear a pink sweater shirt and brown jacket, and long jeans pants.

But the most interest about her was something that perched on her right shoulder, mainly, a small dragon-like creature sitting beside the right shoulder of the girl.

This girl was name Katherine "Kitty" Anne Pryde, or most people call by her superheroes named as Kitty Pryde. She mutant who have power of Phasing/Intangibility; an ability to pass through the spaces between the atoms of the object through which she is moving. The dragon-like creature was her pet/ friend was named Lockheed, a highly advanced dragon-like extra-terrestrial race, who were capable of traveling through space via special astral ships which transported their essences.

A young male student with mohawk red hair approaching Kitty, possibly a class leader from one of the classes at the institute. "We're ready to go, Kitty. It's just we are boring to waiting for the bus to pick us all." He said, expressing his boredom.

"Yeah, why we just using the Blackbird plane to ge there?" Added another male student with glassesm with his opinion.

With bored sigh, Kitty answered their question, "First, that plane was only for an emergency and only used if professor Xavier allow you." She then pointed at her back with her thumbs. "And second, the bus has arrived. Now stop complaining and get in there." she added with devious smile. "Or you want to see your favorite snack being stolen by Lockheed."

Said the dragon-like creature just growling many times, which sounded like someone chuckling at some joke.

With a sigh, some of the students then get up from their position and head out of the hall. As Kitty has said, the bus had arrived at the entrance to the school and were waiting for the students to attend. Some of them were chuckled as they imagining Lockheed eating all of their friends snack despite the alien dragon having small body, which Kitty herself can't help but giggling too at the thought.

As she pay watching to every students who comes out of the hall carying their luggage, Kitty and Lockheed then heard someone calling them. "Hey Kitty! Is everyone already in the bus?"

Turning to their attention, they saw Logan (Wolverine), Lee (Jubilee), Bobby (Iceman) and Remy (Gambit) approaching them.

"Is there anyone still left behind to go to toilet?" Asked Iceman while slightly joked.

'Nope, just few more staff like mister Scott and other still discuss about to guard us while we get there." Kitty replied while tapped Lockheed head. "And you guys?"

"Well, aside with a few goods, i'm sure everyone don't miss anything while we get there." Answered Storm with shrug. "I'm sure the everybody will enjoy this night without much incident."

Meanwhile, Jubilee is seen typing something on her touch screen phone, which Gambit taking curious at this. "Hey girl, who do you want to call?"

Still focusing on her phone, Jubilee answered, "Well, i'm just wonder if mister Wade can hang out with us," She then turned at Gambit with wry grin. "You know, he really good at cracking good joke despite his crazy persona. I'm sure he will be good aditions to our trips!"

"Lee, i suggest you don't try to call that douchebag now." said Wolverine sternly. "He already bring some (shit) to me and Storm just a hours ago, and i don't think calling him now wasn't good idea."

"Ooh, why not?" Asked Jubilee with slightly pleaded look to his father figure.

Suddenly, before Wolverine can answer it, a shout of man was heard outside the hall and the school. "I CAN SEE MY HOUSE IN HERE!" which made them (except Wolverine) startled in surprise by it.

Wolverine with calm and bored look then turn his head at Jubilee. "Is that answer your question kid?" Wolverine asked her daugther figure, which she replied with, "Oh."

* * *

**to be continued...**


	6. Goomba vs Koopa

**(Author Note): For the love of god, i finally finishing this chapter! :D**

**Now, for those of you who have been this chapter to come out, i'm truly sorry for making you guys waiting for this new chapter to come out ^_^"))**

**now i can see and feel the reason why others author who write something in this website is taking too long to updated another chapter of their story:**

**1.] Because they also have their own busyness which is important to them. And i can feel that too, as my dad was not that very healthy even though he can finally go home from the hospital after they declared him fully recovered. My father must need lots of rest, which the reason why i become sort of assistance in his work time. Not to mention, i always keep watch over him if something bad happening.**

**2.] Lastly... MAKING A STORY WAS NOT THAT EASY ENOUGH! XD**

**Now i slowly realize that becoming a writer of some story about fantasy or sci-fic theme was not that easy. First, you need to come out sort of idea to make a storyline of it. Then, you must thinking it first before you just post it right away. I also need to re-read it again if this kind of storyline was good enough to read. Not to mention i still need to use the Google Translate to copy the notes of my story ideas in Indonesia into english.**

**So, there's my reason why late to post this new chapter. Again, i'm truly and very sorry for my slow writing skill ^_^"))**

**anyway, let's us just enjoy this new chapter! XD**

**and here some disclaimer of the characters:**

**Both Goomba and Koopa belong to Nintendo.**

**Death Battle belongs to ScrewAttack (Now just Death Battle, as they joined Roster Teeth).**

**Marvel characters belongs to Marvel Comic, Stan Lee (R.I.P), and... Disney.**

**Capcom characters belongs to Capcom co. and Tsujimoto Family.**

**Any mention characters from other franchise and soundtrack belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Location: Doomstadt, Latveria, European countries on Marvel World.**

**Time: [7:46 AM]**

Another beutifull ray of sunshines splashed throught the Latveria soil, again. Early rising citizens of this small country can be seen doing their daily lives while still being supervised and guarded by the Servo Guards and other Latverian military.

To some outsider, a scene like this can be regarded as colonialism and slavery. Not to mention the castle and also the home of their supreme king, Doctor Doom, looming and overshadowing their cities and homes alike, making it perfectly akin to some malevolent king that use vicious dictatorship systems.

But despite such scenery and generally ruthless dictator, Dr. Doom never forced his subjects into such torture. His citizens lived a relatively peaceful life in Latveria when it wasn't invaded. Doom also proudly claims (which is become true) that the country is free of poverty, disease, famine and crime, and while citizens of the nation are commonly shown to be oppressed and to live in fear of their monarch, they are also shown to be relatively well cared for, so long as they not cross Doom himself.

Other occasions suggest that Doom is at centre of a self-propagated personality cult, and is admired and worshipped by other segments of the populanced in spite of his mistreatment. He is often demonstrated to be at least a more stable and less corupt ruler than any other Latverian who has replaced him.

Speaking of Doom, the monarch himself was seen inside the room in one of the floors in his castle, as the castle contains many floors and basement.

Dr. Doom was located in the 4th floor, which holds several tertiary R&D laboratories, including a holography & laser lab, and genetics lab. A surveillance center, focused on international events, is also located on this level.

Doom was stood beside one of the work lab table of the room, as the monarch being accompanied and also guarded by two Doombots. On that table, he had several small saucers with liquids of unnatural color, chemicals in highly advanced tubes and bottles glass, and bowl of seemingly regular seeds.

The brilliant scientist specialize in many skills, an it was no exception to what he does now; a Alchemist.

Doom spilled the contents of several different glass lab tube into the bowl and carefully added several drops chemicals, careful to add the right mixture otherwise the consequences would be disastrous. The contents mixed together in th bowl made the seeds glow bright red before subsiding, revealing that the seeds now had a fiery orange color.

The monarch looked satisfied at his work, his scientific and sorcery talent never failing him. However, this work actually was a temporary escape from other personal things that keep bugging him since he woke up this morning.

While lowering his head slightly, Dr. Doom muttered single words, "Valeria..."

Valeria, or Valeria Richards, was the daughter and second child of two superheroes from the group Fantastic Four, Sue Storm (The Invisible Woman) and Reed Richards (Mister Fantastic).

The story of Valeria Richards begin during Sue's second pregnancy. Due to her exposure to the cosmic storm, Sue Pregnancies have always been difficult, as was her first born child, Franklin Richards, and now Valeria's. Because of her body becoming weakened, Sue gave birth to a still born daughter.

In reality, Franklin used his vast psionic abilities after feeling a part of himself missing. Guided by powerfull being named Roma, Franklin went back in time and managed to save his sister's life before she was born into the world. He sent her to "Some place else" and for years both Reed and Sue believed their daughter to be dead.

Fortunately, for sometime later, Valeria life once again returns to that of a baby inside Sue womb, making The Invisible Woman once again pregnant with the baby girl she thought she lost many years ago. This was a gift bestowed upon the team as a thanks for saving the worlds from posible annihilation.

But like the last time, Sue find herself in a difficult position. Her body is once again weakening. Johnny Storm (The Human Torch) desperately seeks Dr. Doom help since Reed is unavailable due to an encounter with evil entities named the Hidden Ones.

Surprisingly, Doom agrees to deliver the child on the condition he be able to name her after his old love, Valeria... which he sacrifing to the demons in order to gain more power.

Sue realize that both her life and that of her child are in danger and agrees on the terms, although she's very reluctant. Doom manages to deliver the baby girl safely using his science and magic.

But like the devil himself, Doom have sinister motive behind his help, as he also places a magic spell on the child. Thus making her his magical familiar, and action that would later result in the Fantastic Four living through one of their worst ordeals.

About two years later, Doom takes advantage of the spell he cast on the child, and thus carries out a surprise attack on the Fantastic Four. In the course of it, Franklin is kidnapped by the same demon Doom once sacrifices his old love and send the child to hell. Valeria is heard uttering her first word, which is "Doom".

The team then goes after Doom to "cure" Valeria and find their son. Unfortunately, it is to no avail, as Doom's magic is too powerful and he takes Valeria while the Fantastic Four suffer an ordeal of living painful version of their teammates power.

Eventually, with the help of the astral projection of Dr. Strange, Reed is able to free himself and his teammates, and they manage to rescue Franklin and Valeria. At the same time, they also free completely from Doom's grasp and her bond with him as his magical familiar.

For a time following this, Valeria lives as normally as one can live with world-famous super parents and family members, acting like many other children of her age.

Still, like many innocent and sweet child she is, Valeria still loves Doom like his own uncle despite what he did to her and her super family teams. Even at one time, Valeria once secretly seeks assistance to Doom and even helping him to curing his damage brain after he got it from... certain incident that he will keep it as secret.

Today, was her birthday... and that was the reason why the monarch slightly restless since this morning.

Doom was increasingly uneasy when he thinking about it. _Should i come to such feast in order to meet her?_ Thought Doom with a little hesitation. _Yeah, Richards and his accursed teams will surely attack me the moment i show myself in front of them._

While he good at hiding his emotion, it had been sometime since Doom had the need to actually express emotion to others. He had to admit that he had sometimes longed for human touch beside his servants.

_Thank's to that clown _(Deadpool)_ and his group, i'm feeling began to change. But i'm still trapped in my old Doom-persona, or is this simply who i really am?_ Doom thought again as he then shaking his head. _No, that can't be... isn't that what i began to suspect in the past year?_ He then stopped concocting the alchemist ingredients while sighing. _Why i am even thinking in that direction? What's the matter with me?_

Seeing his master suddenly stopping his work, one of the two Doombot who guarded him asked, "Is something the matter, master?"

"Silence. I didn't need your concern now." Doom replied with harsh tone. Like obedient dog, the Doombot quietly resume his watching over his master.

Doom began tapping his chin as he thinking about Valeria birthday. _Now, to proceed on Valeria birthday... what should i do about it?_ Doom thought while contemplate his plan. _Aside i can easily enter the building using my magic, what should i going to say Valeria? Or better yet, what lind of present should i give to her?_

Doom has many talent over the year, including an artist. Doom has shown himself to be a talented artist as he making greatest achievement like; making his own piano album which recognized and become popular all over the world, amd even duplicate Da Vinci's famous paintings like Monalisa.

But making some birthday gift to young children was different story.

Doom sure never even celebrated a small party such as that when his parents were still alive. He even doubt his parents also celebrate such a party too, as they live always move to other regions to avoid the Latveria Kingdom soldiers when they were gypsy nomads.

_Should i give her miniature small wooden car? Fool, that kind of present should be for boy! _ Doom thought while tapping his forehead. _She is girl and only interested on feminine matters... a beutifull garments perharps?_

And for several hours, Dr. Doom forgets his little activities about alchemist and spend his time thinking about a good gift for Valeria in that room, with the two Doombot that faithfully keep watching over him.

* * *

**Location: Guest Room on the Castle Doom, Latveria, Marvel World.**

**Time: [9:46 AM]**

Like in the last chapter, the guest room of the Castle Doom is now being used and now occupied by Doom so called "worthy friend".

Many staff of the castle still can't believe, that rarely used guest room began to be used after the apperance of those uninvited guest for the past 3 days. What surprised them even more was their lord, Doctor Doom, showing no sign of attacking the uninvited guest, nor even the sound an alarm can be heard throughout the castle which usually summon legion of Doombots the moment when there's a uninvited being appear inside the castle.

And now said the group, or only two of them, was now having conversation in the room.

"So what do you think, Hiryu-kun?" Asked Felicia while smiling anticipate at Hiryu. "Does this look exactly like you?"

Strider Hiryu was holding and staring at his own self... or specifically, a small doll that look exactly like him.

(Auth: Have you guys ever heard or playing a video games called "Hyperdimension Neptunia"? If you guys already know and played it, just imagine a doll made by one of the characters named Plutia. That was the doll look like )

With bit of hesitant, the high-tech ninja then responded, "I... think this is good enough."

Since being taken and put through the intense Strider program, a training school for high-tech ninja, Hiryu almost never received a gift from someone like Felicia. His life whn he became Strider's agent was surrounding with intese training (an hellish training), which made him unable to felt the lives of normal people should be.

The only thing that close to such thing, was when he took training alongside other Strider agents named Kain, Sheena, and Kubina, and became a close friend of the former two. And there's a time when he spend his rest time after carrying out his mission together with his sister, Mariya, a person he respected and loved dearly.

Until that fateful day when Mariya suddenly went insane and start murdering other Strider agents... which Hiryu have no choice but to put her sister down (killing her) before she become more berserk and start killing spree. Making weigh heavily on his mind and carrying the burden of her murder.

Still, some time later, when he was assigned on his last mission (even though he always being called despite retire from the the Strider) and was going to cross blades with his target one last time, Hiryu is caught off-guard when the brother of his target appears from behind his dead brother back and shoots him.

Luckily, he discovers the bullet was stopped by a necklace he was wearing, which belonged to his sister. Taking it as a sign that Mariya would not want him to die this way. Hiryu takes a new resolve to live his life in her memory.

Nodding towards Felicia, Hiryu then added, "Arigato mo, Felicia-chan."

Hearing Hiryu good reception, Felicia just chuckled happily. "Doita mo, Hiryu-kun! I'm glad you like it!" Felicia replied back happily. "I'm making it as much as i can thanks to my late mother teachings about making doll."

Once orphaned, Felicia take in and raised by a nun named Rose who gave her the name Felicia from the word Felicity. Despite her identity as Darkstalker being exposed, she was not turned away by her as Felicia feared.

Sister Rose, or now she called her own mother, has taught her various things when she is still alive. Whether be simple chores, school lessons like math, or small cute craft just like the one she made and given to Hiryu now.

One of the teachings that Felicia always remembered and becomes the key to her career motivation, is about a happines. And that was she doing right now, making Hiryu feel happy from... whatever sort of problems he faced today or in the past.

Felicia then clapping her hands together. "Well, i hope others will like my crafts result," She said hopefully while glancing at the table next to her, which full of her other craftmanship doll. "I almost made it late at night if my friends didn't tell me. I was really focusing making all of it and didn't realize the time!"

"You don't need to worry about that. I'm sure the others will like this." Hiryu calmly reassure her, as he slightly wrinkled his gaze towards the door of the guest room. "But Doom, on other hand..."

And said the person, and also the owner of the room, opened the door. Entered the room was none other than Doctor Doom, as he approached the two occupants of the room with an air about him that spoke volumes of a higher self opinion and arrogance.

The metallic man in the hood stopped just outside the doorstep and looked (slightly) surprised when he see only Felicia and Hiryu in the room, which is usually already crowded he enters.

"Ah, it appears that clown just dump you two here instead." Said Doom as he staring blankly at those two only occupants in the room.

"Ohayo." Greeting Hiryu flat and shortly in his Japanese language. He still didn't fully trust Doom even though he and others have started to become friends for the past 3 days.

On other hand, Felicia greeted Doom in warmly. "Ohayou mo, Doom-san! How's your day?"

"The pleasure it's mine, woman." Doom replied with cold tone, while looking around the room. "tell me, where's that clown and what kind of nuisance he will bring this time?"

"Don't know, but he was picking up four our other friends here." Answered Hiryu with the same flat and cold tone. "He is bit longer than usual."

"Figures," Said Doom, still with the same tone, while clenching his right fist. "That clown surely will plan something that irritating me this time."

...

Silence took over the room, as both side (Hiryu and Doom) still not, or attempt, talking to each other normal and kindly like a friend should be. Even both of them still haven't fully trusted each other since Deadpool tried to unite both of them with others for the past 3 days.

Until Felicia broke the cold, tense silence as she said to Doom, "Etto... Doom-san, i want to give you something special," Felicia handed Doom a small doll that look exactly like him. "I made it myself, please take a look!"

"What... is the meaning of this?" Ask Doom as he just staring strangely at small figure of him. He had never in his life seen anything so... absurd and was tempted to throw it away. It's insulted his taste on so many levels!

But again, this was come from his now allies (he still didn't get used to call them a friend) as he slowly trying to gain their trust. And yet, he felt something to akin to to the satisfying sensation that he sometimes had when his people were cheering for him when he returned to his castle.

Also, the way Felicia giving him the doll is really reminds him of his mother.

"So, do you like it?" Felicia asked hopefully like a small innocent girl. Beside her, Hiryu silently waiting for Doom to respond too, as he want to know what sort of reaction from the egomaniac Doctor.

Against his inclination and slight hesitation, Doom then took the doll from Felicia and decided to keep it.

"I... think this is good." Said Doom as he noticed something wrong about the details of the doll. "But the mask... is not perfect in its proportions."

Felicia just chuckled at Doom comment. "Gommene, your mask is kinda difficult to make because of its shape." Felicia said who explained while smiling nervously. "But i try to make it match the best as i can with my memory and imagination about it."

Hiryu was raising his eyebrows at the scene. He still didn't expect (despite of what he seen in the past 3 days in this world) that Dr. Doom he knew can be a such good person so suddenly when in front of people, Especially if the person was like Felicia, which really opposite of personality to dictatorship and hungry power like Doom.

_Never thought he can be soft person too sometimes. _Thought Hiryu as he was perplexed by Doom sudden change mood. _Still, i want to know what he think and even feel about this..._

Said person was having inner emotion inside his head. _This is preposterous! Why i suddenly just want to accept this hideous object from this... woman?! _Doom thought agitatedly by the sudden turn of event. _Argh! This is truly absurd... why i become turn into soft person so suddenly?_

And in that moment, others Doom "worthy friends" suddenly appear before him, Hiryu and Felicia.

"BAM! I'm back, baby!" Shout Deadpool as he appears in the room using his teleported belt along with She-Hulk, Spider-Man, Zero and Tron Bonne (as well her Servbot) beside him. "Welp, here we are! The guest room of Doctor Doom!" He announce dramatically, while turning his attention to Doom, Hiryu and Felicia. "Sorry guys, it took long hours just to bring the others here because of their daily thing."

"Hey, some new case suddenly appeared and i will not just let the poor client solve their own problem." Reasoned She-Hulk, as she glancing at Spider-Man while grinning. "Beside, i could be stuck until afternoon finishing those case if only my new assistant didn't help me this morning."

"Please don't bring that up, Jennifer." Said Spider-Man his face with his hands in embarrassment.

As your dear reader know in the last chapter, Spider-Man has accept the bets rule from She-Hulk and lost, which the wall crawler heroes have no choice but to take his defeat and do her a favour; becoming her assistant for a month.

So while being an assistant to She-Hulk for month, Spider-Man have no choice but to obey and do everything she need. Thus he have to do errands with her, raging from simple carrying her brief case or stack important documents, buying some snack, and even going investigate to some crime scene just to find the evidence.

The courtroom was the the worst part, as the place itself is full of audiences from other lawyer, expert witness, some people that is part of the case, and reporters from various media companies who wants to cover the trial. And one of the reporters was comes from the Daily Bugle itself! The place where he worked for a living until now!

Luckily, She-Hulk did not ask him to wear his iconic superheroes costume when going with her, and instead asked him to wear a hooded jacket to cover his identity from his coworkers of his workplace. Which he really appreciate and grateful for it, as he didn't want getting more embarrassed by his coworkers know about him being She-Hulk assistant.

And he sure he didn't want to know if the head of office and leader of the Daily Bugle himself, Jonah Jameson, find out and assume that his best photographer of Spider-Man has switched professions. That stubborn man will sure command other journalist, and even go out himself to make news about him as bad person!

"Luckily, that old Jonah just giving me a day off for a month this year, which really surprising." Said Spider-Man with a sigh. "Not to mention i don't need to fear getting myself caught off like cheating, as MJ also enjoying her holiday for a month in Brazil with her cousin."

And that's too. He sure he didn't want Mary Jane saw him with other woman and assume he had an intimate relationship.

"While, the Maverick Hunter HQ didn't receive any news about another attacks from wild Maverick or disaster incidents, i and the HQ took it as suspicious and decide to take patrol over some cities and other country alike." Said Zero while shrugged. "After several minutes and half-hours passed, we didn't find any suspicious activities and the higher up decided to pull us back." He added. "Still, does mean we have a time off, as we will ready if the command receive a news about Maverick sightings."

"Well, i was still given a day off from my brother to spend time with you guys, while he trying to come out for better plan for our next action." Said Tron with a shrug. Until she immediately added again before anyone questioned her means. "I-its not about our work being pirate or stealing something okay! M-my brother was trying to get something for our daily lives!"

"Yeah, sure flat-chest. Next thing you know, you ended up stealing some breast pad to make your little boobs more bigger." Deadpool quipped with a smirk. "And then, your blue boyfriend will go crazy on you!"

"What do you say, you freak?!" exclaimed Tron in anger with blushing face. Then her anger moved to Servbot, who the little Lego robot is trying to get her attention for something. "And what is now?!"

Taken a back by his mistress/mother figure sudden mood, Servbot still want to tell something, as he pointing his small pincer hand towards something. "Umm, miss Tron, look that..." he said meekly. "Those dolls... it looks like us."

"Ugh! If this still about your groups want a new toys, i'll swear i – wait..." Tron resentment stopped whe she saw what Servbot was pointing at. "...is that me?"

The rest who had appears in the rooms also follow what Tron sees, as they surprised to see a set of dolls that similar to their appearances gathered neatly at a table near them.

"Oh, what's this? Did someone just leaving us a birthday gift?" Asked She-Hulk as she eyeing the dolls in bemused. "Or... is this your work, Victor?" She asked Doom while giving him a playful smirk. "Wow, never thought you really love us and making a cute doll just for us!"

Doom just narrowed his eyes at She-Hulk and was tempted to blast the green goliath woman, if only Felicia didn't stepped up before him.

"No, it wasn't Doom-san who made it." Stated Felicia with a friendly smile. "I'm made it myself, do you guys like it?"

"Oh, so this is what you mean by surprise for all of us." Said Deadpool while nodded, as he the one who fetch Felicia first and saw her carrying something. "That sack you bringing all along was for this, huh?"

Felicia chuckled nervously. "Gommene, i can't just say it to you back there when you pick me." She said while scratching her cheek. "I'm afraid that you gonna tell others about this, so i just told you this was a secret."

"Well, this is looks good!" commented Spider-Man happily, as he pick up one of the doll that looks like him and view all the detail. "Even this is the fifteenth time someone has made a toy figure about me!"

"But the creepy thing is, she designed it exactly as it was made by one of the characters from that Hyperdimension Neptunia game!" added Deadpool while grabbing the doll of himself. "Man, i just hope those goddess gals didn't found out about this."

**(**_Meanwhile, at some place far away from Capcom and Marvel Universe..._**)**

A young fair skinned girl with light purple eyes and a matching shade of hair, was relaxing in her comfy foam seat in her owned building.

But then she felt something weird, as she shivering slightly while standing up.

"Woah, what the heck is that?" she asked to no one while cringe. Then turn to her friend next to her while ask, "Hey Plutie, did you feel that some creepy guy are talking about us just now?"

The girl beside her, who was called Plutie (Plutia actually) and has small similarities with the girl who asked her (beside outfit and hair), then stopped her activity of making doll when she heard the question.

The girl named Plutie then fall silent for a moment, and then responded in slow and tired tone. "Hmmm... you right Neppy... i feel someone has talking about us..." Her face then formed a cheerful, but creepy smile. "And i reaaaally want to meet whoever talks about us..."

Seeing the abrupt nature of her twin, Neppy (Neptune actually) just smiled awkwardly and nodded in agreement. "Ye-yeah me too, hehehe." She said while chuckled nervously. "I-i was going to... say the s-same thing too!"

**(**_Back again to Doom and his Friends..._**)**

Zero then take a doll similar to him too, and examined every detail of it. "I'm not really into this kind of stuff, but i appreciate your hard work into making this." Said Zero while giving Felicia a nod and honest smile. "Arigato mo, Felicia-chan. I think i will keep this."

"Yeah, this is looks good to be played and also cute as sleeping companion." Admired Tron while holding the doll of her little version of herself. "Still, i can make something much cuter than this."

"But Miss Tron, you never made a dolls for us and other crew before." Said Servbot, who innocently accidentally revealed on of Tron secret. "You always buy us a dolls and other toys from that cheap store in Ruro Town, or we usually steal some expensive toys–"

_**BONK!**_

"Ow!" until he was silenced by Tron hitting his head.

"Baka! What did i tell you about telling something that does need to be told!?" Said Tron in annoyance, while blushed a small bit.

"Beside this cute looking doll you made for us, can you tell us why you making this?" Ask Spidder-Man to Felicia, while lifting the doll of himself. "Sorry, just kinda curious about this small gift."

Everyone then turn their attention from their doll (excpet Hiryu and Doom who already got their first dolls) to Felicia, as they also curious too about it.

But the Catwoman herself looked nervous, as everyone in the room staring at her and waiting for her to answer.

Despite being pop idol, who had always perform in various places and watched by billions of fans in all corners of the world (Capcom world), she is still feeling awkward and nervous when faced with a new person or whom she only knows for a few days. Specifically, if such person or people was like Dr. Doom, Deadpool, She-Hulk and Spider-Man, which she still barely knows after the events that almost merging their world together.

Still, as a famous musical star to serve as a bridge between her race (Darkstalkers) and humans to coexist in peaceful, this kind of nature will not slow her down, as over time she began to get used to socialize with new people.

With a soft sigh, Felicia began to explain her intentions. "W-well..." she said with a little stuttering. "I... want to make this... moment valuable to all of us."

"Valuable?" Ask Spider-Man in confused as well the others (except Hiryu) in the room.

Hiryu then stepped forward to interpret the intentions of Felicia words. "What she mean is that this gift will making our time more memorable to all of us." Explain Hiryu in calm manner. "It also making us more close to each other, as well getting to know more each of us well."

"And make our time together worth and mean something." Added Zero as he nodded in understanding. "I get it, it's like etablish relation between two different countries."

"Yeah, that's what i'm mean." Said Felicia while nodded happily. "My mother once said to me that if you want to get happines, you must obtain it first." She added as she smiled recalling her late mother words. "I don't know much about half you guys what you liking... but i will try my best to make all of you happy through this way!"

"Oooh, that was sweet, kitty!" Exclaimed She-Hulk happily, as she hugging Felicia with right hand. "Thank's to this gift, i can imagine every chapter that we went through in this story will be more fun and awesome to all of us!"

"Whatever that green stripper woman mean, i'm agree with her." Admitted Tron while smilling. "I think me and Servbot number 1 have great time spending with all of you, despite we didn't agree with all of this in the first place."

While everyone flattered and pleased with the intention of Felicia who gave them her hand-made doll, one of them was having inner turmoil regarding the scene.

Doom was uncertain by the situation. On one side, the way Felicia showing her generosity was disgusted, or beneath his level. The closest thing which he had shown to make the person he knew flattered to him, is when he try to gain leverage with Black Panther, a super heroes and leader of small country called Wakanda in Africa nation. He proposed an alliance between their countries as super heroes of their world was in Civil War.

Doom like great and honored leader should be, show some his generosity and even make a luxurious dinner for both of them. With some sweet promises and planning they discussed, Black Panther was flattered (albeit slightly) by it and finally agree to approve his proposal. However, his new wife and also the members of the X-Men, Storm, saw through the Doctor intrigue and make all the agreements null and void.

And the other side, just like when Felicia gave her home made doll to him a minute ago, Doom felt something akin to the satisfying sensantion or even enjoyment and comfort at her social approach to him and others. Something he had buried long ago when he donned his iconic grim reaper like theme.

Still, Doom really wondered, how this beast woman able to make him socialize with the people he considers to be nuisance to his conquest plan, let alone make him feel like an ordinary person between them.

_Her magic energy level was to small to use as charm against me. Even if i stripped my armor off, her weak magic doesn't mean anything to my willpower. _Doom thought while analyze Felicia using optic mask tech. _I must note this as my investigation for later..._

She-Hulk suddenly snapped her fingers as if remembering something. "Oh, i almost forgot," She said while turning her attention to Doom. "Hey Vic, do you know what day is this?"

Doom just raised his eyebrows at She-Hulk. He know what the green giant heroine mean but decide to just let her say it. "Enlighten me." Doom responded simply.

"It's Valeria birthday! You know, the kid of your rival or arch-nemesis you always called them." She-Hulk stated in happily. "Tonight, Reed and Susan will throw a party for her tenth birthday."

"Who's birthday?" Ask Felicia curiously and slight excited. She really like when someone hold a party, especially the birthday one as she also did it when one of the orphanage children celebrated their birthday.

"It's Valeria, the kid of Reed Richards and Susan Storm of the Fantastic Four group. They really famous super-family on this planet!" Answered Spider-Man while tapping his chin as he thinking about something. "Now Jennifer mention that, i was invited to go there too! Had to think what cute gifts i should give to her."

"Did they also invited me too?!" Ask Deadpool eagerly. But then his hope shattered when She-Hulk answered his question.

"Hell no, last time someone invited you to birthday party it ends up chaotic when start drunk." Which Deadpool respond it with groan. "But, as for you guys," She-Hulk added again while turning her attention to Capcom people in the room. "You will be invited too! Just said as a sign gratitude from Reed and other heroes in here for helping us from that total annihilation event."

"Really? Including me?" Ask Tron surprised, while giving the doll of herself to Servbot. "Huh, that's neat. Maybe i should wear my old fancy shirt again for this party."

"Etto, i think any shirt will suit you fine as long you attend the party, Tron-chan." Commented Felicia while thinking about the party. "But i guess i should wear casual shirt too. I also need to make another cute doll for this Valeria!"

"I offer my gratitude for them, but i think i'll pass." Hiryu reject it calmy while bowing his head. "I'm not really fancy myself in such event, as i'm not really comfortable among the crowds of people who were having fun."

"Same here, not really fancy myself with such thing." Added Zero with a shrug. "Despite my base got a message this morning from this Mr. Reed Richards about anniversary party, it's up to me and other members whether we should participate or not."

"Come on you two, just take it!" Said Spider-Man while hugging both Hiryu and Zero neck. "Beside, you guys got day off right? So just take it and have fun with the rest of us!"

Glancing at each other, Hiryu and Zero could only sigh while muttering, "Fine/Sure, whatever."

"Alright, that's great guys!" Said She-Hulk happily, while turning her attention to Doom again. "So what you say, Vic? Ready to meet your beloved niece in her tenth birthday party?"

Doom just staring at She-Hulk with his cold stare. Despite having close family relationship, he doesn't like his relationship with Valeria being known by others even to her real parents, Reed Richards and Susan Storm themself. Still, for the happiness of Valeria and their close relationship, he will establish a good relationship with his rival and the rest of his accursed team.

"That's none of your business for you peasants to know. Doom doesn't take interest at such petty thing." Replied Doom with cold tone, as he turn around and walk to his favorite chair in the room. "Now let's not speak of the devil and just show us those simulation battle right now."

"Geez, you need to chill out sometimes, Doomy." Said Deadpool slightly winced at the Doom respond. "Whatever, at least i can watch other thing than shonen anime in tv right now." he added with shrug while approaching the DVD player and Plasma TV in the room. "Seriously, they need to stop making those cliches thing!"

As everyone ignore Deadpool rambling and getting themself a nice seat, one of them having a thought about Doom harsh respond earlier.

"What's wrong with Doom-san?" Asked Felicia worriedly to She-Hulk. "I know he has sort of problem with this super heroes team, but should he set aside this for Valeria birthday?"

"Don't worry, if there is one thing Vic likes, is to meet his dearest little girl he once deliver to Susan." Answered She-Hulk with convincing. "Trust me, Vic have a soft spot for kids, especially if the kids once save him from certain event."

Felicia looked back at Doom with uncertainty. Sure the ruler has changed his attitude after spending time with her others for the past three days and this. But the way he spoke and react to others hasn't changed a bit, which really making her worried and slight disappointed to see this.

Still, it was really good progress for her and others to see Doom changed into a good person thank's to Deadpool crazy idea. Even they hoped that Doom can turn new leaf as heroes rather than evil dictator, something that can turn into good benefit for others.

"If you say so..." Said Felicia with slight concern. "I just hope he can be good person in future."

"Ooh, what's with the look?" Asked She-Hulk with smirk. "Don't tell me you have a crush on Doomy!"

"What? No, i'm not!?" Exclaimed Felicia with flushed face. Seriously, what's wrong with She-Hulk and Morrigan teasing her about her relationship with Doom lately?

After everything is set and done, Deadpool then press the play button on the DVD remote after put another dics of Death Battle episodes. The show start with interesting site and then the logo "Death Battle" being shown followed by its iconic metal music.

**(Cues: Invader – Jim Johnston)**

The first thing Doom and others in the room saw was a short, chubby man with a well groomed mustache and wearing a red hat and plumber like suit. He's riding... is that dinosaur? He and his strange, but cute looking mount are traveling through a large, lushful valley with other strange, shaped colored mountains with white spots and the area is filled with a whole variety of creatures they (except She-Hulk & Deadpool) haven't never seen before.

"Woah, those thing looks cute!" Felicia slightly squealed. "It's really reminds me of fairy tale story!"

"That's Shigeru Miyamoto for you, the great man of Nintendo!" Said Deadpool proudly. "He's man that can turn Alice in the Wonderland and King Kong into great side-scrolling game since 80's!"

"Yeah, that's cool... i guess." Said Spider-Man confusedly. Maybe he should play more video games later.

_Wiz: The Mushroom Kingdom is a world that houses many and interesting creatures, like the Goomba, a walking brown mushroom with fangs._

"Wait, what?" Said Tron with surprise and confused look. "I thought the Kingdom was shaped like mushroom and not its creature."

"Yeah, this is really weird." Added Spider-Man who was just as confused. "I've seen crazy thing in this planet or others, but this is take a cake!"

**Boomstick: And the Koopa, that stupid turtle who always gets himself killed.**

"Guess this one looks normal." Commented Zero with shrug.

_Wiz: Every video game has it's share of basic, endless, common enemies, and you can't get anymore common than these two._

"I'm sure all you guys knows that this is still will pretty basic and normal for all of us." Said She-Hulk to everyone in the room, which all of them (except Doom) nodded in agreement. "I'm mean, what you expect from hechmens? Just ordinary looking goons for hire getting themself beaten up or killed in the end."

"Yeah, just ask Doomy here who already specialize in this sort of thing." Said Deadpool casually while pointing Doom with his thumb. "The Doc here has been hiring a lot of bad guy from our world since –"

_**ZAAAP!**_

"Aaggrh!" Until Deadpool was electrocuted by Doom, which the host of the room didn't take kindly the mercenaries statement.

"I suggest you shut that waterfall mouth of your that doesn't make any sense," Doom warned with cold tone, as his outstretching arm still surge with electricity. "Or else i will inflict more pain much worse than this."

"But his right, that's the way you did back when you and your lackeys merging both our world." Said Hiryu flatly, which Doom just glaring at him with threatening look. But the ninja didn't care at all and still watching the show calmly.

**Boomstick: But which is the best of the worst? He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick.**

_Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills, to find out who will win a Death Battle._

**(Cues: Melty Molten Lava Galaxy – Super Mario Galaxy)**

Upon closer inspection, the Goomba looks almost exactly shaped like a mushroom. It also somewhat looks grumpy and even looks slightly weird since it's fungus with legs and eyes.

"Man, i don't know if i should squeal in happily or weirded out by this little guy." Said Spider-Man as he gave the Goomba a perplexed look. "Seriously, this is really taking a cake!"

"Yeah, even i doubt this small weird thing was mushroom at all." Added Tron with blank look.

"I think this is looks cute." Said Felicia with a smile. She is fine with this as long it was small and adorable thing to look at.

"It kinda reminds me of small robot called the Met." Said Zero as he trying compare the Goomba with some small robot in his place.

_Wiz: The Goomba used to be steadfast allies of Mushroom kingdom. After years of oppression due to their low intelligence and short stature, they betrayed their own mushroom brethren and become the backbone of Bowser's vast army._

"That just really sad." Said Spider-Man as he took pity of goomba. "I really didn't like the about the betray thing, but i hate it even more if someone bullies their own friends." He added with frown on his mask. "Hell, this is also the reason why i use "Friendly Neighborhood" title to whoever i meet no matter who or where he or she come from."

"Yeah, i know betraying someone was really bad, but is not so good either when some mean people start bullied others just because how they look." Sympathy Felicia, as she understand what the Goomba and its kind feels at this prejudice. But unlike the Goomba, she didn't lose hope easily at this and still keep pursues her dream until as successful as it is today.

"In Latveria, traitors will be sentenced to death." Said Doom with flat tone. "Unlike this Mushroom Kingdom, all the citizens in Latveria are treated equally and well in my eyes, as long they didn't break any rules or become the traitors of the countries."

"Story of our lifes." Said She-Hulk casually with a shrug. She didn't even want to remember the time when her cousin going berserk because Tony and others –

"And please don't bring that up again." Said She-Hulk with threatening smile towards the Author.

(Auth: Sorry ^_^"))

* * *

**BASIC COMBAT STRATEGY**

**Charges into opponents (most everybody in the room already know this and shrug it boringly)**

**Not very Strong**

**Can "Headbonk" as well (She-Hulk found it funny)**

**Adapts well to various Enviroment (This did make everbody in the room interested)**

**Useless Fangs (Felicia think its cute)**

* * *

**Boomstick: The Goomba's main strategy is to just walk directly into its opponents.**

"See? Just ordinary thugs." Said She-Hulk with casual shrug.

"Ha! Even my Servbot's can do better than that weird walking buffoon." Tron bragged while her Servbot really happy when hearing her compliments.

"And the Met's back home is much more smart then this." Added Zero with a smirk. "Unlike this thing, the Met bot's able to defend themself using their hard steel helmet when being attacked and then shoot back to whoever that attack them."

**Boomstick: While this isn't the smartest thing to do, it takes some real "Spores" if you know what i'm saying.**

"Spores? What is that?" Ask Felicia confusedly at the word.

"Is general term for a dormant stage in an orgainims life cyle." Answered Spider-Man. "Basically, it's a thing that all plants have to adjust to the environment they live in."

"Nerd." Mocked Deadpool with a smirk, while Spider-Man stare at him with slight annoyed.

**Boomstick: Plus, they have these vampire fangs, but they don't happen to seem to use... thinking about it, why does a mushroom even have a mouth?**

"That's what i'm thinking right now!" Said Tron with irritated look. "This is ridiculous, why they made an episode for such thing? Or better yet, why we watch this?!"

"I'm agree with the child, this is but a nonsense." Said Doom while turning his attention at Deadpool with annoyed look. "I thought this show was about two powerful individual from seperate universe, why you fool showing this nonsense?"

"Hey, you want me to do this every one day okay? Then you get this!" Replied Deadpool with blank stare to Doom. "Besides, don't ask me why the hell they even made this episode."

* * *

**GOOMBA'S SHOE**

**Gives Jumping Ability (Hiryu found it similar with some of his gear "Tricks")**

**Cannot be Pierced by Spike or Spines (This take everyone interest)**

**Also called "Kuribo's Shoe" (Felicia and She-Hulk consider it fitting with the character, and also very cute)**

**Can be Stolen Easily**

* * *

_Wiz: When available, the Goomba will use the green Goomba's Shoe to give the jump on it's foes, easily able to hop over twelve feet in the air._

"Tha's really similar with one of my equipment i use." Stated Hiryu with interest. Sometime, he can still jump higher without using his advanced gadget thanks to his Strider training.

Felicia giggling at the shoe. _Wonder if i can get such a shoe for Nana, Mimi, Nonno, Piko, and orphanage kids back home. _Thought Felicia while imagined how adorable some of her younger and small Catwoman friends, and also the childrens at her orphanage house, use such giant shoe.

"Hmph! Big deal, my Gustaff can jump higher than those weird shoe!" Tron bragged again.

"Sorry small-chest, but i think i can jump 20 times higher than your cute mech." Said She-Hulk with playful smile, earning her a glare from Tron while she added, "No, i'm serious. Being injected with Gamma blood of my cousin is really doing trick to me."

"Same here, except i was bitten by radioactive spider." Spider-Man added with the truth. "Being able to swing around Big Apple city in daily routine was making my jumping skill more higher!"

* * *

**PARAGOOMBA WINGS**

**Enables Slow Flight (Dr. Doom and Zero not impressed)**

**Better Suited For Hovering**

**Easily Clipped**

**Can Drop Micro-Goombas as Living Bombs (everyone was shocked and horrified at this)**

**Baby Killers (same as the fourth one above)**

* * *

_Wiz: Goomba's can also sprout wings becoming Paragoombas, capable of barley sustained flight._

"Now it has wings?! What's next? It also has fins and swim like fish?!" Suggested Tron as she staring incrediously at the Goomba.

"Maybe it secretly possess the power of telekinesis?" Added Spider-Man slight of joke.

"Or maybe it has six arms behind it and crawl like spider?" Added She-Hulk too with smirk, while Spider-Man staring at her with deadpan look because of her suggestion idea.

**Boomstick: And when flyin', the mushroom thing can bomb victims below with Micro-Goombas. You know you're a badass when you throw babies as weapons.**

"NO! It does not!" Exclaimed Felicia in anger and sadness at Boomstick. "How could you say something like that!?"

"First, it was that Ryu-san teacher, and now this!" Said Tron as she began disliking Boomstick attitude. "Who in the right mind giving this creep a job as host?!"

"If he its here, i'm sure gonna crack his skull for that joke." Said Zero with cold tone, while glaring at the show.

"That was really low joke even for me." Said Spider-Man with frown look. For a teenage hero who loves making joke, he never make such dark joke in all of his life.

Deadpool is seen talking with She-Hulk in hushed tone. "Remind me to never get into Joker dark jokes sometimes." Which She-Hulk nodded in agreement about it.

_Wiz: The traditional Goomba may seem like a useless pawn, but these thing have been known to accomplish the impossible._

What Doom and others (except Deadpool and She-Hulk) sees now is plain ridiculous with no explanation.

**Boomstick: Wait a minute, is that Goomba playing baseball? With no hands?!**

Like Boomstick said, the Goomba is holding a baseball bat... without anything to hold it?

* * *

**TELEKINESIS POWERS?**

**Can Use Baseball Bats without Hands or Arms (everybody, except She-Hulk and Deadpool, just staring at this with dumbfounded look)**

**Not Really, They're Just Weird Like That...**

* * *

**Boomstick: Oh my god, it has telepathy powers!**

"I was right!" Exclaimed Spider-Man, still in his dumbfounded look with the rest of everyone in the room.

_Wiz: Telekinesis? No, it doesn't._

"I'm sure those useless critter don't have any strong psychic power at all to achieve it." Doom remark with flat tone.

**Boomstick: Then, how's it holdin' it?!**

"I don't know, maybe it was glitch from the game itself," Said Deadpool with casual shrug. "Or maybe the developers just lazy to think about it and just make the little guy so that crazy (beep!) instead."

"Whatever you say, i think we all agree to ignore this fact." Stated Hiryu calmly, as everyone in the room agree about it. This is really getting weirder the more they watched this.

_Wiz: Goomba's are unwaveringly brave, never backing down from a fight and always ferociously charging into the battle without hesitation, though, sometimes their stubborn nature can back fire._

**Boomstick: Yeah you think it would stop walking when an impending death is directly in front of it.**

"Even my Servbot was not that dumb." Said Tron with blank look, while said the robot that sitting in her lap was happy hearing another compliment of his mistress.

"But it makes our job easier if all of bad guys was this dumb." Snickered She-Hulk while turning her attention to Doom. "Sorry Vic, no offence you there."

Doom just rolling his eyes in annoyance. _This is the reason why i always use the Doombots more often than having to ask from that fool Osborn and his weak Sinister Six group. _Thought Doom with distant.

_Wiz: After dissecting a... voluntary Goomba myself, i discovered it's brain is less than half the size of an acorn. Proving what we've always know._

"That's even smaller than ostrich brain!" Said Spider-Man as he shocked at Wizard discovery. "The size of ostrich eye can be equivalent to a billiard ball and bigger than their own brains."

"Nerd." Deadpool mock again to Spider-Man, as the latter staring at him with annoyed look.

**Boomstick: Goomba's are fucking morons.**

"I still think they're good and cute looking mushroom people." Said Felicia while frowned, as she didn't like discrimination against Goomba.

"Nah, i still think they're not that useful." Said Tron with deadpan look.

After the history and analysis of Goomba ended, everyone in the room then gave all their thought and opinions about this mushroom like creature.

They don't hate it or anything, it's just not very interesting creature, let alone a combatant. It's not that very strategist, even Zero said that little robot called "Met" in where he lives can have better tactics than this mushroom creature, which Tron also added that her Servbot could also do anything better than the Goomba's.

The only person in the room had a positive response to Goomba was Felicia, as she loves the creature because of its funny and cute looking shape, as well its spirit is enthusiastic and doesn't give up easily. But she still dislike how Goomba just betray they own kind.

On with the next contestant...

**(Cues: New Super Mario Brothers Wii Castle Theme)**

What they see before them is an evil turtle like reptilian creature, must be the one called by Bowser, holding a pink princess hostage. But the camera is focusing on the Koopa who looks like he's being a chair for the princess to sit on. The little guy looks annoyed as much as the princess being terrified.

"I just hope someone can save that princess." Said Felicia with concern for the bound princess. "She might be the princess of that Mushroom Kingdom itself."

"Bingo! And the girl herself always begged to get kidnapped every time a new series come out." Said Deadpool while drink his soda can. "Well, except when they competed in that Olympics or racing games of course."

"Can't wait to playing their latest sequel with Sonic and others at the Tokyo Olympics next year." Said She-Hulk with a grin.

_Wiz: Bowser's most second common foot soldier is the Koopa Troopa, the turtle warrior._

**Boomstick: Like Ninja Turtles?!**

_Wiz: No, not Ninja Turtles._

**Boomstick: Awh...**

"No way that slow animal can become a ninja." Tron quipped with a smirk.

"Careful, if Leo and his gangs hear that, they may not take that kindly!" She-Hulk warned with a joke. "Especially Raph, he always mean serious business when doing his work with his other teammates."

"Yeah, that dude is really need to go to the therapist or psychiatrists once in while." Said Deadpool while nodded in agreement.

**(**_Meanwhile, at some place far away from Capcom and Marvel Universe..._**)**

On one of the buildings in New York City, 4 humanoids like turtles were observing something from above the building.

One of them, especially the one wearing a red eye mask, felt something that made him gritted his teeth in slight anger, which didn't go unnoticed by one of his teammate.

"Hey Raph, you okay there?" Asked one of the turtles who had blue eye masks, who seemed to be the team leader.

Jolted only slightly, the turtle called Raph then replied with gruff voice, "Yeah, just feeling something annoying in my mind that's all." Which the blue eye mask turtle just shrug it and continued his observing with two other members.

**(**_Back again to Doom and his Friends..._**)**

"In Asian countries like Japan and China, turtles is known to symbolizes immortality and happiness." Hiryu calmly remarked. "We Strider usually use them as symbol of longevity and luck for us when doing our work, as we believe them as a charm."

Zero seemed to bow his gloomily. _This is just reminds me of Rainy Turtloid... _Thought Zero while sighing. _Damnit... why every episode of this show always reminds me of some Reploids that i was forced to kill!_

_Wiz: While the Goomba's are backbone, The Koopa's are prevalent enough to have Bowser's army named the "Koopa Troop"._

"Huh, That's kinda exactly how the clone soldier from Star Wars being called Stormtroopers instead." Said Spider-Man with interest at the similarity of the name.

* * *

**PARATROOPA WINGS**

**Enables Slow Flight (Dr. Doom and Zero just rolling their eyes boredly)**

**Decent Aerial Control (most people in the room think this is better than than Goomba)**

**Easily Clipped**

**Not Exactly The Best Flyers**

* * *

**Boomstick: Koopa's have their own set of Paratroopa wings that can fly for several minutes with no problem.**

"At least he and his people doesn't need to ask 2 geese to lift them up into the air." Commented She-Hulk with a grin.

"Oh! So you know about thar fable story too, Jennifer-san!" Said Felicia happily when she heard the tale that She-Hulk mentioned. "Usually, i always tell stories like that to the orphans when going to sleep." She told it while smiling. "Such stories can make the children become more educate and kind-hearted person when they grow up later!"

"Wow, now i really want go to the bed now and read some fairy tale." Joked Spider-Man while yawning.

* * *

**OTHER SKILLS**

**Various Sports**

**Running Banks (Tron secretly planning to rob some bank later on)**

**Creating Seaside Resorts (She-Hulk was impressed)**

**Go-Kart Racing**

**Running Safaris (Felicia was thinking of bringing her friends and orphanage children to visit some Zoo)**

**Forming Lame Gangs**

* * *

_Wiz: Koopa's are also fairly skilled in Tennis, Baseball, Basket Ball, and Go-kart Driving._

**Boomstick: Are you sure it's not a ninja turtle?**

"Now that's more better than that weird mushroom." Commented tron while stroking Servbot head and smiling proudly. "Still, nothing can't beat the good work of my beloved Servbot!"

"Arigato mo, Tron-sama!" Said Servbot while chuckling in delight as he being stroking by Tron.

"If only i could meet them, i would like to offer them a job as an additional caregiver at my orphanage," Said Felicia while imagining the Koopa's being good at running her orphanage. "Surely the kids there will love their cute shapes!"

"Not to mention they can be great assistants too if needed." Added She-Hulk while smiling at the thought. "I was thinking about adding or hire more assistant to help my work in the field later."

_Yes, please do that! I already have sort of migraine when first time doing this job, more so than beating up some super-villians. _Thought Spider-Man hopefully, staring at She-Hulk wearily. _And i don't want to die of embarrassment if anyone knows that i'm, Peter Parker, become She-Hulk assistant._

But as if reading Spider-Man mind, She-Hulk then added again. "But then i have Peter here, who is really more faster than any assistant i know." She then glancing at Spider-Man with wide grin. "I mean, who doesn't want to get free and unpaid assistant thanks to some frienship bet?"

"Yup, i knew you would say that." Spider-Man response while sighing.

* * *

**KOOPA SHELL**

**Extremely Durable (reminds Zero of the Met's robot)**

**Withstands Over 200 lbs (Dr. Doom not impressed)**

**Demolishes Anything That Is Destructible (Dr. Doom just scoffed at this and called it weak)**

**Bounces Off Walls (Spider-Man chuckled at how similar it is with Captain America Shield work)**

**Comes in a Variety of Collectible Colors (everyone, except Dr. Doom, Zero & Hiryu, want it in their perspective colors)**

* * *

_Wiz: Their best offense is also their finest defense, the Koopa shell, made of a though, steel-like substance capable with standing over 200 pounds of pressure._

"Huh, that was almost as though as the Met bots helmet." Said Zero with slight interest at the similarity.

"Such nature defense can't hardly scratch the surface of my great invention." Doom stated arrogantly. "Most of my Doombots was crafted using the high quality dense metal that not even any superhuman can't destroy it easily!"

_Yeah, sure you do..._ Thought Spider-Man, Deadpool and She-Hulk simultaneously without realizing, as they glancing at Doom with deadpan look. They know that Doom robots aren't that strong, as they fought against him for more than a few decades and know how his creation works on the battlefield. Even so, they will usually be overwhelmed by the sheer number of troops of his creation being deployed. Not to mention the doctor who is sure to improve his creations even more deadly than before, making them even more difficult to defeat even though they have strongest superheroes members who can level entire cities like the Hulk or Thor himself.

**Boomstick: As an offensive, weapon, the Koopa shell can destroy almost anything. It's a living torpedo of pain!**

"I know they have hard shells to cover, but you can't use them as weapons!" Said Felicia with scold tone. "It just not right to use any living thing as weapon!"

"Yeah, even i don't do such abuse thing to anybody or even animal that i hate so much." Added Tron in disapprovingly. Although she hates certain animals, especially dogs, she will not ever use them as a tool of her own accord.

"Woah girls! What's up with the PETA moods?" Asked She-Hulk with a joke. Even though she may like the idea using animal in such way, she is not that cruel and only does that if in a critical situation, like animal being controlled by some super-villians.

_Wiz: There seems to a misconception that it takes Mario two hits to kill a Koopa, actually, it only takes one. There just happen to be this durable shell in the way. However, this leads to the Koopa greatest weakness. When Mario jumps on a Koopa's back, rather than retaliating, it retreats into it's shell. Why?_

"Cause they're bunch of pussies." Deadpool said bluntly, which earning him a whack on the shoulder by Felicia.

"Deadpool-kun!" Said Felicia scoldingly at Deadpool negative answer.

**Boomstick: Cause they are a bunch of pussies.**

"Told ya." Deadpool response with a grin behind his mask, but Felicia just staring at him with pouted look.

_Wiz: That's right, Boomstick, the Koopa's are cowards, afraid to face a dangerous foe. Some run from danger but most hide in their thick shells._

**Boomstick: Then again, if i were carrying an impenetrable fortress on my back and... some sort italian man was trying to murder me, i'd probably hide in it too.**

"Yup, that just how the Mets back in my home do." Said Zero with flat tone.

"That is the characteristic of hard-shelled animals, which have been their instinct since they were born." Stated Spider-Man with shrug. "Then again, there are also other shelled animals that use other means to protect themselves beside their shell."

"Nature or not, those weak minions are just worthless in the battlefield." Commented Doom with distant tone. "Doom was not abusers, but he will demand for the promise of his men that they swear of oath and will discard them if they proven wrong."

_Wiz: But you think as soon as Mario picks up the shell, it would be a perfect time to counter attack, right? And even when they're flying after a good kick, they refuse to stick their feet out and stop themselves._

"What a poor thing..." Said Felicia while pitying at the Koopa who shuddered in fear inside its shell.

If that doesn't make some of them feel sorry for the Koopa, now they see is bouncing back and forth between two walls continuously without stopping in its own shell. They (except Deadpool who was holding his laughter) are not sure whether to laugh or feel sorry for the poor turtle.

"Boy, that turtle is as scared as Shaggy and Scooby." Said She-Hulk with a grin.

**Boomstick: Well... eh... ah, you're right, they're bitches.**

After the analysis finished, they then gave their opinion about the Koopa. The turtle is slightly better than the Goomba because it does have a proper defense in it's arsenal and show it's fairly skillful in talents that may give it a slight edge.

She-Hulk was thinking about hiring those cute turtle if she can meet their race, which Felicia agree too and Spider-Man hopes he can quit his job as busy assistant lawyer if the green giant heroine really found them. Tron was thinking about making her Servbot's arm themselves on the field like how the Koopa's use their shell. Overall, they are really good-looking race with skillful hands beside their cowardice, which Doom still think they're weak in the battlefield.

_Wiz: Alright, the combatant are set, let's end this debate once and for all._

When Wiz and Boomstick starts showing a website ad, everyine in the room starts debating who won in this match... which might boring later.

They (except Doom who was interested in ads about downloads books an audio rather than discussing what he considered "stupid battle") couldn't really decide the winner, both the Goomba and the Koopa has one advantage over another. Offense vs Defense. Stupidity vs Cowardice.

Whatever it is, there is only one way to see it.

**Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

Out in a beutifull field, a Koopa emerges from a green looking tube sticking out of the ground and walks across the field. The music is a mix of violin and guitar that is really soothing to the people in the room. Everything feels happy even the clouds are smiling (which make some people in the room smile and giggle in funnily at seeing it, and Doom feel a disgust at such scene). The Koopa suddenly comes across a Goomba and the music stops.

"This is truly a nonsense." Said Doom with frown look at Deadpool. "If only you and all the people in this room were not allies, i would have killed all of you on the spot for entered and breaking into my dormain without my permision."

"Again, you asked for this, right?" Replied Deadpool with flat tone. "To be honest, i also want to skip this stupid episode, but nooo... the Author wants us to watch every episode of this show no matter how bad it is!"

"Whatever the hell you say, let's hope this one was good." Said Zero with a shrug.

**FIGHT!**

**(Cues: Bowser Battles Theme – Super Mario Galaxy)**

Both the Koopa and Goomba sproud wings and take to the air. They both ram into each other at high speed several times and circle each other.

"I don't know about you guys, but i think this is getting good." Said Spider-Man as he now starting to gain interest at the match.

"Yeah, i don't think this is too bad either." Added Tron which she and others in the room also became interested in the fight.

Doom on other hand just rolling his eyes boredly at the match, which he considered to be the most ridiculous he had ever seen.

The Koopa retracts into it's shell, chargers it's spinning attack and rockets foward. The Goomba dodges that attack and making a face at the Koopa whose attack missed, which made some of the people in the Doom's room laugh funnily at the scene.

But the Koopa ricochets off a nearby wall and rams the Goomba. The Goomba is sent away and lands underneath a block shaped creature with an angry face and dodges it before it could squish the fungus. It dodges several more and then gets hit by the Koopa... which then the turtle is squashed by the block creature.

"Wait, that's it?!" Said Spider-Man with surprise look. But he calmed down when saw the Koopa who survived the stone creature and chased after the Goomba. "Oh, never mind..."

"I don't know if i should laugh or weirded out by this." Said Tron who massaged her nose with a headache, while her Servbot and even Felicia just sweatdrop at this.

The Goomba and the Koopa, which the latter just survived from the blood creature, were now tumbles into an area between two brick walls that are also filled with numerous cannons from the bottom to the top. Both of the denizens of the Mushroom Kingdoms are now ramming into each other while dodging cannonballs and bullets with eyes and arms that are being fired at every angle and direction.

Zero whistling impressed at the scene. "Despite both of them have one advantage over each other. I'm impressed how both of them able to do that." Commented Zero with a smile.

"Yeah, those two could give Keanu Reeves run for his money for that dodging skills." Added She-Hulk with a grin.

"Nah, i think i could do better than the Matrix guy." Brag Deadpool with confidence.

The Koopa then using his spinning attack again, but misses and bounces back and forth against the walls. As they are about to exit the top of the walls trapping them, a hail of large bullets are following them.

As the bullets is getting more near them, the Goomba drops it's Micro-Goombas to destroy the bullets, which made Felicia stared at the scene in horror.

"No! No that move please!" Exclaimed Felicia in horrified seeing the Goomba moves.

"Man, still feeling creeps seeing that drop bomb." Said Spider-Man with cringe at the scene.

As the two denizens of the Mushroom Kingdom ramming into each other, suddenly, the sun appears to have an angry face and it's attention is drawn to the fight.

"Really? A sun with a face?" Ask Tron with blank face. "What's next? A hat that have eyes and can controls people?!"

Deadpool seem coughing while muttering, "Odyssey..." which made She-Hulk giggling when hearing it.

The sun rams into the fungus, making it lose it's wings, while the Koopa dodges the sun. The flightless Goomba helplessly falls out of the sky and into a Goomba shoe, now the odds are even.

"Now thats better than dropping his baby." Said Felicia with frown look, as she still didn't forgive the way Goomba using its baby as weapon.

"Let's see how this goes out." Said Hiryu calmly with slight interest.

The Goomba, using his Goomba shoe, jumps and corners the flying turtle underneath a line of floating blocks which the Goomba perches on. The Goomba is waiting while the Koopa is trying to find a way to escape. It tries to fool the Goomba by appearing to escape one side but actually escape out the other.

Despite having a less-than acorn sized brain, the Goomba isn't fooled and jumps on the cowardly turtle which sends him hurtling into a green tube. The Goomba follows but a plan with a mouth full a sharp teeth pops out and chomps on the Goomba, drawing it's blood.

"Eek!? What is that?!" Felicia shouted in surprise, even Tron and her Servbot also shocked at the sudden appearance of the plant.

"That's Piranha Plant," Answered Spider-Man while jerked with slight horrified at the blood. "And that will sure giving me a nightmare every time i must go to the bathroom."

"Don't worry, it has its place on Smash Bros now." Joked She-Hulk with a grin, which some people beside her just staring at her with confused look.

The tube sends the Koopa underground and he lands safely. A red exclamation mark appears above his head that indicates he's startled by a group of red Goombas nearby. The Goomba that survives the plant creature falls out of the pipe and falls onto the Koopa.

"Wait, did we just saw him being chopped by that Piranha Plant a second ago?" Asked Spider-Man incredulously at the scene. "How did it survive that?!"

"Maybe he travel through its stomach and comes out from its (beep!)?" Suggested Deadpool with smirk. It disgust some people in the room when they hear it, as some of their (except Doom, Hiryu & Zero that just staring blankly at Deadpool) face turn green as She-Hulk skin (the latter just chuckled at that)

"Ugh, why you..." Said Tron groaned, as she along with Servbot, Felicia and Spider-Man try not to throw up.

Back on the fight, the resulting slam caused the Koopa to retrect into his shell. The Goomba is now being encouraged by the other Goombas chants. The Goomba looks over and sees a lava pit nearby.

"Well, it look's like the brawn beat the brain today." Brag She-Hulk with smirk.

But the Goomba didn't think this through. The gap to the lava pit was too narrow as the shell went over the gap (which Hiryu, Zero, Doom & Spider-Man notice this and questioning how it can still pass), bumped into a wall, slid back and knocked into all the Gommbas like bowling ball through pins.

"Ha! In your face, greeny!" Exclaimed Tron with smirk.

But before Tron or others in the room could react or say anything else, the Koopa shell that successfully rammed into the Goombas fell into another, and this time, wide lave pit without anything to stop the shell. A skeletal Koopas skull pokes out of the pit and sinks back in.

**DOUBLE K.O.!**

"You say something, Miss Flat-Chest?" Asked She-Hulk with a grin on Tron, which the latter smirk began twitching in irritated.

After all that, some of the people in the room just stared at what just happened for a few seconds as if dumbfounded.

**Boomstick: Oh man, i thought this was gonna suck, that was awesome! Who knew those little fuckers could fight like that?**

"You guys the one who made this, of course it will be awesome." Said Deadpool with shrug.

"For weak morons like them, they sure know how to fight." Said Zero with a grin in impressed.

"This is nothing but a joke." Remark Doom with flat tone, still not impressed with the fight.

_Wiz: The Goomba's arsenal proved it effective enough, but it's own stupidity became its downfall._

"Not surprising since its brain just as small as peanut." Said tron while patting Servbot head. "Unlike that stupid thing, my Servbot are always good at solving problems because i always teach them to use their brains first before moving on."

"But not everything can be solved by acting smart," commented She-Hulk while patting Tron head, which the latter is annoyed at what she was doing. "You also need to listen to your heart, because sometimes, it can lead you to the right thing."

"That's the same thing i teach the children in my orphanage!" Felicia said happily. "Even Mother Rose once told me when i was still kid, that without the heart your life has no pleasure and meaning when passing through."

"Alright, alright! I get it, i'm not a ten year-old kid who is always being told, okay!" shouted Tron while angrily swatting away She-Hulk hand from her head.

**Boomstick: Then the Koopa wussed out and kept to the safety of his shell, not stopping in time to avoid the giant pool of lava death!**

_Wiz: Even the Koopa's tough shell can't protect it from fire._

"Of course even normal firee it's enough to kill that pest." Said Doom cold tone.

"Dude, that's creepy..." Said Spider-Man while slightly shivering at Doom word. "But yeah, that's all the shell can do to protect you."

**Boomstick: You might say this battle really heated up in the end.**

"Not really." Responded Zero while rolling his eyes boredly at the joke.

_Wiz: This battle is a draw._

Some of the people in the room admitted it was good and also hillarious episode to watch. But overall, is not very great one. Hopefully, tomorrow will be better than this.

**Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

Just like yesterday, when the Marvel group was surprised by the appearance of people they knew at the show, now this time, it's the Capcom group's turn to be surprised when they see who will be the next contestant this time.

"Hey, is that..." Said Tron with surprised look, while pointing towards the screen.

What the Bonne mechanic and also the vice captain of the Bonne Family pointing at, was too manly, shirtless, hulking men that looked like they were overdosed with testosterone with epic facial hair. Even the title of the announcement appears on the screen, most of the Capcom groups already know who these two people are.

"Mike Hanggar vs Zangief". Tuesday, Feb 1.

"Oh my! That's Hanggar-san and Zangief-san!" Exclaimed Felicia while pointing towards the tv screen. "They are gonna appear tomorow?!"

"Now this turn suprise for all of us." Said Zero while raising his eyebrows in surprise.

"Well, i'm happy to see the mayor from you guys world will appear next time, but i think we should go home now." Commented Spider-Man while getting up from his seat. "I was thinking hard to give something good for good-tenth year old girl Valeria in her birthday tonight."

"Now you mention that again, can i join her party later?" Deadpool asked hopefully toward She-Hulk. "Come on, i swear not to bring any beer there!"

"We'll talk about this later." Replied She-Hulk with sigh, as she now turn her attention to Doom. "Okay Vic, this is your last chance. Maybe i can convince Reed and everyone there that your intention in there was good and no funny business like blowing their party." Said She-Hulk, convincingly in a joking tone. "Well, hopefully, Steve and others will not drive you away when they see you – but still, this maybe your good and peaceful chance for you to meet Valeria in her birthday!"

"I don't need your help, woman." Doom replied roughly while raising from his chair. "Doom already have a plan for this."

"Oh really? Please tell me your not going to crash the party like usual right?" Asked Spider-Man with slight of joke, which made Deadpool and Zero snorted.

"No, but i can use you all for this moment." Answered Doom with slight irritated gaze, as he nodded toward Felicia. "I also need her services to make this plan to work."

Every person in the room then starred at Felicia with confused and curious look at the intention of the monarch. While said the person was surprise and also confused too by the intent he was throwing at her.

"U-umm... me?" Asked Felicia in stuttered tone, while poiting at herself awkwardly.

* * *

**to be continued...**

**(Author Note: this chapter is supposedly have its own Omake too like the rest of my chapter story. But like my reason in the first chapter of this story, i have a hard time to come out some sort of idea for this one. XD**

**I was going to make story about Doom and Felicia secretly entering Baxter Building and making a surprise gift for Valeria in her room. While Reed and others at party try to force Deadpool out from the building for his interference, as this also Doom plan to make Reed and other distracted.)**


	7. Haggar vs Zangief

**Disclaimer:**

**Death Battle belongs to ScrewAttack (now just Death Battle, as they joined Roster Teeth)**

**Both Haggar, Zangief, and other Capcom Characters belongs to Capcom co. and Tsujimoto Family**

**Marvel Characters belongs to Marvel Comic, Stan Lee (R.I.P), and... Disney.**

**Any mention characters from other franchise and soundtrack belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Location: Doomstadt, Latveria, European countries on Marvel World.**

**Time: [7:50]**

Another beautiful morning – you know what, let just skip this intro, as we now focused on our Latveria ruler who is engaged in activities inside his castle.

Like in the last chapter, Doctor Doom was in a room located on the 4th floor of the castle. Instead doing his usual experiment on his chemical, he was in the corner of the room that has many advance LED computer which is used as surveillance center, focused on international events.

As Doom sitting on his metallic, but comfortable chair, he watched intenly towards a news program on one of the computer screens. "_Today was the mark greatest history of this world. After the sudden phenomenon of events called "The Merge" and the powerful alien threat Galactus successfully been defeated by both our heroes from our own earth, and other heroes from surprisingly similar earth, the delegations from all over nations of our earth began their first contacts with the leaders of the world we dubbed it as "Capcom World" for peaceful negotiations."_

The scene then change into scenery of space, specifically towards something orbiting near the moon, a massive space station that resembling an artificial satellite.

"_It was reported that the meetings will held in space station located near in our own moon, and the delegations will be led by S.H.I.E.L.D organization and the Avengers teams, as they will accompanied them in meeting with supposed the delegations of Capcom world, as well organization called The Earth Defense Force._" Continued the news anchor."_Beside the peaceful first contacts with the similar world, theres possibility that the two delegations of different earths will began their share interest in working together..._"

Doom just scoffed at the last part that the News anchor has said. Sharing interest and working together? Ha! It's like seeing drama show unfold in opera stage while he watched calmly in audience seat. He knew as ruler that many politics, no matter what high civilizations they come from, its sure will show their true intention in future, which will lead into petty conflict or turn into world war.

As Doom began lost interest with the news, the news anchor has done with the first info and change it to other topics. "_In other news, last night was turn into bizzare events at Reed Richards and Sue Storm daughter birthday party, as some unwanted person began to make a fuss in their daughter celebration birthday..._"

_Speaking of the devil himself..._Doctor Doom thought, as he slowly sipped his drink from his golden goblet. While hearing that news, he began to remember the night when he slip past unnoticed from his accursed enemies and meet with his beloved nephew.

After his last... friendly gathering (Doom still have trouble acknowledge them as his friends) with the supposed interlopers; Deadpool, She-Hulk, Spider-Man, and those Capcom heroes, he then propose a plan to them for his upcoming in Valeria birthday which was held that night. Of course, he bodly stated that his intention there was good and nothing more to give a gift to Valeria, which She-Hulk and others sighing in relief and approve it... albeit some like Strider Hiryu and Zero still suspicious about it.

Still, it was good thing they agree and join on his plan to infiltrate that birthday party in good way. He don't know why, but if he tries to use his lethal forces to make them obey him... he have sickening feeling like akin to force someone you love to submission.

... And now his mind has forced him again to remember of what he had done to the woman he love once. Dammit.

Ignoring his dark past, Doom continued to recall last night events. It was success plan despite how simple it was; Deadpool, She-Hulk and others will try to distract Richards, Sue and other guest on their party, while Doom disable any security defense to get into the Valeria room to meet her.

Like in the news said, it was turn into bizzare party. From the start, it was relatively normal situations, until She-Hulk brought something for the Reed and other guest into the party, which attended by many super heroes from this earth and the ones from Capcom world. Using her super strength to push the thing, it was a giant red gift box which nicely tied up using golden rope.

She-Hulk and Spider-Man proudly presented their gift as they loosened the rope to open the giant gifts, and to Reed and others guest surprise, inside the box was a mini size stage and standing on top of it was Deadpool himself, dressing as pop star singer which he dubbed himself "Michael Jackson of the Marvel Universe". Using his great dance skills, and followed by music called "Black or White" he play and the back dancer who turned out to be a groups of Doombot (which Doom lend it and reprogrammed them to dance), the merc astonished all the people in the party by his appearance. While some of the guest (except for Capcom guest who didn't really familiar with Deadpool and seems enjoying his hillarious performance) like the Avengers and X-Men teams who had known the craziest mercenary for a long time just groan in annoyance or stare in disgust at the person they hated for his crazy personality.

But as Reed or any security personels can drive away Deadpool out of the Baxter Building, and some questioning with She-Hulk and Spider-Man later, the stage that the merc standing on suddenly shooting somekind of small rocket, which exploded on top of the party room and spread somekind sticky green slime that covered most of the guest at the party. It got worse when the Doombots that became the dancer background for Deadpool began shooting fireworks from their guns, making the situations more chaotic as they trying to free themself or others from their gluey material.

Luckily for Reed and Sue second child, Valeria, has gone to bed at 21:00 PM after so much enjoying her birthday party that has been held by them. They don't want to see their youngest child being influenced by someone like Deadpool.

It was at that moment that Doctor Doom, with Felicia beside him (as Doom stated in the last chapter), began to made their move. Whereas Reed and the guest try to free themselves from their predicament, and dealt with Deadpool afterwards, Doom and Felicia began entering Valeria room unnoticed after the former easily disable all the security systems.

It's not the first time that Doom has asked someone to help him with something, and it will always ended up with some sacrifice or backstabbing by him. Nonetheless, it was good thing he didn't need to spill some poor soul this time.

As both Doom and Felicia entering the room, they found Valeria was sitting in her bed, seem to begin ready to sleep with her brother, Franklin Richards, who was slept soundly next to her. When the second child of Reed Richards and Sue Storm saw who came into her room, she was surprised and happy to see the arrival of the person who she still regards him as her uncle. Valeria immediately rushed towards Doom and hugging him with much love, just like her two parents.

After some happily reunion and few question about Doom wellbeing, which the monarch softly answered, Valeria then notice Felicia presence beside her uncle, which the latter kindly introduced herself. And like curious and innocent child she was, Valeria then asking Doom if he and Felicia have married with each other, which both Doom and Felicia (who the former almost taken aback and the latter jerked slightly after hearing it) quickly answered in the same time. Realizing this, both of them looking at each other and then staring the other way with embarrassment, which made Valeria giggled at the sight.

Really? Even Valeria made a fun of his relationship with this beast-woman?!

While Valeria was preoccupied with her girly conversation with Felicia, who she began to liked and befriend the Catwoman, Doom prepare his surprise gift for the young girl.

Summoning somekind board materials from the mystical portal he made, Doom silently began constructing said the materials using his telekinesis and sorcery power to reassemble it while Valeria still happily chat with Felicia, unaware of what his uncle has been doing. After 20 seconds passed, Doom finishing his work and told Valeria of what surprise presents he brought over. She turn around and what she saw really made the small girl eyes turn wide in amazed.

It was mini size opera stage, with a red curtain covering the front stage, making the beamed Valeria asking Doom if he trying to show her somekind cute dolls drama. With chuckled, Doom then gesture Valeria to come over and sit in the front of the mini size opera, while he nodding towards Felicia and gesture her to come to his side. The Catwoman happily comply, as she going to partake in this family gift.

With a snap of Doom finger (author: and you think only Thanos can do that) the opera red curtain began opened in mystically, making the innocent Valeria amazed and beamed in anticipate of what she about to watch.

After the curtain fully opened widly, inside the opera stage suddenly was brightly lit by small lamp from the roof of the small stage, and Valeria can clearly see a background of wall painting that depict a wildernesses, with blue morning sky above and purple silhouette of a big castle that being obscured by cartoonish trees. While Valeria was awed by the display, out of the dark right side of the small stage came a two doll that walked without a rope or staff that moved it, as it was another display of magic by Doom himself. The two doll itself was made by Felicia herself, just like how she made a cute replicas of Doom and others yeterday.

The first dolls was men in knight armour and the second one was girl in white-blue gown and small golden crown above it, indicate it was a princess. But what makes Valeria giggling is that the knight was shorter than the princess, around the princess shoulder height. In reality, the doll that Felicia made was actually represent a true person from Capcom world, which Felicia then told Valeria about it.

After that cute display, Felicia then bring out a fairy tale book called "Ghost 'n Goblins", which also the name of the title show that Valeria was about to see in front of her. As Felicia opened the book and started to tell the story of the show, the dolls in the opera began to move again by Doom magic.

The story began with the knight named Sir Arthur and Princess Prin-Prin, which the former and the latter was a honorable Warrior and the Princess of Camelot. Princess Prin-Prin is actually the last human on earth with royal blood in her veins, which is the reason why evil monster always kidnap her, especially if such monster came from the Dark Realm (the actual name was Makai World and monster was a demons, but Felicia quickly change it due to fear that Valeria will be afraid by its actual story), a place where evil ghost, gargoyle and goblins (again, Felicia change it from the truth) live there. To show this, Valeria then saw another doll appear on left side of the stage and standing next to the doll of Princess Prin-Prin. It was somekind red gargoyle like creature (which actually a demon) with wide silver wings on its back.

As Felicia relates that the princess was kidnapped by one of the creatures from that Makai World, the red gargoyle doll suddenly move towards Princess Prin-Prin doll and snatch her up from the stage and disappear into the left stage where it came from, as if the monster has kidnap the princess and taking her away into its dormain. Felicia then added, that the gargoyle is a servant that was sent by the king Goblins (another hide from the truth) named Astaroth, an evil and merciless ruler of Makai. Back to the opera stage, the doll Arthur then jump a few times where it stands, as if the knight seemed angry and attempt to save his princess from the clutches evil monster.

And with that, the knight of Camelot began his quest to save his beloved Princess.

Valeria was amazed... no, more like she LOVE every part of the story is played on the puppet stage show. For her, its like watching those puppetry show on that TV series, but it more better as she can feel many real visual effect like in those 3D movie being played; like splashes of water when Arthur passes over a large choppy sea, or the cold and snowflakes as the knight entered the snowy region. It made her giggling everytime she try to touch and feel those 3D effect that being showed by his uncle Doom magical stage, which really put smile on both the latter and Felicia face (Author: Ha! Take that Thanos!) as they keep their good work on making the little girl happy.

After so many obstacle (or in Doom case, many background painting change and inserting some Felicia dolls into the stage using his magic), Felicia then tell that Arthur has finally arrived in his destination; the throne room of king Astaroth. And said the king doll has bigger size than the doll of Arthur, Princess Prin-Prin and other monster dolls that being showed in the stage. The king goblins doll have white horn, with blue fur on the rest of his body with a long red cloak draped over his shoulders, while on his lower torso, it appear he have scary looking second face with red eyes and large fang.

The Astaroth doll was making slowly step to Princess Prin-Prin doll, as if the king will doing something bad (and Felicia will not say it was going to do inappropriate thing, mind you reader!) to the princess of Camelot. But seeing the knight, the king of Makai then making sound of growl (which come from the sound device that Doom put inside the doll) and he appear going to attack knight, which now Felicia stated that the battle between good and evil is about to reach its climax.

Finally, after so many action (which funnily showed that the doll Arthur just jumping around to dodge Astaroth and stomping on the demonic king head) showed in the stage, the Knight Arthur has defeated the king of Makai Realm and save his beloved princess once and for all. Seeing the good ending of the show, Valeria then claps happily and cooed at how Arthur and Princess Prin-Prin doll reunited again with a romantic kiss, as both of the doll face moving close to each other and describe it doing (ahem!)... kissing.

With the puppet show he played with Felicia ended, Doom did really sigh in relief at seeing his plan success. It was hard for him not to ask for some assistance from his supposed "friends" thanks to his pride. But since he need a good distraction without too much using his powers and making some trivial thing, he then take opportunity to use – ask them for assistance! Yeah.

And to be honest, he really thankful for their help (but its not like his going to said that out loud to these peasants!). For all of his harsh figure, Doom was a man of honor. He will give them some small token of gratitude for their usefulness in their job later on.

As Valeria satisfied with his uncle gift and was about to sleep, the little girl then asking again with the same question if Doom is dating or already married with "auntie Felicia" (which the Catwoman like and happy with the nickname), which Felicia quickly responded this time (albeit stammered), with Doom began confirm it with a nod at the Catwoman answer.

If Doom have to say that qoutes from young generation today, it goes like this; "It's really getting on his nerve!"

Seriously, why does everyone like to connect him with women like her?!

With Valeria began closing her eyes and sleeping soundly, Doctor Doom and Felicia quietly exited the bedroom of Reed and Sue childrens. As soon as they leave the room, Felicia with her innocent smile (and beutiful as Doom secretly comment it) then commenting of how their work finally paid off as they predicted. Doom as usual, just huffed in annoyance, but admit their job in making Valeria happy with the results of their homade gifts. It was fortunate that he didn't give Valeria a gift such as painting or beautiful dress, as he doubt such things will make a girl like Valeria satisfied with that kind of gift.

Luckily, seeing Felicia was talented in this handicraft things and love childrens since she own orphaned house, Doom take this chance to discuss about a perfect gift for his beloved nephew with the Catwoman. Hearing this matter, Felicia happily agree and doing her best to helping him in this matter before the night of the party began.

But like a nuisance fly, Deadpool and others who also participated in Doom's plans, and were still near Doom and Felicia when both of them discussing about making good present for Valeria, began teasing them at how close the two of them when they are discussing the matter. Realizing this, both of them having different reaction; Felicia blushed in embarrassment and tried to tell them to stop teasing both of them. Doom just glaring at them with his trademark stare, while planning at how to kill them painfully in millions way as possible.

For his mother sake, what's wron with their ridiculous thought?! Doom having romantic feeling with that beast-woman?!

...

Now why suddenly he feel bad calling her with such name? Could it be that his words were truly dishonorable to someone like Felicia, who had helped him make a perfect gift for Valeria?

Or did he really have sort of feeling for another woman... like Felicia?

Doctor Doom immediately shaking those thought aside. He already run out for such things, nor he had intention to have an affair with any woman since Sue Storm or the woman whose name is used by the second child of his accursed enemies.

With that out of his mind, Doom then resume his watching over his surveillance world wide networks. Still, in the back of his mind, the monarch can't stop thinking about certain Nekomata who helped him that night.

* * *

**Location: Doomstadt, Latveria, European countries on Marvel World.**

**Time: [9:12 AM]**

As we jump into time skip, we now see ourselves in familiar looking room in one of the Doom Castle floors. Specifically, the one that Doom and his "friends" always use for their watching time.

And now said Doom "friends" are busying themselves while waiting for the host of the room to show up and join them on their little agenda.

"No! I don't have any sort feeling like that with Doom-san!"

"Come on kitty, you can't lie with those cute red cheeks you got there."

"My, it seems our pure hearted girl have an eye for cold man like Doom."

Felicia only puffed up her reddened cheeks with annoyance and embarrassed. She just telling her experience helping Doctor Doom with Valeria surprise gift on that night, and now both She-Hulk and Morrigan began teasing her about it?

"You know,i've seen many fanfic author trying to come out with weirdest idea about shipping characters. But this is the funniest and cutest thing i ever see." Commented She-Hulk with sly grin. "Maybe you should ask his phone number. You know, if you want to have a closer relationship with him!"

With flushed face, Felicia then responded, "I told you that me and Doom-san are nothing more than friends! I just want to help him because he have problem with birthday gift for Valeria-chan!"

"That's sweet my dear, but are you sure you not thinking about him as your possible soulmate?" Teased Morrigan with her seductive smile. "Imagine how great he is in bed later when you get married with him."

"Woah! I think that's too early for our kitty friend here, Morrigan." Said She-Hulk slightly taken aback by Morrigan suggestive words. "But yeah, i think you two could be –let say it – a unique couple if you guys decided to married." She added with a grin. "Who know's, maybe you two are really destined for each other even before this story came out!"

"For the last time, me AND Doom-san are nothing more than just friends!" Yelled Felicia while blushing hard, getting more embarrassed as both She-Hulk and Morrigan teasing her more.

While the girls busy chatting with their "romance" things, one of the girl in the room seemed to have separated herself from them and sat near the male occupants were gathered.

"Ugh, can't these girls turn down their voices? I'm trying to concentrate in here!" Exclaimed Tron as she furiously typing something on the laptop in her lap. As usual, her trusted little robot, Servbot, was beside her left and was fanning her with a folding fan.

"Aren't you also a girl too?" Asked Zero beside Tron, while he reading an historical book called "Monarchy on the land of Latveria" which he took from the bookcase shelf in the room. "And what's up with the laptop? It's rare to see you so serious with something."

"That because i was working on my next project for my ship!" Replied Tron who was still focusing on her laptop screen and typing fast on its keyboard. "I'm trying to think up a good defense systems for my ship, so if next time some enemy come to attack us, the ship will be protected from outside and the impact damage will not reduce our movement or the ship systems itself when being operating."

"You are so genius, Tron-sama!" Servbot admired his mistress, while fanning her with the folding fan.

"Yeah, thanks number 1. Now keep quiet!" Tron responded in irritated, as she focusing on her laptop. "I was about to get an idea of its blueprints design, but those watermelons buffoons ruined my concentration thanks to their loud chatter!"

"I have to agree with her." Said Strider Hiryu while sighing. He sat not too far from where Zero and Tron were sitting with his legs crossed. "I could not concentrate to meditate even for a moment."

"Come on, its not that bad." Assured Spider-Man, as he playing a Tetris games on his smartphone while hanging on the ceiling of the room using his web. "To me, it was like walking in the Central Park than crowded street in Manhattan."

"Easy when you say that," Tron retorted while scrunching her eyebrows. "I was trying to ease my mind with this after that stupid plan we doing last night... ugh!" She then gripped her own hair in annoyance. "And now i have those endure those loud chat while i'm trying to have peace in here?!"

"Well, you will get used to it." Spider-man calmly assures again, while dropped from the ceiling. "But now mention that party, how you guys feeling about last night?"

"It was fun from the start, until Wade or Doom finally releasing those slime on us at that party even thought we joined on his plan." Commented Zero while rolling his eyes and closing the book he was reading. "That damn sticky slime really made it hard for me hard to move. Even i couldn't see X and others because of the slime covered most of my body."

"Well, its not like Mr. Doom is going use the real missile and blew up the entire Baxter Building this time." Replied Spider-Man while pocketing his smartphone tapping his chin. "But now if you think about it, i was really afraid if Mr. Doom decided to change his mind and attack Mr. Richards and Miss Sue Storm instead."

"But hey, it didn't happen and he was really honest this time." Said She-Hulk while sat next to Servbot who was still fanning Tron. She was soon followed by Felicia and Morrigan, as they done with their chatter. "Beside, he and Felicia was just visiting Valeria room to deliver their surprise gift, while the rest of us make the party a lot more fun!"

"By fun you mean letting us and others trapped in awkward position thanks to that slime, while Wade and Doom robots didn't help us at all, as they still dancing and throwing fireworks on us." Hiryu retold the events on that night with deadpan look. "Not to mention we found out that Wade was really drunk and he sometimes yelled the songs he played on that stage."

Most of the occupants in the room just chuckle or laughing hard at the events being told by Strider Hiryu. That birthday party last night was really hillarious, as many guests try to free themselves or other from their awkward positions because of a very sticky slime that covers them. While it was good thing that Doom plan didn't get exposed at all, or really involved any real attack, it did raise suspicious of how such things didn't go unnoticed by Richard advance security systems or the heroes that attend the party.

Fortunately for Doom, She-Hulk then quickly covered the scene with her explanation that it was just surprise gift from her and Deadpool themself. Knowing these two, the heroes from the Marvel world just groaned in annoyance, as they know how unpredictable and crazy these two are. Without any bad casualties and sincerely apologize from She-Hulk to Richard and the guest, the party then resume without any problem and Doom plan were going smoothly, with Doom himself and Felicia making surprise gift for Valeria in her room.

"Yeah, i'm side with them on this one. I also getting hit by that sticky slime too." Said Spider-Man while slightly pulling the part of his hero costume. "Who knows what kind of mess if Jennifer didn't pull me out from that stinky juice."

"That's right! It was so damn stinky, that i need to wash my favorite dress after that night for three times in the morning!" Tron added in anger, while shutting down her laptop screen. "Grr! If i brought my Gustaff mech here, i swear i'm gonna pummel down that metal-hooded freak for making mess my favorite dress!"

As she said that, the man that being mentioned several time by the groups then entered the room with same posture of high arrogance. The man in armor and hood then survey most of the occupants in the room with his death stare.

"I hope for tomorrow that you fools will announce your presence first before i will instal deadly security measures for your next arrival." Doctor Doom dangerously stated in serious."Its become uncommon for you all appearing before my state without my knowing or permission!"

"Again, blame the Author and not us. We just following the storyline." Replied She-Hulk with a shrug. "Also, Tron here want to say something about – mpph!"

"IT'S NOTHING! Don't worry, everything it's fine, Doom-san!" Tron quickly interjected while smiling nervously, as she covering She-Hulk outh with both of her hands. She didn't want to try angered Doom, nor she want to get that scary look again after the first time she and others were gathered in this place.

Morrigan seemed unperturbed when she approaching Doom in sultry manner. "You know Doom-kun, seeing you so serious like this it's kinda cute. But sometimes, you need to learn to think happy thoughts," She said while pointing at Felicia. "Just like your positive and sweet soulmate right here."

"Morrigan-san!" Exclaimed Felicia blushing hard, while she pulling the succubus back from Doctor Doom. " Please, you making me more embarrased!"

"What's wrong sweetie? Not ready for your heart to be taken by man you are waiting for?" Inquire Morrigab while playfully nudge Felicia left cheeks with her index finger. "Come on, it's no that hard for girl to express her blossoming heart to someone they like."

"Morrigan-san!" Yelled Felicia irritably, as her face turning more red with embarrassment the more Morrigan teasing her in front of Doom.

Ignoring that little squabble, while hiding his twitched eyes at hearing Morrigan playful remark, Doom then survey most of the occupants in the room. "Is this all of you being dumped in here? Or is there any more unwanted guest who will be brought here by that clown that i need to know?"

"No idea. But i guess the more the merrier, right?" Replied Spider-Man with wry grin behind his mask, which Doom glaring at him and made him quickly change the subject. "ANYWAY, how do you feel after you plan we worked on together succeed, Mr. Doom?"

"Right, and what little Valeria said when you and Felicia came to her room to bring your special gift?" Added She-Hulk while boldly nudging Doom chest playfully. "Is she saying something about his dearest uncle coming to her with a girl who she believes is her uncle girlfriend?"

Doom appear unamused, nor taken kindly her joke, just giving her a glare while crossing his metallic arms across his chest. " Do not touch Doom, less you want to incur his wrath if you decided to test his patience."

"And yet, you seem didn't have a problem when Felicia touch you freely for the past four days." Retorted Hiryu in flat tone. "Doesn't that look ironic to you too?"

As Doom about to respond with his threat, a slight flash of blue light with hissing sound suddenly blinding them for a second, which brought the last person they have been waiting.

"BAM! I'm baa-aaacck!"

And said the person seems to bring new people this time.

Looking at the source of the sound, Doom and other occupants in the room saw Deadpool being choked by a tall, only to She-Hulk shoulder height, and muscular man. Sporting brown hair and a brown mustache. He wears a brown bandolier, green pants and black boots, and a white shirt underneath and a watch in his left hand.

While most of the Marvel occupants in the room didn't know much about the big muscular man before that "the Merge" incidents, the Capcom occupants know a lot and familiar with the person. His name is Michael "Mike" Haggar, or Mike Haggar for short. He was a mayor of Metro City in Capcom world.

"I don't know who the hell you are, but you gonna tell me what kind of mess you brought me into!?" Haggar shouted angrily at Deadpool while still strangling the mercenary neck. "Tell me creeps! Or else, i will make sure you gonna sleep in your coffin tonight!?"

"Gaack-gack! Guys... He-help! M-me-ackk!" Gasped Deadpool for help while struggling to free himself from the mayor strong grips.

Seeing their trouble maker friend (Deadpool: "Hey!") getting another trouble from his snatching thing without permission from the person (Deadpool: "More like YOU the one who made me do this!"), some of the occupants in the room then trying to subdue and soothing Mike Haggar before he can beating the life out Deadpool and making commotion in the room.

That or everyone was just concerned that Doctor Doom is going to use his power to solve that commotion, judging by his glaring and his metallic left arm that slightly glowed with green hue, which everyone can clearly see it.

After some explanation, Haggar finally calmed down... albeit begrudgingly. He still didn't like the situations he was being placed now.

"Great! Now this creepy (Beep!)hole has taken me away from my gym, now i don't have much time left to practice for my last match tonight!" Haggar grumbled angrily as he stroked his hair.

"I thought you already retire from the ring, Haggar-san." Said Zero while raising his eyebrows. It was surprise for him and the Capcom occupants in the room when they hear Haggar stepping into the wrestling tournament again, considered they knew that the mayor had long since stopped fighting after becoming the leader of the Metro City.

"Well, it was his FINAL FIGHT. Get it? like in his actual game!" Deadpool attempt to joke. But then he hid behind Hiryu when Haggar glared at him.

"Look, i may have long since stopped being a professional wrestler. But that doesn't mean my strong grip will not just stop to slam someone into the arena and show my actions in front of my loyal fans." Haggar boasted while patted his chest. "Beside, i also going to retire from my work as a mayor too!"

As most of the occupants (mainly from Capcom groups) was surprise with this news, Morrigan then asked, "So, does that mean the rumors it's true? That you will hand over your leadership to that handsome man, Cody, was it?"

"Who's Cody?" Asked Spider-Man, interested in the topics that being questioned by his Capcom friends.

"Cody was one of the trusted allies that Haggar-san knows and have," Answered Hiryu with calm tone. "They and others has protected Metro City and its surroundings from several strongest criminal leaders and terrorist groups for several years now."

"And he wants to retire after all those hard work? Why?" Asked She-Hulk in confused.

"While miss, as you know that when age has passed, so does the man too." Replied Haggar while sighed wearily. "Thankfully, my daughter boyfriend, Cody, is good enough to replace my leadership chair in Metro City later. I can see his good career in future if he works hard enough." He smiled while continued. "He may have bad reputation before, but his sense of justice was much greater than his inner bad side. That's way i choose him to replace me!"

Spider-Man was innerly amazed by the mayor words. "Wow... now that was nice quotes, mister."

"Are you sure about that? It's not about getting tired from all those oil drum you smash for some turkey meat or being tied up in front of dynamite, right?" Asked Deadpool with his joke, which making Haggar more annoyed by it.

"Okay, that's it you creeps!?" Yelled Haggar in anger, as he about to grab Deadpool and strangling him again.

Before anyone can stop and calm Haggar again, all stopped immediately when Doom shouted.

"ENOUGH! This nonsense is beneath me." Doctor Doom exclaimed, getting annoyed by the commotion in his room. "If you all want to squabble like children, then is not your place! Doom don't have a time for this stupid things."

While most of the occupants in the room just rolled their eyes or sheepishly averted their gaze away (especially for Felicia. She still thingking about her experience with Doom last night) from Doctor Doom outburst, Haggar who finally notice the monarch presence in the room than pointed his finger at him.

"Hey, i know you! You are the one who making that big crazy mess couple years ago!" Haggar pointed out, while glaring at Doom. "I thought those costumed people has locked you up behind bars with the rest of your evil gangs!"

Doom who was nonplussed by it just leveled his gaze at Haggar. "What my intention for creating such events is non of you bussiness. All of my plan was to get rid of those annoying pest, so that i might conquer the worlds unchallenged."

"And if i take Boomstick quotes from that sceond DB episode; is that most villians will never get around some goody-two-shoes getting in the way of global take-over." Whispered Spider-Man in jest to other occupants, which made some of them giggling or snickered by it.

"Oh yeah, metal-freak? Then why didn't you do it now?" Haggar responded with a glare at Doom, and walked towards the doctor with his hands tightly clenched. "And now i'm in your precious home, maybe it's time for me to get some payback from you after what you did to my city, AND to my beloved billboard after that flame demon friend of yours burn it down!"

"You words mean nothing to me, fool." Doom replied, while ignoring Haggar threat and still leveled his gaze at former mayor. "In my eyes, you are nothing but a thug. Doom as ruler, knew that a leader will stay in his might no matter what ages has passed, nor ranting on something as trivial thing like stupid billboard."

Mike Haggar who was getting angrier by Doom taunts, began sauntered towards the latter with pissed look. "Alright you son of b(Beep!)! Let's see how smug are you when i will slam uour metal – "

"Woah! Easy there, mister! I think we've been sidetracked from our schedule here." She-Hulk quickly broke up the dispute, while trying to convincing Haggar. "Look, we all know how jerk he is back then. But that was the past, and now he change into something good! Something that make him turn into a good guy!"

"Well... sort of like that." Added Spider-Man while shrugging. "Mr. Doom still addressing himself with third POV thing, and neither his bad guy personality."

"Yeah, his never tire to show off his might to other." Zero also added in sarcastic, which made most of the occupants in the room laugh and Doom just glaring at them.

"Right... thats true too." Said She-Hulk while stiffly trying to contain her laugh. "But seriously, his now turned into a good person thanks to us who spending our time trying to socialize with him!" she continued, while her right arm casually clamped onto Doom shoulder. "If you still didn't believe it, how about asking him to replace your time by practicing in his favorite field below this castle after we done with this!"

"Keep your hands away from me, woman." Doom remarked, while harshly slapping away She-Hulk hand from his shoulder. "Furthermore, there is no anything below of my castle."

The truth is, there IS a field below his castle, and only him and the servants in his castle knows about it.

"Please Haggar-san, join us in here! i'm sure you will like it!" Persuade Felicia while smiling genuinely at Haggar. "I may not really like the show that much, but i'm verry happy to be with them and watch a new things that we might not know about it before."

"Yeah, and this time, we're about to watch you fight against that wrestler guy from Russia." Added Zero with slight enthusiastically.

"Me against who?" Asked Haggar with confused look, despite being told about the show they will watch later on.

"Again, it's better if you join us and watch it together." Stated She-Hulk with genuine smile. "It will be new experience for us if you decided stick around to watch it. Who know's? Maybe you can get some inspiration from it and use some its list for your last match tonight!"

Haggar just letting out another sigh while stroking his hair. It was really long day for him to take his retirement after all those years he has been through. Not that he didn't mind or regret it after being elected as a mayor. Honestly, it was really good time back then, as he beating the living out any street gangs, crime lords or any other troublemakers that control much of his city and its surrounding.

After so much time passed and crime rates in the city began to drop drastically thanks to his hard work and the help from his trusted associate, the citizens of Metro City began their lives in peacefully without fear when leaving their home.

But for Haggar himself... it was the dull moments of his life.

While he was very happy and enjoyed the results of his hard work, it became apparent for Haggar that such moments were not suited for a man like him who prefer a lot of action rather than occupy himself with some paperwork. Sometimes, he even found himself agitated with the lack big cases happening in his city, as well other trivial contents that began pilling up in front of his desk, which making his old mind stressed to the point he wanted to escape from office.

Luckily for the him, the day of his retirement has finally come, and now he can rest easily as he hand over his leadership to someone who had contributed in helping him; Cody Travers.

While Haggar knew Cody wouldn't like the job at first, he completely believed that the young man was the right man for the job, as he knew the young man sense of justice was much greater than his internal dark side.

And now with that out of the way, as well his bussiness with the government was over, it's time for him to release his pent up tension on something before he can truly retired from his job that had burdened him for so many years. Fortunately, he heard that his old wrestling arena that have raised his name began opening for another tournament, and this time, the winner will get prizes totalling around 3 billion.

That's TWICE as much his former salary as mayor!

But even thought the prize money really caught his attention, it was not the thing that made Haggar participate in the match. Beside wants to enjoy as much as his time on the ring before he can quitting truly from it, he also got word that his hardcore fans will be watching him in there. Didn't want to disappointed them, Haggar finally stepped into the arena once more and for the last time. To his surprise and relief, his royal fans already aware about his current age, which might not have been as tough as before. But they understand and respect it, as well admire his fighting spirit more so than seeing him lose or not.

With his spirit leveled up for his last match tonight, he then went to the closest GYM that had been reopened after the owner returned from fighting tournament similar with that Street Fighter championship.

Until his day was shattered when that crazy mercenary took him away from his place, and apparently, brought him here to watch some sort of show about fighting to the death with the rest of people he already familiar in his world, and those costumed heroes from that merging incidents!

...

He didn't know if this situations was really funny or making him stressful for him to bear with.

But hearing he was mentioned going to appear in this show, it's making his strain slightly lifted up from his mind.

"I don't know about all of this despite you all telling me... but if you all wants me to join your little group so badly, then fine by me!" Answered Haggar while huffed in annoyance. "As long you promise me to use that field you mentioned earlier, then i guess we have deal."

"You don't have the right to make demands in my state." Doom stated in cold tone. "And i told you there's no any field – "

"Great! Now you can seat anywhere you want in here. Just make yourself comfortable!" She-Hulk quickly interject for the second time. "DP also going to share his snack, and don't worry about making the place a bit dirty, Vic didn't mind about it at all!"

Doctor Doom eyes twitched in irritation at the sudden interruption by She-Hulk. _This woman its sure to have death wish for interrupting me and making such claim!_ His thought, while his left hand surge with green electricity.

Luckily for the Giant Heroine Attorney, Doom was instally being calmed down by Felicia, who surprisingly for the occupants in the room that watching it, he began to listen to her words and calmed down for a bit.

_Something is definitely going around with those two._ That's everyone (except She-Hulk and Deadpool) thought in the room when they saw such scene. It was really cute, but still strange sight to see two people with opposite personality get along well with each other.

As everyone began calmed down, Deadpool then turns on the large Plasma TV screen in the room and puts another disc of Death Battle episode in the DVD. The merc hit the plays button, and the first he and others saw was the same advertisement about Netflix.

(**Cues: Invader – Jim Johnston**)

After the ad was over, a familiar opening sequence of Death Battle then showed, which really caught Haggar attention.

"Ohh! This opening reminds me whenever other wrestlers is going to appear in the arena back in old days!" Commented Haggar with interest.

"The same thing is always done like this in Super Bowl, especially if there is music concert." Added Spider-Man while nodded his head to the rhythm of opening show music.

"So theres a music concert too in there?" Asked Felicia with interest at hearing the info. "Can i held music concert in this Super Bowl too?"

"Well, it didn't hurt to try. Beside, i hear my friend Blaire will hold a concert there this Wednesday." Answered She-Hulk while smiling to Felicia. "Maybe i can help you to meet her, and who knows? Maybe you two will form a partnership and become great duo like in your Arcade ending!"

"Really? Arigato mo, Jennifer-san!" Felicia thanked She-Hulk with beamed look. Then her face turn into confused while added, "But, what do you mean... Arcade ending?"

Meanwhile on the show, it's starts off showing the word Capcom, which really surprising for Capcom occupants in the room who watching it. The show then showed some character, or in this case for most occupants in the room, a familiar looking peoples that appear on the show.

It did makes several reactions and comments for those who saw it.

"Huh? Is that kid trying to dress like Volnutt-kun?"

"Is that Mr. Ryu partner he always talking about?"

"Hey, that man almost look like that Chris guy."

"Morrigan-san, look! It's you on the show!?"

"Does this mean Miss Chun is going to appear in this show too?"

As they commented on, the host began their first introduction of their combatants.

_Wiz: Capcom has produced hundreds of deadly warriors, but few can best these hulking leviathans._

**Boomstick: Haggar, the mayor elect of Whoopass...**

"Oh! So this is what you all talking about." Said Haggar in surprise tone. "You sure you all didn't make this show just to prank on me?"

"That's what i and other have been thinking the first time we were brought here by these two." Said Zero while nodding towards She-Hulk & Deadpool, which the merc who heard it then answered back.

"Look, just deal with this, alright?" Said Deadpool with cynical tone. "Beside, we giving you guys the best show all ever watch!"

"That's true, i guess." Commented Spider-Man with shrug.

_Wiz: And Zangief, Russia's Red Cyclone._

"Now that's baddass title for wrestlers." Remarked She-Hulk with smirk. "So is this the guy that Ryu have faced several time in Street Fighter tournament?"

"Yes, and sometimes i meet him when doing missions in Russia." Replied Hiryu while nodding towards the show.

**Boomstick: These two wrestlers have never met in person but their rivalry is legendary and it's about time they duke it out!**

Spider-Man was confused by this. "Huh? What does that mean?" He ask while turned to the Capcom occupants in the room. "You guys living in the same world, right? Then how come you guys have never meet with each other?"

"Beats me, maybe i was too busy dealing with politics or crime rates in my city." Haggar replied with shrug. "But i know about this guy when i was elected as mayor, and i remember watching him on tv using one of my wrestling move against that Blanka guy on that Street Fighter tournament!"

"Really? So one of his moveset he perform when i choose him on that game is one of yours?" Asked She-Hulk while raise her eyebrows. "I guess you pretty pissed when you find out about this."

"Not really. But i'm really proud that someone like him able to use my moveset properly like that." Haggar replied while smirking. "Still, i did use one of his move called "Spinning Piledriver" as if it were my own."

"I guess you could say you both break even." Zero snickered.

_Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle._

(**Cues: Muscle Bomber/Saturday Night Slam Masters - Mike Haggar (Original CPS1 Arcade Version)**)

Both Capcom and Marvel occupants in the room then witnessed the first contestants, who the latter was now seated with now.

**Boomstick: Standing 6 foot - 7 and weighing 266 pounds, 30 of which is probably in his manly mustache, it's Mike Haggar**

"You know, your mustache is really cool Mr. Haggar!" Said Spider-Man who praised Haggar mustache. "It did sound manly for you to have it!"

"Thanks kid, i appreciate it." Haggar replied while stroking his mustache proudly. "But seriously, my mustache didn't have any weight like that."

"You know what other heavy things do you have, Haggar-san? Is this powerful body you have." Said Morrigan in seductive tone, while touching and slowly stroking Haggar muscular left hand with her index finger. "I wonder what other things you do with this powerful body you have."

"Morrigan-san!" Felicia exclaimed with flushed face at hearing Morrigan suggestive words. She then pull back her Succubuss friend from Haggar, which the latter grateful for it.

_Wiz: For many years, Haggar was a champion wrestler of Slam Masters until being elected mayor of Metro City, a metropolis overrun with street gangs._

"Curious, what's your story until you want to become mayor?" Asked Deadpool with interest. "And sorry if this kinda insult you, but its kinda hard for you to become mayor when all you can do was slam someone hard to the ground."

"Yeah... i know what it's like to be someone who tries something new without any experience other than you only have now." Explain Haggar with sigh. "Still, that didn't stop me to become the mayor of my hometown, as i heard the city has become slump or wretched city after the previous mayor can't handle the crime rate in there." He then continued. "So, didn't want seeing my precious hometown getting overrun by some street gangs or crime lords, i decided to step into politics and then directly take those troublemakers with my own hands!"

"And it did paid off in the end, right?" Asked Zero with smile to Haggar, which the latter respond it with a nod and proud smile on his face.

"Hmph! What a foolish move stepping on something like leading a state with no experience other than your brute strength." Doom sneered, but then he nodded at Haggar. "But as a fellow leaders, i admire your way in defending your citizens and dealing with those pest despite your foolish move from the start."

Although he was still angry at Doom, Haggar could only nod slowly while responding, "... thanks, i guess."

"See? I told you he starts to become good guy now!" She-Hulk remarked while smiling at Doom. "Well... albeit in slowest pace."

**Boomstick: Too bad there aren't more badasses in office. Most mayorswould just put up laws against crime or increase the police force, but Mike takes matters into his own hands.**

"Even the law enforcer seems can't handle the situations despite the large number of their personnel." Added Hiryu while shaking his head. "Sometimes, other will take this matter directly with their own hands somehow, no matter severe or not at the end."

"And thats where the superheroes like us step in and helping in these matters!" Stated Spider-Man with a nod, as he thinking about his daily live as superheroes.

* * *

**AMERICANS WRESTLING**

**Grabs**

**Holds**

**Twists**

**Quick Strikes (She-Hulk loves that one)**

**Submissions**

**Tie-Ups (Morrigan was having sexual thoughts about this)**

* * *

_Wiz: Haggar is a former pro American wrestler, specializing in grabs, holds and quick strikes._

She-Hulk whistled, impressed by the info. "I guess we have the same thing in common when beating someone." She said while smirking at Haggar. "How about we do sparring match in Doom secret field after this?"

"If that wa supposedly a challenge, then i'm gladly accept it!" Haggar replied with a grin. "Beside, i want to know how strong you are after i fought your big green brother during that big incident back then."

"And some of us will be the audience!" Exclaimed Deadpool while lifting some of his money up. "Alright, who wants to bet between them on this match?! My money was on lovely Jenny here!"

While other occupants in the room began expressing their interest in the intended friendly match, Doom having his own dilemma when hearing such info.

_I hope they just forgeting about that and decided to leave after this over..._ Doom thought with a scowl behind his mask. _And i can't let these peasants spoil over my beutiful field just because that hulking woman know about it!_

* * *

**SCOTTISH BACKHOLD**

**Focused on Balanced (Zero & Hiryu approve it)**

**Grappling**

**Pressure**

**Sustained Grip (She-Hulk like this one)**

**No Groundwork Involved (Kinda disappointed, but She-Hulk likes this too)**

* * *

_Wiz: He's of Scottish ancestry and proud of it, even having a scottish flag in his gym._

"Ohh! So you hail from Scotland?" Asked Morrigan in surprise while slightly closing her mouth. "I never thought you born in the same land as mine."

"But i thought you born in America, Haggar-san?" Asked Felicia with surprise, as well confused look at Haggar.

"Yes, but my great-grandmother was from Scotland until she decided to move to America because the payment there is bigger than in our old hometown, which is still fairly low back then." Answered Haggar while recalling his past life. "And then she meet and falling in love with the man that become my great grandfather, who is also a professional wrestler. He introduced me to the real world of wrestling and taught me how to become good one like him, which turn me into great professional wrestler until now!"

(Author: I don't know if this true or not since his game Wiki didn't give me much of his full origin other than he was Scottish ancestry. So i decided to use my theory of his mother being from Scotland and his father from america, who is a wrestler)

_Wiz: It's likely he's also trained in Scottish Backhold Wrestling, which involves bearhugging an opponent and keeping your balance while overpowering theirs._

"Aside from your brief history, i think your move is really cool to use." Commented Spider-Man with interest. "Mind if you teach me how do that, Mr. Haggar? I kinda need to traing my grab if i ever wanted to slam some bad guys hard to the ground."

"Sure kid, unless you can keep up with my strength!" Haggar replied while patting Spider-Man back.

* * *

**NOTABLE MOVES**

**Suplex (Spider-Man eagerly wants Haggar to teach him this)**

**Piledriver (She-Hulk love this one)**

**Back Flip Drop (She-Hulk & Spider-Man love this one)**

**Body Splash (She-Hulk also love this one too)**

**Spinning Clothesline Lariat (She-Hulk wants Haggar to teach her this)**

**Spinning Piledriver**

* * *

**Boomstick: Haggar's got a devastating moveset ranging from Suplexes, Body Splashes and his own invention, Spinning Clothesline Lariat, which Zangief stole for his own use. To even the score. Haggar copied Gief's Spinning Piledriver.**

"So you not kidding when you say both of you stole other moves." Tron in incredulously at the info. "And here i thought stealing some chickens was the stupidness things i and my crew ever do!"

"To be honest, i never interested in this kind of topic, but..." Zero remarked while raise his eyebrows. "Is Zangief ever know that his favorite move was stolen, or copied, by you?"

"I don't think i ever heard him saying something about his move being used by others in the news." Replied Haggar with a grin. "I bet the big guy still don't know that use his Spinning Piledriver until now!"

**(**_Meanwhile, on the Capcom earth..._**)**

In a gym somewhere in Japan, there was two wrestlers who were praticing with vigorously in the room.

One is a young woman with blonde hair with bangs, that are tied in two geometrical pigtails, and wearing a revealing outfit that show and exposed some of her attractive body and skin (especially her buttocks and breasts). And the last one was muscular man with a beard and a mohawk, along with a uniquely-shaped formation of chest hair on his torso and on his shins. His massive frame is almost entirely covered in scars, as if he might get it from a wild animals.

For some reason, the massive muscular man suddenly stopped his training while staring to other direction with frowned look, which didn't go unnoticed by the young girl that training beside him.

"Umm... Zangief-Sensei?" Called the young woman in confused to that massive man, whom she called him as teacher in her Japanesse. "Is something the matter? Did my move is not good enough?"

"No Mika, it's nothing the matter." The man, Zangief, reply to the girl named Mika, while shaking his head and staring at the latter with wide grin. "But you strength is already good! Maybe it's time for me teach you my great Body Splash!"

Hearing it, the girl named Mika, then said to her teacher with beamed look. "Really?! Then please, teach me your awesome move SENSEI!?"

And after that, they continued their with vigorously.

**(**_Back again to Doom and his Friends..._**)**

* * *

**STEEL PIPE**

**Favored Melee Weapon**

**A Decent Projectile (most occupants in the room staring in incredulously at this)**

**Master Skill (some of the occupants were curious at this)**

* * *

**Boomstick: When Haggar's isn't overpowering people with his pure manliness, his weapon of choice is blunt pipe. Hey, he's a mayor that kicks ass and recycles.**

"No offense big guy, but that was the stupid thing to use despite i play as you in the game." Deadpool bluntly remarked. "Even the crowbar that Joker use is more scary than this pipe."

"I agree with the pervert, this is looks stupid." Tron added, not impressed with the weapons used.

Haggar on other hand, just chuckling in mischievously. "You guys have no idea how good i am when i beat someone to submission with that pipe." He said with smirk. "Even my good boy, Cody, once kill one of the large and stronger members of Mad Gear with that kind of pipe back then!"

"For real?" Asked Spider-Man with surprise look. "Not the type to kill someone, but i once try the same pipe to beat some bad guys until it just broke into two pieces, and it didn't even hurt them that much."

"That because you didn't have patience or skill to pull out such a feats." Answered Hiryu with calm tone. "All ordinary things can be used as weapons, as long you have skill and patience to do that."

"Indeed. Once you able to mastering those things, you can get a surprise elements that your enemies might not know." Added Doom while calmly nodding in justify. "Even Doom able to use strands of tissue to kill those pesky S.H.I.E.L.D soldier after they dare to enter my state."

Everybody in the room just staring at Doom in disbelief, amazed, or just plain scare after hearing the doctor feats.

_I just hope Tony and other back in HQ didn't find out about this..._ Thought She-Hulk while sighing wearily after hearing Doom statements.

_Wiz: Even after his victorious election, Haggar continued his vigorous training._

**Boomstick: By piledriving Sharks!**

"What?!" Shouted some residents (except Haggar who smiling proudly, & Doom, Hiryu and Zero who either staring it in amazement or impressive) in the room at hearing such info.

* * *

**BULL SHARKS**

**7 to 11 Feet Long**

**Up to 500 lbs**

**Very Dangerous (everybody in the room already know and aware of this)**

**Swims Near Shores Often (Felicia and Tron are concerned about this, as they sometimes take a picnic on the beach with their family and friends alike there)**

**Wrestling Demonstrates Scottish Backhold (Haggar smiling proudly at this)**

* * *

_Wiz: It appears Haggar wrestlers Bull Sharks, one of the deadliest sharks on Earth. These can grow up 11 feet long and weigh up to 500 pounds. Wrestling these prove Haggar's proficiency in the Scottish Backhold, as he keeps his balance against the thrashing sharks until he can piledrive them into the beach._

"You slamming those giant killer fish into sandy shores?!" Asked Spider-Man with shocked expressions. "Seriously, is this even necessarily for you to train like this?!"

"To tell you the truth, it was something i accidentally did everytime i go to the beach with my daughter." Haggar answered with proud, which made most occupants in the room turn their gaze to the ex-mayor. "Every time we have a picnic at our favorite beach near Metro City, i hear the news that sharks are often seen there and scare many of my citizens there. And since the nearest wildlife office was miles away from Metro City, and i didn't have time sit idle watching my good citizens getting eaten by these fish, i decided to handle these suckers myself!"

"And it did work?" Asked Zero, still staring Haggar in amazement at hearing such feats, which Haggar replied it by nod of his head.

"My, it seems that humans are full of surprises." Commented Morrigan with small giggle. "Maybe this is the reason why i always spending most of my time in Human World than in Makai."

"But wait, is this supposedly can be classified as animal cruelty too?" Deadpool pointed out the fact. "I know seeing you kill those bikini babes eater was the most baddass thing i ever see, but is there anyone in your place complained, or even even hold demonstration for this?"

"I don't think i ever heard someone or in Metro City harshly criticized or demonstrated about me beating these Bull Sharks." Haggar replied while scratched his cheeks. "In fact, the peoples were grateful for my effort to drive away these animals from the beach. I even heard from them that they like my action and want to see me do it again, which is the reason why i consider this as my training session every time i come to the beach!"

"I guess everyone have their way in solving problem, huh?" She-Hulk commented with awkward chuckles.

**(**_Meanwhile, far away from Latveria country..._**)**

Deep in the coast of Brazilian sea, appears a large building structure that stands firmly bellow the sea and surrounding coral surface. And inside of it, lives a man who is not just ordinary man. He was a leader of a sovereign nation and the ruler of the seas.

Said the man was lying on his favorite soft bed, until he suddenly sat up straight. He then glanced in another direction with agitated look.

_I don't know why... but i feel i had to guide the sharks i came across to stay away from the shoreline. _He thought with frowned look. _Yes, i will not let those humans do whatever they want to my sea creatures!_

With that in mind, the man who is a hybrid of different physiologies inside of him then walked out from that room. He was thinking of some plan while exiting from that building he occupied after his last exile from his nation.

**(**_Back again to Doom and his Friends..._**)**

**Boomstick: Next "Jaws" movie needs more Haggar!**

"Huh? I never thought about getting into a movie or interested in it." Said Haggar while raising his eyebrows. "Is this supposedly a joke or something?"

"I don't know big guy, but i think Steven Spielberg didn't mind about you beating his movie monster." Deadpool replied with casual shrug. "That, or people just want to see some good action in there."

As everyone watching the fact, both Felicia and Tron were concerned after hearing about that Bull Sharks. _Maybe i should try limiting my recreation with others to the beach sometimes... _Thought the two of them simultaneously, as their face turn into worried look.

_Wiz: Unfortunately, during his time as mayor, Haggar was undoubtedly forced to prioritized politics over training. It's likely he didn't have much time to learn new techniques or train against many other wrestlers. As result, he uses moves and skills from an older era._

"So i guess this is one your reason you retired from being mayor?" Asked Spider-Man who understand the former mayor feelings. "Man, no wonder why everyone saying that being an office worker was the most boring job in the world!"

"You could say that, kid. All these years behind the desk and dealing with those crooks in the street is really began taking toll of my mind!" Answered Haggar with sour face. "Sometimes, i can't even training with my partner or my students properly thanks to these problem that keep piling up over my desk!"

"I know how it feels, Haggar-san!" Felicia responded while giggling awkwardly. She knew how tiresome her job as great Pop Star, as she sometimes unable to care her orphanage properly or even spending times with the childrens and her Nekomata friends there.

"I think all of us in this know about this." Added She-Hulk while slightly laughing. "But on the bright side, you finally out from you job! Now, you can release your manly side on wrestling match tonight and then you can enjoy your retirement with your daughter!"

Haggar can only chuckled at hearing it. "Yeah, i guess it's finally my time to enjoy my peace times with my little girl." Said Haggar with blissful smile.

**Boomstick: They seem to work pretty damn well!**

_Wiz: He certainly hasn't lost his touch._

_**Announcer: **__Mike Haggar, the candidate who puts people first._

Haggar growls and kills a Bald Eagle perched on his arm.

"The hell you kill the bird for?" Asked Zero incredulously, as well funnily, at the sight. "That's not like you at all."

"Exactly! The bird is the most AWESOME thing that big uncle Sam have!?" Cried Spider-Man in tears, which he overestimated, while shaking Haggar shoulder. "Why did you f(Beep!) kill it?!"

"Hey! I don't even remember doing that to any animal like that, unless i was being attacked by those Bull Sharks!" Exclaimed Haggar in confused, while trying to pry off Spider-Man hands from his left arms. "Beside, i don't remember ever appearing in this kind of advertisement before!"

"But is still bad for you to hit animal without reason, Haggar-san!" Felicia scolded with a pouted look.

After some arguments, and slightly make fun of that small clip, everybody then give their thoughts about Haggar.

The occupants in the room respected Haggar as both a fighter and a political figure. Most of them, especially She-Hulk and Spider-Man, were impressed on the wrestling moves and the piledriving shark feat, which made them wants the former mayor to teach them his move. The rest respect him for fighting for what he believe in and takes good care of Metro City.

But Haggar's days of being a politician is really make him lose some of his training and had to use the moves he currently has, which Doctor Doom bodly pointed out and adding it as sign of weakness for the old leader. Haggar almost attempting to attack Doom because of that remark, but quickly being subdued by few people in the room, and the latter was being scolded by Felicia (which Doom roll his eyes boredly, but still listened to the Catwoman words). Nevertheless, Doom still held his respect to Haggar, which making the former mayor slightly appreciate it, but still glaring at him.

On with the next contestant...

(**Cues Zangief Theme *Atomic Fusion Remix* – Street Fighter II**)

The next contestant was another muscular man, except he has a large fuzzy beard and a mohawk, has a hairy chest hair (which made Tron face slightly turn green in disgust and want to throw up) and shin hair, two red and yellow wristbands, a pair of red wrestling shorts and red wrestling shoes. But the unique features are the many slash scars on his entire body.

_Wiz: Zangief stands at 7 feet tall at 350 pounds, weighing in as one of the strongest on the Street Fighting circuit._

"DAMN! This guy is even huge than you, Mr. Haggar!" Spider-Man cried out in shock at seeing the second contestant. "Are you sure you've never met him before? Not even in other wrestling match?"

"I'm telling you, i have never meet or know about this Grizzly man until i was being elected as mayor!" Answered Haggar with certainly. "If i ever meet him, i'm sure gonna show him the true Spinning Clothesline Lariat to his face after he stole it from me!"

"And now its time for you to show him the true potential of your move in this show!" Said She-Hulk with wide grin. "Well... even though this is just simulation."

**Boomstick: And as a testament to his manliness, check out that wicked shin hair!**

"Gah! What's wrong with big guy with their hair on their body?!" Tron asked, while covering her mouth in disgust at seeing Zangief hair on other areas. "Do they understand the meaning of the word "clean"? Or their brain only thinking about being macho and all?!"

"Hey, thats what makes all men so special in the eyes of girls nowadays!" Retorted She-Hulk while grinning. "Beside, you never know what men hide behind their mainly hair."

"It probably was something that all girls love to see in the bed." Added Morrigan with sweet smile, which made most people in the room (except Felicia & Tron who were blushing in embarrassment, and Hiryu & Doom who just stared blankly) feel uncomfortable after hearing her remark.

"That... was plain gross." Commented Spider-Man disgustedly, while holding back his vomit.

* * *

**RUSSIAN WRESTLING**

**Grabs and Holds**

**Tie-Ups (another things that made Morrigan thinking sexually)**

**Throws from Tie-Ups (Haggar was intrigued by this)**

**Push and Pull Opponent to Throw Off Balanced (Haggar was intrigued by this too & She-Hulk was interested at this)**

**Counter-Attacks when Foe Loses Balance (another thing that made Haggar & She-Hulk intrigued and Interested)**

* * *

_Wiz: Zangief is a champion wrestler in Russia using push and pull techniques to throw his opponents off balance._

"His moveset is almost similar to you, Haggar-san." Said Zero with interest.

"Yeah, it's like standing on the mirror or having long lost twin brother you have never meet." Commented Deadpool while eating a snack potato chips he brought.

"To be honest, i really want to meet him and challenge him in match." Replied Haggar with smirk. "I want to know how good this guy is, if what i hear about him being the toughest son of (Beep!)es in the Street Fighter is true!"

"You and your muscle bound brain." Doom scoffed while shaking his head slightly.

* * *

**SAMBO**

**Mix of Wrestling and Martial Arts (Haggar was interested at this and wants to try out later)**

**Use Tactics from Vikings, Tartans, and Golden Horde**

**Grappling, Groundworks and Submissions (Haggar & She-Hulk was interested at this too)**

**No Leglocks or Chokeholds (both Haggar & She-Hulk slightly disappointed)**

* * *

_Wiz: He also specializes in Sambo, a combination of wrestling and martial arts. He's not skilled in leglocks and chokeholds but his grappling, submissions and groundwork are second to none._

"I remember seeing T'Challa and Thor using this move in one of our previous Avengers missions." Said She-Hulk, while eating the potato chips that Deadpool shared to her and others in the room. "I even once saw them using this move in their training sessions back in the HQ."

"Heard this one before, but never try to use this Human Kata in my work." Zero remarked with interest. "Maybe i should give it shot to try it later. It probably work on those pesky Mavericks."

"yeah, i could probably use this technic on my last match tonight!" Said Haggar while paid close attention to study these moves and train in them later.

* * *

**NOTABLE MOVES**

**Double Lariat (Haggar was slightly fumed at seeing this)**

**Flying Power Bomb (She-Hulk was interested at this)**

**Atomic Suplex (Spider-Man was interested at this)**

**Body Splash **

**Banishing Flat (everyone was intrigued by this)**

**Spinning "Screw" Piledriver (Haggar snickered at this, because he stole this technique)**

* * *

**Boomstick: Zangief's best moves include his Double Lariat– **

"Which he stole it from me of course!" Said Haggar huffed in annoyance, which made some of the occupants in the room sweatdrop and chuckled awkwardly.

**Boomstick: –Atomic Suplex, Flying Power Bomb and a wicked backhand called the Banishing Flat, a move Zangief learned specifically to counter projectiles! Zangief... Hates... Projectiles!**

"Wow, so he can deflect and destroy any incoming energy projectiles?" Asked Spider-Man in astonishment. "Does this mean he can deflect Cyclops Optic Blast or Mr. Stark missile too?!"

"Yeah, but i don't think the first one isn't going to work on Scott long laser beam." Answered She-Hulk with giggle. She then nudging Haggar shoulder while said, "And i guess your favorite pipe isn't going to work either, Haggar."

"Hmph! We will see about that!" Said Haggar with confidence.

_Wiz: His signature move is the Spinning Piledriver, which he learned after getting caught in cyclone while piledriving a bear._

"WHAT?!" The occupants, except Doom and Hiryu (who both of them really impressed by this), shouted in disbelief and amazed at this info.

**Boomstick: That's the most awesome thing i've ever heard!**

_Wiz: Actually, wrestling bears has been Zangief's favorite training exercise since he was a kid._

"Are you... serious?" Asked Haggar in bafflement. He had never train as hard as this even when he was still young!

* * *

**URSURI BROWN BEAR**

**Up to 1500 lbs.**

**Twice as Large as Grizzly Bears (Tron and Servbot were visibly scared at this)**

**Rarely in Packs**

**Occasionally he Wrestles Polar Bears (that's even made some of the occupants more shocked and astonished, especially Haggar himself)**

* * *

_Wiz: Supposedly, he wrestles Grizzly Bears, but these are not native to Russia. It's far more likely he wrestles Ussuri Brown Bears, which can weigh up to 1500 pounds, well over twice the size of a full grown Grizzly._

"He slam dunk those big ass Teddy Bear when he was stuck in tornado?!" Exclaimed Deadpool with amazement. "DAMN! That's even more hardcore than you, Haggar!"

"You sure you want to use that move against its original owner after hearing this?" Asked She-Hulk with grin at Haggar, which the latter was speechless after hearing the info.

**Boomstick: Holy shit! He piledrived one of those into a tornado?!**

"That's what Wade just said!" Said Spider-Man who are still amazed by this fact.

Morrigan were giggling amusedly. "Humans is really FULL of surprise!"

"Maybe this is the reason why humans is the most dominant species in the universe." Commented Zero with flabbergasted.

_Wiz: Battling such a massive beast corresponds with his Russian wrestling training perfectly, forcing the bears to lose their balance and knocking them out cold!_

"Say, you meet this guy on several occasion, right Hiryu?" Asked She-Hulk with mild curiosity. "Do you always see him train his move on those bears every time you visit him?"

"Yes, even his whole family also does this and it became their daily routine until now." Hiryu replied while nodding in justified. All the occupants in the room just stared at him with surprise look as he continued, "He even taught me how to use his Pile Driver technique when i was visited him, which i feel honored for it and decided to use it on my missions."

"Bro, you have to make me meet him! I also want to be taught with that technique too!?" Exclaimed Spider-Man, as he holding both Hiryu's shoulders tightly and started to shake him furiously, which made the ninja annoyed by this behavior.

_Wiz: Zangief is a loyal Russian through and through, always fighting for his country rather than personal gain. He is often employes by the Russian President as the country's offical fighting representative. That said, Zangief is petty dimwitted, more of a follower than a leader._

"Now that's a noble cause right there." Remarked She-Hulk with sincerely smile, which some of the occupants in the room nodded in agreement at her remark.

"Indeed. Aside from his low intelligent, i appreciate his loyalty to his nation." Said Doom while nodding in agreement. "Something that my people of Doomstadt must follow and imitate in their daily lives."

"Yeah, and i can related with that." Said Haggar while smiling lightly. Sometimes, he prefers to boast and show his victory to his native countryside rather than looking for personal gain.

_Wiz: He fights with instinct rather than reason._

"That something like old Wolvey do in the X-Men." Said Deadpool while casually drinking a can of soda. "Something about "being the best there is", or just doing cliche lone wolf things like an standard self-loathing anime protagonist."

"Whatever it is, these feeling can sometimes save your life." Stated Zero with a hint of experience. "Instinct will be useful to you if you can honed them well."

**Boomstick: All the more reason to get out of his way!**

They see Zangief attacks a pixelated video game dog and piledrives it, which made some of the occupants saw this scene with incredulously, funnily, or...

"Okay, i maybe hate dogs, but i never want to see them being treated like that!" Said Tron while frowned. "Seriously, what's up with your muscle old mens killing animals for?!"

"Yes, please stop killing animals without any reason!" Added Felicia as she looked about to tear up.

Or just saddened by this scene.

_**Zangief:**__ Mmmmhhh! Me Zangief broke you!_

As the information ended, all occupants in the room then express their thoughts about Zangief. He was strong and youthful fighter, and he always trained and fight for his country, which made most of the occupants in the room began to like and respecting him.

Haggar who was slightly annoyed because one of his moves stolen by Zangief, began to put aside those feelings and respect the Russian Wrestler for his fighting spirit and devotion to his country. Both She-Hulk or Spider-Man like the Russian Wrestler and hope to meet him in Capcom world, as well hopping for the man to teach them his wrestling technique. Overall, others think he was great wrestler.

_Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set._

**Boomstick: The Unstoppable Force against the Immoveable Mayor.**

"Yeah, i think that's a proper title for you two." Commented She-Hulk with grin, as she nudged Haggar shoulder.

"Well, thanks anyway." Haggar replied a bit shy.

_Wiz: Lets end this debate once and for all._

**Boomstick: Wait up, first i gotta pay for my laser guided Kitten Cannon.**

"His what?!" Exclaimed Tron in disbelief.

"No, he can't mean..." Said Felicia gasped in horror at what the host has said.

_Wiz: Laser what?_

Even the other host seems disturbed by his partner words.

"Girls, i'm not sure if he will seriously do it." Reassure Spider-Man to Felicia and Tron. "I'm mean, yeah his nuts, but i think he just trying to make joke here."

"You think?" Asked Zero with deadpan look. Since the first time he watched this show until now, he knows such words were bu(Beep!) to him.

And he was proven right.

**Boomstick: Thanks to Netflix. Suck it up you babies this Kitten Cannon is important to me!**

As the host said that, a sound of a firearms, or cannon, shooting was heard, followed by a "meowing" of a cat. Needless to say, the most emotional person in the room, Felicia, was affected by this as she was a feline type too.

"N-no... NO!" Stammered Felicia in horrified and sadness to see (although only hear the sound) the host doing such inhumane thing to an infant animal, especially after hearing it was one of her kind.

Seeing this, the people near the Catwoman then tried to comfort and calming her down.

"There, there. I'm sure this was just a trick to make us laugh." Morrigan said with awkward smile, as she joined in comforting her Darkstalkers friend.

"Really? What kind of person makes jokes on animals he kills without reason, huh?" Retorted Tron while scowling. "For the second time, who the heck decided this creep as a host?!"

"Uhh, Doomy, you don't want to calm your sexy girlfriend here?" Asked Deadpool with a grin at Doom, which the latter responded the merc with his glare.

_What a childish... _Doom thought, as he giving a sideways glance to Felicia, who the latter still crying at what the host, Boomstick, just did. _Why they always pair me with this beast-woman?_

But then again, the monarch can't explain himself why he so... attracted to Felicia when every time he gaze at her.

While the advertisement is rolling, as well calming down Felicia, the occupants in the room then starts debating on who would win on this deadly wrestling match. Both combatants are equally match in skills and moves. The difference is that Haggar is clear headed, but his lack of training will proven bad for the mayor, as Zangief may overpowered him with his superior strength. Zangief on other hand, has been training all of his life without any problem, which makes him have greater skill and techniques, but he was not really smart and can be problem as Haggar might try to outsmart him.

Whatever the outcome is, Haggar then stated that he didn't mind if he was going to lose in this show, as he more interested with the show and he can learn many things that he might be able to use in his final match tonight. Still, he appreciate some of the occupants in the room that vote on him to win in this show, which some of those people are She-Hulk, Spider-Man, Tron (because she didn't like Zangief hair) & Felicia. The rest like Morrigan, Deadpool, Zero, Doom and Hiryu are voting for Zangief to win.

**Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

(**Cues Intro Theme – Saturday Night Slam Masters**)

The group sees Haggar and Zangief stand in a deserted rundown street, the mayor was wearing a suit and Zangief wore a cape covering his body.

"That street is exactly like some street in Metro City." Said Haggar who were transfixed with the scene.

"You know, i thought you guys going to fight in the wrestling arena or something like that." Commented Spider-Man in confused at the location that the contestant appearing.

"Dude, in Death Battle, every place that the fighters appear is their arena." Stated Deadpool casually while eating potato chips.

Haggar stretches his impressive big muscles and rips his shirt off.

"Did you really can do that when you entering the ring, Haggar-san?" Asked Zero while raising his eyebrows.

"I have never, and can't even do such thing in my life!" Reassure Haggar in incredulously at the scene. "Look, my muscle is indeed buff and tough, but i can't do such thing even if i want to try it!"

"Still, i was hopping to see you doing ripping out the clothes, just like my cousin always do when he transforming." Remarked She-Hulk with a grin. "But don't worry, we still love you Haggar."

While Zangief on other hand, removes his cape, points up and laughs, before pulling out a bottle of beer out of his... wrestling shorts, drinks it then crushes it.

"What the – how the heck he can keep that bottle from his underwear?!" Tron asked in surprissed, as well disturbed at the scene. "Seriously, all big man is really disgusting!"

"But it makes you wonder, what other things that he store on that pants." Said Morrigan with sweet smile and seductive smile.

"Morrigan-san..." Felicia murmured softly with her face flushed in embarrassment. Others began to feel uncomfortable after hearing the Succubuss remark.

**FIGHT!**

(**Cues Lobby Screen – Street Fighter IV**)

As the occupants focused back on the show, they saw both Haggar and Zangief grab on to each other and look each other straight in the eyes before Zangief throws Haggar behind him.

"Now that serious fight right there!" Exclaimed Spider-Man in enthusiastically.

"But this is only just beginning." Responded Hiryu with calm, as he also focused on the fight.

The Russian tries a flying kick at Haggar, but the mayor blocks it. Zangief tries some punches but Haggar also blocks all of them and goes for the Spinning Lariat, in which Haggar ducks underneath it.

"Now that was smart move right there, Haggar." Commented She-Hulk while grinning at the quick move of Haggar in the show.

"Thanks, maybe because i've been dealing with those crookeds in the street for years is making my brain think creatively." Replied Haggar while smiling proudly. "You never know what those troublemakers got in their back if you only got one thing in your back."

"Still, like Hiryu-san said, this is just beginning." Said Zero with a shrug.

(**Cues: Unknown Theme**)

After dodging Zangief's lariat, Haggar suplexes him, attacks him with a lariat and kicks him. In respond after that, Zangief then suplexes Haggar twice and piledrives him before throwing him across the street.

"Wow! Those two didn't chills around, they really (Beep!)ing serious!" Exclaimed Spider-Man in amazed.

"Yeah, both are giving their best shot on taking down each other." Commented She-Hulk while transfixed with the fight. "I think thats how to take all the chances they can."

As Zangief advances, Haggar quickly get up and then kicks and attacks him with a steel pipe, but the Russian Wrestler counter it with the Banishing flat, knocking the mayor into a building, which the former enters to finish the duel.

"Ha! That pipe is really useless!" Tron pointed out while smirking.

"Guess you need a bigger manly pipe huh?" Asked Deadpool with wry grin at Haggar, who the latter just huffed in annoyance.

"If this wasn't simulation and we really meet face to face, i'm sure gonna smack him hard enough more than just a pipe!" Haggar replied while slightly annoyed.

While the occupants can't see the fight between the Wrestlers, they know both Haggar and Zangief were fighting towards the top as they sees various things being thrown out from the window of the building; such as a couch, a globe, the pink dressed princess from the last episode, a orange crystal ball with red stars on it, a large purple cat with a belt and gloves and a creepy brown bear (which made Tron creeped out by this).

"Wow, that was some collateral damage you guys did there!" Said Spider-Man with wide eyes in disbelief at the scene. "But to be honest, sometimes, heroes in this world also never far from property damage when we doing our job in dealing with villians."

"Really? Then i guess we don't differ much in handling some troublemakers in our city." Responded Haggar while shrugging. "The first time i dealing with some criminal gangs it ended up with some collateral damage along the way. It's kinda bad considered it was a public property for the citizens to used well."

"It little means nothing if you can't protect your own citizens from those scums." Said Doom with a hint of seriousness. "Doom once reclaim Latveria from false leadership at a cost of millions worth dollars. But it means nothing as he can replaced those trivial things by his hands so easily."

"Yup, doesn't matter about those things if you can still save a civillians from the harm." Added Zero while slightly recalling his days as Maverick Hunters in the Capcom world.

(**Cues: History Distillery Stern – Street Fighter IV**)

The fight then goes on as Haggar and Zangief fists hit each other, and Haggar tries and fails to hit Zangief but Zangief suplexes Haggar near a window and, after a few blocked punches, throws himself at Haggar, sending them both out the window.

"(Beep!), they fell from that building!" Shouted Deadpool in surprise.

"Yup, and we can clearly see it!" Exclaimed Spider-Man with wide-eyed in surprise too. "Mr. Haggar, do you ever face such extreme situations in your career before?"

"No, but i remember punching a crime leader named Belger until he fell from the building and dead." Replied Haggar casually, making the occupants in the room glanced at Haggar with a look of curiosity, and disturbed, at hearing his sentence.

As both wrestlers began to fall down from the building, Zangief tries to pile drive Haggar into the pavement first, but then Haggar quickly begins to turn the tides and tries to piledrives Zangief, this goes on for a while as the occupants in the room, while edgy on their seat, witnessing both fighters trying to overpowered each other...

_**BOOMM!**_

Until all of them, except Doom and Hiryu, flinched or recoil slightly at seeing the two wrestlers finally hit the pavement HARD enough to make dust cloud and obstruct their view.

"Oh my, what a long fall there." Commented Morrigan while slightly cringe at the scene.

"I just hope they okay and no one down there was hurt when they fell." Said Felicia with hopeful look.

"I don't think the first part its going to describe these two after they fell from such height." Responded Zero with sigh, followed by a shrug of his shoulder. "But, let's hope for the best... i guess."

As the dust cleared, the occupants in the room then saw both Zangief and Haggar lying down on the pavement unmoving, which made some of them sigh in relieve at their state and wondered if they are still alive after that hard landing.

The answer then show itself, as the occupants in the room then see Haggar unmoving body has blood around his head (which made Felicia and Tron covered their eyes in horror, and the latter covered Servbot eyes too) indicating his death. Zangief, on other hand, survive from the fall and stands up, points both arms upward and laughs triumphantly.

**K.O.!**

"ZANGIEF WINS, EVERYBODY!" Deadpool screamed in joy, which some of the occupants in the room jolted in surprise, or just staring at the Merc in annoyances at his sudden outburst.

"Now that was a good fight." Said She-Hulk while glancing at Haggar with wide grin. "Am i right, Mr. Haggar?"

Haggar who could only stare at the show with his mouth gaping in disbelief, can only muttered a few words, "...well, damn."

(**Cues: The Next Door: Indestructible (Instrumental) – Ultra Street Fighter IV**)

**Boomstick: *Sighs* A great man has fallen today...**

"Yeah, kinda sad to see you lose, Mr. Haggar..." Said Spider-Man while somberly patted Haggar shoulder. But then he raised his eyebrows while saying, "Wait, did Boomstick sound sad after that fight?"

"If you notice from the start, his really liked and sounded proud to explain Haggar-san from the beginning of the info to the end of it." Hiryu calmly answered. "It appears that he was fan of Haggar-san, so it make sense for him to be sad at seeing his favorite figure lost in this fight."

"Nice knowing someone liked me from the start." Said Haggar with a smile.

_Wiz: Haggar and Zangief's similar moveset appeared evenly matched, anticipating each other's moves and countering with their signature attack._

"But such thing wasn't going to last forever." Stated Doom calmly, while shaking his head slowly. "The first one will definitely take the advantages if the others have a gap that is lacking in themselves."

**Boomstick: He led a long productive life, kicking ass, rulling Metro City and keeping the beaches safe from rouge sharks...**

_Wiz: Not only is Zangief almost 100 pounds larger than Haggar, he's also 13 years younger and been training all his life._

"The more you have advantage at your back, the bigger the chance you can take anyone that is lacking at it." Said Zero with the same hint of experience.

"But hey, at least Haggar did a great job in protecting Metro City!" Said She-Hulk while gently patted Haggar shoulder. "We still love your dedication, Haggar."

"Thanks, i proud of it!" Haggar replied, laughing hearty while stretch the muscles of his arms. "Still, maybe i should take a few training before i can retire completely from these hard work."

**Boomstick: I'm gonna miss that wonderful mustache!**

"Well... thank's." Replied Haggar, slightly taken aback by the host comment while stroking his mustache. "I never thought someone would love my mustache that much."

"I guess that's one of the best views of your part to see." Remarked Morrigan while softly giggling. "Honestly, it really makes you manly man, Haggar-san."

"Yeah, it does fit his manliness alright." Tron murmured softly while rolling her eyes in annoyances. She can't quite understand why every muscle man love their hairy part.

_Wiz: Zangief's youth and lack of political agenda were enough to give him a slight edge._

"Yeah, i guess only one has limits to give at all." Said Spider-Man while sighing.

"Don't worry kid, i still appreciate your love for me." Reassure Haggar while stroking Spider-Man head.

**Boomstick: Poor Haggar. He may piledrive sharks, but Zangief's bears were three times larger and probably twice as dangerous. Sure Haggar can grapple a half ton shark without falling over, but if Zangief can push around 1500 pound bears as a hobby, Haggar didn't stand a chance.**

"Yeah, the point is, the one who got more experience is the winner, we get it!" Said Tron with deadpan look. "But seriously, what's up with you big old man using and killing animals for their training?"

"And i hope you didn't do this again, Haggar-san. Killing animals without a reason is wrong!" Said Felicia with a little scoldingly. Needless to say, Haggar can only chuckled nervously.

_Wiz: He definately put up a great fight though._

**Boomstick: That he did. 'Gief just found his window of opportuninty.**

"Pfft! Nice one Chad!" Snickered Deadpool while giving a thumbs up.

"I just hope he stop making those stupid joke." Said Zero with blank look, followed by Hiryu, Tron, and even Doom who nodded in agreement.

_Wiz: The winner is Zangief._

"Alright! Now we know the winner of today match, now we get to see who is going to fight in the next episode!" Said Spider-Man while rubbing his hands excitedly.

**Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

The next combatants that the occupants in the room sees weren't two, but four...

"Uhh, who are they?" Asked Felicia in confused at seeing the combatants.

"I think i saw somekind of round thing attached at their back..." Said Zero while slightly narrowed his eyes. "...i think it was a turtle shell."

"If that was turtle shell, then that's mean..." Said Tron slowly while thinking. Her face then change into disbelief as she began to know what she was seeing. "No way..."

"Oh yeah, it is!" She-Hulk chimed in with smirk. "I told you these Ninja turtles are real!"

"So yesterday, Boomstick wasn't kidding when he say there is a ninja turtle?!" Asked Spider-Man while staring incredulously at the show.

The Ninja Turtles looked the same, but they were wearing different colored masks and wielding different weapons; The first one was wearing blue and wields a pair of katana swords. The second is wearing purple and has a Bo Staff. The Third appears the shortest and wore orange, and wields two nunchucks. And the last one appears taller and wore red, and its wielding twin sai.

After that little teaser, the screen then goes black and only showing big white word that written...

**BATTLE ROYALE**

"A battle royale? Now that something new in this show." Said Zero with intrigued.

"Yeah, and it's a about ninja theme!" Remarked Deadpool while cheerfully nudged Hiryu shoulder. "I guess it is time to see other ninja like us us duke it out in the next match, huh?"

"Whatever you say, lunatic." Hiryu replied while rolling his eyes boredly. Still, he was innerly intrigued by the next match since it was talking about a ninja.

As other began talking about the next episode, She-Hulk then stood up from her seat. "Well, that was awesome fight, don't you think ?" She asked while smiling at Haggar. "I guess you enjoy every part of it?"

"Oh yeah, i never seen something as good as this before. Though the closest thing like this was the wrestling match i that ever followed." Haggar answered, while getting up from his seat and smiling at the LCD tv screen that showed the Death Battle show earlier. "Still, i never feel such thrilled thing in my whole life after you all show me this. This is something i could enjoy, more so than watching some programs in tv!"

"If you interested, you can join us in our free time if you have a time like us too!" Spider-Man chirped, while pointing at Deadpool with his thumb. "Wade here will be your pickup if you want to come along. You can punch him if he do something nasty while you are still busy with your work."

Hearing it, Deadpool just giving Spider-Man a stink look and point up his middle finger at the latter.

Before Haggar could reply back, Doom then interjected coldly. "Now the show has ended, it is time for you all to leave my state immediately." He addressing to all occupants in the room with his cold stare. "Be thankful that Doom giving his presence to the likes of you. And you all must grateful that Doom didn't slay you all for you unwelcomed appearance in his state!"

"Woah, woah! Not so fast, Vic!" She-Hulk chimed in, while standing beside Doom. "I think you forget something that we already discuss it from the start."

"Like you secret favorite field for the start!" Deadpool slightly yelling between the occupants in the room, which also made them glance and look at Doom curiously at what the Merc sentence means.

Doom who still impassively as ever, just crossing his armoured arms and replied, "You fools still stand with your nonsense. Your lucky that you all deemed as my allies now, or else you will sentenced to death for you accusation."

She-Hulk just sigh softly and shaking her head slightly. _And here i thought you already warm up to us... but i guess it was long road for us to change you into something better._ She thought while giving Doom a slight grin. _Still, seeing him in this state was a good start for us. I think he might opened up for a bit there..._

Doom on other hand, just huffed in annoyance while narrowing his eyes at She-Hulk. He had enough dealing with these kind of people, especially Deadpool who arbitrarily bring more unwanted guest to his Castle. Honestly, he rather just destroy them for their intrusion, as his Latveria citizens knows his rule that every outsider, no matter if the person already associated with him, its forbid to enter his country without his absolute permission and will severely punished for breaking his rule.

However, the monarch still have his sickening feeling whatever he was thinking about harming them. Could it be after so much time spending with them, his heart finally resurface after so long being buried within his gust? Or he really just miss his humanize self after so long donning his powerful armor?

...for a long time, Doom had never felt such conflicting emotions in his life as a feared ruler in the world, and maybe through the cosmos.

After a few minutes of discussion, or in this case, persuade and convincing, Doom then answered, "Fine. If this is a way for you two to sarisfied your brute strength and leave my state, then so be it!" He continued while glaring at She-Hulk and to the rest of occupants in the room. "Nevertheless, i will not allow you all to use some of my property for you won amusement."

And Doom will make damn sure no one will ever know his secret favorite field!

Seeing this, She-Hulk just giving Doom her genuine smile. It look's their work in making the monarch being good man was working... albeit in slowest pace.

"Thanks Vic, that's mean a lot for us." Said She-Hulk while nodded in approve, as she turn her gaze towards Haggar and the rest occupants in the room. "Okay guys, Vic is agree to let me and Haggar use his training field for us to compete!"

"And i'm still betting for my giantess friend here to win!" Exclaimed Deadpool while embracing She-Hulk's waist. "Alright, who wants to bet between my friend here or Haggar to win in this match?!"

Doom just staring blankly at these two. "If you all done with your babbling, i suggest we get into the topic that we just agreed on." He said while gesturing towards the door in the room. "I will show you a special compartment within my castle. I'm pretty sure it will sate your won stupid sparring with each other."

As the monarch said that, he then walked out of the room and leading these "friends" of him to where he had meant.

Haggar with mild curiosity, and still fairly caution at Doom behavior, ask the person that close to him, "You sure he change into good man now? I still found it hard to believe a man like him turn into good guy after what he did that day."

Before anyone can reply the ex-mayor, Doom then glanced at them. "One more thing that you people need to know before i leading you all to my compartment..." He said with some authority in his tone. "I hope you all didn't do anything mischievous thing with your hands when you all walk through the hallway of my castle. Because if one of you does that, i will severely punish you all without second thought!"

"Alright, alright! Not need to warn us like that Vic." She-Hulk interrupting with her goofy smile, while slightly pushing Doom out of the room. "Just show us that chamber for us to sparring, and then we gone from here for good!"

The rest of occupants in the room can only watch both She-Hulk and Deadpool shoving Doom out of the room in comically, making them sweatdrop or staring at the sight with deadpanned look.

"Oh yeah, he definitely change a lot." Answered Zero to Haggar question earlier, while his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Honestly, i'm still not 100% sure if he really going to change a lot even after all these days we have spending time with him."

"Yeah, he still maintain his scary look..." Tron murmured softly with fearful look, while hugging Servbot tightly to calm her nerve.

"But at least he let us spending time with him, right?" Commented Spider-Man in optimistic tone. "Come on, just look on the bright side. He look's nice for a bit there, as you guys saw it for yourself!"

"The young hero is right, i also kind of feel it too." Added Morrigan while smiling. "Despite i can't see his expression behind his mask, but i can feel a sudden change of aura around him, as if we did something unintentionally to him."

"Truth or not, we still keep an eye on him in case if he suddenly do something unexpected." Hiryu retorted while slightly narrowed his eyes.

The only other person in the room that have the same thought as Morrigan was Felicia, as the Nekomata still held her positive thought about Doom being a better man now.

Call her naivety, but as energetic and optimistic she was, making friends with people was one of many things that she always do in other to achieve her dream to see a peaceful coexistence with other race, especially Darkstalkers and humans. Because of this, she stands out among all the other Darkstalkers, even her Nekomata friends were disbelief by this, but they decided to follow her as they also believing in peaceful coexistence with other race.

Her nice attittude has made some people tolerate Darkstalkers more and this gives her more humans to accept them since Felicia loves humans due to their personalities and open-mindedness, despite some not accepting Darkstalkers easily she doesn't give up her passion to make friends with the ones that care.

And thats why she was here, trying to befriend more with everyone that she already, or barely, know after that merging world incidents, especially to a man like Doctor Doom.

Although she doesn't know much about Doom, beside she knew that the man was the one who responsible for that world merging incidents and everyone call him "Villians", Felicia have a feeling that Doom had a kind heart that might be hidden behind his frightening and cold-hearted look. So like optimistic and happy go-lucky girl she was, she then decided to try to be close friends with the sovereign ruler, even though he still responds rude and coldly to others (and oddly, not very often to her).

And there's also this lingering feelings that still keep bugging her heart, like something that made her attached to Doom everytime she and others spending time with him...

"What's with the thoughtful look, my dear?" Asked Morrigan with her teasing tone, while playfully and softly poked Felicia cheeks. "Are you still thinking about our mysterious and cold host here?"

"H-huh?! What?!" Felicia stammered as her face turned red in embarrassment, while looked at Morrigan with annoyed look. "Please, can you stop teasing me like that! It's really making me embarrassed!?"

"Why? Still can't express your feeling, or like Jennifer-san said, can't said out loud your love to Doomy?" Asked Morrigan with a teasing smile at Felicia. The Nekomata just giving her Succubuss friend a pouted look, which is look's cute to look at.

Before Felicia can replied, Deadpool's head then appeared outside the door of the room where the former and the rest were still inside. "Hey, what the hell you guys standing there for? Come on, Jenny and Doomy are waiting in the hall!" Said Deadpool while motioned them outside of the room with his head. "And beside, i don't think the author has any more creative ideas for this last paragraph if you guys still stand there and talk."

"Ah, sumimasen! We'll be right there!" Felicia replied with embarrassed, as she turn her gaze to other occupants in the room. "Come on, Wade-san and others are waiting for us out there!"

While seeing Felicia ran out of the room in hurriedly, followed by Morrigan who giggling amusedly by her Nekomata friend antics, Haggar then glancing towards other occupants in the room and asked them with amused curiousity, "Is this kind of things always happening every time you guys in here?"

"Sometimes." Answered Zero with straight face while shrugging. "You will get used to this kind of thing if you spend your time here."

"And that's why we spend our free time in this lively room!" Added Spider-Man in happy tone, while out of the room and following Felicia and Morrigan. "Anyway, let's get going. Can't wait to see you fight with Jennifer, Mr. Haggar!"

Haggar just chuckled amusedly at hearing it. "You really excited boy aren't you?" He said with confidence smile. "Alright then! Let me show you all one last time how the pro wrestling do in the ring!"

And with that, the rest of occupants already left the room and began talking about the inteded friendly match that they about to see in Doom "Special" chamber.

**to be continued...**

**(Author Note: ANNNDD DONE! Sorry for the longer wait everyone, i know you guys hyped up for the next chapter but i'm kinda slow in finishing this work. two reason for this; one, is that trying to come out with sort of idea for the storyline is really HARD to make. And secondly and also lastly, sometimes my mood is getting better of me, which is one the thing that making me unable to finish this chapter fast enough. Not mention this Covid-19 things is really making my mind stressful since i can't go anywhere i want :/**

**And yeah, that's all i want to say for you guys. Again i'm sorry if i can't fast enough to updated another chapter of this story. Lot's of thing happening lately in my place which making me lazy to finish it :3**

**And speaking of this chapter, i was planning to make a Omake for this one. But hearing you guys can't wait any longer to see my chapter, so i have no choice but to scrapped that Omake too (but honestly, i didn't have anymore idea what kind of storyline that i need to write in there. Sure i have several ideas how it looks, but i having trouble with the fight scene ^_^"))**


End file.
